It's a hard life
by cactusmiester
Summary: Beacon academy is a school that was made to train hunters and huntresses, in fact it's one of the most famous schools to teach on how to become one. People assume that becoming hunter/huntress is easy, however it's far from it. Join in on the misadventures of team RWBY, JNPR, and MXMS. (MXMS is my OC team,)
1. Prologue

**It's a hard life: ****Prologue**

_**So I decided to write a fan-fanfiction about this show after I got hooked onto it, and I find it really interesting. Also I decided to redo the entire prologue because looking back at it...I don't like it at all. So here's the new and possible improved **_**_prologue, also since I'm changing these, I'm going to be changing ch.1 a bit as well, other than that everything else stays the same. Also here's what my first two OC's look like._**

**_Minaka: Spiky black hair, brown eyes, black trench coat with a hood that cuts down the middle. Kinda like sun's just longer and black. White outlines surround the edges of the coat, and in the middle he wears a simple black short sleeve v-neck, along with black pants and black shoes with gold clippy things on the top. His weapons are two dual wielding swords that can merge into one, along with two simple black guns he keeps that can merge with both swords as well, what they do is a secret for later. Also his aura is black, and as for what he does with it, that will also be revealed later_**

**_Sergei: Porcupine like Red-orange hair that is black tipped at the ends, jeans, and a black and blue dress-shirt with a hoodie. his weapon of choice is katana sniper that can separate into two bladed pistols. His aura is electric blue (hint hint on what it could be used for). Also his name is pronounced surge-y, so surge then say e. His eyes are light blue._**

Ozpin sat in his office, staring at the phone, reluctant to dial the number. He stared at it for a good 3 minutes before he finally sighed and picked it up, dialing the number he knew he would soon regret doing. After a few seconds of ringing, some one picked up on the other end. "Hello?" the voice asked. From the sound Ozpin concluded it was masculine, and deducted that it was most likely one of the man's co-workers.

"Hello there, this is professor Ozpin speaking. Does your...partner happen to be there at the moment? I need to have a word with him." After a few seconds of waiting, Ozpin assumed the person had hung up. He sighed, before putting the phone back on it's rest, but before it could make contact, he heard a voice from the other end. "Chello?" Ozpin recognized the voice as the one he was trying to contact in the first place, so he put the phone back to his ear to respond.

"Hello there, Minaka."

"Hey there Ozzy boy, how's life doing for you? Of course other than being headmaster in the most renowned fighting academy in all of Vale, in fact, I'd wager all of Vytal, what'd you call for?"

"As you know, it's almost time for new students to come and hone their skills here, unfortunately, we're running low on faculty and I was wondering if you could help with that."

"What's the catch?"

"You may have noticed that on-top of qualifying for a teacher, you also qualify for a student considering your age. This adds on that you cannot be a teacher without official training from an academy, therefore i'm entitled to enroll you as a student as well, unfortunately this will bring the number of new students to an odd number of teams, so i was also wondering if you can...recommend anybody to enroll as well," he said rather hesitantly.

"_Of course _Ozzy boy, _anything_ for you, of course, you know what my demands are for this, and expect me to be there in about 3 days."

Before poor old Ozpin could even mutter a word, the phone hung up, leaving him there. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering what he had just gotten himself into

* * *

Minaka hung up the phone on the other end, and smiled a bit at the offer he had just received.

"Alright i'll bite, what does Ozpin want?" asked the other man.

"Well Sergei, Ozpin wants me help him with a faculty problem he's having, plus he wants me to become a student now," explained Minaka

"Oh that _is_ good, Ozpin actually asking a favor from you? He must really need help with that."

"I know right?"

"So where does this leave me in all this anyway?"

"You're coming with me, apparently since I'm coming the balance of his team structure which he so relishes will be off, so I need to bring someone else."

"If you want to bring someone else you could always call _her, _you know that right?"

"I'm aware, but she also have a name."

"I know, I just didn't feel like saying it."

"Shut up and pack your things."

Sergei then went across the room, and picked up a book, a toothbrush, his sword, and a box of Marshmallow Pete's.

"Done, so when do we leave?"

"The Dust-Flyers don't leave for another 3 days, so we have a lot of time to kill."

"I can assume we're going to do the usual to 'kill' time?"

"Of course, now go fetch my things. I'll go start up the bikes."

"I do hope the police don't intervene this time, it was pretty unfair when we had two gangs of people shooting at us."

"Thug-life Sergei," said Minaka as he put on his usual trench coat, "Thug-life."

* * *

3 days pass rather quickly while your avoiding cops and local gangs. Minaka and Sergei got off their Dust-Flyer, and stood in the central plaza of the whole thing.

"So now what?" asked Sergei

"I...have no idea," responded Minaka

"That's always helpful to know."

"I don't see you coming up with anything either, so shut your mouth."

"Alright alright, no need to be so aggressive."

"Sergei...you do realize what we've been doing to pass time for three days, correct?"

"Point taken."

"Exactly, now shut up and go over there, and don't come back until you've found something actually useful."

Sergei then walked off to some unknown direction. Minaka, having nothing better to do, decided to go to a nearby tree in search of his favorite snack. He luckily found such a tree with his first try, and then kicked the tree, dropping several apples in the process. He caught one in his outstretched hand, and then leaned back on the tree, leisurely eating his apple. While leaning, he saw something he found rather humorous. An unknown red-cloaked, or he thought it was a cloak from his angle, girl was being yelled at by a white-haired girl about an accident that had happened. He was silently chuckling to himself during all this, and saw something that immediately caught his eye. He saw a black-bow, along with a black-haired girl wearing it. She walked towards the red-cloaked girl and the white-haired one. His eyes widened a bit as he saw this girl, and quickly took off the other way. Unfortunately he was to hasty, and she heard his foot-steps.

At the sight of him, the girl quickly followed chase after him. He reached the edge of the docking bay for Dust-Flyers, and was tempted to jump off to avoid the girl, but he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was about to jump. He ever-so-slowly turned his head towards her, and was met with her amber eyes, along with an raised eyebrow.

"Well...hey there Blake," said Minaka, rather awkwardly

"Why are you here?" Blake asked instantly

"If I told you the headmaster asked me to attend here, would you believe me?"

She gently shook her head.

"Yeah didn't think so...well kinda sucks for you because it is indeed true."

"Ozpin asked you come here?" she asked incredulously, "Why?"

"He's having a faculty problem at the moment, as it turns out as well you can't be a teacher without having a student degree, so I'm being both now. As for how I know him, that's for another day."

She thought it over for a moment, then ultimately decided to believe him. She then asked the question that's been bothering her for over 4 years.

"Why did you leave?"

"The White-Fang? As ironic as this sounds, the methods they used were much to violent for my taste, so I slaughtered most of their troops, killed one of the new-leaders most powerful and loyal officers, and then ran-off."

"Why did you leave without a bye?"

"You're not technically gone if you don't say bye, you're just not there at that moment. Read that in a book somewhere, Think it was Red vs Purple or something, I don't know."

"And that's a justified reason to simply leave without a goodbye!?"

"What would you have done? 'Oh here there, you know how we've been friends since child-hood? Yeah well I'm going to abandon you because I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, and I'm also going to ironically slaughter most of our groups forces, ciao.'"

She really wanted to be mad at him, but in her case it was just impossible. She could hardly stay mad at him for more than a minute, it's been the same since they were children.

"Fine," she mumbled, her best attempt to seem agitated. But he knew otherwise.

"Good, know I must be off. Do take care Blake, we will surely see each other soon enough."

Before she could ask what he meant, he had already jumped off the edge.

* * *

Three days passed in the blink of an eye for Ozpin, in the process of those three days however, he managed to enroll another student he felt great potential coming from, what was her name again, ah yes it was Ruby, Ruby Rose. He looked over all the students standing in front of the building, in hopes of finding Minaka. He finally found in the back row leaning on a wall while at the same time leisurely eating an apple. He saw a red-haired man next to hair, to which he assumed was his co-worker.

"Ill, keep this brief," he began, "you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people, but i look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As he turned to leave, he sneaked a quick glance in Minaka's direction, only to see him nod in approval, along with his red-haired friend winking at Ozpin...

* * *

After the speech, Minaka and Sergei went to where all the freshmen were sleeping. On arrival, some unknown person tapped Minaka on the shoulder. He turned around, only to see a bunch of papers in his face. He took the papers, and saw that there was no one holding them up... He dismissed the whole thing, and read over the papers. He saw they were his teaching schedule, and continued to read to learn more. Once done with the first page, he looked up to talk to Sergei, only to see Sergei was now flirting with a bunch of girls. Minaka sighed at this, and looked around for Blake. He find her sitting down against a wall, reading a book against some candle light. He pulled up his hood, and briskly walked over to her.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, once nearing her.

She looked up to see who was interrupting her, and noticeable got less agitated after seeing who had done so. She gave him a small smile, and motioned next to her. He took the seat next to her, and continued to read the papers he was given. It was quiet for some time between the both of them, until they heard some strange noises. Both of them looked up, and saw a rather strange sight. It was a blonde-haired girl dragging the red-cloaked girl from earlier. Minaka quickly lost all interest, and continued to read over his paper. Blake tried to do the same, but she appeared to be the target of interest.

"Hellloooooo," sang the blonde-haired girl, "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" asked Blake

Naturally, this caused Minaka to chuckle to himself a bit, remembering the whole thing. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop repeating the whole thing in his head, which caused his chuckle to turn into a laughter. It wasn't loud enough to attract any attention, but it did seem to bother the two girls.

"Pardon my laughter, it's just the whole thing seems rather...silly," explained he after he had calmed down.

The two girls still seemed rather bothered by the whole thing, but the red-haired one quickly bounced off of it and used it to her advantage...advantage being a loose term.

"Yeah, my name's Ruby," said the girl, outstretching her arm. After Blake or Minaka didn't take it, she pulled it back. "But you can just call me crater uuuhhhh...Actually you can just call me Ruby."

"...OK," responded Blake

Minaka chuckled to himself a bit once more, gaining a glare from Blake. He simple smiled at her from under his hood. Ruby and the other girl than whispered to one another before the blonde one decided to talk.

"Sooooo, what's your name?" asked the blonde.

"Blake," responded Blake after sighing.

"Well Blake I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow," said Yang

"...OK now that's desperate," mumbled Minaka, only loud enough for himself and Blake to hear.

"Thanks," said Blake

"It goes great with your...Pajamas!" exclaimed Yang, a bit cheerfully.

"Rrriiight," said Blake

"Can I shoot them?" mumbled Minaka again.

Blake reluctantly turned the page of her book. For anyone else it would have seemed like a normal action, but for the both of them, it was a signal. Minaka mentally sighed at missing his opportunity, and then continued to read.

"Nice night don't you think?" asked Yang

"It's lovely, almost as lovely as this book," said Blake, "That I will continue to read." Both girls simply stared down at her. "As soon as you leave," finished Blake, rather annoyed.

"That's a polite way of saying go bother someone else who doesn't want to be bothered, like maybe that guy over there," said Minaka, pointing towards a blond-haired fellow wearing footie-pajamas. "I would also recommend that if your intent on your sister making friends, you let her do it herself. What kind of person would they think her if she can't do something as simple as that? Now I will also continue to read these."

"Yeah these two are a last cause, and rather rude I may add," Yang said, pointing the last part towards Minaka.

"What's it about?" asked Ruby

"Huh?" said Both black-haired individuals. "So wait, her or me?" asked Minaka

"Both," said Ruby.

Minaka signaled for Blake to go first, so she did.

"Well, it's about a man with two-souls each fighting for control of his body," explained Blake.

Minaka chuckled a bit at hearing that. "That's so like you," he said, "As for me, I'm just reading boring paperwork...or I _should_ be, but instead I'm reading about a murderer who was caught for the one crime he didn't commit. So as revenge for all those who wronged him, he kills them."

"That's...real lovely," said Yang

"I love books, Yang used to read them to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes, monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress," said Ruby

"Why is that?" asked Blake

"Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" asked Minaka

"Well I'm hoping we all will, as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. As someone who fought for what was right, and who protects people who can't protect themselves," said Ruby

"That's very envisage for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy-tale," said Blake

"Some know this better then others," said Minaka, more to himself than anyone else

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better," said Ruby

Minaka chuckled a bit at this, and then spoke. "You're rather optimistic aren't you? Perhaps I could learn a thing or two from you."

"On being optimistic?" asked Ruby quizzically

"Yes, and not only that, but perhaps a reason to fight as well. I have long since lost both of those, destroyed by the crushing force of time and reality. I have learned from this, that no matter how much you may want something to happen, it won't. You have to make it happen with your own strength and determination. And even if you do manage to change it, who says it will stay changed? After all, it only takes one bad apple to ruin the bunch..." he said.

The three of them stared at him, Yang and Ruby with confused looks, and Blake with one of sorrow. "I should be going, it was nice seeing you again Blake," he said before he stood up from his spot, and walked off to who-knows where.

After Ruby and Yang snapped back from their daze, Yang tried to congratulate her sister with a hug, to which Ruby fought back. Eventually the white-haired girl from earlier came back, rather annoyed by the whole thing. Blake then blew out the light from her candle after awhile, enveloping them in darkness.

* * *

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked. After he did so he turned to say a blond-haired boy raised his hand, he recognized him as Jaune Arc.

"Yeah uumm sir?" Jaune asked

"Good, now take your positio-"

"When do i get paid?" interrupted Minaka

at this a few student looked at him in confusion, while others simply laughed.

"Not only that, but why exactly do I have to do this? I'm vaguely certain you're just doing this to bore me to death, as I've been through far worse then simply taking a simple walk through the Emerald forest."

Ozpin couldn't help but smirk at the question.

"Uhh sir can i ask my questio-" asked Jaune, only to be interrupted by Ozpin.

"You're right, you shouldn't be doing this course at all, but I am a man that believes in fairness, and i don't believe letting one or two other students not doing a task while the rest are forced to very fair, to you?"

"Not particularly," he said shrugging, "So that still doesn't answer the first question."

Instead of answering, Ozpin only pointed downwards, to which Minaka felt the click of the device he was on, and knew he was about to be launched.

"I expect an answer by the time I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaa-" That last part was never finished however, as he sentenced was drowned out as he soared through the air. Ozpin once again smirked at the sight then quickly turned around to see that the other students were gone as well.

"It appears as if this years students may be more eventful than we predicted, Professor," stated Glynda

"It always is with that man around," he mumbled

* * *

**_Sooo yeah, that sums of the prologue, also it may seem as if it's only revolving around Minaka, Sergei, and Ozpin which kinda makes my summary misleading, but that's because i felt like making the prologue about them to explain their...predicaments and parts in this story. The later chapters will be more about Ruby and the rest, but will still contain Minaka, Sergei, and Ozpin for obvious reasons. If you're worried about it not following the plot because of this, it will just loosely, key word on loosely_**


	2. Just a simple walk through the woods

_**I got nothing to say, on to the story.**_

**Just a simple walk through the forest, right?**

The emerald forest is a relatively peaceful place, if your idea of peaceful is a forest full of grimm anyway. Today however, the forest's 'peace' was at an all time low as Beacon recruits were soaring through the sky. Some were screaming, others made no noise, while two certain people cheered as they soared through the sky. These people were no other than Yang Xiao Long an Minaka Dragoon. Whereas Yang was propelling herself with her twin Ember Celicas, Minaka propelled himself with small burst of his own aura emitting from his feet.

"Waaaawhoooooooooooooo!" Yang cheered as she soared through the air.

"Is there a particular reason you're enjoying this?" asked Minaka, who had just recently caught up to her

"You're not?"

"Fair point."

"Say, aren't you the guy that asked Ozpin when your paycheck was?"

"Aren't you the girl about to crash into a tree?"

She immediately turned her head to see an oncoming tree, to which she turned her body to kick off of, then did the same for another tree.

"Nailed it," was all she said as she landed.

He revealed a small smile at the site, before turning himself upside down with his feet facing the sky. Once he did so, he let another burst of aura escape his feet as he rocketed towards the ground. He quickly turned back up and let out another burst to slow down his decent. As he landed on his feet, he reached into his pocket to pull an apple, then proceeded to eat said apple as he leisurely walked through the forest.

After a few minutes of aimless wondering, he heard the ever so familiar sound of the shots of Ember Celica. He decided to head to that direction to see what could be happening to the blonde he meet only a few minutes ago. After he got to the scene, all he saw was Yang with a strange aura around her, along with dead Ursa, and a black haired individual he quickly recognized as Blake Belladonna.

"Well this is interesting," he said, "So hows life been for you Blake? I mean, I did see you about a day ago, but just curious."

At the mention of said girls name, her bow twitched ever so slightly, which caused him to smile a bit

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Yang

"A bit, see we were on the same ride Dustplane yesterday, not only that but i decided to chat with her yesterday as well before and after Ozpin gave his speech. Plus I was the guy with the hood...yesterday...kinda depressing vibes...ring a bell?"

"Ooooooohhh," Yang said, "Yeah I remember you, so what'd you talk two about?" she asked, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Nothing to special, just how i thought she was cute, so anyway we said get going."

As he said the word 'cute' Yang turned her head towards Blake, who was now slightly blushing, anyone else what have thought it a trick of the eye, but Yang caught it.

"Yes, we should get going," finally said Blake.

Minaka simply shrugged then walked off. The two girls looked at each other, Yang giving a look saying 'I need more details' while Blake's said 'Not right now.' Both girls then decided to follow Minaka.

After more Minutes of wondering aimlessly, they finally reached some sort of structure.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, to which both black haired individuals shot her a knowing look

All three proceeded to walk down to the structure, only to see chess pieces.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake asked

"It would seem so," Minaka responded

"Some of them are Missing, seems like were weren't the first ones here,"

"I can probably guess who was," mumbled Minaka to himself

"Well, i guess we should pick one," said Blake

Yang then walked over to a golden knight, then picked it up

"How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure," Blake said rolling her eyes and smiling

Minaka couldn't help but smile himself, then turned around to pick up the last remaining Black king. All three then walked towards the center of the structure.

"That wasn't to hard," said Yang

"Its not like this place is to difficult to find," replied Blake

"You're right, this place was extremely easy to find, a bit too easy," said Minaka

"What do you mean, 'To easy?'" asked Yang

"Oh nothing, just expecting a bit more from Ozpin, but whatever," he said while shrugging.

It was then that all three heard an extremely high pitched scream from a distance

"Some girl's in Trouble!" exclaimed both Yang and Minaka, "Blake did you hear that?" they both asked

"What should we do?" asked Yang

It was then that Minaka became aware of the screaming above his head, so he looked up, only to see a Ruby falling down, screaming. Both Blake and Minaka pointed Upwards, to which Yang looked up, only to see her little sister falling, then crash, into Jaune Arc, making both of them crash into a tree.

"Did your sister fall from the sky?" both Minaka and Blake asked, overlapping each other.

"Iii-" Yang tried to say, only to be interrupted by some rustling noise coming from the tree.

All three turned there heads to witness what it was, only to see a orange haired girl riding on an ursa while screaming for joy. It was only that moment that all three actually felt bad for a grimm...ever.

"Yeeeehhhhaaaaa," screamed the girl, before the ursa collapsed. "Awwww, it's broken."

As she said this, a black haired man with a ponytail and a magenta stripe in it, came from behind it.

"Nora," he said, "Please, never do that again."

He then looked up, only to see that the one he called Nora, was no longer there, but instead, somehow managed to appear in the ruins, now inspecting a golden rook.

She then picked it up, now chanting something about being queen of the castle, while striking various poses.

"NORA!" shouted the other boy

"Coming Ren," responded Nora while saluting.

"Did that girl ride in on an ursa?" asked Blake and Minaka

"Iii-" tried to say Yang, only to be interrupted again by a screech. Everyone turned their heads to see what had caused the noise, only to see two red haired individuals running towards them with a death stalker behind them. One red hair was male while the other was female

"Jaune!" shouted the female

"Minaka!" shouted the male

"Pyrrah!" shouted Jaune

"Sergei?!" shouted Minaka

Suddenly Ruby stood up from the tree

"Woah," she said

"Ruby!" exclaimd Jaune

Ruby then jumped from the tree and landed next to Yang.

"Ruby!?" Yang exclaimed

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, getting ready to hug her, only to be interrupted by Nora, who had jumped in between them

"Nora!" Nora exclaimed

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tails?" asked Minaka and Blake

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" shouted Yang, with her aura bursting around her, "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"

exactly two seconds had passed before Minaka responded

"You're welcome," he said

Yang simply shot him a look that said 'shut up.'

"Uuumm Yang," said Ruby and she tapped her sister on the shoulder while pointed upwards. Everyone then looked up, only to see a white-haired girl hanging onto a Nevermore's talon.

"How could you leave me?!" she shouted

"I said jump!" responded Ruby

"She's gonna fall," stated Blake and Minaka

"She'll be fine," reassured Ruby

"She's falling," stated Ren

Thankfully for them all, the forgotten Jaune had gotten out of the tree branch he was stuck on, and now jumped in order to catch the falling girl.

"Just, dropping in," he said

They then both looked down, only to see they still had ways to go before they hit the ground.

"Oh god," said Jaune, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO"

Minaka sighed, before sticking out his right palm and shooting out some of his black aura, the second it made contact to where Jaunce and the girl were going to land, it made a black aura mattress of sorts. The both of them landed on it safely, however that didn't stop Jaune from getting crushed by the girl.

"My hero," the girl said

'My back," Jaune said

"Your welcome," Minaka said

Both red-haired individuals then jumped in front of the group of teenagers standing in the temple, skidding across the dirt

"great the gangs all here, now we can die together," said Yang

"Not if i can help it," said Ruby, rushing forward

"Ruby wait!" shouted Yang

As Ruby rushed towards the Death stalker, it smacked her with one if it's pincers, sending Ruby flying the other way

"Do-don't worry," she said while standing up, "I'm totally fine."

She then turned around, only to see that the Death Stalker was right behind her. After trying to shoot it with a sniper round, she turned and ran the other way, Death stalker on her tail.

Yang then rushed forward in an attempt to help, but Minaka could tell she wasn't going to make it. He then heard the roar of the Nevermore from earlier, and it did not look to happy about Ruby and the white-haired girl hitching a ride on it earlier.

"Tch," he said, while looking at the Nevermore, he knew that it would get to her sooner than the Death Stalker and Yang would, so an attempt to stop it, he pulled out one of his pistols from his coat pocket. He then aimed it right in-between the Nevermore's eyes, and after charging the pistol with a large amount of his aura, he pulled the trigger.

"Bye-bye," he said while smiling. The bullet was rocketing towards the Nevermore, leaving a trail of black fire behind it. Once it made impact with the Nevermore's bone mask, it made a sickening crunch noise, and left several cracks in the beast's mask. The Nevermore squawked several times before crashing into the trees.

"Hmph," Minaka said as he twirled the gun back into his jacket pocket.

Unfortunately, Ruby happened to trip on seemingly nothing as the Death stalker gained on her, everyone could only watch in horror as it raised it's stinger, but luckily for them all, the white-haired girl had raced past them all, and was now by Ruby's side, with the Death Stalker's stinger inches away from Ruby's face

"You are so childish," the girl said

"Weiss?" Ruby asked

"And dim-witted and hyper active and don't even get me started on your fighting style," Weiss said, "and i suppose... i can be a bit... difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you wouldn't try to show-off, i'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show-off, I want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine."

As Weiss walked off, Ruby mumbled something about having normal knees. As she left the ice like crater, she looked around it to see the Death Stalker stuck in place.

"Woah," she said.

She the turned around, only to see that Yang pull her into a hug

"I'm so happy you're ok!" She exclaimed, then they both turned around at the sound of footsteps, only to see Minaka and the male red-head he called Sergei

"Is she really though? Mental wise, because who in there right mind would charge towards a Death Stalker like that?" Minaka asked

"Well actually-" tried to say Sergei

"Shut up," interrupted Minaka

"Oh and i almost forgot, thank you!" exclaimed Yang as she pulled Minaka into a hug as well. He didn't seem all that surprised, but simply kept his arms at in his pockets.

"If it wasn't for you, the Nevermore would have gotten her!" she said

"Think nothing of it," he responded, as Yang broke off the hug.

As they they were talking, the others walked towards them, and Jaune was the first one to say anything.

"So, now what?" he asked, "The Death Stalkers stuck and I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about the Nevermore anymore."

"Oh trust me, we still do," responded Minaka

everyone looked at him confused, all except Blake, who knew what he meant.

"My shot didn't kill the Nevermore, it simply knocked it down for a few minutes, chances are I simply made it angrier, so it will come back. As for the Death Stalker it will also break out of that anytime now, so i advise that we get back to the cliff-side as soon as possible."

"Run and live, that is an idea i can get behind," responded Jaune

They all nodded at the thought, so Ruby quickly grabbed the last golden knight, while Jaune grabbed the last golden rook, then the ten of them ran all the way to the cliffside

* * *

Once they made it to the cliff-side, they had to hide behind ruins because the Nevermore had caught up to them, and it did seem a lot angrier than before. It then perched itself on the largest tower, and roared. You may think since it's a bird, it can't. But it really did roar, and it sounded terrifying.

"Well that's great," Said Yang sarcastically

Jaunce and Minaka turned around at the sound of tree snapping, only to see the Death Stalker behind them.

"It just got better," said Minaka with his own sarcasm

"Run!" shouted Jaune

As they all ran from the Death Stalker, They realized they were running into the sights of the Nevermore.

"Sergei/Nora, distract it," shouted Minaka and Ren, overlapping each other

Both individuals that were called ran in front of the sights of the Nevermore, dodging it's feathers. Nora then pulled out Magnhild while Sergei pulled out his Katana, and both shot the Nevermore several times with the explosive rounds from Magnhild and the powerful sniper rounds from Gale. After a direct hit from both, leaving even more cracks on the mask, the Nevermore flew another direction, causing them both to miss their shots.

They both turned around, only to see the Death Stalker about to pincer them to oblivion, if it wasn't for the last second counter from Minaka, Ren, and Blake. Ren and Blake criss-crossed the pincers to stop it, while Minaka shot the stinger with another aura infused bullet. Weiss then grabbed Nora, and pulled her back using her air-step, where Sergei simply put aura into his legs to jump backwards. As the seven of them ran from the Death Stalker, they got to a bridge. Minaka cursed under his breathe before Ren, Pyrrah, and himself turned around, assaulting the Death Stalker with bullets.

"Go, go, go, go," said Pyrrah

The Death Stalker seemed unfazed by any of this, and charged towards them, causing the three to run the other way. As they were running, however, the Nevermore rammed into the bridge, separating them all, leaving Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Minaka, and Nora on one side, and Blake, Sergei, Pyrrah, and Ren on the other. Unfortunately for the latter, they were on the side with the Death Stalker.

The four tried to fight the Death Stalker, Ren and Pyrrah shooting the best while Sergei and Blake attacked with their Blades. The Death Stalker effortlessly knocked them both back, however.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help," said Jaune

"Lets do this," responded Nora

"Yeah but uh, I can't make that jump."

Nora then gave a devilish smile towards his direction, and then proceeded to knock Jaune backwards, then mecha-sifted her Magnhild from a grenade launcher, to a war-hammer. She then rushed forward, jumping in the air to get momentum to smash the bridge.

"No wait!" protested Jaune, of course he was to late because by then he got catapulted into the air. "NO NO NO NO," he was shouting as he soared across the gap. Nora then Jumped on Magnhild, and used an explosion to soar across as well. Once she got across, she was still in the air, so she pulled the hammer from under her, and slammed it down on the Death Stalker.

"Smash!" she shouted as Magnhild made contact. The Death Stalker seemed unfazed however, and tried to sting her. Nora then used another explosion to push herself backwards. As she dodged the stinger, she skidded across the ground, bumping into Blake, causing her to fall down.

She let out a grunt as she was falling, but thankful she used Gambol Shroud to swing from under the bridge, causing her to appear in front of the Nevermore. As she passed she cut the Never with Gambol Shroud in the face, then jumped off her own after-image, landing on the Nevermore's back. As she ran across it's back, she cut the beast several times. As she jumped off, she landed on the tower Ruby, Minaka, Yang, and Weiss were on.

"It's tougher than it looks," Blake said

"Then let's hit it with everything we got," responded Yang

All five of them then bombarded the Nevermore with a storm of bullets, dust, and aura shots, but it didn't even seem the least bit fazed by this. The Nevermore then rammed into the base of the tower they were all on, causing it to collapse.

The five of them ran up the debris of the falling tower, and landed on opposite bridges.

"None of this is working," said Weiss

"Of course it's not working, when enraged a Nevermore becomes into an unstoppable tank. I can't help but to think it would already be dead if i hadn't shot it earlier," said Minaka

Ruby then looked around to see her fellow teammates, Blake running across the bridge while Yang shot more fire-rounds at the Nevermore.

"I have a plan," said Ruby, "Cover me!" she exclaimed as she jumped to the other bridge, propelling herself with Crescent Rose.

With the other five that were facing the Death Stalker, unfortunately the broken bridge they were standing on was ever so slowly falling down.

"We gotta move," said Jaune

The five of them ran towards the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker Swung it's right pincer, but Pyrrah blocked it with her shield, then round house kicked it in the face. The Death Stalker then swung it's unguarded left pincer, but Jaune Thankfully blocked it. They then both backed up as Ren and Sergei ran towards the best, spraying it with bullets. Ren then ran up the beast, and got on it's tail. He then shot the the stinger several times, while Sergei was swinging his katana rapidly, blocking all attempts of the beast trying to swing it's pincer.

Nora then mecha-sifted Magnhild back into a grenade launcher, and shot towards the the Death Stalker, Making Sergei back-flip to avoid it. The four of them skidded to the edge of the bridge. Pyrrah then threw her spear towards the Death Stalker, landing right in the eye. This caused the Death Stalker then swung it's tail, throwing Ren off into a nearby pillar.

"Ren!" shouted Nora

As Jaune looked at the beast, he noticed how it's stinger was barely attached to its tail now.

"Pyrrah, Sergei!" he shouted

Both nodded, and then Sergei charged up his aura into his Katana, then shot. Leaving a trail of blue lightning behind it. When it made contact, the Death Stalker skidded back a few feet, then got paralyzed due to the electricity. While he did this, Pyrrah threw her shield like a boomerang towards the barely hanging stinger, causing it to fall on-top of the Death Stalker's head, and then caught her shield.

"Nora!" Jaune shouted

"Heads-up," she said as she jumped on Akouo.

Once on top, she sat down on Magnhild, now in it's war-hammer form, and Then Pyrrah jumped upwards while Nora used an explosion to propel herself upwards. She then turned downwards while using another explosion to rocket herself towards the Death Stalker, slamming down Magnhild where the Stinger was place. The impact caused the three on the bridge to soar over her, while the bridge itself collapsed. Nora then used another explosion to soar over the now dead Death Stalker as well. As all four landed, some more graceful than others, they turned their heads to see how their companions were fairing.

Yang was attacking the Nevermore with flame-shots, causing the beast to turns towards her. The Nevermore screeched at the sight of her, but before it could close it's mouth, Yang jumped in it, shooting flame-shots down it's throat.

"I, HOPE, YOU'RE, HUNGRY," she shouted.

She then jumped off the Nevermore just as it was falling down. Unfortunately for them, instead of it landing on the cliff like they had planned, it missed it all together, falling down into the fog below.

"That was part of the plan, right?" asked Minaka

"Uumm not really," said Ruby.

"Oh in that case, we're kinda screwed."

"Why?"

"Well it will get back up before it hit's the bottom, and once it does that we're at a disadvantage because it's under us, so we really can't do anything to stop it, and on-top of that it'll probably go towards the person with the most aura who just happens to be...aw god damn-it," he said as realization struck it.

"What?" asked Blake

Before he could answer her however, the Nevermore came from under the bridge Minaka was standing on, thankfully he dodged it last second seeing it coming. Unfortunately the wing hit him across the belly as he rolled out the way, sending him soaring, and unfortunately once more, there was no ground under him. Normally he would have used his aura to boost himself back towards the bridge, but couldn't as the Nevermore shot it's feather's at him, causing him to block it with his swords.

As luck would have it as well, for each one he blocked the more he got sent downwards, so by then it was hopeless, all they could was watch in horror as he instead was the one that fell into the fog. As he did the Nevermore let out a screech of victory.

"NO," shouted Yang, then turned towards the Nevermore, eye's now blazing red, rushed towards it.

"Yang wait!" shouted Ruby

Before Yang could reach the Nevermore however, Blake rushed past her in a blur in an attempt to attack the beast, but it flapped its wings, sending both of them backwards. The beast was then going to finish them all off with more of its feather, but before it could, a black fire-ball came into contact with its face. Everyone, including the Nevermore, turned their heads to see what had thrown it, only to see Minaka flying out of the fog, wings spread out behind him. They were by no means angelic wings, they were purple and scaly, like dragon wings. He was a faunus.

"You didn't think you could kill me that easily, did you?" he shouted, with a tone of smugness

He then sped towards the Nevermore and dug his aura infused sword in it's neck. The Nevermore was flailing about wildly, and he placed both his feet on it's throat as well. He shot out some aura, sending it backwards towards the cliff-side wall, and sending him backwards towards the group.

"Weiss now!" he shouted

Everyone then broke out of the trance they were in, and Weiss did as he said, rushing past him to freeze the Nevermore in place. Once that was accomplished, she air-stepped backwards to where she was before. Minaka then scooped up Blake and Yang from where they lay and placed them both on opposite pillars. Once their, Blake threw Gambol Shroud towards Yang. Once Yang caught it, they had a slingshot... of sorts. Ruby then launched herself toward the slingshot like device, and Weiss used her glyph to stop her before she could be launched.

"Of course you would come up with this idea," said Weiss

"Think you can make the shot?" asked Ruby

"Hmph, can I?"

"Can yo-"

"Of course I can!"

Weiss then launched Ruby towards the stuck and injured Nevermore. Once Crescent Rose made contact with the Nevermore's injured neck and Ruby with the wall, Weiss put glyphs on the cliff-side wall. Ruby then ran up the entire cliff-side wall, Nevermore still attached to Crescent Rose, and as she reached the very top, be-headed the beast. Once that was done, Minaka let out a whistle

"That was certainly something," he said.

"How do we all get up there?" asked Blake

"I could fly you all up there," he suggested

"Deal! Me first," exclaimed Yang

Minaka simply shrugged before wrapping his arms around her waist, then rocketing up the cliff-side. Once at the top, he put her down next to Ruby.

"That looked like fun!" exclaimed Ruby

"It was!" exclaimed Yang

Minaka sighed but smiled at their antics, and was about to go pick up the others, when he felt a rather strong punch come into contact with his arm, then turned around to see it was Yang.

"That's for pretending to die back there," she said

"Oh that? I do that a lot," he said, then jumped off laughing before Yang punched him again.

* * *

He flew everyone up the cliff-side, others protesting while others didn't. The most annoying person was probably Weiss, who refused any kind of contact, but in the end got flown up against her will. The only person missing now was Blake. Once Minaka flew down next to her, she seemed rather upset.

"Are you mad because you're the last one up? Because if you are you already know I always say save the best for last," He asked

"You know that's not why," she responded.

He sighed, he saw this coming. "Look I know you were worried and about me but come on! In my defense you already knew I was going to be safe."

"I know it's just... what if you actually died?" she asked, somewhat teary-eyed, "what if you didn't make it?"

"Blake, don't say that. *sigh* look I'm fine ok, so stop being sad and stuff and we can talk about this later, besides I promised you to be by your side."

"A-alright, but that's not the only reason I'm mad."

"Is it because I'm here? I already told you Ozpin called and asked me to help him."

"No... not that."

"Don't tell me...are you jealous the way i treat Yang?"

"N-no..."

"You are jealous! hahahahahaha, oh that's golden, absolutely golden. Honestly I never saw you as the jealous type."

"Shut up!" shouted Blake giving him a well placed kick to the shoulder, making a sickening crack.

"owowowowoowowowow, was that really necessary?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Alright understandable, also there's something I wanna talk about while we're here," he said while fixing his shoulder with his aura

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Your bow, you should remove it."

"Why?"

"Because they seem like good people that don't care about race."

"I'm not wearing my bow just because of that, I'm also wearing it to hide my- _our_ White-Fang past."

"Good point, I guess you could say I've been going the same with my coat and it's slits. Now how about we go up the cliff-side before they start getting suspicious, I mean they _can_ see us from here."

She simple nodded, then let him put his arms around her waist.

"This does not by any means make me less angry."

" How about if I get you a new book and some tuna?"

"..Fine."

He then smiled down at her, before they both rocketed upwards.

* * *

_**So there's chapter one complete, yiiiiipppeeee, also if you're wondering why i made Blake act somewhat OCC, in my opinion anyway, it's because... it's really hard trying to write for her, i can agree with Monty on that. How he does it i will never know.**_


	3. The first night sucks

_**So I finally decided the team name for Minaka's team, team MXMS, or team Maximums**__**. You can guess who the M and S are, so I'll say who X and the other M in the middle is.**_

_**X=Xeno- has short blackish blue hair cropped, covering his left eye; has sea-green eyes. Usually wearing brown khakis with only the top of a black gi. He always wears a red scarf, covering his neck and mouth. Weapon of choice is two small knives on him that work as blow dart shooters, and can merge to make a semi-small katana that can turn into a giant star shuriken or a bow-staff like sword with the metal on the top and bottom, with the handle in the middle. He always carries shurikens, kunai, blow darts, and smoke bombs.**_

_**M=Mya- long dark purple hair that reaches her waist. Wears a jade green jacket that cuts down the middle, revealing her white under shirt. Has dark red khakis and blue dangling earrings. Weapon of choice is two shotguns that turn into sickles. Whitish blue aura, and reddish orange eyes.  
**_

**First night at Beacon, can't be that bad, right?  
**

After the ten of them successfully vanquished the Nevermore and the Death Stalker, they all went back to Beacon for the team naming, which they almost arrived late for. Once the ten of them rushed through the doors, they saw that all the new students, and a few others, were gathered around a stage where Ozpin was standing on. The ten of them tried to go into the crowd un-noticed, but that's pretty hard when one of the guys with you has wings coming out of his back.

"Can you please put those away?" asked Weiss, annoyed

"Not really, I can fold them and hide them inside my coat though, kinda like I did while we were running around the forest," he responded

"Why did you to that?" asked Yang

"I don't really like relying on them so much, I only use them when its a do or die situation. Or when I just feel like flying around aimlessly."

"Why haven't you put them away yet?" asked Weiss once again, still annoyed.

"Fine fine fine," he mumbled while folding his wings back under his coat.

"OH, they're announcing teams!" said Ruby excitedly

"Why are you excited Ruby? I thought you weren't looking forward to teams," said Jaune

"At first i wasn't but now there's a chance I can get in a team with you guys!"

"Fair point, but I doubt me and Sergei will be on any of your teams. We'll probably be on some team with two random people, but meh," said Minaka

"Quiet quiet, he's starting to talk," she said as four individuals walked up to the stage.

"I'm pretty sure he started to talk awhile ago..." said Minaka

"Yeah I'm vaguely certain that he's about to finish," said Sergei

Ruby quickly shushed them, and they all turned to Ozpin

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL. Led by, Cardin Winchester," said Ozpin.

Jaune, Ren, Pyrrah, and Nora then realized they were next, so they hastily made there way on stage.

"Jaune arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR," Ozpin said, just as Nora wrapped her arms around Ren's neck. "Led by Jaune Arc," finished Ozpin.

"Hu wha?" asked Jaune, to which Pyrrah smiled brightly towards him. "Led by?" he asked once again

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said, right before punched Jaune a little to hard on the shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and fall on stage. This of course made everyone watching laugh. While everyone was laughing however, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss were walking towards the stage.

"Next we have, Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward the four of you will work together as, team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin said once more.

"I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Yang as she pulled Ruby into a hug.

"And finally, Minaka Dragoon, Xeno Amador, Mya Winterton, and Sergei Stryker. The four of you retrieved the black king pieces, fr-" Ozpin tried to say, only to be interrupted by Minaka

"Ok Ozpin, I'm gonna make a deal with, We have a name That starts with M, X, another M, and finally, an S. If you can think of a good team name, i'll give you all the money currently on me, that coffee recipe you keep trying to get from me so much, and finally cut half my pay for the first month working here, deal?" he asked

Ozpin smirked and the deal, then nodded his acceptance. "From this day forward, four will work together as team MXMS," he said smirking triumphantly.

"GOD DAMNIT," yelled Minaka before walking a few feet away from Ozpin, holding his temple with his right hand. "Ho-how? is that even a word? pretty sure it's not a word."

"It is a word, it means the greatest or highest amount possible or attained," said Sergei

"You know what? I hate you all," Minaka said as he pulled 200 lien from his wallet, along with a folded piece of paper. "Hurry up on take it before I have the urge to punch you."

Ozpin took the lien and paper from his hand, still smirking triumphantly. "Furthermore, this team will be led by Minaka Dragoon."

"Of course it is," he mumbled

"On a side note, I'd like to announce a new faculty member that will be joining our ranks, who just so happens to be in this very room," said Ozpin, stealing a quick glance towards Minaka to see his rather annoyed face. "This new faculty member will be teaching you all the basic of weapon control and will be hosting the sparring class, and is none other than Minaka Dragoon."

The room then went quiet, as if wondering if what he said was some kind of joke.

"I hate you so much," mumbled Minaka again, before he walked away, team behind him.

As he left, everyone stared at him and Ozpin in disbelief.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year," Ozpin said

* * *

Once Minaka left for his team dorms, he quickly realized something that may jeopardize the entire team itself and its functioning of working together, the dorm key... or the scroll to open the dorm at least. Mya looked at him in disbelief.

"You forgot the scroll?" she asked skeptically, "How are we supposed to get in now?"

"I have an idea of how," he mumbled, right before he kicked in the door of their dorm. "Happy?"

"NO! why would I be happy about this at all?! You kicked down our door!"

"I can always buy a new one."

"With what money, you gave all of it to Ozpin." said Sergei

"Shut up."

"Will both of you shut up! we have to fix this right now!" yelled Mya

"So you're worried about the door, but not about the fact that you're the only girl on the team and we all share a single dorm that we have to eat, sleep, sleep, live, sleep, and change in together?" asked Sergei.

"Shu- shut up!" she exclaimed

"Mya, calm down, it doesn't matter," reassured Xeno

"Doesn't matter!? how can you say that in a situation like this?"

Xeno merely sighed before he knocked her un-conscious with the back of one of this knives.

"Sorry about her... behavior, she can be really stuck up and annoying."

"I'll say, she's more stuck up and annoying than Weiss, and that's saying something," responded Minaka.

"Shall we go in?" asked Xeno

Minaka merely shrugged as the three of them walked in, Minaka and Sergei who were carrying their suitcases and Xeno who was carrying his wrapped up bag on a stick, Mya, and her suitcase.

After the three of them un-packed for the night, they all sat down at their table.

"So we should probably properly introduce ourselves, even thought Ozpin did for us. You know to better get to know one another for teamwork and whatnot," said Minaka. The other two nodded in agreement. "Alright then I'll start, hello there, I'm Minaka Dragoon and I'll be your team leader for the next four years, on top of that i'll be one of your teachers as well. Also I'm a dragon faunus."

"A dragon faunus? I thought those were killed off during the war," said Xeno

"They were but a few managed to live by hiding. A few years later all of them are dead but two, aka my mom and dad, and here I am."

"Interesting... i'll go next. my name is Xeno Amador, I am not a faunus, by am instead trained through various martial arts and fighting styles that my family have passed down through generations."

"So you're a ninja?" asked Sergei

"In a sense."

"Cool."

"Wait a second, aren't you the kid that faced off an entire nest of King Taijitu last year, and walked away only with a few scratches and a broken wrist?" Minaka asked

"Yeah, though it was a relatively small nest, only about 10 of them lived there."

"Still, very impressive."

"Alright my turn, so my name is Sergei Stryker... that's all there is to say about me really," said Sergei.

"What about fighting styles?" asked Xeno

"Your just gonna have to wait till tomorrow to see that."

They all turned their heads to see someone knock on their door... or where the door should be, and instead knocked on the wall next to the door frame

"Come in!" shouted Minaka

Blake then walked In the room, only to see it surprisingly neat, and much larger than her own room. She also became confused at the un-conscious body and why the three of them were at the table.

"She got annoying," explained Minaka

Blake simply nodded before finally asking what she came here for. "Can I borrow him for a minute?"

"You know I'm not an item, correct? and You don't have to ask _them_ you have to ask me, that said you shouldn't have to ask me as you already know the answer."

She nodded once more before she walked off, Minaka following behind her. She stopped after walked about 7 feet from his room, then turned around to face him.

"Everyone wanted to ask you questions after you left, such as why are you a teacher. They decided to send me over because they think we're on friendly terms."

"They wouldn't be wrong," he said, "As for the teacher thing, i'll explain that to them tomorrow."

She simply nodded again, before she walked off. Minaka inwardly sighed at her behavior, then made a mental note to buy some tuna and the sequel for that book series she likes so much. He also made another Mental note to call Ozpin about that scroll... and a new door.

* * *

As Blake walked off, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad about acting so coldly around him. Sure they were child-hood friends, and he was one of the only people that would stand up for her, except Adam of course, but she couldn't help but be mad at him. It was then that she realized she was standing in front of the dorm room door. She opened the door waiting to give the answer Minaka had given her, only to be tackled once she set foot in her room. She looked up to see who was the culprit of this, only to see none other than Yang

"So, how'd it go?" Yang asked

Blake quickly pushed her off, and then stood herself up. "He said he wouldn't give answers until tomorrow."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Yang gave her a look saying 'I don't completely believe you,' along with the rest of team RWBY.

"Is that so?"

"Ye-yes."

'Hmmmmm, are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying if we ask, right now, he'll give the same response?"

"Yes."

"Well alright the, lets go ask him, are there any objections?"

"Hold on Yang, what if they're sleeping?" asked Ruby

"Who cares if their sleeping! I demand to know how he managed not only to be a student here, but a teacher as well, he must have something that can make Ozpin give him that much power!" said Weiss, rather annoyingly

"Princess is right, what if he's got some dirt on Ozpin, making him do what he says?" asked Yang

"I don't think he would've given all his money to Ozpin if he did," said Ruby

"Well that's just to make it seem more convincing, duh!" she replied

"She's right, I'm sure it was all an act from the start, a ploy to deceive us all." (Weiss)

"Ok now you're over thinking this." (Yang)

"I"M over thing this!? You're the one that thinks he can make Ozpin his personal slave when he pleases!" (Weiss)

"Guys, maybe we should calm down, people are trying to sleep right no-" (Ruby)

"SHUT UP RUBY WE"RE TALKING!" (Yang and Weiss)

"O-ok..." said a rather crestfallen Ruby, she then turned her head to look towards Blake, only to see that she wasn't there anymore. "Guys! Blake isn't here anymore!"

"WHAT!?" They both shouted

"Where could've she have gone too?" (Weiss)

"We can't let her slip away from us now! Who knows, maybe she has dirt on Minaka that we can use to control Ozpin with!" (Yang)

"I will not let you use this golden opportunity for you're own pity self-gain!"

"MY pity self-gain? You're one to talk, you were planning to take over the whole school!"

"I never said that!"

"Uh-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Girls girls you're both pretty now can you both stop acting like bickering children and answer me?!" asked a rather annoyed Minaka

Everyone turned their heads towards him to look at him. He had a door and his left shoulder which he was steadying with his left hand, and a bag on his right arm and holding four scrolls in his right hand.

"How long have yo-" (Ruby)

"Long enough for me to pass by here a first time to go talk to Ozpin, come back half an hour later, only to _still_ see you two arguing. Honestly, and they say _I'm_ immature."

"Why do you have a door and a plastic bag?" asked Yang

"I don't know, why are you so idiotic and childish?"

She didn't want to admit it, but those words did sting a lot more than she expected it too.

"Honestly, I expected more from you two, well whatever. Also if you see Blake, tell her to come see me." He said before he walked back to his own dorm.

* * *

Walking back to his own dorm, he did feel a bit bad about what he said to Yang, but it was necessary to get her to shut up. Besides he didn't care what she thought of him, the only persons opinion he cared about was Blake's. As he got to his dorm, he noticed that Mya wasn't unconscious anymore, and his teammates were playing cards while betting...cookies? Even more to his surprise, Mya was winning.

"All in," she said cockily.

The other two followed her lead, and then placed down their cards, only to see she had a hand full hand of aces.

"Alright she must be cheating," complained Sergei as Mya took all their cookies.

"Agreed," mumbled Xeno

"Come on guys, don't be sore losers!" she said just a bit to enthusiastically.

Minaka cleared his throat, to make everyone turn their heads towards him.

"Should I be concerned that she's acting like this considering how she was acting earlier?" He asked. "Also I got the new door, and the scrolls we need."

He then tossed the three three white scrolls, where he kept the black one in his hand.

"How come you get Black?" asked Sergei

"Because I'm the leader, now shut up and answer my question."

"Oh, how she was earlier? She has a medical condition that I rather not explain right now," explained Xeno, to which he got kick in the shin, he showed no sign of pain however.

"Should I be concerned by that?"

Xeno just shrugged, his way of saying 'go ahead.'

"Alright then, Sergei I'm going to leave you to take care of the door, I gotta do something."

"Where are you going this late?" said Xeno, basically asking what was on everyone's mind.

"No where special, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before he left his dorm once again.

* * *

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking, Minaka finally found Blake in front of the school courtyard, looking at the founder statue. Why he didn't check here first he will never know.

"Catch," he said, before he threw the bag that was on his arm.

Thanks to her reflexes, she managed to catch the bag while turning around to face him at the same time. She then looked inside the bag, only to see a can of tuna and the sequel of 'Ninjas of love.'

"I thought you were joking," she said

"You should know I don't joke when it come's to you."

He then wordlessly turned around and walked back the direction he came from. "Oh and one more thing," he shouted as he walked away, "If they ask where'd you get that, don't answer it. I don't want them to get the wrong idea of us, which I assume they already have, but no need to fan the flames."

He then continued to walk away.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" asked Sergei quietly, as Xeno and Mya already fell asleep.

"Pretty good, I guess, she doesn't seem angry anymore so I'm taking that as a good sign," said Minaka as he entered the room."By the way, nice work on the door."

Sergei didn't respond and instead stood up from the chair he was on, and jumped on his bed. Minaka decided to follow and jump on his own respected bed.

* * *

Blake tried to sneak into her room as quietly as possible, which isn't that hard when your trained to be stealthy, and have enhanced night vision. Little did she know that a certain Blonde was waiting for her in the dark. Blake looked around, then set foot into her room, only to be tackled by Yang, once again.

"So how'd it go?" Yang asked

"What do you mean?" responded Blake

"Oh you know what I mean, with Minaka!"

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know when someone has a certain thing for someone else."

"I don't have a thing for him!"

"SSSSSSSuuuuuurrrreeee you don't, so what's in the bag?"

"Nothing..."

"RRRRRReeeaaalllyyy?"

"Yes."

"So you won't mind if I check."

"N-no..."

"OK then," Yang said before swiping the bag from Blake's hand.

"Give that back!" Blake yelled, trying to swipe the back back, only to be kept back at arms length by Yang's un-naturally long left arm, while the other noodle arm held the bag.

"Up up up, you said I could check the bag."

"I never said that! I simply said I wouldn't mind if you did!"

"Same thing," she said as she looked through the bag. "A can of tuna and... what's this? 'Ninjas of Love?' Well Blakey I didn't know you were into those kind's of things!"

"I- i'm not!"

"It's alright Blakey, I won't tell Minaka, unless... He's the one that gave it to you! So wait... you're both into this!?"

"N-n-NO!"

Yang was about to continue her interrogation, but thankfully for Blake, Weiss and Ruby angrily threw pillows at Yang, causing her to fall down. In that moment Blake hastily grabbed the bag and it's contents, then made a run for her bed, which she quickly jumped into. After Yang got up, she quickly shot her a look saying, 'We'll continue this another time.'

* * *

_**So there's chapter two done, no action in it what so-ever...at all. Next chapter will have a bit of action in it however, such as grimm fighting, robot fighting, and human fighting. As for what's fighting what and who's fighting who, you'll figure out later. Also I'm lying about the robot fighting.**_


	4. Ninja, Dragons, Boars, and four-ways

_**Alright so no character to describe… for once, come to think of it I actually have nothing to say. So I'll just start the chapter now.**_

**Ninjas, Dragons, Boars, and four-ways, what more do you need?**

At 6:00 AM Minaka's alarm clock rang, he stretched as he woke up, he also un-consciously stretched his wings, causing everyone in the room except him to fall of their beds in a loud groan.

"Put your damn wings away," mumbled Sergei

"My bad, didn't mean to wake you guys up," Minaka replied as he yawned. "So wheres Xeno, I don't see him anywhere on the floor, or his bed... or any where for that matter."

"He always goes out to train at this hour, he should be in the training arena," replied a still grumpy Mya.

"In that case i'll go join him, I have to go their today to teach my class anyway."

"Good for you," mumbled Sergei and Mya, before crawling back into their beds to sleep. Minaka simply shrugged, then set off towards the training arena.

* * *

When Minaka got to the training arena, he didn't expect to see a small battalions worth of drones lying on the ground. In the middle of the chaos he saw Xeno, peacefully meditating.

"Dang, how long have you been here to ruin this many drones?" shouted Minaka.

At the sound of his voice, Xeno opened his eyes, or the only visible eye anyway, to look towards Minaka's direction.

"I've been here for an hour at most, just fighting off the training bots."

Minaka just continued to stare at him, until he finally came to a conclusion, "How about a little spar?"

"Pardon?"

"A sparring match. You know when two people have a friendly fight? A sparring match."

"If I have a sparring match right now, it'll cut into my meditation time, and I can't allow that."

"Why? Is it some family tradition?"

Xeno only nodded to say his reply.

"Well in that case why don't I join in? I'll meditate with you until you're done, and once you're done we can have our sparring match."

Xeno once again nodded, then turned his head to the spot on his left, which Minaka sat in. Once he got in meditation form, the two of them sat like that for an entire hour. After the hour had passed, Xeno stood up, to which Minaka followed.

"So we gonna spar now?" asked Minaka

"I don't see why now," said Xeno shrugging.

"Alright then, but shouldn't we at least clean up the drones first?"

"It'll make for some interesting obstacles?"

"I guess," Minaka said as he walked to the other side of the arena.

Once both of them were on opposite sides, Minaka quickly took out one of his swords and one of his guns, to which he hooked up the gun to the sword, making a trigger of sorts on the grip. Xeno then took out one of his knives and a put kunai in-between each of his knuckles. They both stayed like that for ten seconds. The first one to charge forward was Minaka, but instead of running, he jumped in the air and put his legs out behind him, to which he shot out aura and rocketed towards Xeno.

Xeno threw all the Kunai in his knuckles towards Minaka in hopes of stopping him, but Minaka simply twirled his sword, deflecting all the kunais. Once he got near enough to Xeno, he let out a swing from his sword. The battle would've been over then and there if it wasn't for Xeno's quick reactions, and raised his knife last second.

The impact of the sword and the knife was enough to send the boy skidding backwards however, where as Minaka landed on both his feet, one arm behind his back the while the gripped his sword. Xeno then removed to blue-dust filled bombs, and flung them at Minaka. Minaka quickly jumped backwards, only to see the spot he was standing on erupt into icicles. As he jumped back Xeno rushed forward and jumped on-top of one of the icicles, then jumped forwards Minaka.

Minaka used aura to rocket himself above Xeno however, then put his legs upwards to rocket back down towards Xeno. Xeno quickly raised his knife and infused it with aura right as Minaka made impact. The impact sent Xeno towards the ground, to which he quickly put more aura into his legs and arms to stop them from being crushed. Once they made contact towards the ground, they made an above average crater, which of course they were in the center of.

Xeno quickly put both hands on his knife, then pushed forward with all his might in an attempt to push Minaka off, thankfully it worked as he had to jump back to the ground. Xeno then got out his second knife, and rushed towards Minaka. Minaka swung his sword as Xeno got near, only for his sword to harmlessly go through him.

He then looked ahead, only to see Xeno rushing towards once more at an even faster speed. Unfortunately Minaka couldn't bring back his sword in time, so just before Xeno made contact, he pulled his other sword from it's sheath. The new sword made Xeno's eyes widen out of surprise, as his knives bounced back harmlessly, making him lose his footing. Minaka then extending his right leg to make hit foot connect with Xeno's chin, and connect it did. Once it made impact, Minaka shot an aura blast from his leg, making Xeno go soaring across the arena.

Before he could hit the ground again, Minaka used another aura blast to send himself towards Xeno, and once next to him, slammed him downwards with the hilt of one of his swords. Xeno once again went soaring towards the ground, and made another above average crater on impact. Minaka then put his legs upwards and used another aura boost to launch himself towards Xeno, once near he put his legs back downwards, making a sickening crunch as he landed on his chest.

He then used _another_ aura boost to jump off Xeno, pushing his body further into the ground, making another sickening crack as he did so. While in the air he did a back-flip, and then landed on the edge of the crater.

"Uummm, you still alive?" asked Minaka

After waiting for a whole minute with no response, he went to check up on his body. When he got near, he put his hand to his neck, only to feel no pulse. He cursed under his breathe for making such a mistake. When he stood up, he noticed something however, Xeno's sea green eyes were now black. Minaka then looked down at his palm, only to see that his finger were sea green. Realization struck him before he could do anything, however.

Xeno appeared before him, and thrust his now fully charged aura fist into Minaka's stomach. The results were instant, as the fist made contact, Xeno let all the aura he'd charged release, which unlike Minaka's aura which let out burst, it still made contact, pushing him while still in the shape of a fist. Minaka went soaring across the stadium, and once he crashed into the wall, Xeno let all his aura explode.

The explosion of the charged aura was incredible, it seemed to take out the entire arena wall with it, and in the middle of that explosion, was Minaka. When the explosion died down, Xeno let aura flow into his eyes to look for around for any traces of Minaka. He eventually find his body getting up in the middle of all the rubble. His scarf hid the smile he was wearing however, because this might actually be the first challenge Xeno has faced in awhile.

"That was a nice trick you used," shouted Minaka, "Was it some form of an after image?"

"You could say that, it is a form of my symblance however." Xeno responded

"I see, perhaps it's not an after image... but an after effect?"

"Bingo."

"Interesting, so you send out hollow copy of yourself of something you're about to do, then if you place enough aura into it, it makes it solid."

"Correct, however if I make it into a solid, it's relatively weak as it can only withstand a few hits and has no power whatsoever, on-top of that it doesn't even have it's own aura. It can only be used as a distraction really."

"I see, so you shot your first hollow copy at me, then a solid one which you most likely hoped would've struck me where you would've followed up, however I blocked it with my other sword, causing you to change of plan, to while i beat your clone silly, you charged your arm with most of your aura, then struck me with it all. However that doesn't explain how you simply re-appeared in front of me."

"Another ability of the after-effect, while a clone is still active, I appear invisible until that clone is either struck, or useless."

"That's a bit un-fair, don't you think?"

"admittedly, it is."

"So should we continue or call a draw?"

"I'd say draw, we can continue this tomorrow, because I sure don't wanna be the one caught here when they see this mess."

"True true, but you do realize they have cameras, right?"

"All the more reason to leave now."

Minaka laughed at the response, then both friends left through the now massive hole in the wall. On there way to the dorm however, Minaka remember something.

"I just remembered something," he said.

"Yeah?" asked Xeno

"I was supposed to teach classes in the arena... which is now wrecked thanks to us."

"Harsh, so what are you going to have to do now?"

"Probably gonna have to go my original class, which if I recall correctly is being taught by Professor Port."

"You have to go there too? Seems like everyone has to go there."

"What, do you have to?"

"Not just me, Sergei and Mya as well."

"Dang, oh by the way, what time is it?"

"8:40, why?"

"...classes start at nine."

"oh...that's probably not good, is it."

"Nope."

"Should we start running?"

"Yep."

The two of them then made a run for their dorm.

* * *

As the two of them burst into the dorm, it was already 8:50, They also saw that Sergei and Mya weren't around, probably already in class, they hurriedly put on there modified versions of the school uniform. Minaka still with his trench coat and Xeno still with his scarf. By the time they were done changing, it was 8:55. To which the two of them ran out the room. While running the two of them somehow managed to merge with team RWBY and JNPR, but they didn't seem to care.

They barely made it to class on time with barely a second left, to where everyone quickly sat down to listen to Professor Port.

"Monsters, Deeeeemons, Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as pray. Ha ha!" Port joked

"BOOOO," said Minaka, to which a few people snickered

"I thought it was funny," mumbled Sergei

"admittedly it kinda was," said Mya

"No one cares about your opinions," said Minaka

"And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an other wise treacherous world. Other planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsman, Huntresses," To where he quickly shot a wink at Yang, or Minaka assumed it a wink, considering how his eyes were closed.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves! From what you ask, why, the very world!" Once Port finished, some un-named student made some sort of animal noise while standing up and raising his arm, which made everyone shoot him questionable glances. He quickly shot back down again.

"That is what you are training to become, but first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. ME!" Minaka long fell asleep through his whole speech, unfortunately he wasn't seating on his chair correctly, causing him to fall of his chair. Of course he was at the edge, so he fell down the stairs as well. When he reached the bottom however, he was still asleep.

"Mister Dragoon?" Port asked

"Hu, what?" he asked, waking up. It confused everyone really. How do you not wake up from falling down stairs, but from someone's voice?

"Is there a reason you're done there, and napping I might add?"

"See professor, your story was _so_ interesting, I just had to get closer to hear it better. So if it's alright with you, can I stay down here?"

"Well i'm flattered that a student such as yourself finds the story about an old-man about myself interesting, I might as well continue to appease you."

"Oh yes, please do," he said while shooting a wink towards Blake.

"Well alright then, ME! When I was a boy-" but by then Minaka drowned out all of Ports voice, and glanced curiously towards what Ruby had drawn, only to see a rather offensive picture of Port, to which himself, Yang, and Blake laughed to.

"Ahem," said Port, clearing his throat.

"Sergei did it!" Shouted Minaka on instinct

"Wh-I'm up here! Plus what'd I do," Sergei replied

"Sorry, just instincts kicking in."

"So you're instinct is to say I did it when you're caught for something?"

"Pretty much."

"I hate you."

"Ahem," said Port once again, to which both of them shut up. He then continued his story, to which Minaka quickly tuned out again, to look at Ruby, who was now balancing an apple on a notebook with a pencil while making a silly face. It was rather impressive. He then turned his head back to port as he lost all curiosity. He was just in time to hear Port finish his lost sentence

"Who among you believe to be an embodiment of these traits?" asked Port

"I do sir!" exclaimed Weiss raising her hand.

"Me!" exclaimed Minaka also raising his hand.

"It appears we have two student's willing to show this, however we can only have one of you come up here. So there's only one way to solve this, a duel!" exclaimed Port

"What kind of duel exactly? Because i recommend a first strike rule for safety reasons," said Minaka.

"An excellent idea Mr. Dragoon! Both students may take there respected places across from each other now."

Both of them then took there places across from each other, and at Port's command, they begun.

"Begin!" Port exclaimed

At his Mark, Weiss instantly rushed towards Minaka, in an attempt to strike him by surprise with her speed. It did surprise him, but not enough as he quickly use his aura boost to launch himself up, dodging Weiss completely, then aerial round-house kicked her across the face, giving him the win. Of course he still had his aura boost on him, causing much more damage to her than intended. He cursed under his breathe for doing this, for the second time that day.

Weiss got sent all the way to the top of the stair-case, a big black bruise on her cheek. Once she hit the ground, Minaka instantly rushed to her side.

"Oh god, Weiss are you ok?" he asked, genuinely worried for her. At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes, and at the sight of him, her eyes filled with hatred.

"CHU!" she tried to say, but it's very hard to talk when the entire right side of your face got round house kicked with a force more powerful than god.

"CHORE TEH WRESEN UM IKE DIS."

"Look just shut up while I do this ok."

She was going to protest some more, put Minaka had already put his right hand on her cheek, pouring some of his aura into her. She slightly blushed at the contact, but then felt the pain in her cheek slowly disappear. Once the bruise was gone, she looked up at Minaka in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, only to fall down the stairs once more, saying ow for each stair he hit, 12 to be exact. When he hit the bottom, he tried to get up, only to dizzily fall back down to the floor.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Yang worriedly.

"Yeah yeah just a bit... dizzy," he responded.

"Dizzy? How much aura did you use to heal if you can't even stand up?" asked Mya

"More than necessary, see my aura isn't really made to heal, it's more like a sword and shield, if you will. So to heal a wound it takes an _insane_ amount of it, to the point i'm like this."

"So you sacrificed almost all of you're aura for Weiss!?" asked Ruby, "Why?!"

"Well I said an insane amount, not almost all of it. I still have plenty actually. But yeah I did, as for why... when I look upon Weiss, all I see is a girl who has gotten everything shes ever wanted. She also kept shooting looks of utter annoyance and some filled with hate and jealousy towards Ruby as she performed her... antics. She was upset because Ruby have been declared team leader and not believes Ruby to childish to be team leader, but Weiss is hardly one to talk at being childish.

"She tried to prove herself just now by showing she had better skill then Ruby by attempting to defeat whatever lay in that cage. By acting in such childish ways, she hopes for those in power to change their decision, by it will only improve it. So instead of fretting what you _don't_ have Weiss, savor what you_ do_ have. Such as friends who suffer hangovers for accidentally god-kicking you across the face. Ok bad example but the moral of the story is to not be the best leader you can be, but the best _person _ you can be."

They looked at with looks of both skepticalness (AN: it's not a word but i don't care) and respect, except for Ruby however, who was shooting Weiss a rather crestfallen look. Blake was the first to stand and help him, however.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "remind me to get you some more tuna afterwards."

She helped him up back to his seat, to where he gratefully sat down. She was going to leave his side, but he lazily stuck out his hand, grasping her own.

"Wait," he said, "Stay here so you can help me back down afterwards."

She simply rolled her eyes, now used to his antics. That didn't stop the creeping blush, however. "Fine," she said smiling.

"Well seeing how I'm like this, I think Weiss has the honor of showing the traits of being a huntress now, doesn't see?" Minaka asked

"You are right Mr. Dragoon. Ms. Schnee, would you please come down here and show us these traits now?" asked Port

"With all due respect, Professor Port, I decline. There is no way I can do such a thing when I have not earned it," Weiss replied

At her reply Minaka smiled, then instantly sprang up from his seat.

"The presence of my dear friend Blake has cured me, Port, so can I now tame ze beast?"

Blake shot him a questioning look, then put all the pieces together in her brain.

"Very well Mr. Dragoon, you may come down here now."

He smiled as he walked down the stairs, and when he got to the bottom, everyone shot him looks of dis-belief.

"What? How I instantly got better? I have high metabolism."

As he said this, Port already opened a cage which Minaka just now noticed, and a Boarbatusk came charging out. He quickly did a front-flip over the beast, grabbing its tusk in the process. Then landed and threw the beast across the room. Once it landed on it's back, Minaka rushed towards it and shoved his aura infused hand through it un-armored stomach. When he pulled it out, it was covered it guts.

"Well," he said, wiping his hand on a napkin he pulled out from his pocket. "That was easy."

He then turned around, only to see Weiss blocking his path. He raised an eyebrow towards her, to which he immediately got slapped across the face. Weiss may not look the part, but she's surprisingly strong when it comes to slapping people.

"Alright, I deserve that," said Minaka

"You do indeed! How _dare_ you bad-mouth me in front of all these people!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say bad-mouth, more like un-accepted truth if you will. Besides, such an action will only further my view of you as a child, and shows that you can't even learn from your own mistakes. Which I had hoped you have after I gave that little speech."

She opened her mouth to say something, then quickly closed it, then walked back to her seat.

"Do-don't think I forgive you for embarrassing me in front of all these people! I'm still very much mad at you. However... I... have decided to take your advice." She said

Minaka only smiled back as a response, then walked back to his seat.

"Can Minaka Dragoon and Xeno Amador please report to Professor Ozpin's office? I repeat can Minaka and Dragoon and Xeno Amador please report to Professor Ozpin's office? Thank you," said the announcement.

"I was wondering when they'd ask for us," said Xeno

"You heard the announcement, both of you go now," said Port.

"Blake, help me walk over there, I still need help to walk," Minaka said.

"You seemed fine while fighting the Borabatusk," Blake replied

"That was a minute ago, this is now."

Blake rolled her eyes once more, then let him put his arm around her shoulder to support himself. A few student's starting making faces towards them, one of them being Yang. One quick glance from Minaka however, and they all stopped, except for Yang of course. When the three of them got out of the classroom, Blake asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Why did you help Weiss back there?" She asked

"Oh that, it looked like she could use some help, besides if shes constantly acting like them, there's no way your team can function together. So I thought I'd help out."

"Wait you planned all that?" asked Xeno

"Of course I did, it's not that hard to predict what someone might do according to there past reactions," Minaka replied

After that the three of them walked in silence the rest of the way. In front of the door however, Blake spoke up.

"I don't believe you."

"and with good reason you have to, but by now I suspect you know the real reason I did that," Minaka responded

"So wait, you did that for another reason?" asked Xeno once again

"Somewhat, though neither myself or Blake will tell you."

Xeno shrugged, then opened the door Ozpins office. The sight all three of them saw first thing however, was Ozpin leisurely munching on cookies while he drank his coffee.

"COOKIES! Mine," said Minaka, escaping from Blake and grabbing the entire plate of cookies. He then sat down on the chair in front of Ozpin's desk Xeno sitting to the chair on the right of him.

"Oh yeah, Blake you can go now, you don't have to wait for me."

She nodded then walked back the direction she came from.

"Tell me, do you know why both of you are here?" asked Ozpin as soon as Blake left

"Because we wrecked the training arena?" asked Xeno

"Exactly, due to this, all students that were supposed to go there first thing this morning for classes, had to be cancelled, and you were the one who was going to teach them as well," Ozpin said looking towards Minaka's general direction. "However, I've decided that perhaps you need a change of schedule. So I've decided that instead of you fully teaching on one day and being a student the next, you get to do both on the same day, every day from now on. starting with your next class, that happens to be right now. It's located in the sparring room, I recommend you use that next time and not the training arena. Also I expect you get there on time."

Ozpin then motioned for them to leave, to which Minaka hurriedly finished chewing the cookie he was on, then sprinted out the door. Xeno looked down at his schedule to where he had to go next, then hurriedly followed behind Minaka in a sprint as well.

* * *

Minaka and Xeno barely made it to the arena on time, just as the bell-rang... again. He then looked around to see who were the unfortunate students he had to be teaching, only to see team RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of team MXMS, or just MS. Along with a set of other students he didn't recognize

"So I have to teach you guys? well isn't that dandy? alright everyone shut up and sit down, that includes you as well Xeno," Minaka said.

Xeno walked over to join the rest of team MXMS, then sat down besides them.

"Alright so welcome to... forgot what this class was called, isn't it fighting 101 or something? ah screw it i'm just gonna throw everything out the window. Ok pair up with someone you wanna fight with, then inform me of who you're fighting and i'll get you set up with the safety equipment... stuff. Ok how is the safety equipment just a pill?"

"It's a pill that helps boost your aura, forming it as a shield around you, lessening the pain you receive blows from the near point of zero," said Blake

"Well alright then, now the rest of you get into pairs."

Everyone looked at him blankly before standing up, and walking around to look for a partner. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around.

"Hey, we can always finish that match we had earlier now," said Xeno. "You can fight, can't you?"

"Well as a teacher I can't, but as a student... i'll gladly fight you," responded Minaka.

"Iiii don't think so!" exclaimed Yang, pushing Xeno out of the way. "If anyone's going to fight him it's going to be me!"

"I wanna fight him too!" exclaimed Nora excitedly while pushing Yang out of the way.

"I was here first, why don't the both of you fight each other?" (Xeno)

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" (Yang)

"Yeah!" (Nora)

"You do realize she's not counting you in on this, right Nora?" (Xeno)

"Is that soooo... hmmmmmm. Well then i'll just have to break her legs!" (Nora)

"Yeah! Wait what?" (Yang)

"ENOUGH! seriously if you guys wanna fight we so bad we can always have a four-way fight, or a free-for-all, if you will," suggested Minaka.

"That.. could work," said Yang

"I'm down with that," said Xeno shrugging

"Okie-dokie," agreed Nora

"Then it's settled, to the arena!...once I check off all the other pairings of course."

After about 10 minutes of checking off pairs, he went over them again. It was Jaune Arc v.s. Cardin Winchester. Lie Ren v.s. Blake Belladonna. Mya Winterton v.s. Ruby Rose. Sergei Stryker v.s. Weiss Schnee. Pyrrah Nikos v.s. Russel Thrush. Sky Lark v.s. Dove Bronzewing. And the rest he didn't recognize.

"Alright all the pairs, are done, so everyone picked a ring to spar in! Oh shoot, almost forgot. don't forget eat the aura-enhancing pill thing, it should make your aura into its protective shield form by default. Only take one though as there's only one for each of you. Also may the pairings of Ren ,Blake, Mya, Ruby, Sergei, and Weiss not fight until _after_ we're done? I really wanna see those fights," said Minaka

Without waiting for a response however, he walked up to the arena where Xeno, Yang, and Nora were waiting for him. When he got to his side, he pulled out his scroll, then pressed the button that showed a time for when to begin the fight. He tossed the scroll aside, then pulled out his sword and gun, merging to make the sword trigger once more that day. Xeno mecha-sifted his two knives into his one katana, Yang put in new rounds of ammo into her Ember Celicas, and finally Nora was... doing whatever Nora does. Just jumping around, singing some unknowable song while swing Magnhild around in it's war-hammer form.

When the timer reached zero, Minaka rushed towards Nora, while Yang rushed towards Xeno. When Minaka reached Nora, he swung his sword while pulling the trigger, leaving a trail of black fire wherever he swung. Nora raised Magnhild in defense, then skidding across the field on impact. Minaka made a thrust motion his sword, shooting out a copy of it, only made out of black fire. Nora swung Magnhild, causing the fire to erupt. The eruption was bigger than expected however, causing Nora to lose her grip on Magnhild, sending it and herself back a few feet.

While that happened Yang aimed a punch for Xeno's face, only for him to dodge with ease side-stepping, and place his own punch towards her face. Yang was a bit faster however, and managed to punch his side. Before he could get sent flying however, Yang followed up with an uppercut, then extended her legs outwards, pushing Xeno away from her while wounded. He landed right on Minaka's back as he was about to make another thrust. Both of them crashed into a heap next to Nora, who by now got up and picked up Magnhild.

She bought down her hammer on the both of them, making several crunch noises. When she bought Magnhild back up, Yang smashed Ember Celica into her face, causing her to go flying. By then Minaka decided he was tired of this, so as he and Xeno used their auras to heal, Minaka bought out his wings, and flew up high. While high enough he pointed his sword towards Yang, then made repeated thrusts with it, shooting out more black-fire copies. Yang decided to shoot most of them down by firing off her Ember Celica rounds towards them, causing several explosion's of fire to go off in the air. When Yang ran out of rounds, she ran the other way. She kept running from the jabs of fire going towards her non-stop. After awhile of her running, Minaka swung his sword downwards, causing a jet-stream of black-fire to emit from the arc he swung.

Yang was in this arc of course, and couldn't see why the explosions behind her had stopped. The jet-stream of fire hit her dead-on. Unfortunately for Minaka, the fire hit her on the back of the head... where most of her hair is contained. Thankfully the fire hit her at an angle though, so minimum hair was lost for her. That still didn't stop her scream of terror though.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang instantly screamed towards Minaka.

She quickly reloaded Ember Celica with her golden rounds, then shot up towards Minaka. He simply side-stepped (AN: I know they're in the air, but I didn't know what else to say.) out of the way, to which she let out another burst from her other arm sending that arm towards his direction. He dodged that was well, and she used the same strategy to try to hit him again. It continued like this for at most 10 seconds, until he came to the force-field of the arena, causing him to stop. His eyes widened as Yang approached closer and closer, but thankfully by then Xeno had gotten back up, and threw his giant-star-shuriken towards Yang. It collided with Ember Celica, making a clanging noise, then a glyph on the shuriken caused Xeno to appear on-top of it. Once on-top he elbowed Yang back down to the ground, then turned towards Minaka, only to see he wasn't there, and instead was above him. Minaka kicked Xeno back towards the ground as well by extended both of his legs towards his face, then letting out an aura burst.

When Xeno landed on the ground, Minaka checked his scroll to see how much aura himself and his opponents had left. Xeno was now in the red, eliminating him from the free-for-all. Himself and Yang were in the yellow, and Nora was in the green... that's right he'd forgotten about her. He looked around for Nora. then noticed that Magnhild was flying towards him horizontally. By the time he noticed Magnhild already hit him in the face, then let out an explosion on impact, sending him crashing towards the force-field, and sliding down it as well. While Magnhild returned back to it's sender through the explosion.

Nora then rushed towards Yang in an attempt to finish her, only for Yang to get back up last second, and still in 'rage mode'. She quickly punched Nora in the stomach, then went with a hit to the face and an uppercut. Nora got sent flying into the air, and while there, Yang boosted herself upwards with Ember Celica, punching Nora every time. Once Nora entered red, Yang let herself and Nora fell downwards, then looked around for Minaka. She spotted him across the arena.

"Let's have some fun, shall we? You can on that side of the stadium and we can all finish this with both of our fist colliding, deal?" asked Minaka.

Yang was about to decline and simply punch him in the face while still in 'rage mode', but part of her that wasn't angry said that it could be interesting, so she went on her side. Once on separate sides, Minaka flew towards her at full speed, whereas she ran towards him with all her might. They both raised their fists to collide with one-another's, one covered in yellow fire while another was covered in black. Once impact with both fist, very bad things happened.

Both the aura's and fist of both of them collided, causing for a strange displaying for black-fiery aura mixing with yellow-fiery aura. Each on of their fists and aura pushing back on each-other in an attempt to gain the upper-hand. In the end, since Minaka had less aura, he got pushed back just a bit, and with that bit, Yang pushed with all her might, sending Minaka backwards an a massive ball of fire and aura. He collided with the arena force-field, and on impacted erupted into a mass of fire and aura.

By now everyone else had finished sparring, and watched in awe at what had happened. After the fire had died down, the system declared Yang the winner. To which all other other competitors shakily got up, except for Nora, who sprang up congratulating Yang despite her injuries.

"ooooooooooooowwwwwwwww," complained Minaka as he stood up. "Bllllaaakkkkeeee, can you help me up...ppllllleaaasseeee?"

some students shot Blake and Minaka strange looks as she rolled her eyes and smiled as she went to help Minaka. Once she helped him up, Yang shot her a knowing look, to which she turned away from with a slight blush. Blake then helped him walk to the center of the crowd of students so he could speak.

"Alright, so according to my scroll everyone has finished there spars...including the ones I said to wait."

"See we were going to wait, but we got bored of watching everyone else fighting, so yeah," said Sergei

"Well according to the scrolls, It says Cardin won his match, Blake won hers, congrats on that, tie for Sergei and Weiss, Pyrrah won hers, and Lark won his... so wait, what about Mya and Ruby?"

"All the other arena's were taken, so we had to wait for one to be open," explained Mya

""But we kinda got distracted by the other fights," finished Ruby.

"In that case go to one now, i'll just be resting here on Blake's shoulder for the time being...that came out wrong."

all the students burst out laughing, except for Ren who smiled a bit, and Pyrrah who smiled a bit as well, and Weiss who smiled a bit too, and Jaune, who didn't understand entirely, and Blake, who tried to hide her blush and shot Minaka a look. After the laughing died down, Mya and Ruby went towards the stadium and prepared for their fight.

* * *

_**hurray, another chapter done. So obviously next chapter Mya and ruby will fight, and since it's way to tedious for whenever anyone of my oc's get there weapon i always say, "The shuriken knife blade staff thing," I'm giving them names. I'll post them up next chapter...maybe. Most likely.**_


	5. A game of cat and dragon

_**So I thought up some weapon names, yippe.**_

_**Mya: Her sickles/shotguns are now called Blizzard(Right) and hail(Left)**_

_**Xeno: His knives are now called dusk(Right) and dawn(left), and when merged together make twilight.**_

_**Sergei: His katana is now called gale, while his pistols are called typhoon(right) and cyclone(left).**_

_**Minaka: his swords are called lies(right) and deceit(left), as for his pistols those are called envy(right) and wraith(left). When his pistols are swords are together however it just goes by the sword name. When the swords combine it makes the sinful-dragon. Yeah that last one is… pretty lame, but I got bored of thinking of names, plus is serves a purpose later on, so there. Also I've decided to do pairings as well, because I got bored. The only pairing I'm having trouble with is a Jaune one, so if you can help me with that that'd be appreciated.**_

**Just a small game of cat and dragon.**

even though the laughing died down, people still kept laughing every now and then, and gave looks towards the Minaka and Blake. The major contributor of course being Yang. Blake would always slightly blush, while Minaka appeared totally oblivious, still with his arm wrapped around her shoulder to support himself. While that was happening however, Minaka was setting time the fight timer on his scroll for the fight between Ruby and Mya to start, and by the corner of his eye he swore he could see Yang shooting him and Blake looks and Cardin doing some unknown task near Jaune, possible bullying him. He made a mental note to deal with both of those problems later, then pushed down on the timer.

As the timer counted down from ten, Ruby held Crescent Rose in scythe form behind, Minaka assumed it was to use the recoil of the sniper to boost herself towards Mya. Mya was reloading Blizzard and Hail, and was also filling some blue dust on some compartment at the top. When the timer was at 3, both of them got in ready position. When it hit zero, Ruby did as Minaka predicted, and twirled Crescent Rose back in front of her to perform a chop. At that moment, any amateur would've lost already, however it seemed that Minaka underestimated Mya as she shot in front of her, forming small icicles. Ruby tripped on these as she neared Mya.

Before Ruby hit the ground however, she shot once more, using the recoil to lift herself upwards. As she was going up, she swung Crescent Rose at a slanted arc, causing a direct hit on Mya, sending her back a few feet as she she appeared to slide on the arena floor, and not skid. Minaka then noticed that where she was standing on was covered ice, also where she skidded, or better said slid.

"Guess her last name isn't Winterton for nothing," said Minaka.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang

"If you look close enough, you can notice that where Mya stood there's a rather thick plate of ice," said Ren

"Xeno, you know anything about that? You appeared to be friends with her when we met you," said Sergei.

"I do, it's her symblance. You know how Yang's is that fire thing? Yeah it's like that... but with ice." responded Xeno

"An ice symblance versus a speed symblance, this does not look to bright for Ruby," said Pyrrah.

"It does not,"said Minaka

"So wait, whats _your_ symblance?" asked Weiss

"Yeah, how'd you shoot all that black-fire stuff? was it your aura?" (Yang)

"Wheres Jaune?" he asked in a hope of changing the subject

"Don't try to change th-" (Weiss)

"Now that you mention it, he isn't here right now." (Yang)

"Where could he have gone?" (Pyrrah)

"Oh oh, guys I think I see him over there!" (Nora)

"Well why are we standing here? Lets bring him over here!" (You can probably guess but i'll say anyway, Yang)

The group then dragged everyone over there to invite Jaune over, except Minaka and Blake. He wondered in his mind why they didn't simply wave to him our shout his name, but he shrugged it off and turned back to look at he fight.

Back on the arena, there were empty bullet shells and icicles everywhere, one could hardly see the ground because of how many there were. Also much to his and Pyrrah's predictions, Ruby was at a disadvantage. She couldn't use her symblance at all because of she did, she would either trip or slip. The only way she could get around was through shots from Crescent Rose, and judging by how reluctant she was to actually do that, she only had a few bullets left.

Mya saw the reluctance, than shot where Ruby was standing. Ruby used another shot aimed under her. She flew over the place where icicles now stood, then placed Crescent Rose behind her shot once again, bringing her down towards Mya. Mya quickly turned Hail into it's sickle for, then blocked Ruby's strike. She then shot Ruby at point blank in the shoulder with Blizzard, making her incapable of swinging Crescent Rose. She then turned Hail back into its shotgun form, and barraged Ruby. By the end of the barrage, Ruby was now a Popsicle.

The system announced Mya the winner to which she walked out of the arena carrying a Rubysicle. She gently placed Ruby in front of Minaka, as to not break him into tiny pieces.

"That was rather impressive," said Minaka

"It was nothing really," responded Mya

"Sure it wasn't, also can you go see what's taking the others so long? they left to go get Jaune, but never came back."

"Of course," Mya said before walking off

Minaka then turned his attention to the Rubysicle. He removed the arm the arm that was wrapped around Blake shoulder, then placed it on the ice block. Th ice block starting to hiss on contact, as steam rose off of it. After about 3 minutes all the ice melted, leaving Ruby there in a puddle. The first thing she did when she got out was cough, as Minaka assumed some water must have gotten in her lungs. When she does coughing, she looked up at Minaka.

"Did I win?" She asked

Minaka burst out laughing at the question, and motioned towards Blake while doing so. Ruby eagerly looked towards Blake then.

"I'm sorry to say this Ruby, but Mya managed to beat you," Blake said

The girl became rather crestfallen before walking off towards Yang and the rest of the- wait why were they hiding behind one of the pillars? and why is she looking at Minaka and Blake...with her scroll? Minaka simply shrugged it off then checked his scroll to see how much time was left till class ended. It showed that class would end in 20 minutes. At the information, he asked Blake something.

"Do you mind if I take a nap on your lap?"

"Wh-what?" Blake stuttered, face flushed.

without waiting for a response, he laid his head on her lap, then quickly went to sleep. Blake simple stared at his sleeping form for a few seconds, then let a small smile and rested both hands on his head, and started playing with his hair. Little did they now that a certain group of friends was taking pictures of the whole event however. (*cough* Yang *cough*)

* * *

(8 minutes earlier)

Jaune was having some trouble trying to get Cardin off his back, I mean the dude is a _serious jerk_. First he forced him into a sparring match even though he clearly wanted to spar with either Ruby or Pyrrah, preferably the latter because she would've gone easy on him. Then he had to humiliate him in front of everyone by not even taking a single hit of aura, and by playing dirty! There's no way Jane didn't hit him a the end. Not only that, but Cardin was about to hit him _again_ even though his aura was in the red.

If the system hadn't stopped the match, Jaune would've probaly been a pancake. And now, here he is, just teasing him relentlessly on how he's supposedly weak. Though he can't blame him, Jaune himself thought he was weak. He doesn't even deserve to be in this sch- POSITIVE THOUGHTS JAUNE, POSITIVE THOUGHTS. Jaune then heard foot-steps, so he turned around, only to most of his friends walked towards him.

"Yaahooo, Jauney, get over here," sang Yang while waving her arms around.

Jaune simple waved back, then turned around, only to see Cardin and his team left. He sighed at how cowardly they could be when ever Yang's near. He saw the way they looked at her, and one could easily tell that they...were utterly terrified of her. He saw all their faces as Yang beat Nora towards the sky, and while she charged towards Minaka. It was priceless. He then turned back around, only to see they were right in front of him now.

"Hey Jaune, wanna help us spy on Blake and Minaka?" Yang asked

'Wha?" He asked

"She wants to prove that Blake and Minaka are dating, because she believes they're dating," explained Xeno

"ooohhhhh."

"How can you even think such a thought? Its clear that Blake is a lady of class, as myself, and would never go for a man like that." (Weiss)

"I don't know, he does seem to be a bit... clingy with her." (Xeno)

"I see no cling whatsoever." (Weiss)

"Are you sure? Because he's been asking her to help him 'walk' a lot more times than necessary, and most of those times he can walk perfectly fine" (Sergei)

"So? maybe he just...just..." (Weiss)

"Exactly, you can't think of anything because there's no to think of." (Sergei)

"Shut up! I'm sure there's something to think of, I just can't right now because I'm to tired from the sparring." (Weiss)

"Sure you are, and Yang wears a wig all the time." (Sergei)

"Exactly! Sergei knows what I'm taking about, minus the wig part though, that was unnecessary and offensive." (Yang)

"So what exactly are we talking about now?" (Jaune)

"I believe it's about the relationship between Minaka and Blake still." (Pyrrah)

"I don't see why you guys are making a big deal out of this." (Ren)

"That's only because you and Nora are already dating, so you're used to all this." (Yang)

"Hey! me and Ren may be together, but we're not together together, right Ren?" (Nora)

"Sure." (Ren)

"Aha, he admits it!" (Yang and Sergei)

"How did we get from Minaka and Blake to Ren and Nora?" (Jaune)

"It appears that our friends are rather in to this." (Pyrrah)

"I didn't admit anything, If anyone's dating it's Pyrrah and Jaune." (Ren)

"Wh-wh-what!?" (Jaune and Pyrrah)

"You're totally right! There's no way these two aren't dating." (Yang)

"We-we're not dating!" (Jaune)

"Jaune's right! We're not seeing each other in that sort of way!" (Pyrrah)

"But you admit to seeing each other, correct? After all you didn't deny it in that sentence." (Sergei)

"N-n-no, I just meant th-" (Pyrrah)

"What Pyrrah's is trying to say is that she would never do something as date Juane, and if she did it'd be out of pity." (Weiss)

"N-no it's not that ei-" (Pyrrah)

"So you admit your feelings for Jaune?" (Yang and Sergei)

"N-no well maybe ye-no-yes-no?-yes!-no!?" (Pyrrah)

"It's settled, those two are dating." (Sergei)

"How did this go from Minaka and Blake, to Ren and Nora, and now Jaune and Pyrrah?" (Xeno)

"You're just saying that because you're dating Mya!" (Yang)

"What does that have to do with anything?" (Xeno)

"It's pretty obvious you're dating her, I mean you know the most about her than anyone else here." (Sergei)

"So your basing this on knowledge on her rather than feelings?" (Xeno)

"Well when you put it like that..." (Sergei)

Just then Mya walked towards then to relay her message from Minaka.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about ?" asked Mya cheerily.

"How they think I'm dating you," Said Xeno nonchalantly.

"Wh-wh-wh-what!?" She exclaimed, instantly loosing all cheeriness and being replaced by embarrassment.

"I know right?" (Xeno)

"Y-yeah. I mean, us, dating, phft." (Mya)

"You didn't have to put it like that..." (Xeno)

"Aw, wah, I'm sorry!" (Mya)

"That was a test, and you failed miserably." (Xeno)

"A test for what?" (Sergei and Yang)

"To see if she likes me or not, it's clear she does now." (Xeno)

"N-n-no." (Mya)

"*sighs* you're stuttering Mya, you only do that when you're nervous, and you're only nervous when someones about to figure you out." (Xeno)

"N-" (Mya)

"So wait, are you two dating or not?" (Yang)

"It's up to her really, I could care less." (Xeno)

"So Mya, are you two dating?" (Sergei)

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n *passes out*" (Mya)

"Ok so was she going to say no or were her teeth chattering? I mean her semblance is ice." (Sergei)

"Probably both knowing her." (Xeno)

"So wait, Minaka's dating Blake, Ren's dating Nora, Pyrrah's Dating Jaune, Xeno and Mya are...complicated. So that leaves me, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss." (Sergei)

"Well I'm not letting anyone date my little sister, so that's out of the question, as for Weiss... no offense but I don't think anyone would want to date her." (Yang)

"HEY! I'm sure many boys would want to go with a classy woman such as myself!" (Weiss)

"Name one." (Yang and Sergei)

"W-well there's... ok so I can't think of anyone, but that doesn't mean there isn't some boy out there that wouldn't go for me." (Weiss)

"Actually now that I think about, there probably is someone I know that would go for her." (Sergei)

"See? Sergei, who happens to be this wise young-man?" (Weiss)

"Who said he was young?" (Sergei)

Weiss stared at him in horror, to which he burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding, he's a year younger than you, lives in another kingdom, he's an exceptional fighter, and he's a monkey faunus. Me and Minaka (AN: I know it's Minaka and I, i'm just writing it like this because that's how Sergei would say it.) met him once, he's a good guy, funny too." (Sergei)

"I kinda want him now." (Yang)

"HEY! There's no way you're going to take away my future boyfriend!" (Weiss)

"Is it me or did we lose sight on everything we were originally talking about?" (Ren)

"Girls, you're both pretty, now stop fighting. So that only leaves me and Yang, so who do we date?" (Sergei)

"Each other?" (Xeno)

"That could work out." (Yang)

"I'm down for it." (Sergei)

"Wait, guys, didn't you come over here to spy on Minaka and Blake?" (Jaune)

"...he's right" (Sergei)

"I think it's better if we never speak of this conversation ever again...ever." (Yang)

"Agreed." (everyone)

"So where can we hide successfully?" (Yang)

"How about behind of the pillars?" (Sergei)

"Perfect! Let's go." (Yang)

everyone reluctantly followed Yang and Sergei behind one of the pillars. Xeno was the last one there as he had to drag Mya's unconscious body. Once their, Yang took out her scroll, then went to her camera function and looked around the pillar, right at Minaka and Blake, who were now accompanied by a crestfallen Ruby. Yang wondered what could've made her look like that, and was just about to take a picture of Minaka and Blake, but Ruby started walking there way.

"Hey guys," she said as she approached, "what are you doing?"

"We're taking pictures of Minaka and Blake to prove they're a couple," responded Yang

"Huh?"

"We're trying to prove that Minaka and Blake are dating," said Sergei

"ooohhhh."

"Yeah, so if you wanna watch you can always get behind the pillar," said Sergei

Ruby nodded, and then went behind the pillar and watched curiously.

"How many pictures we got?" asked Sergei

"3 so far, all there doing is tal- wait hold on he just put his head on her lap," replied Yang

"WHAT!" exclaimed most everyone, except for Xeno, Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren. Mya doesn't count because she can't scream in her condition.

"I gotta see this," mumbled everyone, except Mya.

Everyone then quickly took out there scrolls looked around the pillar as well. It turns out what Yang said was indeed true, Minaka currently had his head on Blake's lap. Better yet, he appeared to be sleeping, and she smiling. No-one said anything as they all bombarded the 'take picture' button. She started playing with his hair, to which they started clicking the button faster. After about five minutes, he started frowning, they assumed he was having having up a nightmare. Blake started rubbing her hands reassuringly on his head and through his hair, to which he calmed down and smiled. They didn't think it possible, but they pressed the button even faster.

At 15 minutes, it appeared he was starting to have another nightmare, and rubbing his head reassuringly wasn't enough, so she leaned down and whispered some reassuring words in his ear. Sure enough, it worked. Also sure enough, they somehow managed to press the button to the point the scroll had a few cracks in them. at around 19 minutes, Blake wake him up by stirring him gently, to which the culprits all put there scrolls away in mild disappointment, then made way for lunch.

* * *

Minaka woke up with a slight yawn and a stretch. He then looked up, only to see Blake smiling down at him, he returned the smile, and then sat himself back up.

"That was the best sleep I've had in years," he said, "So how long did I sleep?"

"19 minutes, all the other students already left for lunch," she replied

"I see. On a side note, you smell nice," he said standing up, then offering his hand for her.

"Oh really? What exactly do I smell like, I wonder," she replied, accepting his hand

"Apples," he responded simply while helping her up.

Once she was up, she reluctantly let go of his hand just as the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"We should probably get going to lunch," said Minaka

Blake nodded, then the both of them walked towards the lunchroom in silence. Half-way to the lunch however, he got a message on his scroll, so he checked what is was mildly surprised him.

"Blake, have you check the messages on your scroll?" He asked

"No, why?"

"You might want to... now."

She reached into her pocket, then pulled out her scroll, once open she checked her messages, and what was there caused a creeping blush

"Tho-those are-"

"Pictures of me sleeping on your lap...yeah. There's an a video of the full 19 minutes."

"Who took these?!"

"I followed every link of every message, and big surprise, it all leads to our so-called, 'friends.' It appears that Yang and Sergei are the ringmasters however, as they have the most content and have spread it the most."

"What do we do know?"

"Well you've probably figured that out yourself, but I'm going to say it anyways. By now considering how many messages there are, everybody in the entire school knows about this...even Glynda and Ozpin. So people will now start to assume we're a couple...including Glynda and Ozpin. He'll probably call me later in the day and question me about it, to which I'll have to say It was exactly as it looked. So either way we're screwed on this one, there's no way out...unless we kill Yang and Sergei anyway."

Blake immediately reach for Gambol Shroud, but Minaka put a hand on her's to stop her.

"Up up up up, I was joking, you should've know that. No matter how tempting it is, we can't kill them... or we can and frame it on Cardin... NO, we can't we kill them...though that Cardin idea is starting to sound good."

"So what are we going to do? Just stand by as everyone gets the wrong ideas?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, considering we both grew up in the White-Fang and whatnot. However to save the little dignity we have, and save our selves from explaining and embarrassment, we could simply give them what they want."

"So you're proposing we pretend like we're actually dating?"

"I never said pretend."

She observed his face for any sign of weakness, or any sign of him breaking his facial mask. She half-expected him to burst out laughing right then and there, but it never happened. That was something she admired and disliked about him, and he could say such things nonchalantly and show no emotions at all, not even a clue to what he was thinking.

"So is this you're cheesy way of asking me out?" she asked with a slight blush

"I never said anything about asking you out."

"But you implied it."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows? Only time will tell the true answer of the heart."

"Will you stop speaking in cheesy riddles and give me a straight answer?"

He then looked her dead in the eye, and she could tell he was serious now.

"No."

She groaned a bit at his behavior, then turned around. Unbeknownst to him however, she smiled once she did.

"So is that a yes?" Minaka asked

"A yes to what?" Blake responded

"The question."

"What question?"

"Exactly right, so is that a yes or no?"

She pretended to ponder the thought, before finally answering.

"Fine," she said simply

She then smiled at him, before reaching to grab his hand, he made no objections.

"I assume we're doing this until the rumors die down, or from here on out?" he asked

"The latter."

"Alright then."

The two of them then walked towards the lunch-room, hand-in-hand. One filled with happy thoughts while the other was filled with thoughts of the past.

* * *

"So how much you wanna bet they're gonna walk in here hand-in-hand?" asked Sergei

"100 lien, there's no way he's going to walk in here like that. He'll probably just walk with Blake next them, an awkward silence between the two," responded Xeno

"I want to get on this, 100 lien for Sergei's bet!" exclaimed Yang

"100 for Xeno." (Mya)

"150 for Sergei." (Ren)

"150 for Sergei!" (Nora)

"50 for Xeno." (Jaune)

"100 for Xeno." (Pyrrah)

"200 for Sergei! True love conquers all!" (Ruby)

"500 lien for Sergei." (Weiss)

everyone looked at Weiss, and the insane amount of money she had just offered.

"What?" she asked, "I thought if I but a higher bet, it would make it more interesting."

At the sound of the lunchroom doors opening, everyone at their table turned their heads to see the outcome of their bet. At the sight Minaka and Blake holding hands, There were groans and cheers throughout there table. A certain individual even whistled. (*cough* Yang *cough*). Blake blushed a bit at there actions, while Minaka seemed impassive as ever...until he saw what they were serving for lunch however.

He immediately made a run for the buffet table, dragging Blake along with him. He then scooped up a piece of steak, and grabbed a tuna sandwich, then made another run for the table where everyone else sat. Once there, he sat down, and slid the tuna sandwich in front of Blake, never once letting go of her hand.

She seemed a bit dazed after what had happened, but quickly regained herself, and scooped up the sandwich with her free hand.

"So, is there a particular reason all of you took pictures of what happened earlier?" asked Minaka, voice unnaturally sweet.

Everyone simultaneously sweat-dropped, and it seemed they were all doomed, but thankfully Weiss remembered something.

"Wait a second! You never answered my question regarding your semblance!" She exclaimed

"Didn't I?" he replied

"No, you didn't!"

"Well in that case i'll answer now...as soon as I'm done eating."

"I demand an answer now! How did you shoot all that black-fire?"

"That? That's just some advanced controlling of my aura. I can shoot it out if I want, to shoot it out of a weapon though, I need some sort of conducting, a.k.a envy and wraith. My semblance however... let's just say it has something to do how I recovered some quickly earlier today during the various fights I've had."

"That's not good enough!"

"Well it's all you're getting today, so you can either take it or leave it."

Weiss grumbled a response, then quickly turned to finish eating her food. After awhile of eating in silence, Nora spoke up.

"Oh! Do any of you want to hear a dream I've had?" She asked excitedly

"Nora..." sighed Ren

"Sure, I could go for a good tale!" exclaimed Yang, everyone else nodded at the suggestion.

"I don't see why not," responded Minaka, who was now surfing through his scroll messages in boredom. "What do you think?" He asked Blake

She looked up from the book she was reading, and shot him a bright smile, then turned down to continue reading.

"Well that settles it, now do tell Nora."

"Okie-dokie! So there we were, me and Ren. In the middle of the night." (Nora)

"It was day." (Ren)

"We were surrounded by Ursi." (Nora)

"They were Beowolves." (Ren)

"Dozens of them!" (Nora)

"Two of them." (Ren)

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" (Nora)

"She's been having this occurring dream for awhile now." (Ren)

By now they had just about everyone's attention, except for Blake, who was still reading. And Weiss, who was inspecting her nails. Everyone then heard the sound of metal and glass, so everyone who was paying attention to the story, turned there heads. They all saw Jaune, turning his fork in a circular motion on his plate.

"Jaune, are you ok?" asked Pyrrah

"Huh? Oh yeah," Jaune responded, "Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not ok," said Ruby

"You do seem a bit...off somehow," said Xeno

"Guys I'm fine, seriously, look," Jaune said, while putting a thumbs and and smiling.

"You're doing a really good job man, keep it up," said Minaka sarcastically

They all turned there heads at the sound of laughing, only to see Cardin laughing at a bunny-eared faunus, obviously picking on her, as well as the rest of his team. At such an action, Minaka's grip on his scroll tightened drastically, as well as Jaune's tightening his fist.

"Filthy scum," muttered Minaka. "So anyone wanna go help her before I lose all common sense and kill a man? Jaune?"

"What?! Why me?" Jaune asked

"Because If I do it, i'll be tempted to punch him, and seeing as you're just as angry as me, but have better self-control, you'll do it...won't you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," Minaka said as he picked Jaune up by the shoulder, and started dragging him towards Cardin. Jaune let out several protests, and even looked towards his other friends for help, but none of them came to his aid. Once they neared Cardin, Minaka called out.

"Oi, Cardin, Jaune would like to say something to you, wouldn't you Jaune?"

"W-w-well no-" Tried to say Jaune

"Is that so? And what would that be?" Cardin asked, voice the same unnatural sweetness Minaka had

"Well I-" (Jaune)

"How'd he'd like to fight you in a one-on-one a week from today to put your smug-ass back in it's place, a junkyard." (Minaka)

"I nev-!" (Jaune)

"Is that so? Well alright then, I accept." (Cardin)

"OK then, also I'll be taking the girl," Minaka said as he took the faunus girl by the shoulder before team CRDL could ask, then dragged her and Jaune. He got some rather strange looks for doing this, but he didn't seem to mind. Once at the table, he quickly sat both of them down, then took his respectful spot next to Blake.

"Well that's one problem taken care of... only to be replaced by another." (Minaka)

"What did you do now?" (Blake)

"Do tell, Jaune appears rather flustered." (Pyrrah)

"I mmmmaaaaaay have set him up in a fight with Cardin a week from now...may have. Also Hey there, My name is Minaka, so what's yours?" Minaka asked while sticking his hand out towards the faunus girl. She reluctantly took it, eyes wide, then shook it enthusiastically.

"M-my names Velvet," she replied

"Alright Velvet, this i-" (Minaka)

"What do you mean you set him up in a fight with Cardin!?" (Ruby and Pyrrah)

"It mean's what it sounds like, so anyway, back to where I was before so rudely interr-" (Minaka)

"So you bought him towards Cardin at an attempt to stop his bullying, only to give him an excuse to do so more?" (Sergei and Xeno)

"Well when you put it like that..." (Minaka)

"Sometimes I question your reasoning." (Blake and Weiss)

"OK now you guys are siding against me on purpose, besides It's a good excuse to help Jaune with some training, don't you think?" (Minaka)

"You think I need help?" asked Jaune weakly

"NO! Jaune he ne-" (Pyrrah)

"Actually I didn't say it, I implied, because Jaune, to put it bluntly, you suck at fighting. However, just because you suck, badly I might add, doesn't mean your instincts and skills cannot be honed. That fight against the Death Stalker proved that. On-top of that you're an excellent strategist, you may be the best one out of all of us. All you need is a little push in the right direction. Also known as extensive training starting right after lunch whether you like it or not, because frankly Jaune, you have so much potential, you just don't use it...at all. Plus it's too late to back down sooooo yeah...any objections from anyone, if say, raise your hands now." (Minaka)

Only Jaune, Pyrrah, and Ruby raised there hands.

"Good, now then, before we go, would anyone like to assist me in training Jaune?" asked Minaka

Yang's, Sergei's, Xeno's, Mya's, Nora's, and Ren's hands went up.

"Good, if anyone would like to join in, contact me on my scroll. Now seeing as how lunch is about to end, I'm going to leave with Jaune now. The one's who volunteered, meet me at the sparring chambers. On a side note, it was nice meeting you Velvet, feel free to sit here tomorrow." Minaka said quickly before giving Blake a quick kiss on the cheek, then grabbed a protesting Jaune. Minaka then spread out his wings and flew out one of the over-sized windows, shattering it into pieces.

* * *

_**Well there's another chapter done, yyyyyyyippeh. On **_**a side note, some people may be upset at how seemingly easy Mya beat Ruby, but you have to face realistic facts. She controls ice, ice can freeze people and make them immobile, it's also very slippery. Plus she didn't entirely beat her, only froze her, winning by default, so there. Also on another side note, I wanted to clear up that all of team MXMS is basically on the same level as all the other characters, and not stronger by any means, well except Jaune maybe.**


	6. Paybacks a hormonal bitch

_***Fan-fare* it's another chapter, huuuuuurrrrrraaaayyyyyy. Also if you're not happy with my OC Blake pairing, deal with it. Blake needs someone too, and I don't really see her with Sun-Wukong, though admittedly he is rather enjoyable to watch.**_

**Payback's a hormonal bitch**

Roughly 3 days had passed since Minaka starting training Jaune. In the end, everyone decided to help train him, and he was showing remarkable progress... in everything except actual fighting however. His speed and reflexes had increased rather drastically, along with his strength and stamina. His ability to actually fight a grimm however, only improved a slight bit, as he can now fight up to two Beowolves at once now, that's a 200% percent increase. Actually fighting someone however, he was still reckless, his moves were well-timed and aimed, it was just his recklessness that blocked his actually progress. Today was Jaune's rest day though, as he hardly had enough energy to stay awake. Right now he was in history class, accompanied by Weiss, Pyrrah, Velvet, the ever so pleasant Cardin and Dove, and what his friends were now starting to call the raven couple, as they both had a strange connection to the color black, Blake and Minaka. Sergei first recommended the black couple, but they all said no, claiming he was being racist.

Jaune wasn't awake to hear any of his words however, and Minaka himself was barely awake, clearly exhausted with the schedule Ozpin had given him, barely getting even a single hour of sleep. He was awake enough to hear the one question Professor Oobleck has said however.

"Have any among you ever been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck asked

Minaka and an un-named student raised there hands, however Minaka forgot he was holding on to Blake's hand, bringing her's up as well. Everyone stared at them questionable, causing Blake to blush and Minaka to lower his hand and raise his other hand instead. Velvet looked around behind her, then raised her hand shyly after seeing the un-named student and Minaka's hand raised.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful, remember students its precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence, but rest there's still hope, I mean look at these two!" Said Oobleck in his usually hyperactivity, pointing at Minaka and Blake, but more specifically at Minaka who was now taking a nap on Blake's shoulder. "These two are a perfect example at how well faunus and non-faunus can get along! I congratulate you both at your success!"

By now Minaka woke up because Blake was gently shaking him, and of course he woke up with the loudest yawn possible.

"Thank you for that Oobleck, I appreciate it," Minaka said as he woke up, "Hold on a second let me just get my bearings." He then closed his eyes that were full of sleep, then when he re-opened them they were full of energy. Weiss of course watched this happen, and the whole annoyed her because she still hadn't realize what his symblance was, and at every guess he would always say she was wrong.

"Alright I'm awake now, so what are we talking about?" asked Minaka.

"I was just about to ask which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"Oobleck asked

Weiss then raised her hand, to which Oobleck called on her of course.

"The battle of fort-castle," responded Weiss

"Precisely! and who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Legume's forces?"

It was at that time that Cardin hit a well aimed paper football on Jaune's head, effectively waking him up.

"H-hey," was all Jaune needed to say for Oobleck to rush towards him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uumm, the aanwwseer, the advantage, uh the faunusssssuuuh had ovvvver that guy's stuff..." he rambled on as Pyrrah motioned for clues of what is was. She eventually made a signal that looked like binoculars, to which Jaune took it for what he saw. "Binoculars!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Most students started to laugh at this.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin, perhaps you'd care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a solider," Cardin responded

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" said Pyrrah

"What, you got a problem?"

"You're just mad because you have to pay to fly around, I can do it for free," said Minaka, "Plus you're simple-minded and stupid, and you rely on petty methods to get what you want, plus you degrade others to make your low self-esteem seem better than it is, and finally, you're overcompensating with that giant mace of yours."

a lot of student's laughed at this, and Minaka gained a death stare and a angry gorilla like growl from Cardin, but he shrugged it off. "As for the answer, Pyrrah spoke up first, so she can give it, I mean it's not like I don't know it or anything...I'm just being polite."

"Thank you Minaka, the answer is night-vision, many faunus are known to have a nearly perfect sight in the dark," responded Pyrrah

"True story, I can see just as normally as I do in darkness than I do in light," spoke up Minaka.

"General Legume was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in there. His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured," said Blake, "Perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure," she finished, shooting a smug look towards Cardin's direction. Minaka laughed at this as, and gently passed his hand through Blake's hair.

Cardin stood up from his seat with an angry growl and with both his hands balled into fists, the action also caused Minaka to stand up.

"Just what are _you_ planning to do now Cardin?" asked Minaka challenging him

"I'll show you you little-" tried to say Cardin

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Dragoon, please take your seats," said Oobleck calmly

The entire thing caused some snickers to escape Jaune, which bought Oobleck's attention.

"The both of you and Mr. Arc can see me after class additional readings."

Jaune groaned a bit at this.

"With all due respect Oobleck, I can't accept anymore work, I'm already packed with setting up classes with that new safety stuff they've provided to further improve sparring, plus I already have enough book work, so if its all the same for you, can I _not_ do that? This also applies for Jaune as well, as he'll be helping me test out the new equipment, afterall you can't test out sparring equipment without actually sparring." said Minaka

"Very well Mr. Dragoon, now then, on to the next subject!"

* * *

After class had ended, the band of friends went to lunch. Where they did there usually routine of talking about miscellaneous things. Once they sat down, Jaune asked Minaka something.

"Why did you help me out back there?" He asked

"What are friends for? Besides it's not a total lie, we will be sparring with the new safety gear later today," Minaka responded.

Jaune nodded before taking his usually seat between Pyrrah and Velvet. While Minaka took his usually seat next to Blake.

"Also, I'm not supposed to be telling you guys this, but you know Professor Peach? She's requesting a field trip for all her student's to collect some sap at Forever Fall forest in two days for her, she was going to announce it tomorrow, and myself and Goodwitch will be the one's over-seeing the event." Said Minaka.

He's been telling them all sorts of things in advance due to his teaching privileges.

"Well that concludes what I have to say, anyone else have anything to say?"

"Yes, Minaka... I was wondering If I could be the one to spar with Jaune, I would let you oversee the match of course but I was simply wondering," Said Pyrrah, gaining a dirty look from Ruby.

"Of course, I've been sparring with him far to much, I'll think it'll be better if I let someone else have a turn."

"T-thank you."

Minaka noted that Pyrrah usually acted like that when it came to any subject about Jaune, she seemed, and this is to but it bluntly, love-struck.

"In fact, I'd be even better if someone else could help him, preferable someone with a name that rhymes with newbie nose."

"Wh-what?" Ruby exclaimed, nearly choking on the cookie she was eating

"I said it would be eve- Oh never mind you heard what I said, besides what could go wrong? Its only one boy and two girls...alone... in the sparring chambers, which are usually locked around that time I might add."

By the end, both girls were blushing furiously, while Jaune had a rather confused look on his face at what Minaka said. Afterwards lunch passed on as it normally would, and once it ended Minaka gave Jaune the code for the sparring via scroll, and then went off to who knows where with Blake in hand.

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrah, and Ruby stood in front of the sparring chamber doors. Jaune then reluctantly put in the code via his scroll, to which the door clicked, then opened up to reveal that inside the room was dark. The three of them hesitantly entered the room, and once they set foot in it, the lights clicked on. Once in, they noticed that in front of the largest arena, that there was a set of boxes. They quickly walked over towards them, and opened them. The contents in the boxes was, gel like bullets in a few, while the rest were filled with an entirety of jars filled with different colored gels.

"You think this is the safety gear?" asked Ruby

"Well the instruction manual picture shows it is, but I can't really make out what the words mean," said Jaune

"Let me read it, I can explain when I'm finished," offered Pyrrah

Jaune then handed Pyrrah the instruction manual, accidentally touching fingers in the process. Pyrrah blushed at the touch, then took the manual, and started reading it. Once she was done, she handed it back to Jaune.

"It says there that the gel like bullets are used for those that use guns as a replacement for bullets, and the gel is an entire different matter. The gel is a replacement for the aura boosting pellets, and they raise aura defense to an extreme amount, nearing it to the point of no pain. It also stops those that use sharp weapons from hitting the target, as for the the swords can still cut.

The reason for different colors is for how extreme the power can be, the darker is it, the more powerful. Some darker ones can even give you a boost in other things, such as strength and speed. It says to only use the amount the teacher requests however, as to much can have reverse-effects and may leave skin to sensitive. It only asks that you refer from mixing the gels, as they may have various boosts, but even more consequences," explained Pyrrah

"OOoooohhhh," said Jaune and Ruby, "So how do we use it?"

"That's fairly simple, all one has to do is place it an there hand, and then let their aura flow into it. Afterwards it will become your aura, giving you all necessary effects."

"That's good, I thought we'd have to do something embarrassing, like rub it on ourselves or something," said Jaune

Both girls blushed at the image of what Jaune had said in their minds, then quickly took the lightest color gel and proceeded to use it. What the three didn't know was that a certain individual had planted various other chemicals to the gel, causing some... rather embarrassing side effects. This man and his companion were now watching the three from a distance, with their scrolls ready.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Blake, "You planted a numbness drug, blindness drug, dizziness drug, and possible the worst of all, _hormones_ into the gels?"

"Yeah." responded Minaka

"Why?"

"Because this is pay-back for what they did 3 days ago while I slept on your lap. It actually came out with good effects, but the moral is don't. Fuck. With. Me. _EVER_. And you of course, don't fuck with you either."

"Isn't this a bit extreme?"

"Considering what we did for the White-Fang, it's perfectly civilized. So any who I plan to record the whole thing and send it to everyone possible. Of course it would be an excuse for Cardin to mess with Jaune even more, but meh, collateral damage. Besides Jaune's going to put him in his place in 4 days. so we have nothing to worry about. So back to the earlier question, you wanna come with me?"

Blake thought about it. On one hand she could go back to her dorm and finish reading Ninja's of love 2, while on the other she could go with Minaka and have a good laugh, as well as having a few 'accidents' every now and then.

"Fine," Blake finally said. Minaka seemed to brighten up at her response, and gave her the brightest smile she'd ever seen before.

He then dragged her around a corner, through a hall, up a few stairs, kicked down a few doors, and finally came to the roof of the school. Minaka then quickly took out lies and made a hole big enough for a person to fit through, if they push in their belly anyway. He then removed his scroll and went to video mode, and once he got sight of Jaune, Pyrrah, and Ruby, he pressed Record. Blake did the same.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of sparring, Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrah were starting to notice something was definitely not right. The first thing they all noticed was that certain parts of there body were going numb. They tried to solve this by adding a darker color of gel, but that seemed to bring on an entire different problem. There vision was starting to get blurry, along with a new wave of numbness, along with dizziness. They once again tried to solve this by adding a darker color of gel, however Pyrrah protested that this was somehow connected to the gel, and how it warned about not mixing them up. In the end, Jaune and Ruby convinced her to use the darker color, the both of them would soon regret not listening to her advice however.

Once the three of them used the darker gel, various things happened. First off, the three of them were having various mood-swings. Pyrrah got mad at Jaune for not paying enough attention to her after everything shes done to help him, and then she instantly got better once he apologized, squeezing him in the tightest hug he'd ever been in. During the hug noticed that he was looking down at her breast, to which he tried to look up from, but something in his brain was telling him not to. He finally looked up, victorious from the battle with his brain, only to see Pyrrah had been staring had him with a look he'd never seen from her before...lust.

He tried to back up from the hug, but she held him tightly, pulling him closer towards her. He was so close to her, that he could feel her breath on his neck. The worst part was...he was actually enjoying being so close to her like this. 'NO! bad Jaune,' he mentally scolded himself. 'That's Pyrrah! Your friend, emphasis on friend, so just back up from the beautiful...beautiful girl in front of her...man her lips look s- NO! bad Jaune! bad bad bad Jaune!' By now Pyrrah was leaning closer...and closer towards his face, to the point he could fell her breath on his nose. She was about to reach his lips, but Ruby (Thank and curse the girl) pushed Pyrrah out of the way.

Ruby then exclaimed that Pyrrah shouldn't be doing such inappropriate things when Minaka had trusted this room upon them all to train peacefully. (At this both people recording the whole thing burst out laughing.) And how she should be the one kissing Jaune. By now Jaune was very confused about what as happening, and was having mixed feelings for everything happening around. He was rather upset that his friends were fighting, but he felt a sort of manly pride that there were two girls fighting over him. He was then pulled into another fierce hug, this time by Ruby.

He asked would she was doing, only to be cut off by her lips. Ruby had just forcefully kissed Jaune... (By now both individuals were practically dying from lack of oxygen) When they broke off, Pyrrah pushed Ruby out of the way, and said that that's not how you kiss someone. Pyrrah then grabbed Jaune by the collar of his hoodie, and pulled him into a kiss. Then Ruby pushed Pyrrah out of the way, and re-kissed Jaune saying that she could do better. It continued on like this for over 10 minutes. 20 minutes passed until the both of them had stopped forcefully kissing...and instead starting doing other things. Such as shoving his face in there breasts, asking him whose he thought was bigger and warmer. This continued on for 10 minutes, to which Ruby and Pyrrah joined forces, and squished him in-between both of there breasts while simultaneously kissing him across various places in the face. (By now both Minaka and Blake had passed out from lack of oxygen, however they both passed out with the scrolls still recording, and just at the right angle too.) After 5 minutes of that, Jaune passed at, as well at Ruby and Pyrrah. Something Minaka added as a self-precaution to prevent things from going out of hand. Thankfully his predictions and cautious stopped Ruby and Pyrrah from doing anything to demeaning, though anything less demeaning may have been seen as impossible at that point.

* * *

Minaka and Blake woke up some time later, 2 hours later to be exact. Blake was the first one up, and gently shook Minaka awake. Instead of waking up however, he pulled her down towards himself, resting her head on his chest, and his head in her hair.

"Five more minutes," He mumbled into her hair.

Blake stayed still for a few more seconds, trying to process what had just happened, and then decided to simply snuggle with him back, and did so.

* * *

About 10 hours had passed before Blake woke up again, but instead of finding herself on the roof-tops, she found herself in her bed-room dorm, along with a passed out Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. She lazily opened her eyes, and noticed that Minaka was still somehow snuggled up with her, and she didn't notice that first she didn't entirely know herself. She snuggled up against him however, before everything had processed in her mind. Ruby...passed-out, Yang, also passed-out. Weiss, also passed out, with a baseball bat besides her head. Herself, currently snuggled up against Minaka...who was in her bunk-bed. She thought about it some more, then let the whole thing go. She figured he would explain himself later, and snuggled up against him some more. She was thankful she slept on the bottom part of the bunk, because she doubted the top part would sustain two bodies.

Minaka then lazily opened his eyes, and took in the sight of Blake snuggling up against him, looking up at him with her amber eyes.

"Well hey there," he said lazily

"I see you've been busy," said Blake, motioning towards the unconscious bodies of Ruby, Yang, and Weiss on the floor

"Would you believe me if I said I found them like that?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," he said while yawning

"Couldn't you use your to semblance feel awake?"

"Chemical manipulation only takes you so far Blake, besides, I would prefer to feel sleepy right now. As for the bodies..."

"Go on..."

"I woke up about 5 hours after we started sleeping on the roof, then dragged you, Pyrrah, Jaune, and Ruby back. I also picked up the scrolls, which by then had stopped recording due to inactivity after about 2 hours. As for the bodies, I put Pyrrah and Jaune back first, to which I had to explain myself to Nora and Ren, to which I promised I would send them the video. Afterwards I went in here, to which Weiss and Yang appeared to be playing pin the tail the beowolf.

"They were using the baseball bat to spin themselves, or I assume. Once I walked in with your and Ruby's unconscious bodies, Weiss immediately jumped to conclusions, which annoyed me, so I knocked her out with the baseball bat. Yang then asked why I did that, so I knocked her out for questioning me. Then I got lazy and placed Ruby on the floor, and finally set you on your own bed, to which I decided I should join you in."

"that explains the baseball bat, and everything else really."

"Yeah, so listen, Yang and Weiss are passed out, leaving us to do whatever we want with them. Such as payback for a certain incident..."

"I'm listening."

"So seeing as that whole hormone gel thing went out amazingly, why not use it on them as well while there asleep?"

"How would we do that?"

"I could use my aura to activate theirs so they can absorb the gel up. Then I can just walk over to the next room, knock out Ren and Nora, and do the same with them whilst taking there scrolls, preventing them from escaping."

"So what about Sergei, Xeno, and Mya?"

"Oh, I already thought of that. It involves more hormone gel, and possibly my favorite, Yang on super aggressive testosterone delta1."

"That's evil... I love it. It would be even better if we put Nora on it as well."

"Trruuuueee, you know what, screw it, I'm just going to lock Nora, Ren, and Weiss here. And Yang, Sergei, Xeno, and Mya in the other room. Everyone on hormone gel, plus Nora and Yang on testosterone delta1. We could also setup some scrolls to record the whole thing as well."

"But where will we sleep?"

"There's always JNPR's room."

"Alright then, let's go set this up," said Blake, lifting herself from her bed.

Minaka quickly followed suit while dragging Yang and a baseball bat across the floor. The both of them entered JNPR's room, and knocked out Ren and Nora. They then took them to team RWBY's room, where pulled out some hormone gel from his pocket, and the testosterone delta1 from his other. He put the gel in Ren, Nora, and Weiss's aura, then injected the testosterone into Nora. He then took there scrolls, and put them in his back-pocket, to which he took out mini-scrolls undetectable through the naked eye. Once he set them up and put them on record, both of them dragged Yang to team MXMS's room, and basically did the same thing. Once done, they both went to team JNPR's room, and snuggled up peacefully on one of the bed's. They quickly fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Ren woke up with a minor headache, and looked around the room he was currently in. He noticed he was in a dorm, just not his dorm as there were bunk-beds instead of the usual separated bed. He looked around some more, and saw that he was in here with Nora and Weiss, who appeared to be knocked out. He tried to remember what had happened last before he woke up here. Minaka walking dragging Jaune and Pyrrah, him explaining what he did to them, then left. Afterwards he tried to study while Nora continued to be her hyper-active self. Minaka then walked back in a few hours later with a baseball bat and walked up to him and Nora. Afterwards the rest is blank. but he could make a few guesses as to what had happened.

Minaka had most likely Knocked himself and Nora out, then dragged them over to this dorm. If his suspicions were correct, that means that what he also did with Jaune and Pyrrah, he had done to them. Which unfortunately meant, himself and the rest of the occupants of the were now injected with hormones. He slowly got up as to not woke up Nora or Weiss, and walked towards the door. Upon nearing it, he realized that he couldn't open it because this was someone else's dorm, and Minaka had probably locked it up as well. He cursed under his breath, then walked slowly towards the window.

Once he got to the window, he slowly lifted it up as a means if escape, but by then it was to late. Nora had woken up by then, and had already jumped at the sight of him, quickly tackling him towards the ground.

"Ren!" she exclaimed as she tackled him to the ground, arms wrapping around his neck.

Ren exclaimed as Nora did so, and fell down on the ground. He hurriedly looked towards Weiss, and calmed down when he realized she was still knocked out. When he looked back up, Nora looked rather angry.

"Why did you just look at Weiss?" she asked

"To make sure she was still knocked out..."

It was then that the situation he was in clicked into his mind. Nora was currently on-top, her arms around his neck, and her breasts...currently pressed up against him. Due to the hormones, he couldn't help but look down at said fleshy mounds, then quickly looked back up with a face of embarrassment. Thankfully Nora seemed oblivious to the whole thing, as she was now smiling down at him.

"Okie-Dokie," she said, "For a second I thought you were more interested in her more than me! After all we've been through together."

He waited for her to add her usually 'but not together-together', but it never came. He awkwardly try to get up from the position he was in, but Nora kept him there.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked a bit too sweetly

Ren needed to get out here, and fast. If he continued in this position with both of them on hormones, bad things would happen. He struggled some more, which caused Nora to wrap her arms around him even tighter, pressing herself against him even more.

"Do you not like this position?" she asked with that sweet tone of hers again.

Ren was still struggling against Nora's boa like grip, and after what seemed like forever but was really only 5 seconds, she let one of her arms go. He seemed to relax once she did so, only to panic again as she placed on finger on the part of his chest that she wasn't on, and started drawing circles on it.

"Whats wrong? I thought we were friends," she said once more, still speaking sweetly

Ren was now struggling like a mad-man, and after awhile finally found the voice he had seemed to lose once this all started.

"Nora, stop this! You're not yourself! We've all been drugged!" Ren exclaimed in hopes that it would make her stop.

Thankfully, it did. Once she stopped though, she looked him dead in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sweet voice now replaced with one of utter sadness.

"We've been drugged by Minaka for reasons unknown. Nora, please listen, you would never do this if you otherwise!" he exclaimed once more.

Upon hearing this, Nora slowly got off of Ren, to which he got up as well. He dusted himself off, then thanked Nora for listening to him.

"Is that all?" she asked, still with the voice of sadness. "Is that all you want to thank me for? For getting off of you? is there nothing more? Is everything I felt now because of how I'm drugged?"

By now Ren was utterly confused at what was happening.

"What do you mean?" he asked back. "Of course that's why! You would never do that otherwise."

She turned her back on him, and Ren thought he heard her crying.

"Nora..." he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Listen..."

"NO REN!" she snapped angrily while turning around. "YOU listen to ME! I am TIRED of send MY feelings TOWARDS YOU, with NO response AT ALL! I have TRIED SO HARD, to GET YOU to NOTICE ME, and NOW I know WHY IT NEVER WORKED! YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF ME LIKE I DID YOU, YOU ONLY VIEWED ME AS A FRIEND, AND NOTHING MORE."

Ren was utterly surprised at how aggressive Nora had just become in the process of a minute. He was even more surprised at the words she was saying, and how her eyes were now full of hatred.

"Nora calm down," he tried to say.

"ME CALM DOWN!? I"M PERFECTLY CALM! YOU THINK I CAN'T HEART BREAK?! YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE THE FACT THAT YOU WOULD PREFER SNOW WHORE THAN ME?! Oh don't worry Ren, I'm perfectly fine, but pretty soon your not going to be."

She then seemingly grabbed Magnhild from thin-air, and quickly switched it to the war-hammer mode. She then swung towards Ren, who quickly ducked under the swing

"NORA...listen...to...me...you...have to...stop...this!" he said between dodging the swings

Nora then suddenly stopped, and turned Magnhild to the still, miraculously, unconscious Weiss. She was swinging it down upon her, and then time seemed to move slower. Ren made a run to stop Nora from smashing Magnhild on Weiss, but he knew he wasn't going to make it in time. Suddenly, Magnhild dropped from Nora's hands and landed next to Weiss. Nora then slumped to the ground, unconscious. Ren ran towards her once she hit the ground, then he heard the door of the room suddenly click open. He also turned his head to see the now waking up Weiss.

"What happened?" she asked while yawning

Ren thought what to say to her, then finally decided.

"Nothing to crazy," he responded

* * *

Yang woke up with slight-headache, and the urge to punch something...very badly. Once she woke up, she checked for the things she usually does when she wakes up in an unfamiliar room. Ember Celica's? Check. Hair? Check. Clothes? Check. Scroll? Not check. She then stood up from where she was laying, and inspected the room some more.

She noticed she was in a dorm room, which meant she was still in Beacon. She also noticed that she was in here with Sergei, Mya, and Xeno. After that, she walked towards the door and tried to open it. She had no such luck as the door was locked. She then bought out Ember Celica, and punched the door in an attempt to knock it down. No such luck again. She was starting to get ticked off, and the urge to punch something was building up again. She breathed slowly as in an attempt to calm herself down.

Once she had calmed down, she went over to the rest of the occupants bodies, and shook them awake.

"Hu...wha?" asked Sergei, who was the first one to awaken. "Oh, hey Yang. What are you doing here?"

"What am_ I_ doing here? I could be asking you three the same thing," she replied

"Well of course we're here, this is _our_ dorm," pointed out Xeno

"If its your dorm, then why did I wake up here, and why is the door locked?"

"Well the first one I can't answer, and the second I once again can't. But I can solve it," said Sergei as he reached into his pocket.

After several seconds of looking around his various pockets, he gave up.

"OK, so I don't have my scroll on me. Xeno, Mya, you two check if you have the scrolls," ordered Sergei

The both of them checked their pockets, and came out empty-handed

"Well... that's most unfortunate," said Sergei. "But there's always the window."

He then turned towards the window, only to see it was now covered up.

"Alright what happened to the window?" he asked

Xeno then poked him on the shoulder, and pointed towards a small note where the window was. Sergei walked over to it, and picked it up. Once he had it, he read it aloud.

"Dear teammates and Yang, I have bought you here today in order to give this message...'I wanna play a game.' There's a ticking time bomb in this very room, and once it goes off, the three of you will be utterly screwed. There is a deactivation switch on the time bomb, and here's the hint to where to find it...there isn't. Your dear friend, Minaka. P.S. Isn't payback such a bitch?"

Once Sergei was done reading, the four of them looked at each other, and they silently agreed on one thing mentally. 'Never fuck with Minaka Dragoon.'

"So wait, he said the three of you are screwed, but he knew I would be here, so what could that mean?" asked Yang

"He could be implying the time-bomb might not affect you, due to your semblance," suggested Mya

"Or maybe she's the one that activates it," said Xeno

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Yang angrily

"Think about it, it makes sense for the three of us to be in here, but why are _you_ here? The only logical explanation would be that you're the one that activates it, and you already set this all up in order to protect yourself from him." Said Xeno

"Alright now you're over thinking this." (Sergei)

"Am I over thinking this? Or maybe I'm thinking this over the right amount." (Xeno)

"That doesn't even make any sense!" (Sergei)

"Everyone, we need to calm down, please just calm down!" (Mya)

"And you need to shut up Winterton! No one wants to hear anything from your bipolar-ass mouth." (Sergei)

"I would be careful over what you say to her." (Xeno)

"And why would you care? Mister 'Oh yeah I knew she likes me, I just never said anything back because I don't think about her like that.' You're just a smug-asshole that's been taking advantage of her ever since your childhood." (Sergei)

"You don't know anything about me." (Xeno)

"I know enough to say that what I just said is true, or is it not?" (Sergei)

"..." (Xeno)

"That's what I thought, you can't even say anything back because you're too much of an asshole to." (Sergei)

"Shut up..." (Xeno)

"Oh you want to shut up now? Is the truth to much for you to handle? Well to bad, it's your own fault for not accepting it in the first place." (Sergei)

"I said shut up Stryker..." (Xeno)

"So you expect me to listen to your every command now? Is that it? Well sorry to burst your little bubble, but I'm not like that, unlike poor miss Winterton who blindly follows you everywhere without so much as a question as to why." (Sergei)

"I SAID SHUT UP!" (Xeno)

"WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!?" (Yang)

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP GOLDIE-LOCKS, IN FACT, WHY DON'T WE ALL SHUT UP SO WE CAN AT LEAST THINK OF SOME WAY OUT BEFORE WE ALL DIE! (Sergei)

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY FOR THE LAST 5 MINUTES YOU FUCKING JERK!" (Yang)

"WELL EXCUSE ME GOLDIE-LOCKS FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR LITTLE THINKING TIME, IS THIS QUIET ENOUGH FOR YOU?! IS IT?!" (Sergei)

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN!? (MYA)

"SHUT UP MYA NO ONE LIKES YOU!" (Yang and Sergei)

At this burst, Mya had lost all common sense and humanity. So in sort her mental stability had snapped and had been broken into nothing. She activated her semblance, and starting freezing the entire room. Yang then rushed across the room and instantly knocked out Mya with a single punch from Ember Celica. The action caused Xeno to try to tackled her, but she dodged her easily and knocked him out as well. When she was done, she turned her head to Sergei.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH," he said, "So _you_ _were_ the time-bomb... Will you forgive me if I call you pretty?"

Yang threw a punch at him, he simply ducked under it.

"What if I give you advice for your hair? How about if I call you beautiful? What if I offered you 1,000 Lien? What about all of the above?" Sergei kept saying in-between dodges. The more he talked however, it appeared the more Yang got angrier.

"Can we just kiss and make-up?" he finally asked as he ran out of options.

At such a mention, all the testosterone Yang was filled with was now replaced with added hormones. And she stopped her punch an inch away from Sergei's face.

"I'm going to assume that is yes? Because if it is I was really expected to be dead by now in all honesty..."

Yang suddenly pulled back her punch and pulled in Sergei by the collar. He was utterly helpless as Yang bought him in the most forceful kiss ever... of all time. It was probably worse then what happened to Jaune, if you can call that bad. Finally the sleep-counter kicked in, and Yang passed out again mid-way through the kiss, leaving Sergei the only one awake in the room. The door to the room then clicked open.

"I swear when I find him..." uttered Sergei as he left the room, Gale in hand. Now on the hunt for his team leader.

* * *

It was roughly another 5 hours after Minaka had woken up. He reluctantly left Blake alone on the bed, still sleeping, and then went over to his scroll which was connected to the mini-scrolls he had left through out the rooms. He checked it over, and the video-feed had just finished downloading onto his scroll. He saved both videos, made a note for Blake, and then left the room, ready to face whatever punishments his friends had prepared for him.

* * *

Ren had instantly gone to find Minaka after the door had been opened, and he went to the first place he expected him to be in, the sparring chambers. His guess was correct as he find Minaka there, leisurely eating on an apple while on his scroll, laughing at whatever he was currently watching on his scroll.

"I was wondering when you would show up, of course now the only other person left to wait for would be Sergei, who happens to be walking in here as I'm speaking," said Minaka.

He was correct as Sergei walked in, Gale in hand. He didn't even say anything as he shot a aura-infused bullet at Minaka. He threw the apple he was eating at the bullet trajectory, and the bullet effectively exploded the apple.

"Well that's rude, you just walk in here and assault a fellow student, your team leader, and your teacher. And here I was open to make you an offer..."

"If this offer doesn't involve you in pain, no thanks," said Sergei

"But it could, and much more."

"I'm listening," said Ren and Sergei

"I am aware that I might have taken things to far with that stunt I pulled, but the point was to show you one simple lesson...don't fuck with me. However I will offer myself up to you. You may beat me to your hearts content...OK that sounds masochistic, but the point is I will accept whatever punishment you have for me...Still sounds masochistic. I only have one request for this entire thing, don't involve Blake in anyway...at all."

Ren and Sergei nodded at these conditions, to which one bought out his storm flowers, and other charged Gale with aura. Minaka took out lies and deceit, and merged them with envy and wraith. To which he merged together to make Sinful-Dragon.

"I thought you said we could beat you up to out heart's content?" asked Sergei

"I never said I would go down without a fight." replied Minaka

Both attackers then charged towards Minaka, to which he charged back. The two of them collided with him, to which the fight started.

* * *

Blake woke up some time later. She opened her eyes after noticing a certain heat-source not on the bed. She saw that Minaka had left, and saw a note on the table. She got out of bed, and walked over to look at the note

"Dear Blake," she said reading it aloud. "I had to go take care of some business, so sorry for leaving you there alone. If it makes you feel better, I'll treat you to some tuna afterwords. Love, Minaka. P.S. Can you do me a solid and drag everyone's unconscious bodies back to there beds? I'll treat you to some sea-food restaurant in the city if you do...ok I'll do that either way, but can you?"

Blake then put down the note, and proceeded to do what the note had asked her to do.

* * *

_**Well thats another chapter done. Original I wasn't going to make it hormones, but it just occurred as I was writing the various drugs in the gel. Also if you're wondering why there were other... things happening, that will be explained next chapter. Ciao **_


	7. Forever Fall shenanigans

_**It's another chapter, hurayippe. So if you're wondering if Sergei and Yang are going to be a couple, that's up to you all to figure out and decide. I will no longer be offering explanations for things in these little note like things, as they will be explained later prior the story. I will be giving facts though because I will start to mention scientific chemicals. BACK TO ZE STORY**_

**Forever Fall shenanigans   
**

About two hours had passed since the events of the hormone gel. Yang was now waking from her slumber, if you could call it that. She looked around, and noticed she was in her bed. She remembered the events of what had happened before she passed-out, and was now wondering several things. Her thoughts were interrupted as she became aware of the conversation below her.

"I still say he went far," said a voice Yang recognized as Weiss

"Yeah, who plants hormones into other people!" exclaimed a voice Yang instantly recognized as Ruby

"In his defense, he did have a rather hard child-hood," said a voice she once again recognized as Blake

"That doesn't justify the fact of what he did, and how did he even manage that?" asked Weiss

"It's his symblance, chemical manipulation. He can make any chemical out of any liquid, or out of thin-air if he pleases. He hardly uses for battles, and mostly uses for stuff like this however," explained Blake

"You know much about him for somebody that's only been dating him for 4 days."

"It's been 5, the time you were all passed out you missed school."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ruby and Weiss

"He already gave an excuse to Ozpin as to why, along with confirmation of the field-trip to Forever Fall."

"So not only did he knock us out, but he made us miss school?!" exclaimed Weiss

"I don't see why you're mad Weiss, he didn't do anything to you," mumbled Ruby

"That's right, all he did to you Weiss was make you sleep more through some Gamma-aminobutyric acid, or the natural chemical that makes you sleep. Whereas Ruby has the right to be mad, considering what he did, and how it's now spread all acroos the sch-" Blake stopped in her tracks, realizing her mistake

"WHAT!?" Shouted Ruby "HE RECORDED EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME THAT HAPPENED, AND SPREAD IT!?"

"Since I mentioned it, he also recorded what happened in this room and team MXMS's room as well. He has now spread those as well."

"So where were you when all this happened?" asked Weiss

"I...may have helped," admitted Blake

"WHAT!? BLAKE HOW COULD YOU!?" Shouted Ruby

"I... saw it as an excuse to get closer to him, so I decided to help."

"So you decided to join in on his stunt to get closer to him, and totally ignored the feelings of your fellow teammates?" asked Weiss

"In all fairness, you didn't think about ours either when you posted the video and picture of us either."

"THAT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT, THIS IS LIFE RUINING!" shouted Ruby. "ALL I WANTED TO BE, WAS A NORMAL GIRL WITH NORMAL KNEES, AND KNOW EVERYONE'S GOING TO THINK I'M SOMETHING THAT I'M NOT!"

"Well he hasn't posted it yet, considering I can't find it anywhere."

"YES! I STILL HAVE NORMAL KNEES!" shouted Ruby again

"Blake, couldn't you have asked him to not do this?" asked Yang who finally pitched in the conversation. "He seems to do whatever you ask him to really, kinda makes me jealous."

Blake pondered over the fact Yang had just said, and realized it to be true. Even when both of them were still in the White-Fang, he had obediently done whatever she asked him to do. When anyone else asked him, he seemed to ignore it entirely, even from there superiors. The entire thing was why he had left in the first place. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by her scroll which had now started ringing. She looked at it, then answered it.

"Hello?" she asked politely

"Um...Blake?" asked a voice she recognized as Jaune

"Yes Jaune?"

"Can you um... come down to the sparring chamber? Like now..."

She then became aware of what sounded like fighting in the back-ground. "Jaune what exactly is happening?"

"Minaka may be fighting with Sergei and Ren, and may have been... for the past two hours. Pyrrah's been trying to stop them for the past hour, but it hasn't worked. So I was wondering if you could... kinda help?"

By the time he was finished, Blake had already walked out the door, leaving a confused Ruby, Weiss, and Yang in the room.

* * *

Minaka was starting to reach his physical limit. For the past two hours, all he's been doing was dodging, blocking, and taking hits from Ren and Sergei. He wasn't even using his own aura for defense. It would normally be a rather boring and tedious task, but with two people of this skill, it became rather interesting.

He was interrupted however as he took an aura infused palm from Ren to his stomach, sending backwards. Sergei took this opportunity to rush to his side and give him a single small cut on his arm, along with various other cuts he now had through out his body. He stuck Sinful-Dragon into the ground, stopping him from skidding across the ground. He then took several shots from Ren's Storm flowers, along with a single shot from Gale.

He lost his grip on Sinful-Dragon, causing him to be sent back by the shot from Gale. He crashed into the force-field, and then dropped down on the ground, face first. Suddenly Blake burst into the sparring chamber, and briskly walked over besides Jaune and Pyrrah. Minaka turned his head to look at her, then smiled at her despite his condition.

"Hey there Blake," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to know," she started to say, totally ignoring him. "If you happen to lose this match, and simply let Sergei and Ren beat you, I won't be going to that sea-food restaurant you mentioned."

At the mention of such words, he instantly stood up from the ground, and spread out his wings.

"Well why didn't you say so? Now I actually have a reason to fight back," he said as he healed all the wounds he'd gained over the past two-hours using his aura.

Ren and Sergei had to widen their eyes a bit seeing all damage they did to him disappear. Minaka then briskly walked over to pick up Sinful-Dragon, and once it was in his hand, he pulled down on both triggers of either side. On the action, the entire sword was consumed in his black aura, and the length and size doubled, if not tripled, it's original amount. The same thing happened to his wings, making them seem even more sinister than they already were.

Ren and Sergei now stared in awe at this, and were helpless when he swung his sword at them, sending them both soaring across the field. When they both landed, they didn't get back up.

"Well," said Minaka, "That was easy," was all he said before he himself fell down on the ground, passing out from exhaustion (Metaphorically speaking of course, because Minaka would never pass out). Blake rushed towards his side once he fell down.

"Idiot," she mumbled as she helped him up. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I should be the one saying that you," he mumbled back

She smiled a bit at this, then helped him off the arena. Once off, he gladly feel down on the ground.

"Minaka," Blake said

"Just...5...more...minutes," he managed to say, before he feel asleep.

Her smile as she heard him say that, then turned around to see that Jaune and Pyrrah were helping Sergei and Ren off the arena as well.

"Let's take them to the Health room, they can recover there," Blake to Jaune and Pyrrah.

They both nodded, and then proceeded to do so. Blake stayed behind for a bit however, and looked at Minaka's sleeping form. She laid down next to him, and then snuggled up to him. 5 more minutes couldn't hurt after-all, could it?

* * *

A day had passed since the entire incident with the hormone gel and whatnot, and Sergei, Ren, and Minaka got remarkable better after there little fight. Everyone asked how Minaka managed to beat them at the end, and he simply said he didn't entirely know himself. He suspected however that the both of them were mentally exhausted from the ordeals they had to go through beforehand, and that's why he had won. Plus he didn't use a single bit of his aura at all, whereas both of them were using it like crazy, which probably helped him as well. Though immediately he used up almost all of it at the end healing his wounds.

Everyone had also forgiven Minaka once he had explained his reasons for pulling off what he did, and how he did not release the videos of what had happened. Everyone except Sergei and Yang, who were still a bit ticked off at him, and were noticeable awkward around one another ever since what happened. Everyone was confused a bit by this, everyone except Minaka and Blake, who saw all the videos the night before, laughing there way through the whole thing.

They were now all on there way to Forever Fall via Dust-Flyer, and everyone seemed rather excited about. Especially a certain team CRDL, which freaked every body out, because they were only excited when it came to hurting people. Which is also why Minaka was keeping a close eye on them. Once they all got off, Glynda starting leading them through the forest, with Minaka at her side. After walking around a bit, Glynda finally started talking.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. Myself and Mr. Dragoon are here to make sure no of you die while doing so," said Glynda. She then motioned for Minaka to speak

"Each of you are supposed to gather one jar with of red sap, however you should all probably be careful since this forest _is_ full of Grimm. So you should all stay close to your team. We'll all meet-up back here at roughly four o'clock. Have Fun!" He said, finishing for Glynda

All the teams then went then went in one direction, except for team CRDL, who went another way, and appeared to have one to many bottles. Minaka was going to follow them, but he did have to keep an eye on the other students, so he went with them instead. Once they all found a spot to get some sap from, they started. Except for Minaka, since he didn't have Professor Peach. He instead leaned back on the tree Blake was gathering the sap from, and was leisurely eating an apple.

After a few minutes of everyone gathering sap in silence, Minaka noticed a rather...distinct lack of team CRDL around. He got off from the tree he was on, and started looking around for them. It wasn't long after he found them all prone on top of a little cliff. He hid behind a nearby tree, and then used his aura to make his hearing more enhanced then it was to hear them. After a few seconds, he did.

"This is payback," said Cardin, "Once we find that stupid freak and the emo girl, we can start. This will show them not to mess with me."

Minaka then became aware that they had jars full of the sap aimed at Pyrrah and Jaune, now along with Blake. They also had a box with a W labeled on it, and it was buzzing...very loudly. He figured they wouldn't throw the jars as long as he had stayed hidden...or not considering how impatient they could be. He reached for wraith, and then pointed it at the jar aimed towards Jaune. He shot it at once, causing it to explode in Dove's hand. At the sound of the shot, everyone turned their heads, and the rest of team CRDL threw there jars at the aimed target. There was now only on problem...Minaka could only shoot one jar. He could stop the one going for Pyrrah, or the one going for Blake. On any other day he could immediately go for Blake, but right now he was a teacher, so he couldn't be picking favorites.

He cursed under his breathe, and then shot the bottle that was closest, which happened to be the one going towards Pyrrah. His eyes widened as the jar went towards the back of Blake's head.

"BLAKE!" he shouted in an attempt to get her attention.

By the time she had turned her head however, it was to late. The jar exploded on impact with Blake's head, shards flying across her scalp, leaving bloody trails as they went across. Her eyes were wide as she fell to the ground.

"CARDIN!" shouted Minaka, now full of rage.

He spread out his wings, then flew towards him full speed. His fist instantly came into contact with his jaw, making a snapping noise as it did. Minaka then grabbed his head, and slammed it into a nearby tree with some much force, it dented. He then repeated the process several times until the tree fell backwards. (AN: technically the tree should fall on-top of them, but lets just say the tree was to scared to do that, considering what Minaka did to Cardin.) He then threw him into another tree, leaving another dent. He kicked him in the chest as hard as he could, which is pretty hard when it's aura infused and when your full of rage. It made several cracks upon impact, and even sent him through the tree.

Cardin then landed in front of the now wide-eyed Team RWBY, and JNPR. Minaka jumped on-top of Cardin, then proceeded to beat his face in.

"DIE...YOU...FUCKING...BITCH...BURN...IN...HELL!" He yelled in-between punches.

He was going to punch him some more to the brink of death, but there was that nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him how it was wrong. He eventually did stop punching him, and got off his body. He then turned his head towards the now terrified team CRDL.

"WHAT!? YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" He shouted at them.

The three of them instantly got up and ran the other direction, but Minaka decided he still needed to vent his anger, so he flew after them. He picked up Dove by the collar, and then flew up upwards in the air. He spotted Russel through the trees, so he naturally threw Dove at him. When the dove made impact, there were various crackling noises. Minaka spotted Sky running away as well, so he flew downwards and drop-kicked him in the back of the head. He slid across the ground a good 5 ft.

Seeing as how everyone had had done wrong were either severely wounded or unconscious, he gently floated back to the ground, and the walked towards Blake. Once next to her, he knelled down. Blake didn't turn her head to even see who was there. She was bleeding...very badly. He immediately checked for her pulse, only to find she didn't have one anymore... His greatest fears had been realized. Blake Belladonna was now dead.

* * *

Minaka opened his eyes as hastily as he could, only to find himself back in the same position he was in 5 minutes ago. Trying to decide which jar to shoot. He was confused for a moment, then everything clicked into place in his mind. He quickly shot the jar going for Pyrrah, and then expanded his wings and flew in the path of the jar. It crashed into his right arm, barely an inch away from Blake. A few stray shards did manage to cut her head a few times however. He gracefully landed on both his feet, and then turned his head to face team CRDL.

"You do realize what the punishment for attempt assault of a fellow student is, correct? Not to mention actually casualty of one as well, and a teacher as well," He said.

Team CRDL looked rather horrified at what they had just done, and could only stare wide-eyed at him. Minaka took a handful of some of the sap on his arm, and then changed it to some unknown chemical in his hand, still keeping it's sappy texture. He threw the concoction at them, and once it made contact with all of them, whatever was in their box started to buzz and move around like crazy. The box then burst open, revealing a swarm of Rapier Wasps. The swarm instantly flew towards team CRDL, causing them to run away in panic. Team CRDL ran for the break in the trees, Rapier Wasps following.

Once both were noticeable gone, Minaka casually walked up to Blake, and then knelled down beside her.

"So, did any shards cut you?" he asked

"I do feel a few stings in my head, and I'm pretty sure most are stuck in my bow," Blake replied.

He ran his hand threw her hair, looking for any shards. He found more then he would've liked, causing him to frown. He needed to remove them, and disinfect them as quick as possible. He could make some disinfectant chemical if he some liquid. An idea popped into his head, and he reached for lies. Once in his hand, he gently cut his wrist, making blood seep out. (AN: admittedly, really weird on my part, and no, I don't cut myself. Let's just say Minaka likes to think outside the box) He scooped it up in his other hand, and then made it into a disinfectant. He poured it onto Blake's head, and then fished out any remaining shards of glass.

Once done he removed the shards on her bow, and poured some disinfectant on it as well. (This confused everyone that was watching) Once done, he helped her up. She looked down at his wrist to see if it was still bleeding, and it was...badly.

"You should heal that with your aura," she said.

"I probably should," he agreed.

He then poured his aura into the wound, sealing it. Afterwards he helped her walk towards the rest of team RWBY, who were now staring at Minaka with confused looks. He opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted.

"You would care to explain why team CRDL was running away from a swarm of Rapier Wasps, Mr. Dragoon?" asked Glynda from behind him.

He reluctantly turned around to face her, and the first thing she happened to notice was the various glass shards he had in his hand, along with the dried up blood on his wrist. She raised an eyebrow at this, to which he opened his mouth to respond.

"Team CRDL over here was going to throw there jars full of sap at the Jaune, Pyrrah, Blake, and myself for reasons unknown. I can guess it was probably something petty as payback (At this he got some looks from his friends, saying 'is that so?'). I managed to stop the ones going towards myself, Pyrrah, and Jaune, but I had to jump in the way for the one going towards Blake. Thus the glass shards in my hand and and the dried blood. Afterwards Rapier Wasps I can only assume they were planning to release afterwards burst out from their box, and started chasing them," said Minaka, maybe extending the truth a bit.

Glynda shot a curious look towards the other student.

"Is this so?" she asked them

"In a nutshell," replied Sergei and Yang

"Very, I have no choice to believe the story you have given me Mr. Dragoon. I suppose we'll have to end the field trip earlier than planned for these four. The rest of you can continue to gather your sap, and meet up where we have planned. Now please continue!" Exclaimed Glynda as she walked off with team CRDL

Once she was out of ear-shot, Minaka spoke up.

"That was actually much easier than I thought it would be," he said.

"Meaning?" asked Weiss

"Nothing of importance for right now," he said as he turned his back towards them. "Blake, you should be fine for now, but I recommend you stay near Yang for the time being. Jaune, come with me, I have to show you something."

He then walked away without so much as a glance back to them. Jaune looked questionable at him, before running to catch up with him.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of just walking, Minaka finally stopped in a open clearing of the woods, leaving Jaune to bump into him at the sudden stop.

"Jaune, why do you think I bought you here?" asked Minaka

"That is one of the many question I have asked myself today," responded Jaune

"I bought you here today for your final test to see if you still continue to need my training," responded Minaka. "In other words you're going to fight a Grimm."

"What!?" exclaimed Jaune

"Don't worry, i'll be watching to make sure you don't get hurt... to badly."

"That isn't very reassuring!"

"Quit complaining, besides I'm sure you can handle it. So long as an Ursa Major doesn't show up..."

"There are Ursa Majors here!?"

"The plural is Ursi Major, but yes they have been known to be around these parts."

"How exactly are we going to attract them?"

"Like this."

Minaka then threw a jar of red-sap at Jaune's chest plate, leaving the substance there.

"What'd you do that for?!" asked Jaune, rather annoyed

"Ursi are attracted to the sap around these parts, so it only makes sense for you to be covered in it for them to go near you. I actually think I hear one now."

'What!? Minaka wait!"

But by then he had already darted behead one of the trees. Jaune then became aware of the stomping coming from behind him. He turned around ever-so slowly, only to come face-to-face with an Ursa Major.

"Uh...nice Ursa?" said Jaune, only for the Ursa to roar into his face.

By instinct Jaune jumped backwards, avoiding a swipe from the massive beast. He then bought out Crocea Mors, and bought his shield up to block another swipe from it. By then Pyrrah, Ruby, and Weiss had shown up, and stood next to Minaka.

"What's happening?!" asked Pyrrah and Ruby frantically.

"Jaune's fighting an Ursa Major, nothing to serious to worry about," replied Minaka

"WHAT!?" the three of them exclaimed.

"He's actually doing much better than I expected, he expertly dodged it's swipe and then instantly raised his shield to block another one. He's actually improved much over these six days. I'd say he's more then ready to beat Cardin in their little fight tomorrow if he can beat this Ursa Major."

"So you set this up?!" the three of them exclaimed again

"With permission of course."

"Why would you do that, we have to help him!" exclaimed Ruby as she readied Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, if you even think about interfering I'll have Ozpin expel you in the blink of an eye."

"Well we can't just leave him to fight it by himself?" she protested

"By saying that you're also saying you don't believe in his fighting capabilities and that he always needs help in order to accomplish things. There are somethings people need to do by themselves Ruby, and this is one of them. Now shut up and watch the fight."

At the the three of them were quiet the rest of the fight, and watched it eagerly and worriedly.

Jaune was still blocking the Ursa Major's strike, and he looked to be getting tired. The Ursa Major was much stronger than him, and was pushing down on his shield. Remembering what Minaka had taught him, he pumped aura into his arms, and raised his shield up, making the Ursa Major stagger backwards. While staggering he swung his swung his sword across its belly, making the beast stagger backwards even more. It quickly recovered and threw a punch at Jaune, to which he barrel rolled to the left, dodging it. Once on his feet, he jumped over another swipe from the Ursa Major, and raised his shield as it bought it's other fist around.

Jaune went skidding upon impact, and once recovered, ran towards the beast once more. He jumped up in an attempt to behead the beast, remembering in his classes that Ursa Majors- Ursi Major have little to no defensive cartilage in their necks, making them perfect for be-heading. The Ursa Major swung his fist though, making Jaune go flying the other direction. He quickly got back up, and ran towards the beast once more. The Ursa Major did the same, and ran towards Jaune.

Once both were in striking distance of one another, Jaune raised his sword high, while the Ursa Major raised its fist high. It looked as if though it was going to finished Jaune then and there, but he smiled just a bit as he suddenly lowered his sword and raised his shield. The Ursa Major was helpless as its arm harmlessly went across the shield. Jaune took this opportunity, and dug his foot into the ground, and then leaped upwards with his sword raised. He be-headed the beast in an instant, leaving it's lifeless body to fall sideways onto the ground.

The Ruby and Weiss looked utterly surprised at what had just happened, whereas Pyrrah looked rather relieved. Minaka simply smirked as he walked up to Jaune.

"I...I did it," was the first thing that really popped into Jaune's head after he looked back at the Ursa Major's lifeless body. "I actually did it!"

"Told you you could, and you doubted me," said Minaka. "Now we should all get out of here before anymore show up, because frankly I'm to lazy to deal with any of them. Plus it's about time we meet up with Glynda, and if any of us are late..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence as all 5 of them desperately ran towards the meeting point.

* * *

The 5 of them barely made it to the meeting point on time, a minute before Glynda left to search for them. Glynda raised an eyebrow at them, and then checked to see if they had there red-sap jars. She checked everyone off, except for Minaka who once again didn't have Peach. She then walked towards the Dust-Flyer without a word, to which the five of them followed.

Once on the flyer, the pair of five's friends looks strangely at Jaune's ecstatic face, Pyrrah and Ruby's face of congratulations , Weiss face of disapproval, and the strangest one of all...Minaka smiling. As in a genuine smile, full of happiness and other stuff smiles contain. The only that didn't seem surprised was Blake, who quickly reached for his hand. He made no complaints as she somewhat tugged him around the corner.

Once they were gone, They all looked at the other 4, and raised eyebrows at them.

"I beat an Ursa Major!" exclaimed Jaune

Everyone congratulated him, and a few patted him on the back.

"You're forgetting on _how_ you go into the situation in the first place," said Weiss

Everyone realized this, and looked at him curiously.

"Minaka may have...helped a bit to set it up." he admitted

"Help!? He practically forced you to do it! You could have been seriously hurt!" exclaimed Weiss

"OK, so maybe he gave me a little push, but I'm he said he would help if I did get seriously hurt!" Jaune exclaimed back

"That doesn't justify his actions! That's the second time he's done something rash and stupid, both possibly bring serious harm onto us!"

"Actually that first thing wouldn't have hurt any of us considering he thought ahead and placed the sleep activation thing," pointed out Sergei

"Exactly! Sergei knows what I'm trying to say! Sure he might be a bit hard to deal with sometimes, but I think he's just someone who cares a lot about his friends, and just shows it in strange ways," said Jaune

"Yeah that about sums up that sadistic fuck," said Sergei, "Speaking of which, what do you think he's doing with Blake?"

Everybody became rather curios at this statement, and each thought there own thoughts. Once the Dust-Flyer was taking off, Jaune instantly ran towards the bathroom, barely making it before he threw up.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Minaka after Blake had tugged him through several hallways and around several corners. Eventually she stopped in front of the cleaning-supply closet.

"Now we are," she replied.

"Good, because I'm extraordinarily tired," he said as he slumped against the wall, and then slid down it. "Also, just by curiosity, did you happen to...experience anything strange as you were collecting sap?"

"Define strange."

"Second-hand possibility..."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah...they're back..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I know a second-hand experience when I see one... or experience one."

"This...is really really bad, if these continue..."

"I know I know, how could I forget after what happened last time?"

"Do you still have the pills?"

"Ozpin does, I'll ask him about it once we get back."

"Good...I don't know what'd I do if _that_ happened again..."

"Look, Blake, don't worry, everything's under control. Until then, how about you help me design a new weapon I've been working on?"

"...Fine."

He smiled a bit, and then pulled out a sketch-pad from his pocket, and showed her the designs.

"OK, might be more than one, possibly 3, however I need your opinion on them," he said

Blake sat down against Minaka, took the sketch-pad, and leaned her head on his shoulder. The drawings she saw were...quite surprising, even for him.

* * *

_**I still have nothing to say, except maybe that mexican food is somewhat spicy. **_


	8. I Hate Pills

_**begin the ch.**_

**I Hate pills  
**

Jaune swung down Crocea Mors towards Cardin, who raised Almace in an attempt to block the strike. Once both weapons made contact, Jaune used his momentum to used his free arm to bash with his shield. The bash caused Cardin to be sent backwards, and land on his rump. Jaune bought down Crocea Mors, and stopped it about in inch from Cardins neck, leaving Cardin with wide eyes.

"Jaune Wins!" declared Minaka, who was supervising the match.

All their friends cheered and applauded, while Cardin's team and Cardin himself looked rather surprised about the whole thing. Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors in Crocea Mors, (AN: that doesn't make much sense, but you know what I mean, hopefully.) and then walked down from the arena. Once he reached the bottom, his friends congratulated him, and some even slapped his back on punched his shoulder. Minaka then walked down the stage in order to congratulate as well.

"Grats Jaune," he said as he was walking down the stairs. He was going to say more, but he then fell down on the ground and landed on his face. "Ow," he said.

"Ummmm, are you OK?" asked Sergei

"I can't. Feel. My legs." Complained Minaka with his face still on the ground.

"Why?" asked Ruby and Yang

"The stupid pills with the stupid side-effects and the stupid stupid stupid," he complained more

"Wait you take pills? Since when?" asked Sergei

"Last night, Blake do me a favor and help me up, will you?"

"What exactly are the pills for?" asked Weiss suspiciously

"Why don't I shove one down your throat for you to find out?"

everyone gave him strange looks at what he said, while Weiss gave him a horrified one.

"Sorry," he apologized as Blake helped him up, "Another side-effect, aggression towards others."

Weiss dropped the look she had, but it was only replaced by one of annoyance.

"Well I gotta go take my pills right now actually, so see you guys later," Minaka said as he walked off with Blake

Once both were out of earshot, everyone decided to speak

"They're gone, lets talk about them." (Sergei)

"Isn't that a bit rude?" (Weiss)

"Oh like you don't want to." (Yang)

"So what exactly are we going to talk about?" (Xeno and Ren)

"Why Boss has been acting...strange." (Sergei)

"Strange being." (Weiss)

"How he's been acting kinda distant around all of us except Blake, and how sometimes he gets this weird look in his eyes and then when he comes back from it, he's either sweating, pale, or he gets all jumpy." (Sergei)

"If I recall, they started happening after the field-trip two days ago." (Ren)

"The first one I noticed was when we got to school, and his eyes got lighter and he just stood there. After a minute he seemed to snap back to reality and he look rather...terrified." (Pyrrah)

"You're all forgetting some other important factors." (Xeno)

"Those factors being?" (Sergei, Yang, and Weiss)

"The faces Blake would make while he was having these, and why he's been seeing Ozpin more recently, and the most important thing that most all of you wanted to know, how did he even become a teacher here, and how does he know Ozpin?" (Xeno)

everyone stared blankly at Xeno, and pretty soon those blank looks became looks of self face-palms. They had all somehow forgotten that thing that they had all wanted to know the most about him, except Sergei who already knew of course, but had to keep his act going on request from the person of said interest.

"Its amazing at how you could all forget something like that." (Xeno)

"Well if you remembered how come you didn't ask?" (Weiss)

"Because I don't care about his past, it's his current actions that will define him, and the path he takes." (Xeno)

"So you were to chicken to ask yourself?" (Yang)

"Say what you will, I'm going back to my dorm," Xeno said as he left, Mya following.

"Well he's gone, lets talk about him." (Sergei)

"Is that all you ever do, talk about people when they're not around?" (Weiss)

"Only my friends." (Sergei)

"Isn't that kinda mean?" (Ruby)

"I never said what I talk about, it could be nice things for all you know." (Sergei)

"But then you would say it to their face." (Ren)

"Unless it's other things..." (Yang)

"You're not in a place to talk sis." (Ruby)

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" (Yang)

"You know what it is..." (Weiss)

"Wh- you're in on this to?!" (Yang)

The three of them continued to talk about things the others didn't quite exactly understand, leaving the other 5 to stare questionable at them.

"So they're doing something, back to the conversation at hand..." (Sergei)

"What exactly were we talking about?" (Jaune)

"...That is a very good question." (Sergei)

"I forgot as well." (Ren)

"As I." (Pyrrah)

"Wasn't it how Minaka first became a teacher?" (Nora)

The others gave her the same look they did to Xeno earlier.

"OK, we forgot it a second time, there's something going on here." (Sergei)

"Perhaps he used his semblance to make us forget?" (Pyrrah)

"He can do that?" (Jaune)

"Theoretically, he could do that with a certain chemical, but I doubt he's doing that, as he would have to be near in order to." (Sergei)

"So what is it?" (Nora)

"I think its something else, but that's important right now, the four of you can go talk to Ozpin about all this, I'm gonna see If I can't stop those three before things escalate any further," Sergei said as he walked towards the fighting members of team RWBY.

Team JNPR then decided to do as Sergei instructed, and went towards Ozpin's office.

While the four did this, Sergei continued to walk towards team RWBY, he stopped a good 5 feet away from them, and decided to watch the whole thing happen.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" (Yang)

"Suuuure you don't you just happened to accidentally press your lips against his." (Weiss)

"I got injected with hormones!" (Yang)

"So! I don't think hormones would make you want to do that." (Weiss)

"Yeah because you weren't injected with them!" (Yang)

"Sis just admit it, it's ok, no one here will change there opinions of you." (Ruby)

"There's nothing to admit! OK, so maybe I think he's handsome, and maybes I think he funny, and maybe we both happen to like most of the same things, but what does that prove?" (Yang)

"You do realize you basically admitted it, correct?" asked Weiss, trying to suppress her laughter. Yang's face became a rather dark shade of red, a shade that was about to match her eyes, but by then Sergei intervened.

"Ahem," he said. "So, who is this he?"

"Oh...well this hes name rhyme with bergie," said Ruby, gaining a stare from Yang

"Is that so? In that case i'll have to look out for him, I don't want any competition," he said as he shot a wink towards Yang, and then walked off. Yang turned an even deeper shade of red, while Ruby started laughing uncontrollably and Weiss was covering her mouth with her hand while shaking. Yang stormed off towards the direction Sergei went after regaining her senses, leaving her team-mates behind.

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk and looked over the folder he had received two days ago from Minaka and Blake. He kept reading it over and over again, still hardly believing any of its contents. He drank some coffee from his mug, and put the folders down on the desk. He then picked up another file, one for a couple of new students that were coming in, 8 in total. He could on except 4 of them however. Just then he heard a knock, so he put the folder down.

"Come in," he said

All of team JNPR then came into the room, and some of them looked rather confused as to why they came them in the first place.

"This is a surprise," Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee from his mug, "So what do you four want?"

"Uhh sir, we were wondering ummm..." said Jaune, losing his train of thought

Ozpin raised his eyebrow at this, causing Pyrrah to elbow Jaune a bit at his ribs.

"Oh right! We were just wondering how you know Minaka, and why he's a teacher," said Jaune hurriedly

"He hasn't told you?" asked Ozpin while raising his eyebrow

"Umm no sir, he hasn't."

"In that case, I won't tell you either."

"Wh-why?"

"It's in my interest that he hasn't told you for a reason, and his reasons choices are hardly far from wrong, no matter how bad they may seem. For this reason I won't tell you myself until he tells you himself. Would that be all the four of you require?"

"Uh y-yes sir."

The four of them then left his office, leaving him there alone. Once the four were gone, he picked up the folder he had put down again, and re-read its contents.

* * *

After Ruby and Weiss regained their composure, the both of them went off towards the direction Yang went in an attempt to stop her from whatever she was going to do. After turning several corners, they find her forcefully kissing Sergei... The two both stopped in there tracks at the sight, and stared. Yang had her eyes closed at this, while Sergei had widened eyes.

They had no idea for how long this continued, but it seemed that it went on for awhile. After awhile Yang finally broke off to get some air. Sergei quickly regained his composure after she broke off.

"Not that i didn't enjoy it, but what was that for exactly?" asked Sergei

Yang didn't answer, and instead tried to pull him into another kiss, but he put his finger in the way.

"You know I don't mind that you're being so aggressive, but I would prefer that you answer my question first to help me at least establish what exactly is happening here."

Her response to this was to lay her head on his chest. He sighed as she did this, and gently pushed her away. She looked rather confused at this, and assumed something else entirely in her mind.

"As much as I hate to do this, I can't really be with you right now...as in with you in this current moment, not as a couple...thing...whatever! I gotta do something a favor for Ozpin real quick, and then i'll be back."

Before she could respond, he quickly walked away, leaving the three of them there.

"So, you don't like him?" asked Weiss

"Shut up," said Yang.

The three of them then made there way towards their dorm , as they had nothing better to do.

* * *

Once team RWBY got outside there door, they heard some strange noises coming from inside. They heard several grunts and things breaking, and even a moan from time to time... Ruby reluctantly reached over for the door-knob, and once she opened the door, they were meet with a rather strange sight. They saw that Blake was shirtless, and was wearing her bra while everything else was really the same about her. Minaka had his shirt torn, both of them were handcuffed to each other, and Minaka was fending her off with there toilet plunger...

The three turned to leave, but Minaka was faster and blocked there path.

"If either one of you leave before I can explain myself, I will plunge you," he said as he ducked under a lunge from Blake

Since they were handcuffed, Blake bought him down with herself, making him land on top of her. She faked a moan, gaining a light jab with a plunger.

"While she's stuck there, which won't be long, 2 minutes at most, I should explain what happened."

"I'm not sure I want to even know..." muttered Weiss

* * *

(15 minutes ago)

After Blake and Minaka left, they went towards the dorm so he could lie down. The closest dorm was Blake's though, so they went there. Blake said she had to go the bathroom upon entering, and left Minaka there. He could start to walk by himself now, so he sat up in the bed, and decided to make some tea. He left the dorm to make some at the kitchen, leaving his coat behind.

While walking there, people looked at him strangely for seeing him without his coat (This is because without it, people can see his folded wings coming out from the slits in his t-shirt.), but he ignored it. Once in the kitchen, he bought out all the necessary materials to make the tea, and was done making both about two minutes later. He made Blake's tea last, and picked it up as left with a tray with both teas on it. He didn't know that, while making Blake's tea, he accidentally activated his semblance, and made all of her tea into liquid hormones...

Upon entering the room again, he came upon the sight of Blake changing. All she'd really done was take off her shirt, but that was enough to slightly embarrass her. He didn't seem to care much as he set down the tray, picked up his own tea, and sat on her bed. She stopped changing and decided to pick up her own tea, as she realized that he didn't seem to care that she was shirtless. She sat down next to him, and drank her tea as well.

She noted that it tasted rather strange, but she didn't mind, as long as it was made for her. They both finished there tea about 8 minutes later, and Minaka noticed the strange look Blake was giving him. He shrugged it off, and stood up from the bed. He took her cup and his own, along with the tray, and was about to leave when Blake hugged him from behind. She hugged him a bit too forcefully though, more like a tackle really, and made him drop the tray and the cups.

"You're just gonna leave me here alone?" Blake asked seductively

Minaka then noticed something was very wrong here, and smelled something rather funny emitting off her. He remembered the same scent as the scent from the gel, and realization struck him. He quickly broke off the hug, and ran for the bathroom. He shut the door behind him just as Blake regained her stability, and locked it shut. He pulled out his pills from his pocket, and started to read the side-effects. There was _alot_. Once caught his eye however, and it said, "_May cause Semblance malfunction."_ He cursed Ozpin under his breathe, just as Blake kicked down the door.

He reached for the plunger next to the toilet and the handcuffs in his back pocket, and then dodged a lunge from Blake. He tried to handcuff her there, but he forgot the crucial fact that she was much faster than him, so she managed to dodge him, and handcuff the both of them at the same time. He had no time to wonder what had just happened, as she tried to rip his shirt off. He managed to pull back, but not without a huge tear appearing down the middle. She tried for another grab, but he dodged again and again while he fended her off with the plunger.

It continued like this for 3 minutes, until the rest of team RWBY came into the seen.

* * *

"So that's what happened, it's like something out of a poorly written sitcom, or anime if you will," said Minaka

"Why do you have hand-cuffs?" asked Ruby

"For moments when hand-cuffs are needed."

"When has that ever actually been needed other than now?" asked Yang

"About 14 times."

"Why are you using a plunger anyway? I left Myrtenaster on the bed..." said Weiss

"Look can you all shut-up and help with this?" asked Minaka

"And if we don't?" asked Weiss

He simply gave them a look, and the three of them immediately decided to help him.

He stood up, brought Blake with him. Once both were up, Blake tackled both of them back to the ground, this time with her on top. Minaka sent them all a pleading look, but Blake sent them her own look, a rather fierce one none of them expected to see come from her. They immediately backed off, and Blake turned back to Minaka.

If it was anybody else, he would have already broken out of the grip and broken the persons wrist, but this was Blake. He would never do anything to hurt her...OK so there are a few exceptions, but those were usually jokes. She used her free hand that wasn't handcuffed to finish ripping off his shirt, and then threw it across the room.

"You know, that was my favorite shirt. You did buy it for me as a Christmas present before I left," he said, only loud enough for them to hear.

It didn't seem like she heard though. She then placed her head on his bare chest, and closed her eyes. Minaka waited and waited for something to happen, but it never did. It wasn't until he felt the light tickle of her breathe did he realize that she had fallen asleep on his chest. He was rather confused by this, as the sleep counter shouldn't have activated for another 10 minutes or so.

It then clicked into his mind, that perhaps this is all she ever wanted to do in the first place, sleep on his bare chest... True it sounded rather weird, but he didn't mind. He ignored the looks he was getting from the Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, and gently picked up Blake bridal style. He awkwardly tried to put her down on the bed, while simultaneously trying to lie down himself. He eventually got it, and didn't mind when she snuggled up closer. He closed his eyes, and left the other members to stare strangely at him.

"What just happened?" asked Ruby finally

"I...don't really know," responded Yang

"I will never know what she sees in him," mumbled Weiss

"So what do we do now?" asked Yang

"We could...always see what Jaune and others are doing," recommended Ruby

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" asked Weiss

"Wh-whats that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh you know what it means, honestly, only a child like yourself could so badly hide your feelings for someone else."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm still awake, right?" asked Minaka, his voice muffled due to his face being in Blake's hair.

"Wh-you heard everything?!"

"Even if I didn't, anyone with enough common sense can tell, which is probably why Jaune hasn't noticed your or Pyrrah's feelings towards him. I'm simply recommending that you get to him before she does, in order to prevent any violence. Of course I wouldn't entirely mind a cat-fight..."

By then Ruby's name was becoming very clear on her face, and she was stuttering uncontrollable, Minaka lightly chuckled at this.

"In all honesty, you probably should let him know how you feel before it's to late. Though it may be somewhat hard. Jaune is the type of guy that's usually clueless when it comes to these things, and he'll probably beat himself up if he thinks of you as more than a friend, so don't try to be to forward. In short, i'm saying be subtle yet noticeable and memorable. Ask him out on a date or something, take him to a place he likes, and it should be golden from then. Of course you will have to deal with Pyrrah, but that's a bridge to cross when you get there."

He turned his head back to Blake's hair, and closed his eyes once more.

The three stared at him blankly, and after awhile of that, left the room to go somewhere. Yang closed the door behind her, and asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Did he just actually say that?" she asked

"I heard that!" he shouted through the door.

They then turned there heads to see team JNPR walking down the hall towards them. Jaune, at the sight of them, smiled and waved at them. Yang returned the smile and wave, while Weiss simply waved, and Ruby rushed in their dorm before they could even see them. Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren only waved as well. Once close enough, Jaune asked his question.

"Have you two seen Minaka anywhere?" he asked

Both of them motioned for the door, to which Jaune nodded gratefully, and walked in the room. Once in the room, he came upon a strange sight. He saw Ruby trying to crawl out the window, and was...nowhere near successful.

"Umm...Ruby?" he asked

Ruby slowly turned her head to face him, and then turned her body around as well.

"Oh...hey Jaune! I was just...ummmmmmmm...actually I don't entirely know what I was doing myself..."

Upon hearing that, Jaune chuckled to himself, which then raised into a laugh. He eventually ended up on the floor laughing, and shortly after, Ruby joined him in the laughter.

"Will you please shut up?" asked Minaka

They both turned there heads to face him, and Jaune quickly stood up and regained his composure, and Ruby followed shortly after. He didn't even seem to mind that he was shirtless with Blake...or he did and he was hiding it rather well.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

Jaune nodded, and asked his question, "How do you know Ozpin."

Minaka didn't answer, and instead turned his head away from them, and placed it back into Blake's hair.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Is it a bad memory?" asked Ruby

"No, it's rather humorous, it's just that the memories that come along with it are bad. But if you must know, I met him at a certain cafe 4 years ago. The place was full, and had only one empty table left. I took that table, and shortly after I met Ozpin there, and he asked if he could take the other seat. I let him, and soon after the both of us starting talking about meaningless things. After we left we exchanged scroll numbers, and left the cafe. He then called me to be a faculty member via his office phone, which I don't understand considering he had my number on his scroll."

"Wait, why were you at a cafe by yourself if you were 13, and why would Ozpin ask to seat there?!" asked Ruby, a bit to loudly.

"I was there by myself because I live with myself, I was 14 at that time, I'm currently 18, fun-fact my birthday is exactly a week from now, and because it was the only other table with someone interesting seating at it."

"You live by yourself!? Why?! Your 18!? Why are you in this school late then!?"

"I could've applied last year, but I didn't feel like it, and I'm here this year because Ozpin was having a faculty problem, like I told you earlier, which is strange because he's running the most successful academy in all of Vale. As for why I live by myself, all of my family died horribly by extreme racist, or so I was told."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Ruby and Jaune

"Not really, it's not even in the top 10 of terrible things have happened to me, it's barely even in the top 40."

"How hard is your life?" asked Jaune

"There is many things you two don't know about me, all of them bad. I may tell both of you them one day, maybe tomorrow if I feel like it. In short I'm saying that my life is very hard."

When he was done, Jaune and Ruby looked rather depressed, and Minaka simply waved for them to go. Ruby left, but Jaune stayed. Once Ruby was gone, Jaune asked another question.

"You said your birthday was exactly a week from now, right?" he asked

"I did indeed say that," replied Minaka

Jaune nodded, and then left the room. When he was out, Ruby was already repeating what Minaka had told them back to everyone that was there before, along with Xeno and Mya, who just got there. When she was done, everyone looked rather surprised.

"Who knew that that insufferable man had such a dark and sad past?" asked Weiss

"I heard that!" shouted Minaka over the door again, "Also can you send Pyrrah in here? I know she's there and I need her help with something...A SAP."

Pyrrah hesitantly stepped forward, and walked into the dorm. Once in, she blushed slightly at the sight of Minaka and Blake shirtless and pressed together.

"Good, you came. Now can you use your semblance to get these off, please?" he asked as he raised his handcuffed hand.

Pyrrah sent a questioning look at him after he showed the handcuffs, but he only motioned towards the door. "Can I ask how you knew about my semblance?" she asked

"I'm your teacher for sparring class, I have to notice that."

She nodded, and then raised her hand. It was soon covered by a dark glow, and soon the handcuffs were covered by the same dark glow. Both ends of the handcuffs then clicked open and they fell onto the bed. Minaka picked them up, and then put them in his back pocket.

"Thanks also can we talk about something?"

"Something?"

"Jaune."

"Wh-what?!"

"Don't play dumb, anyone with enough common sense can tell you like him."

By then Pyrrah was pulling a Ruby, and her face became bright red as she stuttered uncontrollably.

"In all honesty, you probably should let him know how you feel before it's to late. Though it may be somewhat hard. Jaune is the type of guy that's usually clueless when it comes to these things, and he'll probably beat himself up if he thinks of you as more than a friend, or a teammate. So don't try to be too forward. In short, i'm saying be subtle yet noticeable and memorable. Ask him out on a date or something, take him to a place he likes, and it should be golden from then. Of course you will have to deal with Ruby, but that's a bridge to cross when you get there."

She stopped stuttering awhile ago, but her face was bright red. She nodded to show thanks, and then left the dorm.

"You're a terrible person," mumbled Blake into his chest.

"You just realize this?" he mumbled back into her hair.

"No, I realized when you left me alone 4 years ago in the White-Fang."

"Way to pull out that card..."

"I'm kidding."

"I'm starting to rub off on you...that scares me."

"At least I don't trick my friends into going for the same guy which will inevitably became a mini-war for him using a modified version of the same sentence."

"Don't act like you don't want to see it."

"That's fair enough, but I do have a request."

"That being?"

"Take me whenever you pull another prank, which you will."

"Request accepted, now I have one."

"Yes?"

"Check any liquid I give you to drink before you drink it."

She gently laughed and this, and then answered.

"Request accepted, I now have another request."

"I'm listening..."

"Can we sleep like this every night?"

He removed her from his chest to look into her eyes to see if she was serious, and she was.

"I don't see why not."

She gently smiled up at him, and then put her head back on his chest. She quickly fell asleep, and while Minaka closed his eyes to sleep, but sleep never came for him.

* * *

Once Pyrrah left the dorm, everyone outside sent her curious glances, she explained what he wanted, and everyone nodded. Xeno then asked why were they handcuffed, to which Yang, Weiss, and Ruby explained. They all shared a laugh upon hearing there explanation, and then turned there heads upon hearing footsteps from across the hallway. They all saw Sergei in front of a 3 boys and 1 girl, and it seemed as if he was giving them a tour of sorts.

"Here would be the dorms, yours being the one 3 doors down and to the right, now catch," Sergei said as he tossed the keys to the tallest boy.

"Now, are there any questions?"

"Can I bring my box?" asked one of the boys.

"Any intelligent questions?" asked Sergei

The other three people laughed at this, and soon after the four people went to there dorm. Once there, Sergei walked past his friends without a word, and went into his own dorm.

"Uumm, what just happened?" asked Ruby

When no-one answered, Yang went over to his team dorm, and knocked. After a minute of waiting, he opened the door.

"Oh good, I wanted to talk with you, I know we somewhat just starting today, but I'm breaking up with you. I could explain why, but that takes to long, so go ask Ozpin. I do hope we can still remain friends, I sincerely do. I enjoy your company," was all he said before he closed the door in her face.

Everyone stared wide-eyed towards Yang as she stood there, perfectly still, in front of the door. After several minutes, she turned around, and walked into her dorm.

"...what just happened?" asked Jaune

"I fear for Sergei's safety," mumbled Xeno under his breathe

Ruby quickly went into the room, following her sister, and Weiss followed as she had nothing better to do. All there other friends just stood in the door-way, and Jaune then remembered something.

"Oh guys! Come on I wanna do something," he shouted back to them as he ran across the halls. The others shrugged, and deiced to follow.

* * *

_**Oh boy another chapter done, also I will mention the name and other things of those 4 people next chapter, I do have names and other things, I just need to finalize is all. Also, Minaka technically shouldn't be able to lie down or snuggled or anything with his wings, but they're folded perfectly on his back, basically working as another layer of skin, just fold-able and scaly and purple...**_


	9. Crashing and Snakes

_**So I'm done with finalization, so here are the four new characters.**_

_**Leon Demetrius: Has somewhat shaggy blackish brown hair (He's also the one that asked about his box), blackish red eyes, wears a green t-shirt, simple jeans, torn-up shoes, and simple white-jacket. His weapon is a sword that **_**_separates into two smaller swords that can turn into twin assault rifles. They're called Annihilation and Devastation, while the single sword he refers to as either from time-to-time. His semblance is invisibility, but it only last for thirty seconds, and at his practice level he can only use it every two hours.  
_**

_**Alexander(They just call him Alex) Adrian: Black hair and ocean blue eyes. White dress-shirt and black suit-vest. Black suit-pants, and black leather finger-less gloves, along with black dress-shoes. He wears rimless bottom glasses (They exist... I can't believe that myself) and a black fedora with feathers on the right side. His weapon of choice is a sword with chain-saw function that can turn into an LMG, called Grimm-Ripper. Along with a dagger magnum, called Lucky-Seven. Lucky-Seven has seven chambers, as mentioned, and seven different forms of changing the bullets, which he controls with a switch near the top and his thumb. His semblance is illusions, but he's rather bad at it. Also he's a snake faunus, because I feel like adding more faunus. Fun-fact, he's also the leader.**_

_**Marcus (Usually just Mark) Myron: Brown dreads and yellowish orange eyes. Wears a white t-shirt that's mostly covered with his brownish yellowish orange armor, the parts covered are his chest, shoulders, and elbows (They all connect). Sun-set orange eyes, and wears brown jeans. He wears special glove and boots made of leather, that can actually turn into his weapons. They gain armor plating and the tips of his toes and fingers become razor sharp. Under his wrist, a fold-able blade folds out and can are only really used to extend his reach on cutting things. He has the same things on his foot ones as well. He can throw the blades out like boomerangs though (I somewhat got this idea form DMC 4, but I tweaked it a bit...or a lot.) His semblance is basically what Yang and Mya have, but with lightning**_

_**Raine Myron: Adopted sister of Marcus, and is younger. She has short blondish brown hair that usually covers her eyes, and speaking of which are Flax (Its a color... look it up.). Wears a purple tang-top, while her arms are covered with her purple armor until they reach her hands. Her legs are covered with the same purple armor, and her shoes are, surprise surprise, purple. Her weapon is a halberd, but instead of an axe at the end it's a giant spike ball. The handle can turn into a chain, becoming a ball-and-chain. The bottom of the halberd thing is also a mini **_**_rocket-launcher. The Weapon is called Fenrigon. (I wonder if you can see where I come up with this...it is pretty obvious though, since I decided to followed the fairy-tale legend formula thing Monty had going on to think of the weapon name.) And her semblance is strength. Shes also half bear-faunus, only really giving her sharper hands and, fuzzier hair, sharper teeth, and added strength._**

**_In case you're wondering, there team name is MADR, or Matter. If you're wondering why is this despite the D, CRDL is under this rule as well with sky, leading me to believe last names count as well. Well that's all, now to begin with the Chapter._**

**Crashing and Snakes.**

"Yaaaaaaang," said Ruby towards her sister, who was now face first on her bed, "Get-off of there!"

"Go away," mumbled Yang from her pillow.

Weiss smirked at the scene happening, while Minaka make an annoyed grunt. This routine had been happening for the past 10 minutes, right after the entire incident with Sergei.

"Yang, you can't stay in your bed forever!" exclaimed Ruby, gaining another grunt from Minaka

"I don't need to, I just have to stay here long enough to recover," Yang mumbled back

"That's not much better!"

"Yes it is, now go away."

"I'm not going away until you get down from there!"

Yang grumbled, and then sat up from her bunk-bed. She hoisted her legs over the edge, and jumped off.

"Can you leave now?"

"No, You're coming with me to make you feel better."

"*Cough* that's what she said *Cough*," said Minaka

Ruby blushed a bit, while Yang smiled a bit at the joke.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Blake, her voice muffled from his chest.

"Nope."

Blake chuckled a bit, and then frowned as Minaka left the bed. He stood up at the floor, and reached for his jacket in the process.

"Now, Yang, you've become depressed as fuck in the process of 4 seconds due to my best-friend. Normally I would ask him whats up, but if what Weiss said is true, then this could be rather serious. And it's for this reason that-" he then cut himself off as he saw her poster of the Achieve Men. "Is that the Achieve Men?"

"You know about them?" Yang asked skeptically

"Know about them? I have them on speed dial, or two of them anyway. I met them last year during one of there concerts. See there was this one chick that was really persistent on getting there autographs and some other thing, and seeing that I was one of the closest people there, they asked me. Once that was done, they offered to take me to that new movie, Star trek or something, and I accepted, seeing as I didn't have to pay. Afterwards me and Ray shared a few laughs from what he did to Gavin, and we switched scroll numbers."

"Call them now..." responded Yang, face ecstatic.

"Why are you responding like that...?"

"Now."

"Ooooooook..." he said as he reached for his scroll. He pressed 7, and the scroll started dialing.

"Yello?" asked a voice from the other end.

"Hey Ray, how's it going man. So one of my friends is really fucking depressed, and I was wondering if you could give her a backstage pass or something for your next concert to lift her spirits."

"Oh man, you're totally trying to hit that," responded Ray

"No, she's just really fucking annoying..._really_ annoying. Plus I already have a girlfriend...who's in the room."

"Oh, alright man. My bad. Yeah sure I can do that, so we still up for that match Saturday?"

"Do you even need to ask you border crossing shack of crap?"

"All right, first of all, I swam across. Second of all, I'm a sack shit, crap is yellowish, and I'm brown."

Minaka laughed at this, and then hung up. When he looked over to Yang, she had a face of awe.

"Yo," he said, waving his hand in front if her face. "Remnant to Yang, you there?"

She still didn't respond, which made Minaka shrug. He spun on his heel, and turned to face Blake, who now stood up from the bed as-well.

"I'm going to go work on the project...thing. You wanna...?"

She nodded, and then reached for her usually shirt. Minaka simply put on his coat, and reached for his weapons from under the bed. Once both were done, they left the room, leaving a still awed Yang, and a confused Ruby and Weiss. Weiss shrugged, and continued to read her magazine. Ruby then tried to get her now frozen sister unfrozen. This routine continued for about 10 minutes...

* * *

Jaune had been leading Pyrrah, Nora, Ren, Xeno, and Mya through various parts of the academy they had no idea existed, and through various room that said faculty only, to which he quickly opened with codes he got form Minaka. Eventually, they ended up on the roof of some part of the academy, one that none of them have ever seen before. There were several broken practice dummies, along with broken wooden swords, a chest full of the new gel (No longer full of hormones), and a rack of shields. They looked at everything questionable, until Jaune explained.

"This is where Minaka would take me to train privately when it was his turn to train me," he explained

"Ooohhhh," they all responded, except for Xeno and Ren, who merely nodded.

"So why did you bring us up here, Jaune?" asked Pyrrah

"Because, I needed a place to talk so Minaka wouldn't hear us," he responded

"Couldn't we have gone to my dorm?" asked Xeno

Jaune stared at him blankly before finally responding. "We're already here, Xeno. So there's no need to add to my soul-crushing regret."

Xeno simply shrugged, and then walked over to the edge, when he looked over, he noticed that there was much more roofs like this, and most were covered with various items. He concluded that all those were Minaka's, and that he probably has multiple of his things stashed all over these roofs. He didn't realize that he had been observing the roofs for 20 minutes until he heard Jaune's voice.

"Xeno, you there?"

Xeno then snapped awake from his day-dreaming, and looked up at Jaune.

"Hmm?" he said

"Why aren't you doing what I asked like the rest? Did you even hear what I said?"

Xeno shrugged, and then hoisted himself over the edge. Jaune stared wide-eyed as Xeno jumped off the edge. Jaune quickly looked over the edge, and didn't see Xeno anywhere. He looked back up, and saw that Xeno was running from rooftop to rooftop. He sighed, and decided he could take care of the cake as well. After-all, how hard could it be to set up some decorations and bake a cake? Of course he'll also need a present...

* * *

Weiss had left the room after growing bored of seeing Ruby and Yang bickering over who was the better-looking one in the Achieve Men, Ray or Gavin. She walked aimlessly throughout the halls, into she accidentally bumped into someone. She gave a small grunt as she landed on her Gluteus. (AN: notice how I think of a different word for every time I have to use that part)

"Sorry, I should really be looking where I'm going more often instead of day-dreaming," responded a voice.

She looked up and saw someone about her age, wearing a fedora with feathers at the right side, and rimless bottom glasses. (They still exist...). She noticed how his eyes were reptilian, being one single pupil going from top to middle as a single curved line, and deduced him to be a snake-faunus. He reached his hand down towards her, to which she took and used to help herself up.

"Sorry about that again, by the way, names Alex."

"Weiss," she said simply while nodding.

He was going to say something, but he felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He got it out, and then sighed as he saw the time.

"Well Weiss, it was nice meeting you. Nice being a metaphorical and relative term considering we meet while bumping into each other," he said as he tipped his fedora at her.

As he walked past her, Weiss made a split-second decision and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" she exclaimed

"Yes?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow

"Can I come with you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and I don't see wondering around aimlessly very entertaining."

"Oh, in that case sure."

She let go of his wrist, and he quickly made way for whatever destination he was going to before hand. After several minutes of walking, they came across a dorm room door, to which he quickly unlocked with his scroll. When he was done, he put his scroll back and opened the room of his dorm, what awaited them was rather confusing

"Leon, get out of your box," said Marcus

"No, go away. I'm in my box," replied Leon

Marcus sighed, and then motioned towards Raine, who had Fenrigon's rocket end pointed towards the box. She was about to push the button, but Alex intervened.

"If any of you even think about already destroying the dorm, I will gut you like a fish," he said in a cold voice.

They all turned there heads to face him, even Leon lifted his box to look at him.

"I come back here and hope to see all of you unpacked, but instead you're doing stupid meaningless tasks."

"There is nothing meaningless about my bo-," tried to say Leon

"If you finish that sentence I will shred that box to pieces."

Leon then stopped talking, and got out of his box. Marcus and Raine high-fived at this, gaining a glare from Alex. They both immediately stopped and put there hands back down. Weiss was impressed at the way he easily handle his team-mates, and how they seemed to obey his every order. He then motioned towards there suitcases, and they started unpacking. Except Leon, who didn't bring anything except Devastation, his clothes, and his box. He simply jumped on his bed, and slept. Alex sighed at this, and then turned to face Weiss.

"Sorry about them, they can be rather...tedious to deal with."

She simply nodded and looked over his shoulder to inspect the room. The only thing she could really see was a rack containing several different colored fedoras and suit-vest, along with some suit-pants. When she was done with that, she looked at Alex.

"Is that all?" she asked

"Its all I was going to do," he responded

"In that case I will take my leave."

Weiss then turned on her heel, and exited the room. She didn't even make it 3 feet out before she crashed into Mya. Both girls landed on there backsides, Mya barely saving everything that she was carrying from falling.

"Sorry Weiss!" she exclaimed as she got back up and rushed through the corridor once more.

Weiss got up after falling, and looked rather annoyed that she managed to crash again.

"Does that happen often?" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow.

Weiss sent him a glare, which she immediately regretted because she had to look him in the eyes to do so. It's not that she was a racist, it's just that his eyes were rather intimidating since they were reptilian. She turned back on her heel, and didn't even make it one step forward this time before Pyrrah crashed into her.

"Oh, Weiss I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Pyrrah as she stood up with a bunch of small and somewhat large boxes in-between her arms. "I'll try to make it up to you later!" she exclaimed once more as she raced down the hall.

Weiss was extremely agitated by this point, and Alex could barely keep from laughing. Weiss got up again, and this time checked both ways before exiting. Once she was certain there was no one there, she stepped out...only to crash into Nora.

"Oh, hey there Weiss!" exclaimed Nora cheerily as she jumped up, some of the things in-between her arms tipping. "I would help you up, but I'm carrying things, plus Ren told me to not run into any distractions while I'm bringing these, but he also told me not to rude to anyone, and not helping you up would be rather rude. At least I think it would be, do you think it would be rude? Though even if it is rude Ren did tell me not to get distracted, but I can't be rude either. Rude, or Distracted, or Rude, or Distracted," Nora was saying quickly as she debated with herself over what she should be doing.

As she did this, Weiss was shaking with anger at her unfortunate turn of events. Alex couldn't help himself, so his gates of laughter burst fourth, and he chuckled. That one chuckled was enough for Weiss to snap. She jumped up, and then stormed off to some unknown direction. Various thoughts of violence and annoyance filling her head. Alex couldn't help himself, and chuckled once more as she stormed off.

"So, want some help with that?" he asked Nora

"Sure!" Nora exclaimed back as she handed him most of the objects she had. He didn't seem to mind, and continued to walk alongside her as she continued to ramble aloud to herself about things Ren told her.

* * *

Blake looked towards the sheer destruction Minaka's new experimental weapon(s) had caused. He easily destroyed the new set of sparring bots, even when they were charged with the darkest color gel. He looked exhausted however, as the weapon(s) need massive amounts of aura to use at its maximum capacity, otherwise there just normal weapon(s). (AN: You're all probably wondering why I'm saying weapons like that, well you'll figure out later when I actually explain them, which will be shortly, making this note pointless.)

Minaka lazily dropped the weapon(s), and then lazily fell down to the ground, panting.

"Why...Did...I...make...these...again?" he asked in-between breathes.

"Because you wanted to use Sinful-Dragon more, and you kept saying it was to tedious to always combine it, or keeping it like that if you want to dual-wield. Not to mention if you wanted to use long range weapons when your low on aura, but also wanted to use Sinful-Dragon, you would have to make another set of guns. So you solved both problems making some new guns and a new sword, technically swords. unfortunately, you now have a new problem, being that to use all three, or technically 4. Actually, I'm wrong, it's technically 6. Wait, wrong again, forgot about the guns, it's really 10," said Blake

"I...get...it."

She smiled a bit, and walked over towards him to help him up. He muttered his thanks as she did so, and he limped towards the bench, leaving his new weapons there. When he sat down, he looked over at them.

"I still haven't thought of a name for them," he said.

"It was you that told me weapons gain there names by the deeds they do, or by the one bearing it and the deeds he or she had done," she said.

"Yeah, your right. But adding transforming or shifting into their names seems really dumb."

"It does, doesn't it? Well why don't use the same formula you did with Sinful-Dragon?"

"I could, but I rather not. I might name them after that myth I enjoy so much."

"You could do that as well."

He looked back down towards his new weapons, which were still in the middle of the arena. His new sword(s) base-form was rather unique in his opinion. The hilt was black, like all normal hilts, but unlike most there was metal spike coming out from the bottom that was painted gold. The spike looked rather elegant as it went inwards, and then back outwards again, showing off the point. Four small bars went along with the spike, giving the inwards part a more elegant look as the bars took the opposite path the spike did. The hilt was then spread out dragon wings that were also painted gold, and made to mirror his own wings.

Two small fang like parts stuck out from the hilt, and went in opposite diagonal angles. A diamond like object rested in-between the fangs, and extended out a pine-tree like object. This however only had three points on each side, and each was razor sharp. On the tip of the pine-tree, the actually sword came out, and it was pitch-black. There was also a rotating like switch where the hilt and grip meet, which is used to bring out the main function of the sword.

If one were to were to rotate the switch, it would change the form of the blade, grip, and hilt, changing it into an entirely different sword altogether. The diamond would always stay however, as it was the conductor of his aura, where as for Sinful-Dragon, Wraith and Envy were. The hilt never changed to much, the wings would either fold and rotate, making it seem flat, and that was the most it did. The grip hardly changed either, and only got longer or shorter.

The blade itself was what changed the most. There was it's normal form, it's katana form, and it's rapier form. All of them were made to use his advanced knowledge on aura manipulation towards attacking in various ways, and the sword could even make it's own hilt to use as a blunt object if needed.

The guns were normal guns, following the gold and pitch-black pattern as well. These held a button just below the trigger, and if pressed changed them between there 3 forms. Automatic, semi-automatic, and the mini-shotgun. The semi was for long range, and worked like a sniper. While auto was mid range, and worked like a SMG. And shotgun was for close range, self explanatory. The pistols could easily switch between the three with a push of a button. These modes were also made to channel his aura better, and just because he likes diversity as well.

He was still thinking of names, and didn't realize that Blake had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, and gently put her on the bench. He went to pick up his un-named weapons, and put them in there respective holsters, along with Sinful-Dragon. Once that was done, he picked Blake up bridal style and went towards the dorms.

* * *

Ozpin was extremely bored. He had been re-reading all his old and new files for the past two days or so, and nothing interesting had ever caught his eye. It occurred to him that some of his students probably felt this way as well, considering he hasn't sent a single one of them on any missions to fight Grimm yet. He stood up form his chair, and went over to his file cabinet.

He picked up three files, and set them atop his desk. One file was a mission simple mission for Grimm extermination for some beowolves and Ursi that were getting to close to some small villages. Another file was a request for temporary bodyguards while they visited Vale for government reasons. The final file was one investigating a murder case. Normally the final file would have gone to the police, but it was the way the victim was killed that called upon the attention of Hunters and Huntresses.

He already had the teams in mind to accomplish these, four in general that he had been keeping his eye on. He picked up his scroll and sent message to each leader of each team, and then set down his scroll to wait for their response.

* * *

Jaune waited for everyone in his dorm with the supplies he had asked for. The first one to get there was Mya, followed by Pyrrah and Ren. Xeno was off doing something, so the only one they had to wait for now was Nora. The four of them waited for Nora, and she finally came back, chatting animatedly with Alex. If you count her talking non-stop about Ren while Alex nodded to everything chatting. Once both came in the room, Alex carefully placed down his boxes, while Nora basically chucked on the ground. Everyone raised there eyebrows at the arrival of the new person they clearly didn't see earlier, to which he responded.

"Hey, I'm Alex. I'm the leader of team MADR, the new team. We would have been here during orientation, but our Dust-Flyer got hijacked by some White-Fang," he said.

"Hey there Alex!" said Jaune enthusiastically, while sticking out his hand, "I'm Jaune, the leader of team JNPR."

Alex took his hand, and Jaune didn't seem mind the eye-contact he had to make with Alex.

"Their Pyrrah and Ren, the rest of my team," said Jaune as he motined towards Pyrrah and Ren.

"I've heard about your team after we beat-up the White-Fang goons. Weren't you the ones that killed the Death Stalker?"

"Yep."

"Impressive," said Alex as he examined their room, "Not to be rude, but who are you exactly?" He asked as he motioned towards Mya

"I'm Mya, a member of team MXMS," she said simply, while eyeing him warily.

He nodded, and then asked another question. "So team JNPR and MXMS, so which team is Weiss on? Some of you seemed to know her as you crashed into her."

"She's on team RWBY," explained Ren, "Their dorm is across the hall."

"RWBY, as in the team that killed that Nevermore?" he asked.

Ren only nodded, leaving Alex to nod back. "So what are you guys doing with all these boxes?"

"They're to set up a party," explained Jaune

"For who?"

"You ask a lot of questions..." said Mya warily

"I'm merely curious, is that a crime?"

"It's fine, there to set up for Minaka, the leader of team MXMS. His birthday is in a week and Jaune wanted to set up early," said Pyrrah

He nodded once again. "So can I help? I'd do anything to get away from my team for a least a day."

"Are they that bad?" asked Jaune

"Not really, it's just that it gets really annoying dealing with them."

There was a knock at the door, so Jaune passed by him and opened the door, only to see Sergei.

"Have any of you seen Minaka? He got a message from Ozpin and he left his scroll in the room," said Sergei

Instead of a reply, Jaune pulled Sergei into the room. "Perfect timing! We need to know what Minaka likes to set up the party." Jaune said as he dragged in him.

"You know if you wanted my help you could've asked. Also I only recommend using the color black," replied Sergei

"Why?" asked Nora, while bouncing up and down.

"Because...reasons. I mean you don't have to, but it's better if you put at least some of the decorations in black. Also don't get him a cake, the guy hates frosting with a burning passion. And if you're getting him a present your on your own," he said as he walked out of the room.

Jaune was going to reply with a thanks, but he then got a message on his scroll, as well as Alex. They both pulled out there scroll, and read over there respected message.

"You get one from Ozpin too?" asked Alex

Jaune nodded, and both put away their scrolls. "Mines a message for some Grimm extermination, yours?"

"Mines for some body-guarding duty with team RWBY," replied Alex

There was another knock on the door, and Jaune walked back over to open it. This time Minaka, Xeno, and Sergei waited outside.

"Mya, we gotta leave for our message A SAP. Its pretty important," said Minaka

Mya nodded, and then walked over towards the door, still looking at Alex warily.

"Hey you're the new kid, right?" asked Minaka "Sergei told me about you, you got here late because your flyer was hijacked by White-Fang or something, so you guys beat them silly."

Alex nodded. "So I'm assuming your Minaka?"

"The only one that I know of, so what are those boxes for?"

Everyone looked rather hesitant to answer, and all had a 'oh crap' look on there face, except for Alex, who already thought of a solution.

"Weren't you supposed to leave that mission as soon as possible?" he asked

"Oh that's right! Come on guys, were gonna be late!" he exclaimed as he raced down the halls, his team following behind him.

"Nice save," said Ren

Alex only shrugged, and then walked out of the room to go towards his dorm.

"So what now?" asked Pyrrah

"Well I guess we have to do that mission now," said Jaune

Everyone nodded, and then left their dorm to go towards the docks.

* * *

Blake woke up some time later, and when she woke up, Ruby and Yang were staring down at her. She raised an eyebrow at them, and then got hoisted up somewhat aggressively by Yang.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Well Blakey, we just got a mission from Ozpin, and we need to get the docks in..." Yang then looked towards Weiss for help

"5 minutes," she said.

Realization struck the four of them, and then they all sprinted out the door...only to crash into team MADR. Crash being that Weiss was the only one to actually crash, and of course into Alex.

"Is that all you greet all people?" he asked as he lifted himself up, offering his hand once more. "Honestly you just seem rude if you do."

"How dare you!" she exclaimed once she was up.

He shrugged, and then he casually walked towards his team which had raced ahead of him, unaware that their leader was missing.

"Some one you know?" asked Yang teasingly

"I don't want to talk about it," said Weiss, clearly agitated.

The four of them then raced down the halls once more, and when they rounded the corner, they slowed down expecting to crash into Alex again, but instead he was nowhere in sight.

"How did he...?" asked Ruby

"He's a snake faunus, he probably used some short bursts of speed to clear all the hallways," explained Blake

"He was a faunus?"

"I saw his eyes."

The four of them then raced back down the halls, and barely made it in time before their Dust-Flyer got there. Their friends also awaited them there, along with team MADR, which was now chatting with their friends.

Minaka was the first to notice there arrival, and smiled at Blake. She smiled back, and went to her dock.

"So what mission do you have?" asked Alex towards Minaka

Everyone had stopped talking, and now looked towards the both of them, clearly curious about their mission as well.

"Well I'm not supposed to give all the details, since the information hasn't been released to the public yet. Actually I'm not supposed to give any now that I think about it..." replied Minaka

"It's that important?!" asked Weiss

"More or less, the news should be going public by the time we're all on the flyers."

As if on cue, the three Dust-Flyers came into view, and quickly docked. Each team gave their byes, and then went on their flyers. Blake was about to get on, but Minaka stopped her before she could.

"I need to say something before you go," he said quickly

She raised her eyebrow, and nodded.

"About my mission, don't trust anybody on your flyer. I've already told my team as well, and Sergei told JNPR. The only people you can really trust is your team. Alex and his team are trust-worthy too, I've checked into their background. Don't be alone on this mission, always be with someone else, even if its for something small. If someone ask you for help with something, or to go somewhere, don't unless your team or a member of team MADR is around."

Before she could ask, he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead, and left. She stood there, trying to comprehend what he had said, and in the end decided to follow his advice. She went on the Dust-Flyer, and then went towards Yang, who had been waiting for her.

"What was that about?" asked Yang, who saw the whole thing

"Nothing important," she said, lying, "So where are the others?"

"Their near the bridge, talking about who we might be guarding."

Blake nodded, and then both of them went towards the bridge.

* * *

_**Ok so there is no dock on beacon, but instead a giant cliff, which is what I mean by the dock. Also I sincerely do need help thinking of a weapon name. Another note being that for this part of the story, I won't do as I usually do and just warp over to another person, I mean I will, but that person will be one of the ones on the mission. Also, the order of the missions will be Team RWBY's and MADR's, team MXMS's, and finally team JNPR's last. Also if you're wondering how Yang bounced off of that thing so quickly, she's the kind of person that wouldn't let that affect her long, plus hearing Ray talk can make anyone feel better...**_


	10. Fangs beared

_**So here's the first part of the little mission saga thing I wanted to do. Also to respond to a guest who reviewed chapter 8, Jaune...will be with who I choose. In all seriousness, I already decided. As for why no-ones awkward around one another, it has something to do with the reason they couldn't remember their question regarding Minaka. There is a reason, as I hate leaving things unexplained, and another reason is Ren doesn't entirely believe Nora would do that without the help of the hormones, so he blames the whole thing on that, leaving him no reason to be awkward. As for Nora, she wouldn't let something like that harm there friendship. So back to the chapter.**_

**Fangs beared  
**

Once Yang and Blake had gotten to the bridge, both Team MADR and RWBY were looking at the news screen, both teams eager to discover what Minaka had been talking about. After 10 minutes of watching some random cooking show, it ended and went to the news. After 5 minutes of watching useless reports on VNN live, it finally showed the report that they wanted to see.

"Ronald Louis (I literally used the first name that popped into my head for this.), citizen of Vale, has been murdered. The murder was reported two nights, and just now released to the public. Ronald was a dog faunus, and was also working part-time as a doctor. It was revealed that he was also an ex White-Fang member, and left the group 5 years ago right after there first attack. A team from the famous beacon academy has already been sent to investigate the crime..." said Lisa Lavender, the reporter.

After that sentence, the eight of them had stopped listening, and started talking.

"A murder?" asked Ruby, somewhat in disbelief that there would be a murder in a time of peace

"It would seem that way," mumbled Alex

"So wait, who would kill him?" asked Leon

"Either two people, extreme racists, or the White-Fang," said Blake

"So why don't they say the way he died? They usually do that." said Raine

"Probably because the body may have been mutilated so badly, that they themselves have no idea what happened. Which is probably why they sent MXMS," explained Weiss

"Isn't this usually left to detectives though?" asked Mark

At that, no-one had an answer. They all thought silently, and Alex was the one to answer first.

"It might be that detectives themselves were stumped, meaning that the person could have been killed by some sort of method that only a hunter or huntress would recognize, such as a trail of dust or aura. Or it could be that they already figured out, and simply don't want to say it to the public to arouse panic," he explained

"Why would that arouse panic?" asked Yang

"How would you feel if there was a rouge hunter or huntress running around Vale, with knowledge to fight Grimm that could be used to easily slaughter hundreds without being detected for years?"

"Pretty terrified."

"Exactly."

She made an O with her mouth, while Weiss mentally face-palmed, and Blake and Yang sighed at her.

"Students of Beacon, we are arriving our destination in 5 minutes, please prepare for landing, thank you," said the captain of the flyer towards them. He turned back around when he was done, and continued to command the Dust-Flyer.

"So who do you think we're guarding?" asked Yang

"If they requested for eight students of Beacon, it's probably someone politically important, like an ambassador from another kingdom," said Weiss

"It could more than one, or just one really important one. It's most likely from either Atlas or Vacuo. With the Vytal festival in preparation and whatnot," said Alex

"That's already being prepared!?"

"Yeah, its going to officially start in about two weeks."

Weiss seemed ecstatic at the news, and uncharacteristically jumped in joy. Team RWBY looked somewhat scared , while team MADR stared questionably.

"What, people can be happy, can't they?" she asked

"Yeah it's just...seeing you that happy was...really creepy." said Ruby

Weiss somewhat frowned at that, but didn't let it ruin her good mood. They then felt the shaky landing of the Dust-Flyer, and turned to leave the Flyer. Once the eight of them exited the flyer, a big black limousine awaited them. Once they got near enough, a tall bronze man stepped out of it. He had a well-shaven face, and a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a normal suit that seemed to stick to his body. His hair was blond and neat, and he was rather bulky.

"The boss waits for you inside the car," said the tall man.

Team RWBY quickly made there way towards the car, not wanted to arouse the big-mans anger. While Team MADR casually walked towards the car, as if they had all the time in the world. Once the eight of them were in, the big man closed their door, and went to the drivers seat. Inside was a aging man, accompanied by a young-looking woman that looked like she was in her mid twenties. The man started to have wrinkles on his face, and gray streaks in his hair. He had the same suit and glasses the man outside had. Only difference being age, and that this man had a gun and knife.

The woman had light pea-green hair cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side. She also had red eyes that seemed to pierce through ones very body and soul, and was well tanned. She was wearing a navy suit-dress, and black high-heels. Her legs were crossed, and she smiled as they all entered.

"Hello there children, I see Ozpin has accepted my request for bodyguards," said the woman, still smiling

"Who are you?" asked Yang bluntly, earning an elbow from both Blake and Ruby.

The woman laughed richly at this, while the man frowned.

"I can see that my stay here will be eventful with such lively children around, but if you must know, I am Cleo Thea, and my guards names are unimportant at the moment. If you wish to call them by anything, you can refer to them as guard one and two."

They looked somewhat confused at this, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good, now if you are still curious, I am a representative sent here from Atlas to visit the Vytal festival, and will be staying here for the entire festival."

They all nodded once again, and Weiss's mood got noticeably brighter upon the mention of the festival.

"Now then, which team shall be taking the day shift?"

Team RWBY looked confused at the mention of shifts, while Alex responded on instinct.

"My team will be taking the day shift Ms. Theo," he said

"Good, now the rest of you may do as you like until 8:00, which is when the night shift starts. I want the that is doing the night shift to go to these directions when nearing the time," said Cleo, while holding out a card with directions.

Ruby took the card from her hand, and then her team exited the car. The car immediately zoomed off as the four left, leaving them all there.

"So what now?" asked Yang

"We could go to the festival!" exclaimed Weiss instantly.

They all saw that possibility coming, and agreed to go. Weiss started smiling, and then ran off towards the direction of the festival, which she somehow already knew. After about 10 minutes, they arrived at the main entrance.

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" said Weiss cheerfully

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out..." said Ruby

"How could you not smile?! A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! They'll be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," said Yang as they walked, crossing her arms.

"Quiet you!" snapped back Weiss.

"So remind me why we're spending our afternoon at the stupid docks when you told us to go to the festival?" asked Yang

"They smell fish," said Ruby, while pinching her nose.

"I've heard that some students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if its my solemn duty welcome them to this fine kingdom," said Weiss

"She wants so spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," said Blake

"Uh, you can't prove that!"

"Didn't expect to find you guys here," said a voice, causing the four of them to turn around.

Once they did turn, they saw Minaka and Sergei, in there usual attire. "So what brings you to these mighty fine docks? Fine being a metaphorically term as they smell like fish," said Minaka

Ruby made a 'I know!' face, while Blake rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We could be asking you the same thing..." said Weiss

"Wasn't your team supposed to be investigating a murder case?" asked Yang

"So you _did_ see the news. Xeno and Mya are taking care of that right now. As for why we're here, we're waiting for a friend."

Ruby then noticed the broken down shop behind him, and saw the police lines blocking it.

"Woah," she said

"So you noticed. Yeah apparently it's the second shop to be hit this week. An interesting thing about it is that they only took the dust, and none of the money. Most people believe it to be the White-Fang, and I wouldn't blame them. There have been numerous clues to them stealing from various dust shops and well known dust companies," said Minaka

"Hmph, the White-Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates," said Weiss

"What's your problem?" asked Blake, gaining a warning look form Minaka

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White-Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. There a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but Minaka beat her to it. "You do realize that by saying that, you're saying that faunus themselves aren't humans. Also you have no proof to show this, as the White-Fang has only killed the corrupt and mildly beaten down the innocents...mildly. But every group has a sour apple or two." As if on cue, he pulled out an apple from his back-pocket, and started eating it.

"I thought you were a dragon faunus." said Yang

"I am, but apples are just amazing. So back to the conversation at hand, why would they mug a dust shop in downtown Vale?"

"Minaka's got a point, besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy that I ran into a few weeks ago. Maybe it was him," offered Ruby

"It would make sense, wasn't he currently robbing one when you were there?"

She nodded, and Weiss then spoke up.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White-Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal," she said.

"That's not necessarily true," said Yang

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" exclaimed a male voice.

"He's here," said Minaka and Sergei, and turned around to face the boat.

They all saw a blond-haired teen in a white shirt cut down the middle with cuffed jeans, bandages under the jeans. He had brownish orange and black gloves, and black and yellow shoes. There was a chain on his jeans, but most noticeable of all, he had a yellow monkey tail.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" he exclaimed as he jumped off the ship onto the docks.

He then ran across the docks, on jumped onto a lamppost upside down through his tail.

"You no-good stowaway!" exclaimed one of the occupants on the ship

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" exclaimed the teen as he peeled a banana.

He then dodged a rock going towards him by simply moving his head.

"Hey!" shouted a brown haired cop towards him, "Get down from there this instant!"

The teen then threw his banana peel at the cop, which made him growl. Before anyone could react, Minaka started speaking

"That's enough now, Sun," said Minaka, "He's with me."

"That doesn't excuse him from breaking the law," said the other cop.

Minaka pulled something out from his pocket, and showed it to the cops. There eyes got noticeable wider behind there glasses as they read over the card, and then left wordlessly.

"Well if it isn't Dragoon, so what you'd show them to back off like that?" asked Sun

"An excuse I got form the head of the Kingdom Affairs."

"How'd you get that?"

"It's one of the first things I received when I got my mission. You have been paying attention to your scroll, haven't you?"

"Umm yeah...I lost it."

Minaka burst out laughing at this, and Sun eventually joined him.

"So how did you lose it in the process of a week?"

"It...may have fallen overboard."

He burst out laughing again, and they both eventually made there way up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. As for Blake over there, she's my girlfriend. And finally Sergei...who is nowhere to be found..."

"He left after he got a message from Xeno, he told me to tell you that you should get over there fast, and bring Sun," said Blake

"In that case, we should probably hurry," Said Minaka, as he started running, Sun following.

"Well that was a thing," said Yang

"So now what?" asked Ruby

"I refuse to let the competition escape before I can observe them, after them!" exclaimed Weiss, running the direction Sun and Minaka took.

The others shrugged, and decided to follow. Weiss ran around a corner, and then crashed into someone. As she looked up, she already saw that they both were already down the unusually long street, and turned the corner.

"No they got away!" exclaimed Weiss

"Uhhhh...Weiss?" said Yang, pointed below Weiss

Weiss looked down, and yelped a bit whiling jumping backwards upon seeing the smiling face of the person she had crashed into to. She short orange hair, that curled at the end. (AN: I'm not saying more, because if you want to see her just watch the show.)

"Salutations!" greeted the girl.

"Um...hello," said Ruby

"Are you...OK?" asked Yang

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" said the girl

"Do you want to get up?"

"...Yes!"

The girl then raised her legs and shot them diagonally, raising herself. She landed on both feet, and then turned to face team RWBY.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." (Ruby)

"I'm Weiss." (Weiss)

"Blake." (Blake)

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" asked Yang, gaining an elbow from Blake. "Oh I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" exclaimed Penny

"You already said that..." said Weiss

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you."

"Take care friend," said Ruby

The four of them walked off, leaving Penny there.

"She was...Weird," said Yang

"Now, where do those two run-off two?" asked Weiss

They all turned there heads, and saw Penny waiting in front of them. "What did you call me?" she asked

"Oh I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me," apologized Yang as Weiss had her finger pointed to the spot Penny was just at, looking back and fourth from Penny and where she had been.

"No, not you," she then walked in front of Ruby, "_you_."

"Me I-I don't know what I ummm..." said Ruby

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?"

"Uuummm," Ruby then looked over Penny's shoulder, and saw that the rest of her team was making various hand-signals for no.

"Y-yeah sure, why not?"

Her team then made a certain face, and they all fell backwards.

"Sensational!" exclaimed Penny while pumping her fists, face ecstatic. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" (At a distance, Minaka, Sergei, Xeno, Sun, Alex, and Leon all shivered.)

"Was this what it was like when you met me?" asked Ruby towards Weiss

"No, she seems far more coordinated," responded Weiss

"So...what are you doing in Vale?" asked Yang

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" replied Penny

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" asked Weiss

"I'm combat ready!" said Penny as she saluted

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress," said Blake, clearly still annoyed at Weiss from earlier.

"Its a combat skirt!"

Ruby then rushed towards Weiss side, showing off her own combat skirt. "Yeah!" They both then high-fived

"Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed...rapscallion?" asked Weiss

"The who?" asked Penny

"The Filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"His name was Sun," said Yang

"Oh right, Sun!"

"Will you stop calling him those things? He's a person!" exclaimed Blake

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like for me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law! This only emphasizes my point to how Minaka acts if he's friends with a criminal! Give them time, and I bet they'll both end up joining the other faunus in the White-Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" shouted Blake, as she stormed off.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" exclaimed Weiss as she was about to walk towards her

"She has the right to, considering what you said," said a voice.

They all turned around, and saw Alex. "It's 7:30," he explained. "As for what I said earlier, I would have to agree with Blake. But there are two sides to every story, so I'd like to know why exactly you refer to faunus as this, if it isn't to much of a bother anyway."

"Don't we have to go the that place though?" asked Yang

"It's only five minutes away."

Weiss glared at Alex, and he didn't seem to care.

"You want to know why I despise the White-Fang?"

He didn't say anything, and only nodded.

"Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?"

He once again nodded

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actually bloodshed. My Grandfathers company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I could remember, and ever since I was a child I've watched family and friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train cart full of dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

By then everyone felt bad for Weiss, and Alex stood perfectly still, hands in his pockets. Ruby walked towards Weiss and put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Weiss I-" tried to say Ruby

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White-Fang?! It's because there a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" exclaimed Weiss, clearly pointed her words towards both Alex and Blake.

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but Alex thankfully beat her to the punch."Sounds to me like you only use your sad childhood as an excuse to bear your fangs towards them," he said

Weiss looked absolutely surprised at this, and so did everyone else. Her surprised look soon turned to one of anger.

"You're stereotyping an entire race of people, just because of some rogue group of extremest that do as they please to achieve what they want. You're just blindly assuming that all faunus look up to the White-Fang, but your wrong. Most faunus despise the White-Fang, and think they should go back to their old ways. You know how they respond back? By slaughtering everyone they ever had contact with, and making the person watch. So you are partially right about the murderer part."

"How do you...?" asked Ruby

"My family was one of the ones making statements about the White-Fang, some more aggressive than others. They took that personally, and tried to slaughter us all. The only thing that saved me was my semblance. That doesn't make me hate the White-Fang though, it makes me pity them. They think using violence will actually change the way people view them? It definitely will, just not for the better. People will start to fear faunus, and more racial slurs than ever will come from this. That's why I've already made a personally goal for myself. To find the White-Fang, and change it for the better. My team already knows this, and they plan to back me up. The only question remaining is, will you stand against me when the time comes, or with me?"

They all had nothing to say, and by then Blake even came back towards the group. When no-one responded, Alex turned , and motioned for them to follow him. They all did wordlessly follow him, and were quiet for the rest of the way. They all stopped in front of a fancy looking hotel, and Alex motioned for them to go inside. Once in, Ruby remembered something.

"Wait, wheres Penny?" she asked

"Who's Penny?" asked Alex

"A...friend."

"So wait...we managed to lose her?" asked Yang

Ruby nodded, which made Yang jump for joy. After about a minute of doing this, the receptionist cleared their throat, making them turn. Alex showed him the card Cleo had given him, and the receptionist nodded. He motioned towards the elevator, and they all went there. Alex pushed 4, and they all went to floor four. He lead them to room 326, and he opened it with the same card he showed the receptionist. The door clicked, and Alex pushed it open. Inside awaiting them a very neat ocean-blue room. It was made to look like the sea, with painted fish on the wall, and waves near the ceiling. The most noticeable thing was the giant waterbed in the middle of the room. On the water bed, was no other than Cleo, playing a game of poker with the rest of team MADR. She seemed to be winning, and was obviously an expert at the game.

Once inside, Alex closed the door, and went towards the couch near the bed. He jumped over it and landed on it. He put his fedora over his face, and went to sleep. Team RWBY looked at him questionably, and then made their way towards the bed. Once near, Leon motioned towards a door to his left. They all went towards the door. When they opened it, four beds awaited them inside. After setting things up, Weiss spoke.

"Blake, I want you to know that I do apologize for everything I said, but that doesn't change my view on the White-Fang." she said

Blake didn't say anything in response, which somewhat agitated Weiss

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked

When Blake still didn't respond, Weiss asked once more.

"Are you going to say something or not!?"

"Well what do you want me to say!?" snapped back Blake, "'It's OK Weiss, I forgive you too! Lets just make up and go back to being friends!'"

"It would be the right thing to say!"

"And how would that be right!"

"Because you were wrong!"

"How was I in the wrong? You were the one insulting an entire race!"

"I was merely referring to them as they should be referred to! Even Alex said they were Liars, Thieves, and Murderers!"

"He only said they were murderers you ignorant brat! And why does his opinion matter to you anyway?!"

"The both of you are nothing more but childish people who support a group of murdering psychopaths!"

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!"

Weiss's eyes widened as she backed up from Blake.

"I-I," tried to say Blake as she herself backed up.

She then looked towards the door, and ran out of it, and then ran out of the hotel room. Pretty soon she ran out of the hotel.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" shouted Ruby, but by then Blake was long gone.

Blake ran down several streets, gaining various looks from passerby's as she ran past them at blinding speeds. She eventually ended up at the town statue, and looked up at it. She had tears in her eyes as she reached towards her bow, and untied it. She wiped away a tear as the bow came undone and fell in her hand.

"I knew you would look better without the bow," said a voice, startling Blake

She turned around, and saw Sun and Minaka standing there. At the sight of Minaka, she ran towards his arms, and he easily accepted. She cried into his chest as Sun sent him a look. Minaka sent him his own look, making him back off. After several minutes of crying, Blake fell asleep. Minaka picked up bridal style, gaining another look from Sun.

"Shut up and tell me where the nearest hotel is," he mumbled

"We're not bringing her back?" asked Sun

"For what? We don't even know why she ran away, but she clearly had a reason."

Sun nodded, and the three of them walked off.

"So wait, what about your mission?" asked Sun

"You were there Sun, you saw the murderer, you even fought her. We got our asses kicked, and it was 5 on 1. I will continue to look for more clues, but that's for later, and I'll leave it to Sergei, Xeno, and Mya."

"Yeah I guess your right, but how do you know it was her?"

"I just...had a feeling."

"Yeah, but it could have been that other guy we saw with the blue hair."

"It could've, or maybe they're working together."

"Maybe."

They arrived a a moderate hotel, and entered. The receptionist sent them a strange look, but quickly wiped it off when she saw the lien in Minaka's hand. He handed it to her, and then left for there room. There was only two beds in the room. Sun took one, while Minaka and Blake took the other. He set her down on the bed, and then snuggled up with her. She smiled in her dreams when he did this. Sun having saw this, sent him a knowing look, gaining another look from Minaka. Pretty soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

team RWBY explained to Cleo and team MADR what had happened, and Cleo nodded and told them they could sleep, and search for Blake tomorrow. They thanked her, and went to sleep.

"So what do you think about this?" asked Leon towards Alex

"I think this will be interesting," he mumbled through his fedora.

"You were awake?" asked Cleo

"Normally, the guy passes out when he sleeps, but sometimes he just half-sleeps to stay on guard, if that makes sense," said Mark

Cleo nodded. "Is that because he's a snake faunus?" she asked

"Partially, the guy even has fangs and a forked tongue. How he talks with it I'll never know." said Raine

"Can I see it?" asked Cleo

"Go to hell," mumbled Alex

At that, the four of them pounced on him, trying to get him to open his mouth. The rest of the night continued like this, and team RWBY slept through the whole thing.

The next morning, Ruby was the first to wake up, and looked towards Blake's bed with hope. Her hope was crushed as she saw Blake wasn't there. She got ready for her day, and woke up a protesting Yang and Weiss. Soon, the three of them set out, and stared questionable at a unconscious team MADR, and sparring Cleo and Alex.

They quickly left the room, and went to look for Blake.

"Blake's been gone all night..." said Ruby

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." said Weiss

"Weiss come on, she's one of our teammates." said Yang

"Is she? We all heard what she said."

"Weiss..." warned Ruby

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way shes missing and we need to find her." said Yang

"A member of the White-Fang, right underneath our noses!"exclaimed Weiss

"I just hope shes OK..." muttered Ruby

* * *

_**Well there's that chapter. Next chapter I'll be doing team MADR's whole view for black and white, because if you want team RWBY's, watch the show. I'll also be showing team MXMS's whole mission after that, and both will have a lot of action, because I have left that out for awhile. Okay so maybe not a lot of action, but action nonetheless**_


	11. Hidden Truths

_**So as I said last chapter, I'm starting off from the night before with team MADR. Also, I may turn the rating to M, as I think of gore-y actions scenes, and somewhat dark themes when it comes to murders and whatnot. So I'm probably going to change it to M after this chapter is released...Yeah you'll figure out why when you read it. Though I'm not sure, as my fanfiction page won't let me see the things for rating. So I'd appreciate it if one of you can tell me...pretty please.**_

**Hidden Truths**

Several hours had passed through-out the night as Mark, Raine, Leon, and Cleo tried to get him to open his mouth. Eventually, the four of them gave up, and went to sleep. Alex however, did not go to sleep, and instead decided to look over the rest of the rooms. He's also had a bad feeling about this Cleo, ever since he first saw her in the car. She acted nice enough, but that was the thing, it was an act. Her original bodyguards were in another hotel room, so he was safe to look around. He opened the first door, and only found some medical supplies. He opened the second one, and found the bathroom. Third one, an empty closet, Fourth one, a bunch of empty boxes. He quickly locked that door to prevent Leon from ever finding it. This however, was his first clue. He knew for a fact that there was not a bunch of empty boxes there before, because in that room before he had placed the items Cleo asked him to.

He made a note to inspect the room later, and checked the next room. There he found various artifacts from the Atlas region, and most were in strange writings he couldn't red. One caught his eye, and inspected it. Upon contact, the object seemed to drain him of his aura, so he shot his hand back. He looked over the other artifacts, and came to the conclusion that each one probably did something different. Not wanted to see them anymore, he checked the final room. Inside, he found two khopesh made out of some strange metal like material, and a black whip made of some sort of razor sharp material.

He closed the door, and mentally went over everything he found. It wasn't enough to prove his theory, but it was a start. He decided to go check over the empty closet for some hidden switch of sorts, and was greeted with a lever behind the door. He pulled it, and the closet flipper around, revealing a altar of sorts. The altar had artifacts like the one he had seen, only difference being that these were bloody, and seemed to have faces on the side. The altar itself was simple, and just a clay doll on a pillar, also bloody. He flipped the switch, and decided to check on the weapons again. Once there, he actually picked them up. Thanks to his night-vision, he could see the specks of blood on the khopesh, and the streaks of blood on the whip. He closed the door, and opened the door filled with boxes. what he thought were empty boxes, were actually boxes filled with human limbs.

He didn't appear to be bothered by the sight, and instead took pictures of them all with his scroll. He sent them to Ozpin, and got a reply almost instantly.

'_What is this?'_

_'I found them in the hotel room we're staying in. If i remember correctly, the receptionist said this room was made specifically for Cleo.'_

_'Who's Cleo?'_

_'The one you assigned us to guard.'_

_'The file says William Douglas, ambassador of Atlas. It never mentions a Cleo. Alex, who exactly are you with?'_

_'I don't know myself, but this could mean both our teams are screwed if we don't get out of here...now.'_

_'I've already called the local police, they should be there by morning.'_

_'Thanks, but its not needed.'_

_'They're not for you, they're for the occupants in the hotel itself.'_

_'Alright.'_

_'Alex, do be careful. I do not wish for one of one of my students to die.'_

Alex didn't respond, and instead left the hotel room, and went to the one the guards were staying at. He easily snuck(AN: apparently, both ways of saying snuck and sneaked are correct, its just sneaked is the originally way while snuck is the newer one. Using snuck however is frowned upon.) in, and used his night vision to find them. He found the bodyguard 2 sleeping on the couch, and bit his arm with his fangs.

His eyes shot open and looked for the source of the searing pain. It was too dark for him to see anything though, giving Alex the advantage. He pulled out Lucky-7, and hit him with the butt of it, knocking him unconscious. He went towards a door, and opened it. When he opened it, he saw a bed with no one in it, and then felt pressure on his neck.

He looked up and saw bodyguard 1 trying to choke him with a crowbar. Instead of trying to pull of the crowbar, he stuck his head downward and dug his fangs into the mans arms. He howled in pain and dropped the crowbar. Alex turned around, and shot the man with Lucky-7 at point blank. He was dead before he hit the ground.

He waited for air to fill his lungs again, and then left the room. He went back to the original room, and checked over his friends to see if they were still alive. They all were, and he then saw Cleo sleeping. He walked over to where she was, and pointed Lucky-7 at her head. He was about to pull the trigger, but he felt something twist his wrist viciously. He looked down, and saw Cleo was the culprit of this. He used his other hand to punch her in the nose, but she didn't seem to mind. After a few more punches, she let go and grabbed her nose. Alex then pointed Lucky-7, but she extended her hand, making it go flying across the room.

Cleo raced towards the room with the weapons, and quickly grabbed the khopesh and whip. She put the whip by her side, and dual-wielded the two khopesh. She turned around, and saw Alex running at her with Grimm-Ripper. she blocked it with one khopesh, and with the other swung. He used a burst of speed to jump backwards, avoiding it. He used the same method to go at her again.

He was too quick, and Cleo couldn't raise the khopesh in time to block it. Grimm-Ripper dug into her shoulder, and Alex then activated the chainsaw function. It shredded her entire shoulder off, leaving massive amounts of blood on the walls. Alex then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall on her back. He then dug Grimm-Ripper into her stomach, and once again activated the chainsaw function. Cleo's guts flew all across the room, and most of them went towards Alex.

She didn't even scream as he continued to do this for the next 5 minutes. Once he was done with her, he removed Grimm-Ripper, and put it back in its holster. He went across the room, and picked up Lucky-7. Once that was done, he went over to Cleo's body, and shoved her in one of the boxes filled with the body parts.

He went into the kitchen, grabbed a towel, lysol, and a sponge, and then went back into the hallway. He cleaned it up, and then threw away all the items. He quickly washed his shirt in the bathroom sink, and then removed all the blood bits from his fedora.

He then went back to the couch he was originally sleeping on, and slept there. He woke up as the first rays of sunlight hit him, and looked around to make sure his team was still there. They were. He got up, and woke them up. They all grumpily woke up, and then looked around for Cleo.

"Where's Cleo?" asked Leon

"Oh, she went out with her other bodyguards, I'm sure they'll be back later," Alex lied

"Whatever man."

He got up, and went across the hall.

"Uh guys? There's something you should see..."

The three of them lazily walked towards Leon, and looked over his shoulder to look at the hallway. In the hallway, was a lone box...

"What do you think is in it?" asked Raine

"I don't care, It's mine now," said Leon

"Maybe we should be careful," warned Mark

"Mark is right, for all we know this could be an attempt at Cleo's life," said Alex with a bit of sarcasm. No one noticed the sarcasm however

"Its a box, there's never anything bad about those," said Leon as he neared the box.

They all expected something bad to happen when Leon opened it, but nothing opened.

"Sweet, an empty box. Even better."

The four of them stopped what they were doing as they felt a looming shadow over them, the four of them turned around with there weapons held, and dropped them when they saw Cleo. Alex however, did not drop his, and looked confused.

"Hey guys, I'm back from my little errand!" she exclaimed happily

"Oh hey Cleo," the three of them greeted

"Who are you?" asked Alex, with Grimm-Ripper still raised

"What do you mean Alex? It's me, Cleo!" she exclaimed again

"You're not Cleo." he calmly stated, gaining a confused look from the four of them.

"Who else would I be?"

"Alex, are you high or something?" asked Leon

"Leon, hold the box upside down," said Alex

"Why?"

"DO IT!"

Leon quickly flipped it upside down, and heard a thump when he did so. He was confused, as he couldn't see anything. Soon enough, an image was starting to show, and he saw Cleo's lifeless body on the floor, torn to shreds. He gave out a scream, while the other Cleo raced across the hall and hit him in the back of the head so hard he fell unconscious.

Mark shot out lightning at her, but she blocked them with her khopesh somehow, and then redirected them at Raine. She screamed in pain upon contact with the lightning, and fell down, also unconscious. Mark's eyes were wide while looking at Raine, and he was helpless as Cleo raced towards him and did the same thing she did with Leon.

Alex appeared in front of her, and swung Grimm-Ripper. She raised her khopesh(AN: as far as I know, there is no plural for them.) in an X, blocking it. He used his other hand to grab Lucky-7, and dug it into her stomach. He then flicked the switch to explosive rounds, and pulled the trigger. Cleo's stomach exploded, sending guts everywhere. While her body itself got sent across the room. He shot her body 6 more times, and reloading his magnum.

He looked over her body, and all he saw was a bloody mess of guts and a few bits of meat. Something just popped into his head however. She never had an aura. Only things without souls don't have aura...before he could think anymore, he felt something hit him in the back of the head, and then he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was light pea-green hair, and bright red eyes.

* * *

Minaka was the first of the three to wake up. He removed his hands from Blake's sides, and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He then got up from the bed, and went over to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Sun woke up from the smell of tea, and went into the kitchen to find out who was making it. He saw Minaka pouring the tea into three tea cups, and then putting the three tea cups on a platter. He turned around, and saw Sun.

Minaka motioned towards the balcony, so the the both of them stepped out of the room into it. They sat at the only table there, and started drinking there tea. Sun with his tail, and Minaka the modern way.

"So, how did you sleep?" asked Sun

"I will shoot you," responded Minaka

"But you won't kill me."

"No, I won't."

After a few more sips from both people, a new conversation arose.

"So who do you think that black haired chick from yesterday was?" asked Sun

"I honestly don't know, but I've never encountered anyone so skilled or strong."

"No kidding, she tossed us around like puddy."

"I'm more concerned about what she told us though."

"The whole 'your friends will be dead by the end of the day' thing?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, she clearly lied, because Blake's right here."

"That's only one of the 16 I have, counting you Xeno, Sergei, and Mya. The rest of team RWBY should be safe, as they probably set out first thing in the morning to look for Blake. Team MADR and JNPR are an entirely different conversation though."

"Why don't you use your scroll to contact them?"

Minaka reached into his pocket, and pulled out a melted scroll with had cooled down.

"Oh...right. Forgot about that."

Minaka put the scroll back into his pocket, and said something.

"So, to recount all the clues and information we have, we still know nothing. Except maybe that the black-haired check could have killed the guy, and judging by her power, is the one pulling the strings on this entire web we caught ourselves into."

"Soooo you're saying...we could die."

"In a sense."

"And you're also saying that the black haired chick is the one trying to kill us with her goons?"

"I said that too, yes."

"So, to get out of this, all we have to do is find the chick and stop her by beating her up, and then take her to the cops...right?"

"I don't think that will be enough, we may have to kill her."

"Woah woah woah, slow-down. _kill her?"_

"You saw her power, she could easily break out of prison. And even if she doesn't some one will just break her out for her. So either way, we're screwed unless we get rid of the problem."

"That's a little harsh man."

"Life's harsh."

They both turned there heads at the sound of the door opening, and saw Blake walking out (I don't think it would be in, since they're outside...). They both greeted her with a wave, and the nodded back. Minaka pulled up a chair for her, and she gratefully took it.

"So, you think you can explain why you were at the statue? You don't have to if you don't want to." said Minaka

"No, I want to. It's just...they figured out."

Minaka's eyes widened. "How?"

"It...may have slipped my mind."

He sighed, but couldn't help but smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sun

"Sun, have you heard of the White-Fang?" asked Minaka

"Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. A bunch freaks if you ask me," responded Sun

"We were...once members of the White-Fang," said Blake, causing Sun to spit out the tea in his mouth.

"Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White-Fang?! Him I can understand, but _you_?!"

"Hey...that is...perfectly understandable actually," said Minaka

Blake motioned for him to be quiet, so he was.

"That's right, we were members for most of our lives actually. You could say I was born into it," she said

"So what about him?" asked Sun

"I can say that later, now shut up and let her speak," said Minaka

Blake nodded at him, and then continued.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White-Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so the White-Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott, and I thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful , five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place.

"A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protest were being replaced with organized were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but out of respect, out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in there violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to being a huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow," she said, wiggling her bow to emphasize her point.

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" asked Sun

Instead of responding, she shut her eyes and held her head down. Minaka, sensing the tension in the air, decided to speak.

"Well, my side of the story is a bit different. The original leader of the White-Fang took me in after my family was slaughtered, which I already told the both of you. What I didn't tell Sun however, was what they did to me after they slaughter my family. Some of the racists bought in, and conducted illegal experiments on me. They figured since I was a faunus, I could take more pain than humans, and it didn't matter if I died. The main drugs they used was an enhanced version of LSD, this one specially made for the experiments. They would dissect me, plant things into me, and inject unknown fluids into me. I should be dead or insane, which I am mildly, but I somehow lived through everything they did to me, and with every survival, the tests got worse and worse.

"Eventually, it got to the point that I could see things that weren't there, things that could happen, but wouldn't happen. The scientists would refer to them as second hand possibilities, and they were terrible. It got to the point that if I closed my eyes, I would see them. Eventually, I lost all control, and killed everyone in there. The leader of the White-Fang found me, and took me in. There, I met Blake here, and we became friends. The second hand experiences never stopped though. They stayed, they would always stay according to the professionals. So after the first few attacks the new leader issued, I left after seeing all the chaos and damage he had caused, but not without killing a few people of course..."

"That made me feel bad for you, and then you mentioned the end," said Sun

Minaka only shrugged, and leaned back in his chair. "I did leave out a few parts, such as that I left Blake in the White-Fang, and what happened after I left, and why I'm becoming a hunter."

"So why don't you finish?"

"Do you want me to?"

He nodded, and Minaka then looked over at Blake. She also nodded, so he spoke.

"After I left, no-one would really help me, so I had to help myself. I mostly got what I wanted through the underworld, and made a living there as well. In short, you could say I became a thug. I started to gain a name there, and pretty soon the cops started to know my name too. I met Sergei in the underworld, he was a small-time ring master. Ring-master meaning that he was the one that ran the entire underworld, so what he said became partners, and pretty soon we owned the underworld.

"Eventually, we both realized that what we were doing was wrong, so we did the impossible, and managed to get more than 3/4's of the underworld either arrested, hospitalized, killed, injured, scarred, traumatized, or crushed. They never forgot our names, and swore they would skin us alive. We spent most of our days in shoot-outs with both the thugs and cops, and we would always get away. I already told you two how I met Ozpin, and he saw potential in me and Sergei, so he trained us. Eventually, we left him and continued to do what we did best, shoot out some thugs. One day Ozpin gave me a call and here I am."

"What about how you met me?" asked Sun

"Oh yeah, me and Sergei traveled a lot to avoid the thugs and cops, and we ended up meeting him in out travels."

"You made it sound boring," Sun complained

"OK, so maybe there was a few assassins..."

"And a drug-lord."

"And some ninjas, but that sorta goes with assassins."

"And an attack copter."

"And a tank."

"And a few hundred mob members."

"And maybe most of the cops around the area."

"And a Nevermore."

"And a Death-Stalker."

"And a... I think that's all."

"It was."

Blake stared at them incredulously, and a bit with disbelief.

"Long-story, so back to the point," said Minaka

"What exactly was the point?" asked Sun

"...Oh right! Blake was the point!"

Blake face-palmed at there stupidity, and stood up from her chair. Minaka and Sun did the same.

"You two wait outside the hotel, I'm gonna go check out," said Minaka

Sun and Blake did as he said, and went outside the hotel. After a minute of waiting, Minaka came back out.

The three started walking towards some random direction, and then Sun spoke up.

"So what's the plan now?" he asked

"I still don't believe the White-Fang is behind these robberies, they've never needed that much dust before," said Blake

"All my sources in the underworld don't know anything at all, which brings us to a dead-end," said Minaka

"What if they did?" asked Sun, gaining a confused look from Minaka, and a worried look from Blake. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there, right?!"

"That...actually makes sense," said Minaka

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be," said Blake

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about off-loading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas," said Sun

"I heard about that too, my sources told me it was for the upcoming tournament, and apparently it is huge," said Minaka

"How huge?" asked Blake

"Huge, big Schnee company freighter," said Sun

"Are you two sure?"

"Nope, but it's worth a try anyway," responded Minaka.

The three they made there way towards the main docking area of Vale.

* * *

Alex woke up about 3 hours later in an empty warehouse. He tried to move, but he looked down and saw he was tied down to a chair with some rope. He muttered how cliche this all was, and then turned his head at the sound of footsteps. He turned his head, and saw Cleo seemingly hover towards him. She was wearing a different outfit. (AN: I have no idea how to describe her outfit from the show, since you can only see the top-half, and some of the bottom when Cinder shines the light. She also apparently has boots which it shows in the credits, or maybe they're just really long high-heel like boots. So just watch the show if you want to see her.)

"I can only assume this is where you say you have me right where you want me, and proceed to slaughter me and my friends?" asked Alex

This gained him a hit from her whip, which bounced harmlessly off of his scales, but did tear his shirt.

"Oh nooooo, it's not like I have tens of those shirts already," he said sarcastically

She put the whip away, and then hovered towards him some more.

"You're an annoying boy to deal with." she seemingly hissed

"And you're an annoying woman, sending out lifeless copies to stop me, and you're a lifeless copy right now. Is this because you don't see me as a threat to personally threat to deal with?"

"So you figured it out..."

"I figured out once I killed your second lifeless husk. Both copies didn't have aura, and the little aura they had was mixed, which I could only assume were form the past victims you tortured, and used the artifacts to transfer into yourself. This leads me to believe that your semblance is the ability to make copies of yourself, but they appear aura-less, making them soul-less. As for how you hid your body in the box, you probably used on of the artifacts abilities I don't know of."

"Well aren't we clever?" she said, while hissing again

"If you're trying to annoy me with your hissing, you've succeeded. And that's not even what a real hiss sounds like."

He then made his own hiss, which was much more intimidating and spine-tingling than hers.

"I can't wait until you're dead..." she mumbled

"I could say the same to you you lifeless skank."

She then pulled out her khopesh, and dug it into him. No blood came out however, which confused her.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed sarcastically, "I'm an illusion."

Her eyes widened as she felt something go through her stomach, and looked down to see Grimm-Ripper. He activated the chainsaw function for the third time that day, effectively killing her a third time, or a part of her anyway. He cleaned Grimm-Ripper off with a handkerchief he kept in his breast pocket. He put it back when he was done, and put Grimm-Ripper in its sheath at his side.

"Next time you kidnap someone, make sure you take there weapons before you tie them up," he said aloud to no-one in general.

He went towards the main-doors of the warehouse, and blew them up with some explosive round from Lucky-7. He looked around, and only saw one other warehouse in the entire district. He walked towards it, and did the same thing he with the other warehouse to open it. When he walked in, he was met with wide-eyed Leon, Mark, Raine, and another Cleo. He quickly shot Cleo in the face, exploding her head.

They all cheered as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"You guys are dark people..." he mumbled as he untied them.

"Well, considering what you did to the White-Fang on the ship, you have no place to say that," said Raine

"I suppose."

When he was done untying them, they left through the giant gaping hole in the door, and what they saw was pretty surprising. An small battalion of White-Fang and Cleo's awaited the four of them.

"Whelp," said Leon as he made Devastation into Annihilation as well, "This should be fun."

"20$ says I can kill more than you," said Mark as he readied Razor and Shredder. (AN: I never said what his weapons were called, and these are them. Razor being his gloves, while shredder are his boots)

"You're on."

"Bitch please, I'm killing more than both of you," said Raine as she pulled out Fenrigon.

"All of you are acting like children, besides, I'm obviously killing more than the three of you combined," said Alex as he dual-wielded Grimm-Ripper and Lucky-7

The three of them gave him a look, to which he responded by starting up Grimm-Rippers engine. The four of them then charged towards the oncoming army.

Leon was cutting them all up as he shot willy-nilly with Devastation and Annihilation, his aura taking most of the hits for him. As one Cleo swung for him, he turned invisible, confusing the surrounding attackers. He shoved Devastation through her, and then removed it by side-stepping. To everyone around her, it seemed as if those just appeared, this continued for 30 seconds on everyone around Leon, and he then went with his previous strategy.

Mark was literally running through their ranks while a trail of lightning followed him. He spun around from time-to-time, cutting anyone that got to close while shooting out streams of lightning. One skilled Cleo tried to do the same trick she did at the apartment, and absorbed his lightning. He jumped over the blast, and kicked downwards towards her. His feet cut her head clean off, and he continued to do as he did earlier.

Raine was wildly swinging around Fenrigon while shooting out rockets. One White-Fang that looked skilled rushed towards her, and ducked under her swing. He jabbed his hand into her stomach, and then elbowed her in the face. She backed up a bit, and then smashed him with Fenrigon. All the nearby Cleo's then jumped on her, to which she burst from easily with her immense strength.

Alex was the one having the easiest time, using Illusions to trick nearby enemies, and then finishing them off. Everything around him really was just bits of bloody flesh. Once the battalion saw him as the biggest threat, they all went towards him, to which he easily cut them all down with Grimm-Ripper. Some attackers were realizing there mistake, but by then it was to late. Alex switched his bullets to fire, and shot the first person in the crowd. The fire spread like a, well like a wild-fire.

When the fire died down, all the attackers were dead, and the four alive were surrounded by bodies, and were in a lake of blood. They themselves were covered with it, except for Alex somehow, despite having the goriest weapon.

"Well, I think Alex did kill more than the three of us," said Leon

The other two nodded at that, and then turned to Alex. "What now?" asked Mark

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but they all turned their heads as they heard an explosion, and saw a giant mushroom cloud.

"I suppose we could investigate..." he said

The four of them ran through the blood mess they had created, towards the direction from the explosion came from.

* * *

(3 minutes earlier)

Minaka and Blake looked over the edge of the warehouse they were atop of, looking over to see if what they had suspected would be true.

"Stake-outs are boring," he mumbled to himself.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Sun as he came back with several apples in his arms.

"Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there," responded Blake

"Soooooooo boooooooorrrrring," complained Minaka.

"Cool, I stole you guys some food!" said Sun, throwing an apple towards Minaka, which he caught and started eating. He mumbled his thanks.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" asked Blake

"Hey, weren't you two in a cult or something?"

They both just sent him rather menacing glares, to which he backed off.

"OK, to soon."

The three of them then felt a gust of air behind them, causing them to turn there heads. The gust almost made Minaka fall, as he had his wings out. They all saw an approaching Bullhead land in the middle of all the crates. It opened up, and members of the White-Fang stepped out.

"Oh no," said Blake

"Is that them?" asked Sun

"Yeah, it's them. Not going to lie, kinda didn't expect them to be here. A part of me kinda hoped they would though," commented Minaka

"Alright, grab the tow cables," ordered one of the White-Fang

"You really didn't think they were behind this, did you?" asked Sun towards Blake

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right," she responded

"Hey, what's the hold-up?" shouted a voice from the Bullhead, "We're no exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. Sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

The three of them turned their heads to see who the bearer of this voice was, and saw no other than Roman Torchwick.

"Is that...?" began Minaka

"This isn't right. The White-Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that," said Blake, as she stood up and unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

She then jumped off the warehouse, and landed on the ground.

"Hey what are you doing!" shouted Sun

"Blake wait!" shouted Minaka

He sighed as she ran across the opening, and hid behind some crates.

"Should we go help her?" asked Sun

"She can easily take care of the White-Fang, but Roman? He's on another level then her," Minaka responded

"So you've fought him?"

"Once or twice while I was still in the underworld. We're practically evenly matched. It got really annoying after awhile when neither of us could get the upper-hand."

The both of them then turned their heads as they heard some commotion going on, and saw Blake with Gambol Shroud at Roman's neck, along with several amounts of Bullheads coming in. They saw Blake's eyes widen at the sight, and Roman took this as a chance, and shot backwards with Candy Cane, sending her flying.

"Do we help her now?" asked Sun

"Do you need to even ask?" asked Minaka

The both of jumped down, and landed on some crates. They ran across the crates until they were above Roman, and Sun then threw a banana peel at him. Roman looked up, and Sun then drop-kicked him.

"Leave her alone," he said

Various White-Fang members jumped out of various Bullheads, surrounding Sun.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" asked Roman

He looked up again as an apple feel on his hat, and got drop-kicked again by Minaka.

"Neither are you for falling for that twice, are you now Roman?" he asked as he landed next to Sun.

"You!" he grumbled as he stood-up.

"Me!" he grumbled back at him, imitating him.

Roman motioned for the White-Fang members to attack them, so they did.

Sun dodged there moves easily while kicking and punching them back down. He pulled out his Gunchaku, and started beating down the White-Fang with his skills now multiplied. He slammed his hand down on the ground, sending out an orange shock-wave knocking down the rest of the White-Fang. Minaka was just casually dodging there attacks with his hands in his pockets as he tripped them with his feet, never once pulling out his weapon. He dealt with the final ones around him by pulling out his two new guns, and shotgunning them in the face.

Blake watched them deal with the finals ones, and saw Sun block a shot from Candy Cane by spinning his Gunchaku. Blake took this opportunity, and rushed towards Roman.

"He's mine!" she shouted as she did so.

She was about to swing Gambol Shroud, but Minaka rushed past her and sent Roman with another drop-kick.

"You know, you were the one that told me rushing in blindly with emotions clouding you is a bad idea," he said to her.

He then got sent backwards with a shot from Candy Cane, landing next to Sun. Blake rushed towards Roman again, and actually swung Gambol Shroud this time. Roman blocked it with Candy Cane, and blocked the rest of the strikes as well. He saw an opening, and punched her in the face. She staggered backwards, so he commenced to beat her with Candy Cane.

Sun jumped over Blake, and kicked Roman in the stomach. Minaka jumped over Sun, and kicked Roman in the shoulder. He didn't even stagger, and instead raised Candy Cane to block all the incoming hits and shots from the Gunchakus nun-chuck mode. Minaka rushed back to check up on Blake as Sun did this, and couldn't help but feel impressed as he saw Sun effortlessly assault Roman, and Roman effortlessly block everything. He helped Blake up with his hand, and both rushed towards Roman.

Blake came from the left, while Minaka came from the right. Blake swung Gambol Shroud while Minaka kicked him. Roman got sent backwards, and skidded across the ground. The three stood there, and were unaware as Roman shot the crate hovering over them. They looked up, and Blake effortlessly cartwheeled backwards, while Minaka pushed Sun out of the way as he saw he wasn't going to dodge it in time. He bought up his aura right before the crate crushed him, and he disappeared from view.

Sun groggily stood up, and came face-to-face with the end of Candy Cane.

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

Sun and Roman turned there head, and saw Ruby standing on the edge of a warehouse with Crescent Rose at her side.

"Oh hello Red," greeted Roman in a not so friendly manner,"Isn't it past your bed-time?"

Ruby turned her head as someone walked next to her, and Roman took this as an opportunity to shoot her with Candy Cane. She went soaring across the warehouse rooftop, dropping Crescent Rose in the process. She shouted something as the girl next to her stood forwards, and everyone turned there heads at the sound of metal screeching.

They all saw Minaka burst from the container he was in, and red dust poured out. He feel to the ground as he tried to catch his breathe from not being able to breath for so long.

"Who's...that...chick?" he said between breathes, motioning towards Penny.

A single sword came out of a backpack on Penny's back, and that sword then split into 10. Penny rushed forward and jumped off the warehouse, throwing her sword towards any White-Fang nearby. If you count the swords flying towards them while she didn't even lift a finger throwing anyway. She easily knocked down any White-Fang that were dumb enough toe charge towards her, and even stuck all ten swords through one of them, killing them. (AN: This actually happens in Black and White, and blood actually spurts out of him if you watch closely. This leads me to believe she killed most of them...yeah. Penny you heartless bastard.)

"Woah!" exclaimed Sun as he saw Penny do this, and then ran towards Minaka to help him up.

Several Bullheads started to come in towards Penny, and shoot at her. She put her swords in a windmill motioning, effectively blocking the bullets. Two more swords came from her backpack, and got sent towards the warehouse behind her. She got pulled back, and then knelt down on one knee. Her original ten swords folded, and energy started to gather between them. The energy shot forward, and easily destroyed the oncoming Bullheads. She pointed her swords at a Bullhead taking off, but he just suddenly crashed down before the swords could shot forward. They all saw Alex jumped off the Bullhead before it could crash, and land next to Penny.

Another Bullhead was coming up from behind, and Alex motioned for her to finish it. She threw her swords towards it, and then backed up, pulling the Bullhead along with her. The Bullhead then crashed down into some nearby crates, exploding. During this commotion, Roman got in his own Bullhead and escaped, leaving them all there. The 6 of them looked on as it flew off in the distance.

The police eventually came, and the six of them sat on some boxes while the police investigated. While they waited, they all explained their different scenarios.

"Sooo," began Sun, "You were crushed by a crate."

"Shut up," grumbled Minaka

It was quiet after that, and they all turned there heads at approaching footsteps. They saw Yang, Weiss, Sergei, Xeno, Mya, Leon, Mark, and Raine approach them. Ruby stood up and Went towards Weiss, while Alex stood up and went towards his team.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing to me you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute," said Ruby quickly, but Weiss walked past her. Weiss then stopped in front of Blake, who had stood up as well.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White-Fang. Back when I was with them-" began Blake.

"Stop," said Weiss, interrupted her, "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?"

When she didn't answer, Weiss continued. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that twelve hours I've decided..."

They all stopped what they were doing, and gave Weiss there undivided attention.

"...I don't care!"

"You don't care?" asked Blake

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" whispered Sun towards Minaka. He only shrugged.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" asked Weiss

"No I-I, I haven't been since I was younger-" began Blake again.

"Up up up," interrupted Weiss again, "I don't want to hear it, all I want to know, is the next time something this big comes up, you come to your teammates, and not some..." she then looked towards Sun and Minaka, "Someone else."

"Of course," responded Blake as she wiped a tear.

"Yeah, team RWBY is back together!" exclaimed Ruby

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" exclaimed Weiss towards Sun

He only lightly chuckled to show his response.

"Wait a minute, where's Penny?" asked Ruby

"She said she had to leave, and then got in a car. What, don't tell me you didn't see?" asked Minaka

"Well we were to busy expressing our feelings!" snapped Weiss

"Excuse me princess," he muttered back, and his eyes then widened. "Wait a minute...princess...princess...princess...Alex, what was the name of the fake ambassador again?"

"Cleo Theo, why?" he asked

"Cleo...princess...black hair and red dress...blue hair...dust crates...murder...tournament...Sergei! Pass me your scroll!"

Sergei then threw him his scroll, and he caught it. He went to the clues and evidence folder, and looked over it. Everyone sent him strange looks as he started pacing and waving the scroll around while he muttered to himself. Eventually, he snapped his fingers.

"I've figured out who killed Ronald," he said

"Ummmm...how?" asked Yang

"I can't explain that right now, but if I'm right, and I pray that I'm wrong, team JNPR is going to be dead in the next 12 hours."

"Wait, what!?" exclaimed practically everyone there.

Instead of answering, he walked over to Blake and gave her a kiss on the nose. He then passed Sergei his scroll again, expanded his wings, and flew off. Everyone stared confusingly at him as he flew of.

"Does anyone know what he was talking about?" asked Sun

They all shook their heads, and Sergei then looked over the notes. They looked at him expectantly, and after a minute, realization struck him as well.

"Ooooooooh," he said, "Wait... _oooohhhhhh_...**oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh."**

"What!" exclaimed a majority of them.

"There's no time to explain. We need to hurry now!"

He then rushed past all the police and went towards one of the crates. He cut it open with Gale, and red dust poured it. He did this several times, and red dust came out for every single one he cut open. There was only one crate left, and he cut that open as well. Red dust came out...

"Umm Weiss?" began Ruby, "Why is your family only supplying Red dust?"

"The most destructive of all if it's for a tournament?" asked Blake

Weiss shook her head, as she herself didn't know.

"Does this mean all the crates the White-Fang just took is full of red dust?" asked Leon

"It would seem," replied Alex

"What exactly does this mean?" asked Raine

"It means all of this was set up beforehand..." muttered Sergei "I'm sure team MADR already knows this, but William Douglas, the ambassador of Atlas, was murdered. They were trying to keep it secret to keep from public panic. Also, Ronald Louis wasn't just a doctor. That was his cover-up job. He was the first and only faunus to be assigned a position of power in the Schnee company, but it was supposed to stay secret. He was the one that handled all the shipping and negotiation. He was supposed to meet with William this week, but he and William were murdered before they could. The file in his safe says that they were only sending 5 crates of fire, 20 crates of blue, and 25 of yellow..."

"Meaning?" asked Raine

"Meaning that there's someone setting up these dust robberies for all the major companies they've been stealing from, even my families..." said Weiss, who was now struck with fear.

"Exactly, now the area team JNPR is clearing up is actually supposed to stay secret. They're clearing up a path for the ambassador of Vacuo, the real one. Ronald already met up with him before they died, but that doesn't change the fact that there's supposed to be another dust pick-up near there as well. This means that..." said Sergei

"That the guys that murdered William and Ronald are going to go after the other ambassador, and the ones guarding him...or her. And afterwords, they'll just take the other dust drop as well...right?" finished Sun

"Exactly, which means once more, whoever we're dealing with is much more powerful than we originally thought..."

"And that they have the sources and power to throw Remnant into global panic and chaos if this continues..." mumbled Alex

Sergei only nodded, and let the weight of everything everyone they had all just said sink in. They're eyes widened as it did.

* * *

_**There's a chapter done. So I'm still wondering if it should be raised to M. Also it did get serious at the end, didn't it?**_


	12. Vale Murder Mystery

_**So like I said two chapters earlier, This will showcase team MXMS's point of view, and will switch around a lot. Because of this, it's starting when Minaka boarding the airship/Dust-Flyer. That's really all I need to say.**_

**Vale Murder Mystery**

Minaka walked in the Dust-Flyer, and it then took off as he set foot in it. Sergei waited for him, while Xeno and Mya went off somewhere.

"Hey," began Sergei

"Where's Xeno and Mya?" asked Minaka

"They left, probably to go bang each other or something."

"Yeah whatever, so what do you think of this whole thing?"

"Meaning...?"

"I know you read over my message."

"Of course I did, so you want to know what my opinion on this."

"Exactly."

"I think there's something they're not telling us."

"So you noticed too."

"How could I not notice? They made it pretty obvious."

"They made it obvious for people like us. Give it to someone like Jaune or Ruby and they wouldn't know."

"So you're saying it's easy for us to notice because we used to work in the underworld."

"Exactly."

Sergei didn't respond, and looked out the window.

"So why did they set up Dust-Flyers for us when we could have easily been taken by Bullheads?" he asked

"I honestly have no idea, but that brings me to an idea I had," replied Minaka

"Yes?"

"So you know Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee?"

"Yeah..."

"And you know how Bullheads use jet-like engines to fly?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You think you could make a motorcycle like object with jet-engines? It's so annoying to always travel like this."

"_I _do, _you_ don't have to. You have wings."_  
_

"So can you?"

"Probably, I just need the right materials. Most of them can probably be found scattered across Beacon. It also depends on how much we're making."

"Two."

"So we're not making one for Xeno and Mya."

"No."

"Then those can easily be found. If we want to make it more..._noticeable_, then we could always use the underworld."

"I've already thought of that, we definitely are."

"Well alright then, consider it done."

"_Student's of Beacon, we have arrived at your destination, please step off now," _said a voice over the intercom.

The two made way for the exit, and Xeno and Mya waited for them there. Minaka raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't ask. Outside awaited a long black limousine, surrounded by several police cars.

"Should we be worried?" asked Sergei

"Probably not, but just in case keep Gale close..." replied Minaka

Mya sent them a confused look, while Xeno kept his eyes towards the car. The car door opened, and revealed an aged man inside. The man motioned for them to come in, so they did. Once the four of them were in, the old man spoke.

"Do you know who I am?"

"The head of kingdom affairs." said the four of them

"So you do know who I am..."

"Apparently," said Minaka, "So, why are you here if we're only investigating a murder? Don't tell me there's more that you're not telling us..."

"I already know of you Mr. Dragoon, and I know what you do. I don't approve of your methods, but I do approve of your connections and power," said the head of kingdom affairs. (AN: I was going to say old man, but this fitted better since you now know who he is.)

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm sure you've already figured that out."

"Most of it, I just can't find the missing piece."

"Well here it is, Ronald isn't the man you think him to be."

"So you refer to faunus as actually people. Interesting. So back to the point, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means he wasn't just a doctor, he was also the first and only, so far, faunus to gain a position of power in the Schnee Dust company."

"Doesn't the head of that hate faunus?" asked Mya

"He does, but the main reason for this hatred is the White-Fang. Ronald, being a past member of it, knew how most of it worked. Mr. Schnee saw this as an opportunity, and took it."

"Smart," commented Xeno, "He secretly gave Ronald a position of power, that way he would know the inner-workings of the White-Fang, and still be able to keep his image. When the time came, he would publicly announce Ronald, and gain massive public attention with this."

"Precisely."

"So since he's dead, we can assume that the murderers have either some sort of grudge towards the Schnee company, the White-Fang, faunus, or Ronald himself. The murderers may not have known he worked for the company in the first place," said Sergei

"That's already been ruled out, as most copies in his safe revolving around his work there have been stolen."

"So it's safe to say that the murderer knew what his actually job was. Which means that they did this to either piss of the company, kill Ronald to kill him, and some other motive we don't know of..."

"It's an ulterior motive. I'm not sure if Ozpin told you all this, or if he even knows, but the ambassador of Atlas was murdered 2 nights ago as well."

"So it's safe to say that this isn't a coincidence," said Minaka

The head of kingdom affairs nodded, and then motioned for them to look out the window.

"Since when has the car been moving?"

"It's custom made so you don't feel anything on the inside."

"Even the basic of physics?"

"I can't say how that works, as even my engineers won't tell me."

"Interesting...so back to the matter at hand, this was his apartment building, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then what are we doing here? Come on guys, let's go solve a murder."

As the four went out, the head of kingdom affairs stopped them. "Wait," he said

"What?"

"Take this."

"This being?"

"Its a official pardon with my signature on it. It should help your investigation progress. It also has my personal number on it, should the time arise that you need it."

"That's not the only thing it'll help," Minaka mumbled as he put it in his pocket.

He then motioned for them to leave the car, and they did. Once the four of them were out, they began walking towards the hotel. The receptionist looked at them cautiously, and let them through when Minaka showed him the pardon. The receptionist gave him a three with his hands, and Minaka nodded. The four of them then went into the elevator, and he pressed 3. Once on floor three, they went towards the room with a police officer guarding it. She eyed them suspiciously, and let them pass when Minaka showed her the pardon.

The four of them walked in, and were met with a rather gruesome scene. The entering hallway was covered with blood, and the floor itself have bits of bloody flesh. Mya gagged at the sight and smell.

"Why have they not cleaned this up yet?" asked Minaka aloud.

"Probably because they thought it might damage evidence," offered Xeno

They then continued to walk in, and Mya pinched her nose the deeper they walked in. The smell of blood and burnt flesh became nauseating, and Xeno pulled his scarf up to cover his nose.

"How are you two not bothered by this?" he asked

"Meh, we're used to it," said Sergei simply, gaining varied looks from both people.

In the living room, they found the body of Ronald. Whoever killed him was very creative on torturing him, as most of his skeletal frame was sticking out of his flesh, while the complete upper torso of his body was burnt black, and the bottom had several very deep cuts on it. The head itself wasn't touched while his eyes were wide, and his mouth gagged with a black handkerchief.

"Since most of the blood is in the hall, we can guess that they attacked him as he entered, or tried to escape, and either way he was dragged over here as he was about to die, which is why the least amount of blood can be found here," said Minaka

"So why does it smell the most here?" asked Mya, still pinching her nose

"The blood smell is probably emitting from his bones, as they make the blood. Why they smell the most here, I don't know myself. Maybe since it was enclosed, it moved around? The burnt smell is self-explanatory though."

"So how do you think they managed to do this?" asked Xeno

"Most likely through some specific semblance, or maybe some advanced aura manipulation like myself and Sergei have."

"True, or maybe they could've used some man-made type of dust?" offered Sergei

"Possible, though I doubt it. Now, lets look over his apartment for anything the cops might have missed. Xeno, you look over the body to see any traces of aura or dust. Mya, you can walk around the apartment to look for anything unusual since you don't like the smell. Sergei, you can check the blood in the hall to see if it matches his just in case. I will looking over the files in his safe, once I find it anyway."

They all nodded at their orders, and proceeded to do them. Minaka went towards the first door in sight, and saw it was his bedroom. He looked around for a safe, and found it right in the wall next to the bed. It was closed however, so he pulled out his un-named sword, and cut the safe opened. He looked over the files, and found nothing of interest. He threw them on the bed, and saw that Ronald's laptop was next to his bedside table. He picked it up, and put it on the bed as well. He then picked up both finds, and went back to the living room.

Sergei job was the easiest of all, as all he was get a napkin from the kitchen, wet it, and then wipe it across the wall. He went back to the living room after that, but not before raiding the fridge.

Mya walked around aimlessly through the apartment, looking for anything 'unusual.' She didn't found anything that really stuck out, except in the bathroom, where some cooking supplies were for some strange reason. She looked over them, and saw that some were covered in blood. She also saw that there seemed to be a body behind the curtains, so she opened them. She found another body in a mirror image of Ronald's, and gagged. She muttered to herself how cliche it was to find the body there, and then closed the curtain. She made her way to the living room afterwards.

Xeno pulled out a smoke-bomb, and threw it towards the body. The smoke started to glitter and shine after a few minutes. The shine indicated the aura trace, while the shine showed the dust trace. He had no way of telling if there was a special semblance used, so he sat down on the couch. He turned his head as Minaka approached, and he simply tossed him the files, and opened up the laptop. Sergei walked in with the napkin, and tossed that on the table as well. Minaka handed him the laptop, and Sergei understood it's meaning.

He pulled out a USB, and placed it into the socket. He then pressed a few buttons, and hacked his way through the password. At the desktop, he went to the folder that said Schnee files and data. He clicked on it, but it required another password. He pressed a few keys, and hacked through that as well. He read all the files there, and then dragged them on to his USB. He then closed the laptop, and pulled out the USB.

The three of them turned there heads as Mya approached, and raised their eyebrows to ask the unspoken question.

"There's another body in the bathroom," she said

"What?" asked Minaka

"There's a-"

"I know what you said, I'm not deaf. If what you just said it true though, then this just became more complicated than I thought."

"Speaking of which, I can confirm the use of dust and aura on the body," said Xeno

"And I...can't confirm anything about the blood, but these files I just skimmed through say show that he was working with dust transportation with the Atlas ambassador before they both died. It was apparently for the tournament. It also shows the amount of dust in the crates, and in how much crates they would be in," said Sergei

"Sergei, check Ronald's body for the blood, and then check the other body. Xeno, check the other body for dust and aura. Mya, go to the trashcan, you look extremely sick," ordered Minaka

everyone nodded, and then went to do what they were supposed to do again. Minaka followed Xeno to the bathroom, and there indeed was a body there, in a mirror image of Ronald's. It seemed to be bathing in it's own blood while Xeno did the test. Strangely, it came out negative for both.

"That's odd," he mumbled

"I'm assuming that means negative?" asked Minaka

Xeno nodded, and then turned around. Once he left, Minaka checked over the kitchen appliances there. There was a butcher knife, a cake beater, a can opener, a meat tenderizer, and tongs. All of them were bloody, and some still have bits of flesh on them. He looked at the body again, and then took out his scroll. He went to the internet, and then Google. He looked up pictures for the ambassador of Atlas, and his suspicions were confirmed. The body in the tub, was the ambassador.

Sergei knocked on the door-frame, and Minaka turned his head.

"The blood came out as positive, there was no other traces of blood from any other source. So it's safe to say that this guys blood is only in here," he said

Minaka nodded, and then stood up. "Is there something on the back of your head you want to remember, but can't?" he asked

"You forgot today Sun was getting here, didn't you?"

"Sun's getting here today?"

"My point exactly, I only remembered because when I opened my scroll, the message on the calender was there."

"Clever-girl."

"What? You know what, I don't even want to know. So are we going to go see him, or not?"

"Of course we are, go tell Xeno, I'll be going on ahead."

"Whatever, also one more thing, I learned something else from the laptop, but nothing useful."

"Soooooo?"

"Team JNPR is actually doing some cleanup job of some nearby Grimm that are to close to the path the ambassador of Vacuo, and also to a dust shipment nearby."

"So Ronald was connected to them both."

"It would seem."

"This can't but just a coincidence, can it?"

Sergei shrugged, and then walked out of the bathroom. Minaka stood-up, and then exited the bathroom as well. He went to the living room, and instead of going out the door, he opened the window , and then jumped out. As he was falling, he spread out his wings, and flew ahead by 3 blocks. He then landed next to a bar, so he decided to enter.

"Did he just...?" began Xeno, who was still at the hotel apartment.

"Yep." replied Sergei

"Well you can go ahead and pick up your friend. I'll call if I find anything, or if anything happens."

Sergei nodded, and then left through the door. Xeno sat back down on the couch, and thought over everything. He couldn't find anything that really stuck out to him, except that one body was covered with dust and aura, while the other had none whatsoever. He turned his head as he heard someone approach, and saw Mya. She still looked rather sick, and nearly retched again once she entered.

He smirked under his scarf, and then pulled out his scroll. He made a folder for all the current evidence, and then messaged it to Sergei, Minaka, and Mya. She looked down as she heard her scroll ring, and raised an eyebrow at him. She opened it, and saw the folder for the evidence. She went over it, and when she was done, closed her scroll and put it back in her pocket.

She then walked over to Xeno, and sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder...or she was but he was no longer there, and was now in the kitchen, causing her to lose her balance and awkwardly hit her head on the couch. She looked over at Xeno, and he was raiding all the cabinets and drawers. When he was done, he threw another smoke bomb at the kitchen. Half of the kitchen was glowing, and the other half was glittering.

After the smoke cleared, he went over to the fridge, and opened it. He only found one pizza box with a note on it. He picked up the note, and mentally read it.

'_Raided the fridge, but I left you some pizza.'_

_-Sergei_

He crumpled the note, and then put it in his pocket. He took the pizza box, and then bought it back to the couch. Mya was giving him a look, but he ignored her and then started eating the pizza. She tried to reach for it, but he slapped her hand away, and glared at her. She pulled her hand back, and then huffed as she turned around.

It continued like this for several minutes, and then there was a knock on the door. Xeno put the pizza down, and then went towards the door. As he walked towards the door, he sensed a massive amount of aura emit through the door, and stopped walking. There was another knock on the door, so Xeno quickly pulled out his scroll and messaged Sergei. The third knock was much more aggressive than the other two, and the door creaked and cracked at each knock.

Xeno pulled out dawn and dusk, and quickly made them into twilight. The door then burst open in a fiery blaze as he did this, and he barely dodged it. He made Twilight into it's shuriken form, and threw it across the hall. A hand reached out from the smoke, and easily grabbed it. The hand then threw it back with twice as much force that Xeno used, and could hardly duck out of the way. Mya then came up from behind him, and started firing Hail and Blizzard wildly. The hand effortlessly blocked all the shots, and shot two fireballs forward.

Both fireballs came into contact with the targets, and sent them flying backwards. Xeno looked up, and only saw the upper part of their attacker. He could tell they were feminine, as they wore a red dress. He saw her pick up Ronald's body, and then blast a hole in the wall with another fireball. She then jumped out of the hole, disappearing from view.

Xeno used his aura to heal himself, and then stood up. Mya did the same, but it required more aura for her.

"Umm..what happened here?" asked Minaka as he entered

The both of them turned there heads, and saw Minaka, Sergei, and Sun enter.

"Woah, what happened here?" asked Sun as he entered

"No time to explain," said Xeno as he motioned towards the hole in the wall.

Minaka nodded, and then ran towards the hole. He jumped out, and then spread his wings.

"Does he even know what he's looking for?" asked Sergei as he pulled out Gale.

Sun shrugged as he pulled out his Gunchaku in Staff-mode, and then twirled it around.

Xeno motioned for them to jump off, so the four of them did. No sooner did they jump that they saw Minaka's flaming body soar past them and hit the hotel. He landed behind them with a thud, and then shakily stood up. The Woman from before stepped forward, and revealed the upper torso Xeno couldn't see. She had long black-hair covered her left eye, and her eyes were glowing yellow-orange. She had a red-dress with yellow designs, and similarly designs across her body in some parts.

She lit up a fireball in her left hand, and the designs on her arm lit up as well. She chucked it at them, and Sun quickly jumped in front and blocked it by twirling his Gunchaku. Sergei then went with a follow up by jumping off Sun's back and try to swipe at her from the air. She shot a fireball, and he disappeared. He appeared behind her, and swung.

The sword didn't do much and seemingly bounced off as it came into contact with her. Sergei felt heat from bellow him, and looked down. A pillar of fire then erupted in the spot he was standing on, enveloping him in it. He let out a scream, and then feel to the ground, burning. All she had to do was lift her hand to do so, not even turning her head from the other four.

Minaka rushed towards her, and was batted aside easily with a aura infused back-hand. Xeno rushed towards her, and she swung again. It when through him, so she shot over several fireballs as she swung. The sprinkler like maneuver caught Xeno off guard, and got hit by several at basically pointblank. He fell backwards, smoking and burning.

Mya then rushed forward as well, but Sun tried to stop her. His attempts were in vain as she easily knocked him aside. She once again rushed forward, but this time sliding on trails of ice. The woman side-stepped out of the way, and knocked her down. Once on the ground, the woman shot her with three fireballs. She turned her head, and met with a dropkick from Sun.

She staggered backwards, and Sun took this as an opportunity to attack. He swung his Gunchaku, and the woman managed to dodge it. He separated them into there nun-chuck forms, and then swung the wildly at her. She continued to dodge and weave through his attacks, and then planted her hand on his stomach, and shot a fireball. He got sent backwards, and skidded across the ground.

The woman dusted her dress, and then turned to walk away. She was met with a fist as it came into contact with her face. She quickly raised her aura, but the assailant raised their's as well. She skidded backwards on her shoes, and then reached for her nose. She growled as she removed it, and now held fireballs in both hands. She looked around, but couldn't find her attacker. She angrily threw a fireball at a nearby building, and then got knocked down by an aerial round-house.

She staggered backwards, and raised her hand in time to black a jab from Minaka's unnamed jet-black sword. He turned it into it's rapier form, and pulled back. With each jab, came a block. He eventually poured his into it, and jab again. It dug into the woman's hand, and she quickly pulled her hand back. She didn't have time to heal as Minaka changed his sword into katana form, and swung at her rapidly. The new aura infused strikes proved deadly as they left several cuts in the woman. When she had enough, she jumped back, and shot both her arms outward. An explosion of aura came out of her, and Minaka barely raised his as it came.

It sent him backwards, and he felt as if though he was burning.

"This this be a lesson," she began, "Don't get in my way again. Normally I would let this off we that, but you've wasted to much of my time. For this, I'll have all of your friends dead in the next 24 hours."

She went towards a lamppost, and picked up Ronald's body that everyone just noticed. She briskly walked off with it, and left the five of them there.

Sergei was the first to actually stand out of all of them, and looked around.

"Well," he began, "We've certainly had better days."

"No kidding," muttered Sun as he did up next, "Who was that chick anyway?"

"I dunno."

Mya stood up next, and helped pick up Xeno.

"Okay, no one help me up, assholes," said Minaka as he helped himself up last.

"Well, what now?" asked Mya

"I don't know about you, but seeing as me and Sun have the least amount of injuries, we're going to follow her. The three of you can call the old-man, Sergei you're in charge."

Sun opened his mouth to complain, but quickly closed it when Minaka pulled out a banana from his pocket.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot something," Minaka began, "I thought of a name for the sword, Witch-Bane."

He then walked off, and Sun followed.

"How exactly are we going to follow her?" asked Sun

"I actually have no idea myself, but I'm just following the smell of dried blood and ash," replied Minaka

"You can smell that?"

"If I place aura into my nose."

They turned the corner, and saw a blue-haired man approach them.

"You two," the man began, "You two are coming with me."

"Noooooo," replied Minaka as he shook his head.

"You two have seen too much, and shes asked me to dispose of you."

"Wait, what?"

He wasn't answered, as the man swung a punch as them. Both of them easily dodged, and easily countered. Sun kicked him in the jaw, while Minaka elbowed him in the back. The man knelled down in pain, and then went unconscious as Sun kneed him in the chin.

"Well, that was relatively easy."

"Maybe a bit too easy," replied Sun

"Oh now you're just being paranoid."

They then continued to walk, and didn't notice as the man behind them turned to dust, out-living his usefulness.

Back with Sergei, he just got off the phone with the head of kingdom affairs, and was now looking through his scroll. The three of them had rented a room at a nearby motel, and they were now there. He plugged his USB in, and put in the files that he had gotten from the laptop into the evidence folder. He then closed his laptop, and surfed through channels in boredom.

* * *

Minaka soared up into the night-sky after he had his sudden breakthrough, and quickly realized that he had no idea where he was going. He mentally scolded and cursed himself, and then flew towards some random direction, hoping it was the right one. After flying over Vale for 5 minutes, he realized he could just call the head of kingdom affairs and ask...but his scroll was still melted.

He cursed his luck, and then landed at a store that was selling cheap scroll. He walked in, picked the cheapest one there, and then slammed the lien on the county. He quickly left, and then pulled out the sheet of paper in his back-pocket. Thankfully, it was still in one piece, but some of the numbers and letters looked faded.

He dialed the number, and then waited.

"Whoever you are, I know have your current position, and if you pull anything funny you'll die in an instant," responded the voice at the other end

"Well this scrolls only temporary, so go ahead," responded Minaka

"Oh, it's you. Why are you calling?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe to ask you if you want to go bowling or something."

"I don't have time for your sarcasm, I'm busy. So If you have nothing to say I'll-"

"Wheres the ambassador of Vacuo located? Don't even say you don't know what I'm talking about, or how I know, or anything for that matter. I only have...well actually 12 hours left, but that's not the point! Just tell me where he is, or I'll find out myself."

There was a long silence for awhile, and he then finally answered, "He's nearing the border of Forever Fall. He's about to cross over and make his way towards the festival."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Minaka replied as he hung up, and then flew off towards Forever Fall.

* * *

Sergei started pacing back and fourth at their scenario, wondering what they could do to help.

"First things first," he began, "Does anyone have any idea where JNPR is?"

"I thought you knew," said Alex

"I only knew the mission, not the location."

When no-one spoke up, Ruby slowly raised her hand.

"Yes! Ruby."

"I...may know," she said

"Go on."

"They're somewhere in forever fall."

"Good, now how do we-"

"Wait how did you know that?" asked Yang

"Jaune may have sent me a message..." replied Ruby, cheeks flushed

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it after seeing the look she was getting from Sergei.

"Now, how do we get there?" he asked

When no-one answered, he sighed, and then walked towards the direction of the cops. Before he rounded the corner, he motioned for Sun to come, so he did. There was then sounds of struggle, and pretty soon calls for help. They then heard the sound of tires screeching, and saw a cop car zoom away as one rookie cop shot at it. The veteran cop quickly pulled his gun away, and threw it aside.

"Um...did they just steal a police car?" asked Leon

"It would seem, I do have to say I approve of their methods," replied Alex

"So does this mean...?" asked Mark

Instead of answering, he walked over to both cops, knocked them out, and got in a car. He motioned for his team to come, so they did. The four of them then drove off.

"So that leave's 6 of us-" began Yang, but was interrupted as she saw Xeno and Mya drive away in a car as well.

Weiss looked horrified by the whole thing, while Blake looked disapproving, Ruby looked worried and flustered, and Yang looked confused on amused.

"Well," she said, "That was a thing."

"How could they just take valuable police equipment like that!" exclaimed Weiss

"Wait, how are we getting there!" exclaimed Ruby

"There's still one more car left..." suggested Yang

"Yang!"

"It was only a suggestion! Besides, I have Bumblebee. We could ride that."

"With four people?" asked Blake

"We could piggyback."

"That might work!" exclaimed Ruby as she suddenly changed her mood.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Weiss

She got her response by Ruby jumping on Yang's back, and then walk towards Bumblebee.

"How did she even bring that? We came via Airship," said Blake

"She kept it in some garage in the city since it's useless at Beacon," said Weiss.

Blake then motioned for Weiss to get on her back, and Weiss somewhat flushed. She eventually did get on her back, and they went towards Bumblebee, where Ruby and Yang waited for them. Yang then started up Bumblebee, and the four of them drove off.

* * *

_**Chapter done.**_


	13. Roses are Red, but so is Pyrrah

_**So this chap will just be JNPR's whole mission. Next chap will be the conclusion to the whole mission...saga...thing. So onward with the chapter.**_

**Roses are red, but so is Pyrrah**

after team JNPR had boarded their Dust-Flyer, Jaune immediately ran for restroom, as it was closer than the trash-can. He immediately retched once in front of a toilet. Outside the restroom, Pyrrah stood worrying, while Nora rambled about cloud, and how they reminded her of sheep, and how sheep are fluffy, and how cotton candy is fluffy and sweet, and how syrup is sweet too, and how syrup goes on pancakes, and how she could really go for some right now. She finally stopped talking when Ren told her to, so she did.

"Jaune?" asked Pyrra from outside the door, "Are you okay?"

Her response was more sounds of retching, and a few indistinguishable words.

Pyrrah turned her head and sent Ren a pleading look.

"No," he immediately responded, "I am _not_ going in there."

She continued her look, and Ren sent her his own look. Eventually Pyrrah gave in, and sighed in defeat. She continued to wait outside, and after about 3 minutes of hearing Jaune retching non-stop, she sent Ren another pleading look. Ren gave in this time after awhile, and Pyrrah thanked him. When he walked in, he immediately regretted it. The sight itself was enough to make him retch as well, but the smell of it was far worse. He immediately walked back out, and then ran to look for a trashcan.

His reaction was enough for Pyrrah to know that whatever happened in there was pretty bad, if not horrible to make Ren react like that. Nora then rambled about how much food Jaune would have to eat to throw-up for that long, and how she wanted some food, and how her favorite food was pancakes with syrup, and how she could really go for some pancakes with syrup.

Ren came back a minute later, pale and weak looking. Pyrrah opened her mouth to apologize, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Never again," he said as he wiped his mouth, and then went back to his spot next to Nora.

Pyrrah felt a little bad for what she did to Ren, but she was only looking out for Jaune. If she truly was though, she would've gone in the bathroom herself, but it was the males, and she was to well raised to do such a thing. She sighed as she mentally argued with herself, and waited the rest of the ride outside the door. Once the Dust-Flyer landed, Jaune finally came out of the room, and looked somewhat greenish. He motioned for them to follow him, and they did.

Once the four of them left the Dust-Flyer, they saw that they were somewhere in Forever-Fall. They all looked partially confused as to why they were there, but before they could do anything, the Dust-Flyer took off. Team JNPR was now stranded in Forever-Fall.

"What now?" asked Ren

"Ummm...well we were dropped here for a reason, right?" offered Jaune

"I don't know, they would have had someone here to pick us up," said Pyrrah

"Do you think we were abandoned? I think we were abandoned or maybe their just not here right now I bet they have tons of syrup you know what goes good with syrup? Pancakes go good with syrup I just love pancakes don't you just love pancakes? Pancakes are just perfect especially with syrup I good really go for some syrup hey lets get some syrup and then we can make some pancak-" rambled Nora

"Nora," said Ren

"Yeeeeeees Ren?"

"Please stop."

"Okie-dokie Ren."

They all just stood their in silence for the next 4 minutes, just thinking about why they were sent there, and then it struck Jaune.

"Our mission was to clean up some Grimm, right?" he asked

"Yes, it was. Why are you asking Jaune? Are you alright?" asked Pyrrah

"Well, what if we get rid of some nearby Grimm?"

"So you're trying to say that if we get rid of enough Grimm, then maybe the ones that offered this mission in the first place will show-up, or the Dust-Flyer will at least come back to pick us up," said Ren

"Yep."

"I don't see why not."

"That could work," said Pyrrah

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Nora

Jaune nodded, and then he walked off to a random direction. The others shrugged, and decided to follow him.

* * *

JNPR fought off Grimm for the entire day, only encountering Ursi and some Major Ursi. They did find some migrating King Taijitu as well, but they took care of those as well. They were not setting up a campsite since the sun was setting, and still awaiting to see if their theories were correct. Jaune was gathering some firewood as Ren and Pyrrah gathered food, and Nora on look-out duty.

Jaune was the first one back from his job, and didn't ask when he saw Nora with some red-sap on her lips. She saluted as he came by, and he nodded as he couldn't raise his arms due to the wood. He set up the wood in a circle, and then surrounded it with rocks. He tried to get some sparks by mashing two rocks together, but nothing happened. After 2 minutes of trying, he gave up and tried to remember what Minaka had told him one day while training. Something about how you could use your aura as a heat source if needed, and to heat things up.

Something then clicked into Jaune's head, and he place both his hands on the wood. He concentrated, and after awhile, a white fire sparked up from the wood. It spread quickly, and pretty soon he had a camp-fire. He smiled at his success, and then laid down on the ground as he suddenly felt exhausted. He was wondering why, when he remembered what Minaka had told him again during his training.

'_Nothing has unlimited aura, but some can have much more than others. Take me and you for example. I have the second highest aura out of any of us, and you have the most out of all of us. Since I have better control over mine though, it takes much less for me to do something than it does for you. You need to remember this, because since your aura is connected to your soul, if it runs out you can either die, or never recover. Of course there's the third option for people with the amount of aura like you and me, being really tired, but that's only if you've had enough training. Don't forget about this Jaune.'_

His words rang in Jaune's head, and he started to feel sleepy. He fought against it, but in the end he fell asleep. Ren and Pyrrah came back later with some syrup and berries. The first sight they saw was Nora bouncing around everywhere, and Jaune taking a nap near the fire. Ren was the first to see that the fire was white, the color of Jaune's aura.

"That explains why he's asleep," he mumbled to himself.

He turned his head, and noticed that Pyrrah was staring at Jaune sleeping. He smirked to himself, and then took the food from her hands. She didn't seem to notice, and continued to stare at his sleeping form. Ren walked by her and organized the food. He then went to sleep himself, leaving Nora and Pyrrah the only ones awake.

Pyrrah snapped out of her trance, and was slightly blushing after realizing what she was doing. She noticed that Ren had taken her food, and that Nora was bouncing around while on look-out. She decided that she was tired herself, so she went near the fire and slept as well. The three left Nora with her seemingly limitless energy to stay on look-out duty all night, but she didn't seem to mind, as long as Ren told her to.

She stayed up all night, bouncing around, looking for anything that seemed dangerous that could disturb her friends. When the sun came up, she was extremely bored, and there was nothing to do and no one to talk to. Her bouncing got noticeably slower, and she was getting sleepy. Thankfully, Pyrrah woke up and looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was. She noticed that Nora was still bouncing around, just a lot less.

"Nora?" she asked "Did you sleep at all?"

Nora somewhat perked up at someone waking up, and responded.

"Not really, I was doing what Ren told me to do all night and stayed up on look-out duty it was really really boring but in the end I decided that I should do what Ren told me to because we're friends and hes handsome well maybe not because of that but he _is_ handsome don't tell him I said that though though he might already know that I said that but to think after all this time me and him are still together well not together together not that I don't want to be togteher together with him I mean he is handsome and we have been friends for awhile and we practically know everything about each-other and-" rambled Nora

Pyrrah raised her hand to stop her from talking, and she did.

"Nora, go to sleep," she said simply.

"Okie-dokie!" Nora exclaimed as she bounced towards Ren and placed her head on his chest, and quickly fell asleep.

Pyrrah smiled and that sight, and felt a pang of jealousy spark from within her. She quickly brushed it off, and prepared a makeshift breakfast. All she really did was get some left over fire-wood, carved it into a bowl with Milo in xiphos form, and then smoothed out the inside with some of her aura. She put the berries in it, and poured syrup over all of them except her bowl, as there wasn't enough.

She made some wooden spoons as well, and then placed the four syrup covered berry filled bowls near her friends, and then patiently waited for her friends to wake up, as she didn't feel like eating by herself. Jaune was the second one to wake up, and yawned as he awake. He stood, and then stretched to remove the stiffness in his limbs.

Pyrrah couldn't help but stare as he did this, and then quickly turned her head as he stopped, her face red. He noticed the bowl of berries near him, and picked it up. He then walked over to an area near Pyrrrah, and saw down some ways from her.

"Thanks for the food," he said as he scooped up some berries with the wooden spoon.

"It was my pleasure Jaune," she responded back, smiling at him.

His face flushed a bit, and he recalled what Minaka had told him again on one of the training sessions. He had trouble believing it at first, but over time he had started to see it more and more. He sighed a bit as he started to remember it piece by piece

* * *

(Jaune's flashback)

There was the sound of metal clanging against metal on-top of one of the many roof-tops of Beacon, and was followed by grunts of effort and the occasional laughter now and then. Minaka and Jaune were having their daily battle to train Jaune, and Jaune was losing...badly. Normally, Minaka would go easy on Jaune, but after he defeated the Ursa Major, he decided Jaune's training had to be harder than usually. Naturally, Minaka being Minaka, made it so Jaune barely had any breathing space during fights on exercises, but at least he gave him short breaks to relax in-between activities.

Minaka was swinging Sinful-Dragon around madly (AN: This is because it's before the time he made Witch-Bane.) , and Jaune had his shield raised in defense. He could barely do anything as he backed up more and more towards the mini-wall that blocks anyone foolish enough to near the edge. Jaune was running out of option as he neared it, so he tried to surprise Minaka with a surprise strike. He swung his sword with his other hand, and Minaka jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

He decided it was time to end this, so he pulled both triggers on Sinful-Dragon, and his aura enveloped the sword. It doubled in size, and Minaka swung it towards Jaune. He ducked under the swing, and then quickly found himself unable to move, as Minaka had stopped the sword above Jaune's head and then had his aura disperse into spike around Jaune.

Jaune raised his hands in defeat, and Minaka then retracted his aura, and sheathed Sinful-Dragon. He offered Jaune his hand, and he took it.

"You know, if you moved forward instead of backing up, I probably would've lost," Minaka said Jaune stood

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, considering that your shield is virtually unbreakable, you could've moved forward, making me back up instead. Or rammed me with your shield as I attacked. It's not hard to tell you were unnerved by my barrage, so you backed up. This is a mistake most people make, and is commonly over-seen."

"I could've done that?"

"Would I lie to you? Now clean yourself up, we're gonna have a talk."

Jaune nodded, and tried to keep his curiosity from showing. He failed miserably, and then proceeded to clean himself up. All it really consisted was getting a towel from one of the racks, and wipe it over his face and hands. He never saw the purpose for this, and whenever he asked Minaka would always change the topic.

Once he was done, he went over towards Minaka, who was now leaning over one of the mini-walls.

"Do you know what we're going to talk about Jaune?" Minaka asked as Jaune approached

"How you're going to give me the week-off?" he offered

"Nice try, but no. We're going to talk about your obliviousness and love-life."

"What?" Jaune asked, clearly confused

"We're talking about girls...two in general."

Jaune still gave him a confused look.

"Who have red hair..."

The pieces were now forming in Jaune's mind, and it finally hit him.

"Ooooooohhhh," he said

"God you're slow. So any way, do you happen to notice the way they act around you? Of course you don't, that's a stupid question, you can't see them act when you're not around. Point is they both like you...a lot. A lot a lot. It is insane how much they like you, and you don't notice it...at all."

"W-w-what?" asked Jaune, a bit in disbelief

"Don't act like you haven't seen it, because I know you have. Knowing you however you probably dismissed it, thinking that they, as friends, would never do that. Honestly though, that hormone thing should have been a dead give-away. I'm surprised really how the two instantly forgave me for that. So back on topic, they like you, and you like them back, just not as much as they do, because you beat yourself up over it because you're just that kind of guy."

Jaune was now utterly surprised at how much Minaka was paying attention to his predicament, and how he seemed to know Jaune's mind better than himself.

"Point is, you shouldn't keep them at point, let them in, or one of them anyway, as letting both of them in would lead to catastrophic results. Personally I would aim for Pyrrah, and then become better friends with Ruby. True it would bite you in the butt sometime in the future, but at least you're showing her that you still care about her."

Jaune stood silently as he processed this information, and finally nodded.

"Thank's for the advice, I've been really stressed about what I should do," said Jaune

"Anytime, now get ready, we have 20 minutes before curfew, and I plan to use that."

Jaune groaned as he remember he still had to train, which caused Minaka to smile good-naturedly, and ruffled Jaune's hair a bit. Jaune smiled back as he fixed his hair, and the two began to fight.

* * *

Jaune came back to reality as Pyrrah somehow found a way on his shoulder, and judging by the location of the sun, had been there for a long time. He also noticed how Ren and Nora were now awake, and currently eating their bowls of berries. Jaune slowly stood up, much to Pyrrah's disappointment, and then turned to face Ren and Nora.

"Sooooo...what now?" he asked

"You're the leader," said Ren

Nora nodded her head in agreement, and then went back to eating her berries. Jaune sighed at that, as he himself had no idea what to do. They all then turned their heads as they heard the sound of branches breaking and leaves being crushed, and then saw a man in a black-suit appear through one of the trees. He was bald, and had beard. He also had some shades, and an intercom on his ear.

"Are we there yet?" asked another man who appeared through the bushes as well, this one wearing the same suit, just slightly messier.

This man had spiky blue hair that went downwards, and didn't wear shades. His eyes were green, and he had an lance on his back.

"We are now," grumbled the bald man

JNPR stared curiously at the newcomers, and the blue-haired one stepped forward.

"Yeah so sorry we're late, our boss is really bad with directions, and turns out we're worse," he said

The bald man turned his head to face the blue-haired man, and the blue-haired man could already feel the intensity of the glare.

"OK let me correct that, _I'm_ bad with directions and got us lost in Forever Falls, making us get here _wwwwwaaaaay _later than planned. We're here now though, so you can follow us to get your mission."

The Bald-man then turned around, and motioned for them to follow. The blue-haired one quickly did the same, and they both left. Team JNPR looked at each other, and then followed as well. As they walked, the four noticed that they seemed to be walking deeper and deeper into the forest, and that Grimm activity here was noticeably higher than the place they were at before. They then came into a clearing, and saw a Bullhead in the middle of it.

They all became aware of the a presence behind them, and all jumped out of the way before it could impact. Now where all were before, was a massive King Taijitu, both ends now circling around it's prey. The white head came up first, and lashed it's head out towards them.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune exclaimed

Pyrrah quickly nodded, and threw Milo while in Javelin form. It hit the King Taijitu in the eye, and caused it to miss its strike.

"Nora!" exclaimed Jaune again

Nora pulled out Magnhild in its war-hammer form, and then smashed Milo further in the King Taijitu's body using an explosion, sending her over the King Taijitu in the process. It seemed to work better than expected, as they heard the cry of the black-head as well. Jaune sent Ren a look, and he nodded. Ren raced up the side of the King Taijitu's still coiled body, using his Storm Flowers to help as well. Once on top, he located the black-head, and put away his Storm Flowers. He placed his hand on the top of the beast's head, and it inflated on deflated like a balloon. It's head then exploded into giant bits of flesh.

"Done," said Ren towards his team

Jaune nodded, and motioned for them to follow. As reluctant as he was to do it, he cut open a path for his team to follow him through by gutting open the King Taijitu. He went through it, and Pyrrah hesitantly followed. Once both were on the other side, they found Ren, Nora, and the two men in suits waiting for them. The blue-haired one was twirling Milo in his hand, and tossed it to Pyrrah when she came out.

She got it, and then put it back at her side.

"So, that was rather impressive, huh?" said the blue-haired man as he elbowed the bald-man

He growled in response, and nodded.

"This is why I love Beacon Student's they're so experienced, and yet they lack the murderous instinct we were taught with," continued the blue-haired man, gaining another glare from the bald one.

"OK point taken. Now then, follow us to go chat with the boss," said the blue-haired man as he walked off.

JNPR heisiantly followed him and the other man towards the Bullhead. The side door of the Bullhead slid open, and it revealed a young looking man, possible in his mid-twenties. He had shaggy brown hair and clouded white eyes. He wore a suit similar to the first men, but his was red, and accompanied he had a cane.

"Is that them?"asked the new-man, still looking at the direction he was from earlier

"Yeah, it's them," responded the bald-man

"Good, good. Now the four of you, sit," said the new-man as he motioned towards the seats.

By now, the four of them had figured out that the new-man was blind, and did what he told them to do. They all sat on the seats in the Bullheads, and a minute later they took off.

"Um, where are we going?" asked Jaune

"To where we originally planned to go, but had to change due to information regarding my life," responded the man

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you, and what do you mean?" asked Ren

"My name is Leonard Arsenic, and I am the ambassador of Vacuo. As for what I mean, we have reason to believe that certain individuals are trying to claim my life. Which is why you children are here today."

"Are we going to be guarding you?" asked Pyrrah

"Precisely. You four will be guarding me from the creatures of Grimm as we make way towards the Vytal festival."

"I thought the mission was to exterminate Grimm," said Nora as she was bouncing in her seat. You may not think it possible, but Nora disproved this theory.

"And you are, you're exterminating Grimm from endangering my life."

Ren eyed Leonard warily, and then shrugged. The rest of the ride was generally quiet, and they got to their destination in 10 minutes. Once there, the four got off the Bullhead, and Leonard got off through the back while pointing his cane outwards. The two men from earlier soon joined them, and everyone followed them as they lead them through the woods. After walking for another few minutes, they emerged in another opening, where a slick black car awaited them. Jaune recognized it as an antique dust-speeder from around 70 years ago. (AN: This is basically a 1940's Bentley, more specifically the 1946 Mark VI . Don't know what it looks like, google.)

He gave out a rather girly squeal when he saw it, and quickly fixed his composure when everyone sent him looks, even Leonard.

"So you recognize the car?" he asked

"Of course! This car alone made people view uses on dust in a whole different way, and also impacted other car models! It made dust users wonder if they could use dust to power their vehicles, and it was the first of it's kind to do so! It also came with dust-powered tools and weapons to help fight Grimm!" exclaimed Jaune excitedly

"You would happen to be correct, this car was the first of its kind to use dust as fuel, and did cause a huge impact. Also only about 40 were ever made in all of Remnant, and only 7 of those still remain to this day." said Leonard

Jaune fixed his composure once more, but couldn't fix his goofy grin. His team laughed a bit at the way he was acting, while Pyrrah giggled.

"Well now, two of you will be accompanying me in the car, while the other two will be exterminating any Grimm along the way. Of course the four of you can stay outside of the car as well."

"Why are we using a car now If we were in a Bullhead?" asked Nora

"We were low on dust," responded the blue-haired man.

Jaune was having a very tough decision to make now. His more childish side was saying to get in the car, while the leader part of him was saying go help his team. He turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Pyrrah facing him.

"Go Jaune," she said, motioning towards the car with her free hand, "We can handle ourselves."

He thought about it some more, and then finally came to his decision.

"No," he said, "It isn't fair if I let my team do all the work while I'm doing nothing. As the leader I have to set an example, and lead my team through this."

Pyrrah smiled at his response, proud that he was becoming more like a leader every day, and then removed her hand.

"Very well, I must warn you though that my guards have inspected the area, and that there's an unnatural amount of Grimm nearby. Grimm that aren't even native to these parts are showing up as well," said Leonard as he motioned for his men to follow him. The three of them went into the car, and then continued to drive.

The speed the car was going was impressively slow, and JNPR could easily keep pace with it, if not even go past it if they wanted to. No Grimm appeared for the first 10 minutes, but pretty soon they were showing up more frequently. The first Grimm to attack were Beowolves, which was strange considering they were in Forever Fall.

They didn't question it, and fought the pack. Nora was bombarding the pack Magnhild in grenade-launcher form, and the pack quickly dispersed. JPR each looked at each other, and shrugged. More Beowolves came, and JPR stood back as Nora continued to bombard them as they came. It continued like this for awhile, but then the Ursi came. It was only two waves of them, but it was still difficult to deal with, considering their defense.

Ren exploded most of them with his aura, while Jaune and Pyrrah cut them down easily with their weapons. Nora was the one to stay back this time, and she giggled whenever Ren managed to make an Ursa explode. A pack of Boarbatusk came as well, and NPR stood back, deciding to let Jaune handle the pack. He didn't say anything as they did this, and raised his shield as the first Boarbatusk attacked. It bounced off it, and landed on it's back.

The entire thing seemed to anger the rest of the pack, and they all charged at once. Jaune couldn't raise his shield for this one, so instead he raised his aura, and let it burst out. This pushed back all the boarbatusk charging him, and even sent a few soaring across the air. He put some aura into his legs, and then started running towards all the Boarbatusk, easily killing them all as they were all on their backs.

He was done after a short-while, and then returned to his team. They all looked rather impressed, excluding Nora was spinning on her left heel while her right leg was out behind her, trying to balance Magnhild in war-hammer form on her nose. She tilted her head as Jaune approached, and caught Magnhild in her hand. She then saluted him while her tongue was sticking out.

The entire scene caused the rest of team JNPR to laugh, and Nora didn't entirely understand why. The rest of the way no Grimm attacked, and nothing interesting happened. They reached the main road after about another hour of walking, and cheered as they did. It was night-time, so thankfully there was hardly anyone to notice where they came from. The bald-man stepped out the car, and motioned for the four to enter.

Jaune could hardly contain his excitement, and walked over to the car. When he opened the door, he saw that there was only three seats left in the back. His spirit and joy sank at the sight.

"One person could sit on someones lap," suggested Nora

"Agreed, and I say that it should be Jaune and Pyrrah," said Ren

Before either could say anything, Ren and Nora quickly took two of the remaining three seats. Jaune mentally cursed and thanked both of them, and then sat. He awkwardly motioned for Pyrrah to sit on his lap, and she hesitantly did. She tried to hide her oncoming blush, but failed miserably. Ren smirked at the sight, while Nora giggled, and leaned on Ren's shoulder. He didn't mind, and looked out the window.

Jaune tried to do the same, but instead was met with Pyrrah's breast. He quickly turned his head the other way, both people still blushing furiously.

"Uhh, sorry...about..that," he said

"No no, it's fine. Accidents happen," she said

"A-are you sure?"

"It's fine Jaune."

Jaune sighed in relief, and leaned back a bit in his chair, causing Pyrrah to almost fall.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked

She was about to lie and say yes, but she thought over it, and decided she could use this to her advantage.

"No," she stated simply

"You...can... lean on my shoulder if you like," he said hesitantly.

Pyrrah smiled to herself, and did so. At doing so, she got much more comfortable, and started to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes, and feel asleep. Jaune looked at her sleeping form, and then realized what he was doing. He mentally argued with himself for awhile, and then leaned on Pyrrah's head. He felt a vibration in his pocket as he did this, and pulled out his scroll. He was nearing low battery, and decided he should tell someone where he was in case, and sent a message to Ruby. He closed his eyes as well, and also fell asleep. All of team JNPR was peaceful, and thinking of nothing, unaware of the danger soon coming towards them.

* * *

_**Well I'm done with that. I would've finished this so much sooner, but I'm an idiot and kept accidentally deleting it. **_


	14. Fighting Truths

**_So this is the last chap in the whole mission saga...thing. The action parts won't stop there though, if you count a good 4 paragraph of fighting action anyway. On a side-note, whenever I re-read my chapters, there's grammatical errors I don't recall seeing there. I swear, my fingers type someone entirely different from what my brain says. Also, I do have a Christmas chapter, it'll just be released later, probably before new-years...hopefully  
_**

**Fighting Truth**

Minaka was nearing the border of Forever Fall, and became aware of the fact that he had no idea what he was looking for. He scolded himself mentally, and then flew downwards toward the road. He landed next to the road, and decided he could just inspect any oncoming cars containing JNPR would be there. He got bored after 5 minutes, and pulled out a coin to entertain himself with. He started flipping it, and continued to do so for the next 20 minutes. He turned his head as a light illuminated the road, and saw an oncoming dust-speeder. He used his enhanced dragon sight and night vision to see through the tinted windows, and saw JNPR in the car, along with three other individuals.

The car passed by quickly, and Minaka followed as well, flying towards it. As he neared it, the top right window of car opened, and a man with blue-hair lean out of it, a spear in hand. The tip of the spear glowed, and Minaka dodged as a blue energy pulse shot out. The man seemed to smile as Minaka dodged, and shot another energy pulse at Minaka.

He dodged again, but this time the pulse blew up next to him. The explosion caught him by surprise, and froze his entire left wing. He adjusted his wings so he would glide, and pulled put one of his guns. He flicked the switch, and it changed into it's long-range form. He shot one of the tires as he crashed into the ground and started rolling around. He heard the car screech, and then heard a crashing noise. He looked up, and saw that the car was now upside down and smoking.

He poured aura into his left-wing, melting the ice. He then walked over towards the car, and yanked out the door with a metal screech. When he looked inside, he saw Jaune on-top of Pyrrah, and Ren on-top of Nora. He also saw the ambassador of Vacuo hanging upside from his seat, and two men in the front, one of them being the blue-haired one.

"Is this a bad time? Cause I could always come back when you four are done..." said Minaka

JNPR flushed a bit at this, including Ren and Nora, and tried to get up. However it backfired, and all four of them were in a jumble now. Minaka laughed at this, and then pulled each out one-by-one. He looked over towards JNPR, and pointed at Leonard. Jaune nodded, and Minaka pulled him out as well. When Leonard was up, his body-guards bursted (AN: apparently that is a word, but it's up to preference or something like that) out from each individual door, and pointed their weapons at him. The blue-haired man his spear, and the bald-man some brass-knuckles.

Minaka switched his gun to short-range, and shot them both in the face. They both feel down, the blue-haired one unconscious, and the bald one slightly injured. Minaka kicked in him the face, and the bald man fell unconscious as well.

"So they're either really bad at their job, or I'm that good. Wouldn't you say, ambassador?" asked Minaka

"So you know who I am..." Leonard said as he fingered at the handle of his cane

"Yep. As ironic as this sound considering that I knocked out your guards, I'm here to save your life."

"That's not ironic, ironic would be if you saved his life only to end it," said Ren

"No, ironic would be if Leonard killed Minaka for saving his life," said Pyrrah

"I think it would be ironic if instead of our weapons killing Grimm, they healed them," said Jaune

"I think it would be ironic if everyone was made of iron," said Nora

(20 minutes later)

"So it took us 20 minutes to establish this, but me knocking out Leonard's guards to save him is not ironic, but still pretty strange. Stranger yet, is why we're still here if people are out to kill you, and us for being near you. Even stranger, is why your guards aren't up yet. Point is, do we all agree on this?" asked Minaka

JNPR and Leonard nodded, and Minaka sighed as well.

"Good, now how do we get out of here?" he asked

"You don't have another means of transport?" asked Ren

"I have wings. That's really all I need."

"What if they break?" asked Nora, currently poking his wings

"Then I can easily fix them with my aura...I think."

"It's fine, I can just call for another means of transport," said Leonard as he pulled out his scroll

They heard police sirens...several police sirens to be exact, and they all turned their heads (Except Leonard) to see a police car speed towards them, and then abruptly stop next to them, the door opened, and Sergei and Sun came out. Behind them was another police car, and team MADR came out. The third police car that came up was with Xeno and Mya, and those two came out. The strangest sight however, was seeing RWBY piggy-backing on each other while riding Bumblebee, and stop next to them.

"Should I be concerned as to how you all came here?" asked Minaka

"That depends if you count angry cops being a concern," said Sergei

"Oh I could care less about that, I meant RWBY."

"I was pondering that myself," said Alex

"It was a good and efficient idea! Don't question it!" exclaimed Ruby

"Is it safe to assume that we have more company?" asked Leonard as he put his scroll away.

"Yes sir. It's just our friends may have happened to show up," said Jaune nervously

"Well it's quite alright, as long as they don't provide any danger to my life."

"I make no promises," said Minaka

Leonard let out a laugh at this, and so did some of the others.

"Now then, we have three police cars, Bumblebee, and a broken dust-speeder. Sorry about that one by the way, I'll pay for the damages, and I know Jaune really liked the car to."

"It's fine," Leonard and Jaune both said

"If you two say so. Now, there's 20 of us, and 15 of us can fit in the cars. that leaves 5. My suggestions are that JNPR goes in a car with Leonard. Yang and Alex go on Bumblebee, the rest of MADR goes in a car with the two bodyguards, the rest of MXMS Sun, Ruby, and Weiss can go in the last car, and finally I'll just fly around with Blake. As for where we're going, we're going towards the docks. I'm sure everyone but JNPR knows why."

"How come you're the one leading?" asked Weiss

"Because I'm the one that knows whats going on, and who we're dealing with. So if you want to step up and lead, be my guest princess."

She growled at his response, but stayed where she was.

"Good, now then, formation commence!"

They all stared at him blankly

"That means go to your places, and someone pick up those bodies."

"Wait, you said there was only 5 seats..." said Ruby

Minaka ignored her, and then walked towards Blake. He wrapped his arms around her, and then flew up into the air, and hovered above them some ways away.

"I have a strange feeling that this is going to end horribly," said Sun aloud

"Sun, we're involved, of course this is going to end horribly. Nothing ever ends well for us," said Sergei

Sun shrugged, and everyone went to where they were supposed to, except for Ruby and Weiss, who still looked confused.

"So wait, where do we seat?" Ruby asked once more

"One of you could sit on Sun's lap..." suggested Sergei slyly

"Not it!" shouted Ruby instinctively

"What!" exclaimed Weiss

Ruby then rushed towards the car, and jumped in. Sergei followed suit, and they both left Weiss out there alone.

"So wheres Weiss?" asked Sun

As if on command, Weiss opened up his door, and sat on his lap.

"Ummm...why are yo-?"

"I don't want a word from any of you on this, and I _wil_ be talking to the both of you afterwards," said Weiss while looking at both Ruby and Sergei.

Sergei shrugged and started up the engines, and started driving. Minaka followed them by flying nearby, keeping a slow steady pace. Blake seemed to hold onto him tighter, and he smiled.

"Scared are we?" he asked

"N-no..."

"I never had you for someone that was scared of heights."

"Why shouldn't I be? It's a common fear in most people."

"Yeah but you're a cat faunus, you'll just land on all fours."

Blake sent him a look, and he could tell she was smiling on the inside

"So, do you want to explain what you meant when you mumbled to yourself?"

"Sure. See, this Cleo Theo isn't really that girls real name, it's an alias. I know this because I've encountered someone with the same alias in the underworld, but just under princess. She caused a big impact on the underworld, and was know for making people disappear, and then reappear in deformed figures. Apparently she would torture them for hours until they died, which lead me to how Ronald died. I also remember that she was associated with two other individuals in the underworld. No-ones heard anything about them, but apparently they're crazy strong. The only thing that really spread around was their physically description. Black-hair, red-dress. Blue-hair, weird vest-jacket.

"One of my sources recently told me that they were being more active, and that their semblances are...very useful. Eventually I put two and two together, and I figured out that the three killed Ronald and the ambassador of Atlas to get to the dust-drop, which leads me to believe that they somehow control the White-Fang, or maybe Roman. With this, I figured out that bad things would happen if we don't stop them."

"You figured all that out?"

"You know how obsessed I was with Clue, don't act surprised."

She smiled to herself as she remember his strange obsession with beating every mystery to the children's board-game while they were both in the White-Fang. It's what he would always do whenever they came back from a protest. It was like that for his first year stay anyway.

"I still need to think of a name for these," he mumbled to himself

"You still haven't thought of one?"

"Oh right, you can hear me with your insane hearing. No I have not."

"Why not something with dragon in it?"

"Dragon-Shot, done."

She looked at curiously at him, and he only shrugged.

"I think it's a good name," he said

"Because you're only satisfied that you found one."

"Noooooooo..."

She smiled to herself again at his antics, and realized just how much shes been since he came along.

"Thank you." she said

"Can I ask for what?"

"For being with me."

"I'm assuming that this is a girl thing I will never understand, and will probably need help understanding, so I'm just gonna say you're welcome."

She smiled once again at his reply, and closed her eyes.

"Do you always have to take a nap when you're with me? I honestly don't see myself as that boring."

He didn't get a response, and sighed when he felt her breathing on his chest. He decided to fly a bit higher, just to annoy her when she woke up, but then flew back down, decided it was better not.

* * *

He sat at the bridge of the Bullhead, no-one dared to disturb him for fear of their lives. He had been sitting there since they took off, and he was starting to get bored.

"Don't worry," said the man next to him, "We're almost their."

He grunted as a response, and the other man only shrugged. There was a ringing on his scroll, and the man picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Marcus, you have a new objective."

He was slightly surprised to hear her voice, considering what had happened earlier.

"Yes Cinder?"

"You're only to lure his friends away, let Adam deal with Leonard. The dust and Leonard can be taken care of by the bat. We will no longer be killing them, as it is seen as a waste of time and resources."

"The two of you agree with this?"

"Of course Marcus, I wouldn't be telling you this otherwise."

"Fair enough."

Marcus hung up his scroll, and turned towards Adam.

"New plan, you're killing Leonard. As for the dust-raid, we're leaving that to the bat."

"It's all the same to me," responded Adam

"Good, now then, we'll be arriving in 2 minutes. I hope you're ready."

Adam grunted, and then stood up. He moved towards the back of the Bullhead, and Marcus joined him. Both awaiting for their opportunity to cause mayhem.

* * *

Minaka became aware of the humming noise that was coming from around, and shook Blake awake. She groggily opened her eyes, and then she heard the noise too.

"Bullheads," she said

He nodded, and then flew downwards. He started flying next to the cop car contain the rest of MXMS and sun, and knocked on the window. It opened up, and he saw Sun.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Bullheads are coming, which means bad things are also coming this way."

Sun nodded, and turned towards Sergei. Before he could say anything however, they heard the sound of gunfire, and turned around to see a Bullhead shooting at them. Minaka quickly barrel-rolled out of the way, while Sergei swerved. The other cars swerved as well, and Yang and Alex seemed to easily weaving past all the bullets.

Alex turned his body while pulling out Grimm-Ripper, and changed it into its LMG form. He started firing back at the Bullhead, and aimed at the engines. The first engine blew up after one full-magazine, and the Bullhead last control and crashed into the ground in a fiery blaze. He reloading Grimm-Ripper, and turned back around.

He saw another Bullhead float over them, and aimed at its engines as well. Before he could shot however, he felt a pain in his chest, and looked down to see he had been shot. He last his balance, and fell off Bumblebee.

"Alex!" Yang shouted.

She looked up, and saw that the back of the Bullhead had opened up, revealing Adam with Blush pointed at her. She swerved out of the shot, and the Bullhead moved forward a bit. Adam jumped on the car containing JNPR and Leonard, and cut open the top. He was greeted with Magnhild pointed at him in Grenade-launcher form, and got shot off the car. He skidded across the road, and expertly rolled out of the way of Bumblebee whiling slicing one of the tires with Wilt.

Yang quickly jumped off, and then turned around to face Adam. He was in his fighting stance, and Yang decided to get in her own. She was the first one to rush forward, and wasn't expecting it when Wilt got shot out at her. He hit in her nose, and Adam rushed forward to get it. Once Wilt was in hand he swung it horizontally towards Yang. She quickly jumped back, recovering from her surprise. Once back, she started firing at Adam with Ember Celica. He raised Wilt, and all the shots were absorbed.

He started to glow, and Yang sensed that this wasn't going to end well for her. Adam sliced the air diagonally, and flaming red energy came out of it. Yang jumped back while raising Ember Celica, and didn't expect the energy to be shot out as well. It came in contact with her raised Ember Celica, and the ammo clips currently loaded in exploded, while simultaneously knocking her back. Yang looked down, and saw that her hands were badly hurt and bleeding. She looked up, and saw Blush being pointed at her.

She swung her leg towards his, hoping to get him off balance. It worked, and Adam missed his shot. She swung her legs upwards, making her stand up, and then turned around to face Adam. He growled at her, and then rushed towards her. Yang dodged the first swing, but the second one seemingly came out of nowhere and managed to get her check. She was then pushed down, and met with a similar scenario from earlier. He rammed hilt of wilt into her knee-cap shattering it.

She let out a scream of pain, and Adam pointed Blush at her...again. A black blur rushed towards him suddenly, and hit him dead on the side of the head. He staggered a bit to the side, and knelled down whiling grabbing the side of his head. He quickly composed himself, and turned to see Blake.

"Well," he began, "Good to see you _partner_."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"The faunus will get their rights, and I'm determined to do anything to get them that."

"Violence won't solve anything!"

"It'll solve enough."

"You're wrong!"

"Well look where we are now! Before with those useless protests, nothing happened! We were still shunned and ignored! Now we're treated equally and actually seen like people!"

"Out of fear Adam! People don't see you as equals, they see you as monsters!"

"Good enough for me. I just want those rights."

Yang seemed really confused about what was going on, and then everyone became aware of the whistling noise coming from above them. They looked up, and a Bullhead going towards them. Adam dodged out of the way, and the Bullhead crashed next to him. He turned his head, and saw Blake readying Gambol Shroud.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he mumbled as he readied Wilt and Blush.

He shot Wilt forward, and rushed towards Blake. Blake jumped off her after-image, and got behind Adam. She hit sliced him with Gambol Shroud, and then used another after-image to dodge a strike from him. (AN: He didn't get cut because his aura. Judging from the fight with Jaune and the Ursa, it protects all your injuries until it's completely depleted, which is when normal injuries happen. The reason Yang got hurt is because, did you see what that energy slice did to that giant robot in the trailer? That could easily penetrate someone's aura, if not simply deplete all of it if that person is more advanced, like Yang. The reason Alex got hurt as well, is that is looks like someone has to have their aura raised to defend themselves, like when Cardin tried to punch Jaune in Forever Fall Pt.2)

She cut his side this time, and continued this strategy. Adam could tell where this was going, and couldn't really do anything to stop it. He tried to predict where Blake was going to end up, but would always fail miserably. He could tell his aura was gradually depleting, and then knew he was going to lose if this continued. Luck was on Adam's side however, as another Bullhead flew from behind him, and started firing at Blake. She rushed out of the way, and then ran towards Yang. She quickly picked her up, and then ran towards the Forever Fall woods.

Adam looked up to see the Bullhead, and motioned for it to come down. It did, and he boarded it.

"Hurry up and follow the road, we should see a few cop cars, shoot them out," he ordered.

"What about the girl?" asked the pilot

"She's of no importance. Now hurry up and do as I said!"

The pilot nodded, and then flew towards the direction of the cars.

* * *

After Adam had been shot off, the Bullhead containing him flew ahead. Minaka followed, and tore off the back of the Bullhead. He heard the pilot shout, and Marcus came from the pilot seat.

"I presume you're Marcus?" asked Minaka

Instead of an answer, Marcus rushed towards him. He threw a right-hook, and Minaka ducked under it. He was then met with a knee to the face, and staggered backwards. Marcus then planted a punch to his face, and knocked Minaka off the Bullhead. He landed on the hood of the car containing MXMS, RW, and Sun. Sergei and Xeno swore as he landed, whiling Sun, Mya, Ruby, and Weiss let out screams of surprise. Sergei slammed on the brakes, and Minaka slid off the hood and landed on the road.

He groggily stood up, and looked up to see Marcus smirking at him.

"He's a bigger problem than anticipated," Minaka mumbled to himself.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sergei

"You can use your semblance to teleport up their with Sun, and then I fly up there. Xeno and Mya will go towards the docks to stop the dust from being taken, and Ruby and Weiss could wait down here for us to get the Bullhead."

"Your semblance is teleportation?" asked Mya

"I thought it was obvious after I teleported behind that chick from earlier."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Xeno dragged her into the car, and then drove off. Sergei put his hand on Sun's shoulder, and then vanished. Minaka flew up, and saw the look of realization from Marcus. Marcus turned around, and sidestepped away from a punch from Sun. A chain came out of his sleeve, and he threw it at Sun. He ducked under it, and was surprised when the chain suddenly changed directions and wrapped around Sun's waist and arms, immobilizing him.

"Okay, that's unfair," he said

Marcus threw him out the back of the Bullhead, and planted the chain in the Bullhead. Sun let out a scream as he dangled from the Bullhead, swinging around.

"Need some help there?" asked Minaka as he flew towards him

"Of course I need help! I'm dangling from a Bullhead."

"I don't know, you did make fun of me when I got crushed..."

"Yeah but I helped afterwards."

"Fair point, I'll help."

Before Minaka could do so, the Bullhead swerved upwards, and was now Vertical. Sun let out a girlish scream, and Marcus fell out the open back. He turned his body, and started falling towards Minaka. He danced out of the way, and Marcus continued to fall. He threw out another chain, and it caught Minaka's leg, he looked down, and saw it. He was tempted to simply burn it with some fire, but he was suddenly pulled down. He collided with the road, and groggily stood up again. Once up, he was met with a punch to the face. He was getting tired of this, and shot out a column of flame. Marcus jumped out of the way, dodging it.

Minaka tried to fly towards him, but his leg was still chained, and the chain was now stuck into the road. He pulled out Witch-Bane, and tried to cut it. The chain was surprisingly strong, and held. He shot a column of flame at it, but it still remained, and now glowed red-hot. He hit that part with Witch-Bane, but nothing happened. He also became aware of the fact that he hadn't been punched yet, and turned around. He saw that Marcus had just left, leaving him there in the road, stuck. He sighed as he sat down cross-legged, and continued to his attempts to break the chain.

* * *

Once Sergei and Sun teleported on the Bullhead, Sun went towards Marcus, and Sergei went to the bridge. The pilot saw him, and Sergei quickly ran Gale through his chest. He pushed the body off, and then took the pilot seat.

"Well," he said to himself, "How hard can this be?"

He pulled the steering wheel downwards an attempt to dock it, but he forgot that Bullheads and other flying vehicles work the opposite way. The Bullhead flew upwards, and was now perfectly horizontal. One of the buttons was beeping red, so he pushed it. The Bullhead went even faster now, He could hear Sun screaming from somewhere. One of the screens was saying stall warning, but he ignored it. They kept going higher and higher, and he kept pushing flashing and glowing buttons.

Eventually, the Bullhead stopped moving upwards, and Sergei felt it. All functions of Bullhead stopped too, and Sergei swore out-loud. He got out the chair, and let gravity pull him down. He saw Sun wrapped around a chain and dangling, screaming at the top of his lungs as the Bullhead started to fall. Sergei grabbed onto him, and teleported away. He didn't know however, that he bought the chain, and with the chain he bought the Bullhead.

Sergei got to the ground with a thud, and so did Sun. Sergei then turned around at the screeching of metal, and saw the Bullhead, along with the priceless looks from Ruby and Weiss.

"Well," said Sergei, "That was actually much harder than I thought."

"I have mixed feelings for what just happened," said Sun

Sergei untangled Sun, and they both stood on the road.

"Now what?" asked Sun

"We can always fly the Bullhead, just successfully this time," said Sergei

"That's your plan?! Flying a Bullhead again after what just happened!?" asked Weiss skeptically

"I said successfully."

"I"m flying," said Sun

"Do you know how?" asked Ruby

"It's easy, all you do is pull the wheel downwards for up, and upwards for down. If you want to dock, you push the big red button that switches from hover mode and jet mode."

"Umm...how do you know that?" asked Sergei and Ruby

"I heard some guys talk about it once when I hitched a ride on an Airship."

"So you can fly it?" asked Weiss

"I know how..."

"Close enough," said Sergei as he pushed Weiss onto the Bullhead against her will.

Sun shrugged, while Ruby mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' towards her. Both individuals than boarded the Bullhead, and flew off towards the road.

"Wait where's Minaka?" asked Sergei

"Oh, I saw him get dragged down by that Blue-haired creep when you pulled up," replied Sun

"And you're telling me this now?"

"I kinda forgot..."

"So where is he now?"

"Probably still on the road fighting him or something."

"*sight* Wait here I'll go get him."

Sergei then vanished into thin air, and reappeared moments later with Minaka

"We shall never speak of that again," was the first thing he said when he got on the Bullhead

"So remember 20 seconds ago when I found you?" said Sergei

"Shut up."

The five then flew off in the directions of the docks.

* * *

JNPR and Leonard shot in the car after they shot Adam off, and Leonard look rather relaxed about the whole thing.

"Pyrrah, look out the hole and tell me what you see," ordered Jaune

Pyrrah nodded, and pulled himself up the hole on the roof of the car, she turned Milo into it's rifle form, and looked around. She saw Adam cut the wheel of Bumblebee, and saw Alex's body on the road farther back.

"Alex is back there! It looks like he's hurt!" she shouted

Jaune was about to turn the car, but Leonard stopped him by placing in his hand on his wrist.

"We can't waste time helping him, I'm sure he's fine. We have to continue our way now," he said

Jaune looked skeptically, and also had a hint of disobedience in his look. Ren placed a hand on his shoulder as well, and Jaune sighed.

"We can't go back. Looks like we can only hope he'll recover. Pyrrah, stay up there in case anymore Bullheads come," He said

"Alright," she shouted back

Jaune continued to drive, and Ren spoke up after-awhile.

"Where did you learn to drive?" he asked

"I taught myself how to when I was a kid. I used to have this go-kart, and I would drive it around all the time. It's basically what gave me my obsession with cars. The mechanics for the go-kart and normal cars are relatively the same, so it's not that that hard to drive," explained Jaune

Ren nodded, and Pyrrah then shouted out.

"A Bullheads coming this way!" she exclaimed

"try to shoot it down!" Jaune exclaimed back

Pyrrah aimed Milo at the Bullhead, and shot at the pilot. The bullet easily penetrated the glass, and killed the pilot. The Bullhead was crashing down, and Adam jumped out from the back, pointed Blush at one of the tires as fell. He shot one, and the car turned uncontrollable.

"Pyrrah get back!" exclaimed Jaune as they were about to crash into a tree.

Pyrrah came back in at the last second, and the car crashed. The airbags stopped Jaune and Leonard from going forward, while everyone in the back simply jerked forward. Jaune cut open the door of his side of the car with Crocea Mors, and then helped his team and Leonard out. Once out, Adam awaited them.

"So you're Leonard," Adam said

"I can only assume you're not here for a friendly meeting?" responded Leonard

Adam responded by shooting out Wilt, to which Leonard dodged from. Adam rushed forward and caught Wilt, and then swung at Leonard. He raised his cane, and Wilt easily cut through it, and managed to cut Leonard a bit as well. Adam smirked as he saw Leonard kneel down in pain, and then dodged when Jaune swung his sword at him. He aimed Blush at him, and Jaune raised his shield. He then charged at Adam with his shield, and Adam jumped over it, and swung at Jaune from above. Jaune staggered a bit from the strike, and feel forward. Pyrrah rushed at Adam with Milo in Xiphos form, and swung at him. He easily blocked it, and then shot Blush at her, and she staggered backwards. Ren and Nora rushed at him, and Ren swung his Storm Flowers at him.

Adam jumped back, and was surprised when Nora jumped off of Ren's back and slammed down Magnild on him. He raised Wilt in defense, and Ren and Nora looked surprised when the sword managed to actually block it. Nora pushed down, but Adam pushed back. Nora got bored, and shot one of her rounds at the sword in point-blank. She was confused when nothing happened, and when the sword seemed to absorb the explosion. She tried again and again, until she was out of rounds.

Adam smirked, and then twisted out of the way of the smash. Nora yelped as Magnild came crashing down with the earth, and lost her balance for a few seconds. Adam pointed Blush at her the back of her head, and shot. She feel down, and he jumped out of the way when both Ren and Jaune swung at him from both sides. Once on the ground, he sheathed Wilt, and got in his attack position. Jaune looked confused, and Ren sensed that something bad was about to happen. He quickly put Storm Flowers away, and put both his hands in front of him. Adam swung Wilt, and a slice of lightish red plasma came out. The slice exploded on impact with Ren's hands, and the explosion sent Jaune back as well. Ren was unconscious now, due to him being the one to take the explosive slice head-on, and Jaune was still conscious, just extremely weak now.

He groggily looked up, and saw Adam point Blush at Leonard, Leonard looked up, and then turned his head towards Jaune. His eyes said it all, and Leonard nodded at Jaune. Adam then pulled the trigger, and Leonard fell down, dead. Adam smirked, and then turned his head. Even though he had a mask, he had to cover his eyes by the sheer brightness of the the white aura that now covered Jaune. Jaune stood up, and readied his sword. Adam seemed surprised that he had managed to get up, but quickly composed himself, and got in his own stance.

They both stood like that for awhile, both waiting for their opponent to make a move. It was Jaune who went first, as he suddenly burst forward with tremendous speed. Adam quickly blocked the first strike with Wilt, and the other with Blush. Jaune kept striking again and again, and Adam had no opening to attack. He was startled at how dramatically the boy seemed to change in the process of 1 minutes, and quickly saw his opening. He threw Blush into the air, and let Wilt drop into his other hand. He swung, and managed to push Jaune back as he raised his shield. Adam then caught Blush, and twirled around Jaune, and ended up at the right of him.

Blush was pointed at his head, and Jaune could see out of the corner of his eye. He raised his aura a bit more, and the shot rang out. It made Jaune stagger a bit, and he quickly composed himself. He readied himself, and then rushed forward. Adam side-stepped, and Jaune suddenly fell down, tired. He tried to bring his aura up, but it wouldn't. He started to feel numb, and he pulled out his scroll. He saw that his aura was depleted, and Minaka's warning rang in his head. He tried to get up, but find that he could barely move his arms. His vision started to darken, and he last consciousness. Adam thought about killing him their, but in the end decided against it. He already got what he came for. He turned his head as he saw Marcus approach him.

"Well done Mr. Taurus. Well done," he said

"I don't have time for your games, now get us out of here," Adam replied

"You best remember who you're talking to."

Adam shrugged, and pulled out his scroll. He dialed a number, and someone answered.

"Yeah?"

"We're done on this end, send us a Bullhead to pick us up."

"Sure thing boss."

Adam hung-up, and then waited for the Bullhead, it quickly arrived, and only Adam got on. He turned his head, and shrugged when no-one was their. He then continued to board the Bullhead as it took off.

* * *

MADR, or MDR really, sat in the car. Mark driving with Leon next to him, and Raine and the two unconscious guards in the back. They were driving towards the docks. Everyone sat in silence, until a Bullhead started to fly next to them. They all reached for their weapons, but stopped when they saw Sun, Minaka, and Sergei in the front. Minaka knocked on the glass, pointed towards the back. Leon shrugged, and Minaka face-palmed. He pulled out his scroll, and typed a message. Leon's scroll vibrated, and he picked it up. He had a message from Minaka, and opened it up.

'_Which one of you is the fastest?'_

_'Mark, he's probably faster than this car with shredder.'_

_'Well kick him out of the car and get him to run towards the docks. We're running out of time.'_

_'K.'_

"What'd he want?" asked Mark

"For me to do this," replied Leon as he kicked Mark out of the car. He then took his seat, and quickly drove off. Mark turned his head towards the Bullhead they were in, and Minaka motioned towards the docks. Mark sighed, and readied shredder. He then quickly sped off towards the docks. Minaka then moved to the back of the Bullhead, and stretched his wings.

"Where are you going?" asked Sergei

"To find Blake. In case you've noticed, I dropped her off sometime ago, and haven't seen her since."

"Awwww, you do have a heart," said Sun, while Ruby only said Awwww

"Of course I do, it's just reserved for certain people."

"Would that be us?"

"Is your head on your shoulders."

"Last time I checked."

"Then yes, you four would be some of them."

He then pushed the button to open the back, and jumped out.

"So uh, when are we getting girlfriends?" asked Sun, totally ignoring the looks he just got from Weiss and Ruby

"Oh I had a girlfriend, I just broke up with her 10 minutes later because I forgot something that could affect both our lives."

"Yeah, ol' Dragoon mentioned it when we ran back to the hotel, and eventually met up with you. What was with that anyway?"

"...something from my past came up."

"Now much help."

"My sister... younger sister."

"You have a younger sister!?" asked all three of the.

"Yeah..."

"So what does this have to-" began Sun

"She has a brother complex."

"...what?" asked everyone there, except Ruby who looked confused

"You heard me right...she...she has a brother complex."

"What's a brother complex?" asked Ruby

"So wait, you're dating your sister!?" asked Sun, ignoring Ruby

"What!? Oh god no, just no. She has one, I don't have a sister complex. Whenever I get a girlfriend, she always threatens them and sometimes...harms them..."

"Define harm." said Weiss and Sun

"Hospitalized. In some severe cases, near death, and she actually did kill someone once..."

"Tell me you're joking." said Sun and Weiss, still leaving Ruby lost and confused about what a brother complex is.

"I honestly wish I was."

"So how strong could she be if she did that?" asked Sun

"It's not how strong, it's her semblance, and how much aura she has."

"Which is?" asked Weiss, who was now curious

"A lot, as for her semblance...it's better seen in combat, which I hope you never have to see."

"I haven't even seen her yet, and she terrifies me." said Sun

"She should. I've been running from her for years. She somehow always manages to find me. Being a big name in the underworld doesn't really help when I think about it..."

"Probably not. So you're not dating Yang because your sister."

"Pretty much."

"Have you ever tried...you know...helping them?"

"I've tried, Once I even didn't let the girl out of my sight. She always manages to find a way though."

"This sounds like something out of someones dark and twisted mind, and then wrote it out because they thought it was funny."

"That was oddly specific. Any who, I can deal with it later. Right now, we gotta deal with this."

"I guess you're right. Hey but uh, listen. If you need help with that, I will. Normally I'm not one for hitting a girl, but if it's for a friend, then I'll help."

"You're a good guy Sun."

Sun shrugged, and continued to fly the Bullhead. Weiss went to the back of the Bullhead, and sat in silence as Ruby kept asking her questions on what they were talking about, and how it affects Yang.

* * *

Blake kept running deeper into the Forever Fall woods until she was sure that the Bullhead was coming. Once she was sure, she set Yang down, and put her back against a tree. She let herself slide down the tree, and turned her head when she heard Yang.

"Who was that?" she asked

"A friend," Blake responded," A friend from the White-Fang. He also used to be my partner while I worked their."

"So does this mean that Minaka used to work in the White-Fang to?"

"Yes, he did. It's how we met."

"But if he was their, why was Adam your partner?"

"Adam was my partner because Minaka had already left."

"Oh...right. So wait, he left before you?"

"Yes Yang."

"So he doesn't work for it right now."

"No Yang."

"Are you sure?"

"Can we just drop the subject! He's not working for them!" Blake snapped

Yang looked surprised at Blake's outburst, and Blake looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Yang, it's just that I'm tired that everyone thinks he's a liar or a murderer or anything else along those lines. He's a great guy, and...and I love him."

Yang looked apologetic too, and somewhat surprised from the ending.

"So you love me?" said a voice

Blake looked up, and saw Minaka hanging upside down from a tree-branch.

"Would you care to repeat that last part? I didn't quite hear it," he said said while giving a playful grin

Blake sighed, and then repeated herself. "I love you."

She waited for him to reply, and he never did. She looked up again, and saw him still their, just thinking.

"Aren't you going to say anything!?" said Yang angrily

"I don't believe words justify how I feel for her. So no, I won't say that."

"As if, you're only saying that because you don't want to say it while Yang's here," said Blake

"Whaaaaat? I'm disappointed that you would think me that low."

She smiled up at him, and he purposely fell down on her.

"Oops."

"Can you say it now?"

He thought about it, and finally answered. "I will say it, but I was honest with what I said earlier. I don't think they justify."

He then leaned into her ear, and spoke.

"I love you."

He then leaned back, and figured that it was worth saying just to see the happiness on her face right now.

"I love you too," she replied

It continued to ring his head, and he truly felt at peace. Something he hadn't felt in a long-time. He stood up, and then helped Blake up.

"You know I'm still here too..." said Yang

"Am I your boyfriend?" asked Minaka

"No..."

"Then help yourself."

This gained him an elbow from Blake, and he sighed as he walked over and helped Yang up. He inspected her hands, and frowned.

"Your bones are practically non-existent, and they've bleed pretty badly. Why have you not used your aura to heal yourself?"

"I may have ran out..." she replied sheepishly

He sighed, and poured some of his own aura over her hands. They quickly healed, and then he pulled back, tired.

"I...should...really...start...practicing...that..." he said in-between breaths.

"Are you alright?" asked Blake worriedly as she helped him up

"Just...really...tired."

"Can't you use your semblance to feel awake like you did before?" asked Yang

"I just did. It doesn't replenish my aura however. Any way, we should probably make our way towards the dock."

"How?"

"I could fly you both there."

Blake nodded, and Yang excitedly hopped up and down. He sighed, and then expanded his wings. He floated up a bit, and picked Blake up with his right arm. He motioned for Yang with his left, and she giddily let him pick her up. He sighed as he flew off. The flight was quiet, and he eventually spotted what he wanted. He flew towards the Bullhead, and entered through the back. He set down Yang and Blake, and went to the front.

"So you're back," said Sun, "How'd it go?"

"Fairly good. How close are we?" he asked

"Well we can't see it in our view, and there's still no turn. So probably not close," replied Sergei

"What's going on up here?" asked Yang as she came in

"Oh, hey Yang," replied Sergei nonchalantly

"Hey there..." she responded back awkwardly, and somewhat angrily

"So..." said Sun, looking in Sergei's direction. "Is there something you want to tell her."

Sergei sent Sun his own look, and sighed in defeat. He mumbled a few words, but no-one could hear them, not even Minaka and Blake with their improved hearing.

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry I can't date you because my sister's an asshole," he mumbled, loud enough for only the faunus to hear.

"I'm pretty sure she can't hear you."

By now, Yang looked confused, and Sergei looked hesitant.

"I'm sorry I can't date you because my sister's an asshole," he said, this time loud enough for everyone to hear

"I didn't qui-"

"Oh shut up you could hear that."

Yang looked confused, and Sergei explained

"My sister...she has a brother complex. The reason why I broke up with you like 4 minutes after. I didn't want to date you because then she would hurt you, which must sound silly from your perspective, but she can."

"Wait isn't your sister that one chick that-" tried to say Minaka

"Yes."

"And killed that-"

"Yes."

"And beat that whole battalion of-"

"Yes!"

"Alright, just checking."

Blake seemed confused, and somewhat concerned for her partner. Yang still was confused, and was somewhat relived as to knowing why Sergei had done what he did.

"So now that that's cleared up-" he tried to say, only to be pulled into a kiss by Yang

Sun let out a wolf-whistle, while Blake and Minaka smiled, both feeling happy for their partners, and Weiss covered Ruby's eyes with her hand. Blake then turned her head to face Minaka, and he turned to face her as well.

"I am not letting you do that to me...without my consent," he said

She laughed a bit at this, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you fall asleep on me again, I will be upset."

She seemed to ignore him, and fell asleep. He sighed, and let her do so.

"So are you guys ever going to come up for air?"

Yand and Sergei quickly realized what they were doing, and backed up from each-other. Both blushing furiously.

"See, that's why I like Blake. She's subtle, yet adorable. Whereas Yang is...anything but."

"Hey! I can be subtle!" she said

He merely gave her a look, and she seemed to back-off

"Okay so maybe I can't be entirely subtle...(He continues to give her the look.) Okay so I can't be subtle at all! Happy!"

"Quite. Sun, how far off are we now?"

"You can see the docks in the distance. There's a bunch of explosions going off. I'd say we're getting there in about 2 minutes," he replied

"That'll take to long. Sergei, do you think you could teleport the entire Bullhead over there?"

"You insult me," he replied, as waved his hand.

* * *

Xeno and Mya arrived at the docks just as the first Bullhead arrived. They both got out of the car, and hid behind some crates. Xeno looked over, and saw one faunus that was dressed differently than the rest. He had a white trench-coat over himself, with black outlines and designs all over it. He wore white cargo-pants, and black combat boots. He had a white shirt on with a pattern of bats in black. Xeno could see that underneath his coat laid a pistol-holster, and a sheath. The most noticeable thing however, were his large bat-ears, and his clouded black eyes. Xeno assumed him to be a bat faunus, and presumed his wings were under his coat, like Minaka's. His hair was a messy attire of black and white streaks thrown around randomly.

Xeno counted how many White-Fang there were, and turned back to Mya. He made a five with his fingers twice, indicating that there were ten enemies. Mya nodded, and pushed Xeno out the way as the spot he was standing in now consisted of a giant slice in the ground. They both looked over, and saw the bat-faunus with his sword raised at them. They both stood still, and the bat-faunus tilted his head, and looked confused. Mya looked confused as well, and the other White-Fang members looked in anticipation.

Realization struck Xeno, and to test his theory he threw a shuriken a few feet away. The bat's ears perked up, and he threw a swipe where the shuriken landed. There was a slice in the ground where the shuriken landed, and the bat's sword seemed to be shaking.

"So you figured out," said the bat-faunus

"It wasn't that hard, considering you're a bat-faunus," replied Xeno

"Fair point. Now you half, get him. The other half, continue to load up."

As his command, half of the White-Fang troops charged at Xeno and Mya, and the other half continued to do their tasks. Xeno quickly pulled out dawn and dusk, and stabbed the nearest White-Fang member. He then put dusk to his mouth, and blew. The dart currently inside dusk went towards the neck of one of the members, and they instantly went berserk. They started to swing their weapon around uncontrollably, and the other White-Fang looked confused. Xeno did this to three others, and they went berserk as well. The other White-Fang started attacking the ones going berserk, and quickly dealt with them. Once dealt with, all of them came into contact with several shots from Blizzard and Hail, freezing them all.

The bat-faunus turned his head at the commotion, and heard for any sounds of struggle. He was met with sounds of silence, so he let out a loud screech. Everyone at the docks had to cover their ears at the screech. The screech let the bat-faunus know exactly where everything was around him now, and let his wings span behind himself. He pulled out his pistol, and then shot at Xeno and Mya. Instead of a bullet however, sound-waves came out of the pistol. Xeno pushed himself and Mya out of the way. Where they both stood, was now a hole in the ground. The faunus kept shooting and shooting as both of them ran away, and hid behind one of the crates. The faunus stopped, not wanted to damage one of the objects he was supposed to steal. He put his pistol away, and decided to ignore them. He motioned for the troops to continue to load crates, and they did.

"What now?" asked Mya

"We can't do anything as long as that bat is there. We can't even approach him, and he could probably easily dodge or block any long-range attack with his hearing. So all we can really do is sit here and wait for the others," said Xeno

Mya nodded, but that didn't stop her from not liking this plan. They both waited for awhile, and finally Mark came running towards them from the woods. He had a trail of lightning behind him, and he was pretty easy to spot...and hear. The bat-faunus turned his head, and let out another screech. Mark instantly crashed onto the ground at the screech, and covered his ears. The bat pulled his sword, and swiped the air. Xeno noticed how the sword seemed to vibrate, and a low humming noise came from it. The bat swung, and the vibration went into the air. Mark quickly dodged, and there was now a slice in the ground from where he just was. The bat then pulled out his gun, and shot and swung at Mark. He dodged at weaved from each swipe and shot, and started running towards the bat.

The bat raised his sword in defense, and Razor collided with it. The bat pushed a button, and the vibrations seemed to worsen. Mark screamed out in pain as he felt Razor shaking as well, shaking his hand as well. He pulled back quickly, and then got shot by the bat's pistol. He shot sent flying backwards, and used his aura to heal himself. He stood up, and then shot lightning forward. The bat didn't have time to counter this, and let out another screech as the lightning struck him.

He stood still as smoke came from his body, and he then looked up. He was smiling, and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You're the first person to actually cause any short of damage to me in awhile," he said, "So what's your name?"

"Mark, Mark Myron," Mark replied hesitantly

"Good to meet you Mark. Batsy Black at your service."

"Batsy Black?"

"It's not my real name, only an alias."

"You're wearing more white than black though."

"That I am. I've decided that I like you kid. I'm actually much more generous than I look, so go ahead, I'll do any request you ask me for right now."

"Can you stop taking these crates?"

"See I can't do that, otherwise I won't get my paycheck. Because of that answer, I will now kill you."

Batsy then let out a loud screech, and the sound-waves seemingly knocked back Mark. He skidded across the floor, and eventually crashed into a crate. Batsy then pointed his pistol at Mark, and shot...or he would've if a Bullhead didn't crush him beforehand. The Bullhead that Sergei had just teleported went some feet above batsy, and then fell down on the ground, crushing him. The White-Fang members looked very confused and startled at what just happened, along with Xeno, Mya, and Mark. The side door opened, and Minaka groggily walked out, and then collapsed on the ground. Sun and Sergei did the same, while RWBY got out easily, and looked down at the three.

"Make one comment Yang, and I'll mail your remains to Ruby," muttered Minaka

"How could you three be so tired from that anyway?" asked Weiss

"See, since me and Sun have used that method...a lot, we know the consequences. You think it'd get easier every time to teleport, it doesn't...at all."

"Well it is if it's only me, if it's for big things like its been for the past 10 minutes, then yeah," said Sergei

"So why aren't we tired?" asked Yang

"Because I've been focusing the energy on those two."

"And I hate you for it," said Sun and Minaka

"So wait, you guys teleported here?" asked Mya

"No, we flew here," said Minaka sarcastically while groggily standing up.

Just then, DR got their, along with the still unconscious bodyguards. The two of them got out, and looked confused at the scene.

"Can we just explain this later and beat these guys up now?" asked Yang

everyone else nodded in agreement, and readied their weapons. Just then, the Bullhead that had teleported got flew into the air with a loud screech, and then exploded. Batsy stood up from the hole, and then let out another screech. Everyone covered their eyes, and Batsy then flew off to some unknown direction.

"Wait, what about the operation!?" shouted one of the members

He was met with silence as Batsy flew off, and then suddenly turned around. He pointed his gun at the nearest crate, and everyone's eyes widened.

"We should probably run," said Minaka, "NOW!"

Everyone did as he said, and ran for dear-life as Batsy shot the crate, exploding all the dust inside. The crate, of course, was filled with red-dust, and a fiery inferno erupted from it. The explosion quickly spread over towards the other crates, and exploded those as well, creating a chain reaction. Batsy quickly flew off, and left the screaming members of the White-Fang. MXMS, RWBY, MDR, and Sun ran for dear life as the explosions continued, and all of them got sent into the woods by the sheer force of it.

Leon was the first up, as he was the farthest, and looked around for his friends.

"Are you guys alive?" he shouted

There were several shouts and groans of reply, and he counted to see if it was 20. He ended up with 12, and frowned.

"Uh guys, there's only 12 of us..."

Minaka quickly stood up after hearing this, and looked around as well.

"JNPR isn't here, and neither is Leonard, his guards, and Alex," he said.

At the mention of the guards, Leon's and Raine's faces paled, and they looked down at their feet sheepishly.

"Leoooon, Raaaaaine? Where are the guards...?"

"We...may have left them in the car..." said Raine sheepishly

Minaka turned his head, and saw that the car was now nothing but regular dust, and turned his face back to face.

"You two are some of the dumbest individuals I have ever met. How the _hell_ do you forget them in a car!?"

"We're sorry..." they both said

"Sorry!? You're responsible for killing two innocent lives right now because of your stupidity! Sorry won't exactly work right now."

Both looked rather depressed now, and Minaka sighed as he rubbed his temples. Blake put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the past is in the past, and we have to pay attention to the present. Do any of you have any idea where JNPR and Alex could be?"

"They might still be on the road," suggested Ruby

"You guys look there then, I'm gonna give Ozpin a call and tell him to pick us up."

Everyone nodded, and went off towards the road. Blake was the only one that stayed, and she looked concerned as Minaka called Ozpin

"Hello?" asked Ozpin on the other end

"Ozzy boy, we need you to send in something to pick us up. We're in-between the docks and Forever Fall, and need to be picked up before the cops get here, because I don't want to deal with them at this moment."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Very well, I'll be sending the airship I already sent for you all before."

"Whatever," was all Minaka said as he hung up, and then angrily cut a tree with Witch-Bane

He turned around, and saw Blake. She quickly wrapped him in a hug, and he hugged her back. They stood like that for awhile, and eventually Blake felt something hit her forehead, she looked up, and saw that a few tears had fallen from him.

"You're crying," she stated more than asked

"Crying is having an emotional break-down of sadness, a few tears only slipped out from my eyes," he replied calmly

She knew better than to respond to that, and remained silent as more and more tears continued to fall.

* * *

_**This chapter took me awhile to complete, because I kept changing things I was unsatisfied with. Any who I hope I'm done with the christmas chapter, which is next, before new years. I should also start to re-read these, because whenever I check them on the preview, there's more mistakes than I'd like.**_


	15. Christmas at Beacon

**Christmas at Beacon**

About two days had passed since the entire White-Fang incident, and Blake and Minaka had explained their pasts to all their friends. They accepted their pasts, and nothing else concerning the two came up. Alex and JNPR were nursed back to health, and were now fully healthy. Sun had also taken up a temporary residence in MXMS's dorm, with permission from the occupants and Ozpin of course. Ozpin had given them all a temporary break from classes, and they were currently using it to just sit around in their rooms, while others were using it for some last minute Christmas shopping. RWBY was one of these last minute shoppers, and they were currently at the Vale grand-mall. Yang and Ruby went-off together in a group, while Blake and Weiss parted ways to buy gifts by themselves. Another issue for the four, was lien. They had to buy a total of 16 gifts by the end of the day, and they hardly knew what some of the people liked.

Weiss was the one having the most trouble shopping, as she really didn't pay much attention to these kinds of things. She now regretted not going with one of her teammates, and argued with herself over to look for presents, or look for her teammates. She decided to look for her teammates, as if she looked for presents, she would only waste time. She remembered which direction Blake went of to, and quickly walked towards that way.

* * *

Blake was having trouble picking gifts for some of her friends as well. She had already gotten some, but she was now only missing one for Xeno, Mya, Weiss, and Raine. She was also missing an additional present for Minaka for his upcoming Birthday in four days. Not only that, but she was running low on lien, and the bags she was carrying on her arms were getting tired. She sighed, and then was visible surprised when Weiss turned her around.

"Weiss?" she asked

"As reluctant as I to admit this, I need your help with picking gifts," replied Weiss quickly

"Uhh, Sure?"

"Good, now lets get going."

Weiss then took Blake by the arm, and dragged her with surprising strength. Some passersby sent them strange looks, but Weiss ignored them. She eventually stopped in front of a restaurant. Weiss once again dragged Blake in, and pushed Blake into a seat. Weiss then sat down herself, and turned to face Blake, she opened her mouth to say something, but a waiter started walking towards them. Weiss quickly shooed the waiter away, and turned back to face a now amused Blake.

"Do you have any ideas for the presents?" asked Weiss hopefully

"If you want I can just add your name to all the presents I bought. It would save us more time to look for other presents, and would be more efficient," recommended Blake

"Agreed."

Weiss then stood-up, and dragged Blake again. This time they stopped in-front of a weapons and accessories store, and Weiss dragged Blake in.

"So who's present are yo- we missing?" asked Weiss

"I- We're missing Xeno, Mya, We- Raine, and Minaka," replied Blake

"You still haven't gotten one for him?"

"No, I have. This one is for his Birthday."

"I see. I suppose we can share that present as well, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Good! Now I think Mya will like these earrings," said Weiss as she picked snowflake earrings.

Blake inspected them as well, and nodded. A snowflake necklace caught her eye as well, and she took them while Weiss wasn't looking. Weiss then looked over some bracelets, and something caught her eye in the weapons section. She turned around, and saw a wakizashi that was colored to look jade. She walked over towards it, and picked it up. There was a small cable sticking out near the bottom, along with a button next to it. There was something inscribed on it as well, but She couldn't make it out. She decided that she and Blake would get it for Xeno, and then looked for Blake to see if she had gotten the final presents.

She found Blake near the register with a honey scented bracelet made of sakura leaves, and also two big average-sized folded black squares that looked like folded swords that were wrapped around with cable that was similar to the one on the wakizashi. She walked up next to Blake, and wordlessly showed her the wakizashi. Blake nodded, and reached for he wallet.

"Up up up, what do you think you're doing?" asked Weiss

"Paying for the presents...?" asked rather than stated Blake

"Nonsense, I'll be paying for these."

Before Blake could say or do anything, Weiss had already put the Lien on the counter, and took the bags with their items. She even took some of the bags Blake was carrying, and then walked out of the store. Blake followed her, speechless as to what Weiss just did. She then smiled, knowing that deep down her teammate and friend was indeed a good person. They found themselves with Ruby and Yang, and quickly made there way back to Beacon before gift exchange.

* * *

Naturally Minaka and Sergei were some of the individuals who forgot to buy gifts like the idiots they are, and went to walk around Vale. Xeno, Mya, and surprisingly Sun didn't accompany them, as they both claimed that they already bought all the necessary gifts. Sergei called BS saying that 'when did you find the time to do so?' and Xeno calmly pointed out that while the both of them were off who knows doing what, which was building their jet-bikes, himself, Sun, and Mya bought presents. Sergei immediately left after hearing their logic, and Minaka followed.

Both were currently there, and they were only missing presents for Weiss, Alex, Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, and Jaune. Sergei was also missing a present for Blake, after Minaka denied him from sharing the present he got for her. The two went into a store named 'From Dust till Dawn,' and found it that it had an ample supply of dust, and surprisingly music and other things. The owner quickly greeted them, and they waved in response.

Minaka walked over to the music section, while Sergei went to accessories. Minaka listened to some different types of music, and picked and downloaded some he thought Weiss would like. He did the same for Alex, and then went towards the accessories to find Sergei. He quickly found him with a little jade-dragon accessory, and a pancake with syrup accessory.

"So we're only missing Pyrrah and Jaune, and you're still missing Blake," said Minaka

"Actually I already got her something, just now," replied Sergei

"...it's yarn isn't it?"

"...no..."

"You're an idiot."

The two then made there way for the cash register, and Minaka quickly paid. The two the left the store, and wondered what they could get Jaune and Pyrrah.

"I got it," said Sergei as he rushed into a random store. When he came out, he was carrying a bag.

"Should I be concerned as to what you bought for them?" asked Minaka

"Yes, you should."

Minaka sighed, and the two then made there way back to Beacon.

* * *

Alex was having trouble picking a gift. He was only missing one more gift, and the rest of his team had stayed at Beacon. He sighed as he had no idea what do get, and he wanted to make this gift special. He kept telling himself that it was only because she thought of her as a good friend, but he knew he was lying to himself. He had been captivated by Weiss ever since their first encounter, if you can call it that anyway. He had found a beautiful snowflake necklace yesterday, but today it was gone.

He sighed at his luck, and continued to walk around aimlessly in the Vale grand-mall. He stopped in his tracks as something in one of the shops caught his eye. He immediately went into the store, and bought the item. He then briskly walked back to Beacon, uncharacteristically hoping it was perfect.

* * *

Everyone had bought all the presents needed, and all were at the dorms. Minaka had sent out the group message to meet at MXMS's dorm at 11:30, since it was the biggest. Himself and Sergei were currently putting the finishing touches on the jet-bikes, and Minaka left early to prepare. Once he entered his own dorm, he found that it was already prepared, and he looked over towards Sun.

"Sun thought it would be better if we set up earlier than you so you could take a break and just lay down for once," explained Xeno for Sun

Minaka gave Sun a quizzical look, and then nodded to show his thanks. He gratefully jumped on his bed, and pulled an apple out of his pocket at the same time. He reached for the book on his nightstand, and began to read where he had left-off. Sergei came back about 30 minutes later, and was covered in dust. Everyone but Minaka sent him quizzical look as he came in, and he went into the bathroom. They heard the shower start, and shrugged. Xeno was cleaning up twilight to pass the time, Mya was juggling snowballs she conjured, and Sun was balancing things on his tail out of boredom.

"I'm bored," stated Sun

"Good for you, so is everyone else in this room," replied Minaka

"You don't look bored."

"But I am, I've re-read this book 3 times already."

"Get a new one?"

"I could buy one, but I'm to lazy, and I suppose I could borrow one from Blake...OK now you got me even more bored than before."

Sergei walked out of the bathroom at that time, and joined in on their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked

"How we're about to go outside. Xeno, Mya, you're coming with us," said Minaka

"Do we have a choice?" asked Xeno

"Of course you don't, now hurry up."

Xeno sighed as he put twilight to the side, and then stood up. Mya followed, and the five walked out of the dorm. Minaka lead them to the outside courtyard, and they looked somewhat puzzled.

"Alright I'll bite, why are we here?" asked Sergei

"Isn't is past curfew too?" asked Mya

"Curfew's overrated. So anyway, we're out here because we're going to make a snow day...and by we I mean Mya."

"What!?"

"You can do that, right?"

"I think..."

"Perfect! We'll go hide behind that tree to support you from afar."

"That isn't really supp-" she tried to say, but they already ran off behind the trees. She sighed, and started to concentrate.

"So you think it'll work?" asked Sun

"God no, this is going to end horribly," replied Minaka

"So why are we doing this?" asked Sergei

"To get her to master her semblance better. She only uses it with her guns, but never full on. The most she's done really is make snowballs."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to get her to make an entire courtyard full of snow, when all she can do is make snowballs?" asked Xeno

"When you put it like that..."

"Plus this probably wasn't a good idea because something else that's wrong with her..."

"Which is?" asked Sergei

"She has dissociative identity disorder, or I assume from the various clues. Plus you told us she had a mental problem on the first day...or did you say disorder? I forgot," replied Minaka

"Right he did say that, now that I remember."

Xeno had a look a surprise on his face, which is to say is very rare from him, and very hard to detect since you can only see his right eye.

"How did you know?" he asked

"Wait she actually has that?" asked Sergei, "I was joking whenever I said that."

"So what's dissociative whatever whatever?" asked Sun

"In layman's terms, it's when someone has a split personality in their head. People theorize that it's caused by trauma, and also causes memory impairment, or memory loss in your terms. If she has that, then she's...pretty unpredictable. I can also assume that the Mya we met on the first day when I kicked down the door was one of her personalities, and the one I saw later was either her real self, or another personality," explained Minaka

"You would be right on the first day thing, that was another one of her personalities. The one you met later was her real self, and it varies really on whoever's awake or not. The process switches whenever she loses consciousness, so whenever she goes to sleep. Another thing to note is that each personality doesn't know the other exist, which means that when one's wake, the others seemingly don't exist, and they do share memories." said Xeno

"Uh, how much 'fake' personalities does she have?" asked Sun

"Six."

"Six!?" The three of them exclaimed

"That's right, six. The one she is now is one of those. She's rather shy and timid in this one, but obedient. Her strength and mastery over her weapons and semblance seem to change with each personality as well."

"...so she's your slave in this one," said Sergei

"Shut up Sergei. We need the real Mya A SAP, and there's only one to do it...Xeno go knock her out until she's Mya again," said Minaka

Before Xeno could respond, Minaka had already thrown him across the courtyard, and he landed right next to Mya. She gave a yelp of surprise, and stopped her concentration. Xeno sighed, and got up.

"What are you-?" tried to say Mya, but then got knocked unconscious by Xeno.

Minaka, Sergei, and Sun walked over towards them, and looked at Xeno

"You actually knocked her out..." said Sun

"Of course I did, all of her personalities are annoying," said Xeno

"So how do we fix this?" asked Sergei

"There isn't a known treatment to this yet, but that doesn't mean we can't make one up," replied Minaka

The three gave him quizzical looks, and he only motioned for them to follow. Xeno picked up Mya's body and slung it over his shoulder, and the three followed. They ended up their dorm again, and walked in. Minaka checked the time, and saw it was 11:00. They still had 30 minutes left, so he motioned for Xeno to put Mya on her bed. While Xeno did that, Minaka was looking through his nightstand drawer.

"Found it!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a necklace with six big pearls on it.

"Uh, what is that?" asked Sun

"Remember that time we fought an entire mob, and the leader turned out to be a voodoo witch-doctor, and he controlled all his minions with such methods?"

"Vaguely."

"Well this was his necklace. It trapped the aura's of people inside of it, making the wearer the one who controls them. My theory is that we put this necklace on Mya, it traps her other personalities, and she's free."

"So how would that work?" asked Xeno

"All we have to do is make sure that the real Mya is the one awake at the time. You give her this, the glyph on it automatically activates, and viola. Of course this could just trap everyone in the room..."

"This idea seems very flawed," said Sun

"And how does the necklace trap her personalities exactly? They don't have souls...I think," said Sergei

"Theoretically, the personalities should be different parts of her soul slash her aura, hence why some are better at fighting and have better control over her semblance than others. Because of this, it should successfully trap them," explained Minaka

"Why do you even have that in the first place?" asked Xeno

Silence fell into the room as the three of them stared at Minaka, and he nervously chuckled as they continued to stare him down

"Lets's just forget that small detail real quick, and put this on Mya..."

"We can't, she's still unconscious," pointed out Sun

"Who's unconscious?" asked Mya as she suddenly popped up behind Minaka

"Okay she's not unconscious. Xeno is she...you know...is she?" asked Minaka

"Mya, you up for a game of poker?" asked Xeno

"So I can humiliate you again? Of course!" she responded

"That's a yes."

"Alright then. Mya, put this necklace, it's a gift from Xeno. I would like to stay here on see how it looks on you, but I left some steak in RWBY's room, and I must go get it," said Minaka as he slowly backed up out of the room

"Yeah I left my um...banana...cake...bread there too. I'll go with you," said Sun as he did the same

"You know how dangerous it is at this time you guys, I'll accompany you," said Sergei as he followed suit.

Once the three were at the door, they immediately sprinted out of the room, and slammed the door behind them. Xeno sighed as they did this, and turned around to see Mya putting on the necklace. Xeno was having second thoughts about doing this, and ultimately decided it was for the better. Once the necklace was on, it started glowing, and he swore he could hear curses coming from it. Mya seemed even more relaxed and cocky once it started to glow, and she fell back on the bed, unconscious again.

"Did it work?" shouted Minaka through the door

"Come in and found out!" shouted back Xeno

Minaka slowly crept into the room, and straightened up when he saw Mya's unconscious body.

"Good, it did work," he said simply, "She should be awake in about 5 minutes. Take in mind that the personalities are now forever trapped in there, as the pearls are unbreakable. You can release them however, but that requires massive amounts of aura and dust."

"So how did you do it the first time?" asked Xeno

"I never did. The other souls are still trapped in there."

"Well that's good to know."

Sergei and Sun crept into the room while they were talking, and straightened up when they heard about Mya

"So it worked?" asked Sun

"Of course it worked," he replied

The turned there heads as they heard a knock on the door, and Minaka checked the time.

"It's 11:20. Probably someone came here early," he said aloud

"But Mya's still unconscious, and they'll start to raise questions as to why," pointed out Sergei

"Mya we're playing a game of poker and we need one more member," said Xeno

"I'm up!" she exclaimed with surprising energy

"Well that worked," said Minaka

He then went towards the door, and opened it. He was right about his guess, as team RWBY stood there carrying several presents. He motioned for them to come in, and they did.

"Where do we put these?" asked Ruby

"Put it in the kitchen," he said simply

"Your dorm has a kitchen?" asked Weiss

"I know right?"

RWBY did as they were told, and place all there presents in the kitchen.

"You know I bet you're the only ones that bought presents for everyone," Minaka said as he lightly chuckled to himself

"You didn't?" asked Ruby

"No I did. In a similar fashion to the way you did really."

"So why are you saying that?" asked Weiss

"Because. I'm sure that JNPR and MADR bought presents as a team, meaning that each that each of them should be bringing in sixteen presents. And seeing that you bought 32 presents, and we bought 32 presents, means that with JNPR's and MADR's, we have a total of 96 presents, meaning that this is going to be a loooooooong night."

"96 presents!?" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"It's only a rough estimate. It could be more, it could be less. Let's hope it's less."

They nodded at that, and everyone seemed to separate there. Blake joined Minaka and his bed, and the both cuddled like they usually did as they talked. Yang and Sergei were... doing what Yang usually does to Sergei. Xeno was talking with Ruby, Weiss, Sun, and Mya about how the night might turn out. Weiss did ask about her new necklace, and Mya responded that it was a gift from Xeno. Ruby aw-ed, and Weiss rolled her eyes at her partners antics.

The door got knocked on again about 10 minutes later, and Minaka reluctantly stood up to answer it. He opened it, and team JNPR and MADR waited outside.

"Presents go in the kitchen," he said as he motioned for them to come in.

They put there presents in the kitchen, and started to chat with one another. Alex was chatting with Weiss, Ruby was chatting with Jaune and Pyrrah, Mark and Leon were playing cards, to which Sun, Mya, Xeno, Ren, Nora, and Raine joined in. Eventually everyone joined in on playing guards, and they were already in the final four. The four consisted of Ren, Alex, Minaka, and Mya. The game lasted for a long-time, and they eventually had to stop since the clock struck twelve.

"Alright, present time!" exclaimed Minaka

They cheered at that, and some ran over to get their presents. (You can guess who they are)

"Hold it!" exclaimed Minaka as the culprits ran

They stopped dead in their tracks, and walked back with there heads held down.

"Myself and Blake will be passing the presents, and if anyone wants to argue, then speak now."

Sun raised his hand, but Minaka ignored him and went to the kitchen to get the presents. It took a whole 20 minutes for them to successfully past out the presents, and to say each person got a lot was an understatement. Leon opened his first, and got nothing but boxes. He went into a frenzy of sorts as he kept jumping from box to box while laughing maniacally. Alex got a bunch of fedoras, and a CD from Minaka. Mark only got four presents, one was an assault rifle spear from Leon, one was a book from Blake, a lightning key-chain from Pyrrah, and the last one was specially made magnet Minaka got from the black-market.

Raine got even less presents, consisting of two. The first one was the honey-scented bracelet from Blake, and the last one was just a giant honey jar from Minaka. Jaune got a bunch of stuff, consisting of new hoodies, jeans, and a concealed pack from Sergei. He opened it, and it was condoms... He immediately threw the thing aside, face flushed, and looked at Sergei. Minaka did the same.

"What?" he asked, "I don't know what he does with Pyrrah when we're not around."

"That was supposed to be secret until noticed..." mumbled Minaka

"Oh...right..."

"Wait, what?!" asked Ruby

"Me and Jaune are dating. We wanted to keep it on the down low, but..." said Pyrrah while sending Sergei look

"If I give you my present, will it make up for it?" asked Sergei

"Considering you gave Jaune condoms, I can only assume you got Pyrrah birth-control pills," said Minaka

"...No..." Sergei said as he tossed her gift in the trash, Jaune doing the same with his.

They continued to pass out presents, hoping to forget what had just occurred, especially the now heart-broken Ruby. Ren got meditating objects from his peers, to which he raised his eyebrow. The thing that caught his eye was the jade-dragon Minaka had given him, the water-lily Blake and Weiss had given him, and the picture of himself and Nora from when they were kids which he got from Nora. Pyrrah had gotten a bunch of casual clothing from everyone, to which she decided to wear. Nora got a bunch of pancakes, and even some imported Maple Syrup from Atlas from Sun and Yang. The thing that got her to squeal though, was the pancake cooking set she got from Blake. She tackled the girl in a bear-hug, and barely let her breath.

Yang got a bunch of hair-products, and even a comb with a flaming design from Sergei (It was from Minaka, but he let Sergei claim it as his own). Ruby got nothing but milk and cookies. The girl was ecstatic at this, and instantly started to devour all of them. Blake got a bunch of books, with the exception of Sergei, who gave her yarn. She looked at him quizzical, but her cat nature started to kick in, and she couldn't resist but to play with the yarn. She started to roll around as well, and Minaka quickly took it before things escalated to quickly. She looked slightly disappointed, but quickly fixed her composure.

"Where's your present?" she asked

"I'm saving that for when all the other presents are passed out," he said simply

She nodded, and they continued to pass out presents. Weiss expected not to get any presents at all really, but was inwardly surprised when she indeed did get some. She got a picture of RWBY from Ruby and Weiss, an expensive perfume and dress from JNPR, a cake from a new bakery that was supposed to be good from MDR. She smiled as she received these, and not a smile like she did back at the Vytal festival, this was a genuine smile. She continued to open more of her presents, and found a CD from Minaka, and a snowflake necklace from Blake. She turned to face said girl, and Blake looked confused.

"You don't like it?" she asked

"It's beautiful," she said

Blake relaxed at this, and Weiss put on said necklace. Some of them awed at her when she put on the necklace, stunned at how she looked. She opened up her last presents, and saw that it was from Alex. She opened up the present, and saw that it was a large snowman plushie. He gently smiled at her, and she uncharacteristically blushed.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"I love it," she said

By now, anyone with enough common sense could tell that the two liked each other, which is to say everyone but Jaune. She hugged the plushie, and everyone lightly laughed at this.

"Can I not hug it?!" she asked, annoyed

"Oh you can, I think you'd prefer to hug something else though..." said Minaka bluntly as motioned towards Alex

Alex sent him a glare, and anyone else would've back off immediately. Weiss flushed a bit as well, and also sent him a glare. Everyone felt the tension in the room, and Minaka quickly fixed it.

"So who's up next? I lost count..."

"We're on your team," said Blake

"Oh right, I think we'll start with Mya."

They passed Mya her presents, and she immediately opened them. She was slightly disappointed that she didn't get a snowman plushie, and instead got a bunch of clothes. That disappointment was replaced when she opened Blake and Weiss' present, and pulled snowflake earrings. She quickly took off her own, and put on the snowflake ones. She thanked them when she looked at herself in an ice mirror she conjured up, and then opened up the final present she got from Sun and Xeno. She opened it, and find a new set of armor. It was white, and designed to look like ice. The shoulder pads stood diagonally, and were made to look like several icicles sticking out. It also had blue designing's all over it, and looked surprisingly elegant.

"This is...amazing!" she exclaimed as she wrapped both of them in a hug.

"It can also be changed into a dress," Sun managed to say

"I don't see the purpose in that, considering it's supposed to be armor," Xeno managed to say as well

She backed out of the hug, and looked at the armor again.

"I don't see the purpose either, but I guess that's neat," she said

Next up was Xeno, and he got a bunch of gi's and scarfs. He raised his eyebrow at Weiss and Blake's gift, and opened it. He looked somewhat stunned at the wakizashi before him, and inspected it. He stopped at the inscribing, and read it aloud.

"Jade Dragon," he said

He saw the cable and the button, and wrapped the cable around his wrist. He then threw it across the room, and it landed next Leon's head. He gave a yelp of surprise, and Xeno pressed the button. The wakizashi came back as the cable tugged it, and Xeno caught it.

"Thank you," he said to Blake and Weiss as he sheathed it.

"Thank Weiss, she chose it," said Blake

Xeno nodded, and put the wakizashi by his side.

Sergei was the next one, and he got the most random assortment of presents. It ranged from food, to clothes, to books, and to a box from Leon. He accepted the gifts, and opened up Minaka's. Two blue and white pistols laid in the box, and Sergei picked them up.

"You never used typhoon or cyclone, so I made you some new pistols. These have blades on the bottom that can be hidden or not, and work as harpoons. They can merge together, because why not, and merge to make a sniper, or an assault-rifle. The sniper is basically the same as Gale, just much longer, and has a tripod and you can remove the scope. The assault-rifle is smaller than the sniper, and also works like a saber. I also took the liberty to make it compatible with Gale, in a sense so that it works like twilight when it's in that double-ended sword mode. It works for both the assault rifle and sniper form by the way," explained Minaka

"When did you do all of that?" asked Sergei

"Last night."

Sergei shook his head as he chuckled, and holstered the pistols in his pocket. He looked over and saw that he had one more present, that was also for Minaka. He looked at him quizzically, and Minaka gestured for him to open it. Sergei did show, and found a trench-coat similar to Minaka's, only that it was the same blue of Sergei's usual shirt, and the outline's were still white. He found pants in a similar fashion as well, but no under-shirt.

"Remember that first time we met, and you kept bugging me as to where you could buy a coat like mine? There you go."

"That was 4 years ago," said Sergei, as he chuckled to himself some more, and put on the coat. "How do I look?"

"Bad-ass," said Minaka, basically voicing everyone's thoughts.

Minaka was the next one to receive presents, and he went back to the main-room to receive them. Blake past him the first one, which was a team-effort from JNPR. He opened it up, and found a cane that resembled Leonard's but this one was black, and the there was a golden ring where the handle met the body. The red feather still remained though.

"I'm assuming this cane is more than meets the eye, and has hidden functions?"

"You could say that," said Ren

Minaka nodded, and inspected the cane. He noticed how stiff the feather was, and pushed it a bit. There was a click noise when he did so, and the body of the cane fell, revealing a gun-sword of shorts. The handle swerved as the gun, and held six chambers. The sword itself was about the length of the cane, and looked as if it could be used as both a uchigatana, and a rapier.

"That's impressive," he said as he sheathed the sword-gun back into it's cane.

He opened his next presents from MADR, and found a top-hat with a red-feather on the side, a black fedora in similar fashion, and tuxedo without the jacket. He thanked them for it, and opened up his present from Ruby and Yang. They were new black leather loafers that had the same golden clip as to the shoes he was currently wearing, and also held a minuscule hole in the bottom that could be opened or closed. He raised an eyebrow at them, and Ruby was the one to speak.

"We saw how you liked to used your aura to move around with your feet, and these are specially made to channel aura better, and even has a dust compartment to mix with aura," said Ruby

He nodded, and then looked towards Blake.

"You'll get yours after everyone else has gotten there's," she said, mocking him

He chuckled at that, and then looked over at his team and Sun

"Mine's somewhere in the kitchen... I think," said Sergei

"Yeah and I'm kinda tied in with these guys," said Sun while gesturing towards Xeno and Mya

Minaka nodded, and took the gift from Xeno, Mya, and Sun. He opened it up, and found a black-scarf, a white-collared black suit with golden buttons, and black finger-less leather gloves with rounded sleeves.

"You do realize that with these, and my new fedora, I will look similar to Roman, right?" asked Minaka as he looked them over.

"Oh we know, that's why we bought them," said Xeno and Alex

He smiled at the reply, and then waited for Sergei to give him his present. Sergei came back, and handed his present to Minaka. He quickly opened it, and found a pair of black Professor Ed beats with white ear-pads.

"I know you wanted some headphones, so I decided to get you some," said Sergei

"Where did you find the money to get this?" asked Minaka

"Underworld."

"Of course."

Sun was the final one to receive his gifts. He eagerly and quickly opened them up, and was met with...bananas. Lots and lots of bananas. All of his presents, were nothing but bananas. He brightened up at how much there was, and started to devour them all.

"Wow, you guys only gave him bananas? Stereotypical," said Sergei

"Says the one who gave Blake a ball of yarn," replied Minaka

"Shut up. Any way our gift to you is out back Sun, and we'll show it to you when we go outside."

Sun shrugged as he stuffed his mouth with the bananas.

"Well I guess it's time for me and Blake to do gift exchange," announced Minaka as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Blake went into the kitchen, and came back with a black box. They exchanged, and Minaka opened the first black box. It contained an dust-powered watch in black, that could switch between daylight savings time and regular time, and could also tell the date.

Blake opened the jewelry box, and gasped at what was inside. It was a necklace with Onyx beads and black velvet petunias all around it, and in the middle was her symbol. She put the necklace on, and uncharacteristically tackled him in a hug. He hugged back, and hoisted her up bridal style.

"I'm going to assume by that reaction you do indeed like the present," he said

She smiled at this, and then gently pressed her lips against his. He seemed surprised at first, and then gently kissed back. Yang and Sergei quickly covered Ruby's eyes, and Sun whistled.

"So when are we going outside?" Sun asked

They didn't answer, and instead continued to kiss each other passionately, and more forcefully with each passing second. Their hands started to travel all around each others bodies, which is rather difficult when one of them is sideways.

"I think we should leave..." said Sergei as they showed no signs of stopping

Everyone nodded, and left. Sergei and Yang had to drag Ruby out of the room, as she wanted to see what it was they were talking about. They slammed the door, and the two lovers still continued their passionate kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, and finally broke off

"I think we scared our friends off," joked Blake

"Who, them? Please, now we have the room to ourselves," he joked back

She smiled up at him, and he gently put her down. She seemed slightly disappointed, and he picked up the ball of yarn from earlier. Her animal instincts kicked in, and she tried to pounce on it, he laughed, and then ran out the door. She quickly followed, and was easily gaining on him. He turned a corner, and dodged and weaved through all of his startled friends. Blake quickly followed, and tackled him to the ground once they both burst through the doors. To say it hurt would be a bit of an understatement, considering that there were stairs in front of the door. Minaka took most of the damage though, since he was on the bottom. Once both of them stopped bouncing down the stairs, they slowly got in, and let their individual aura's heal them.

"So where's my present?" asked Sun once they were outside as well

Minaka motioned towards Sergei, and he pulled out a key from his pocket. He pushed one of the buttons, and they could hear an a engine coming closer and closer, eventually, they looked up, and saw a jet like bike slowly hovering towards them. It was painted black and yellow, and basically looked like bumblebee, with noticeable differences. Such as Sun's symbol being visible on the right side of the bike.

"No way," said Sun

"All yours," said Sergei as he tossed him the key.

Sun caught them with his tail, and then jumped onto the bike

"How does this thing work?" he asked

"I myself do not know, which is strange considering I made it, but it should work like a normal bike...only flying," replied Sergei

Sun put the key in the key hole he just found, and turned it. The engines roared, and Sun pressed the accelerator. The jet-bike instantly shot forward, and Sun let out a scream of terror and excitement as this happened.

"I'm giving him 20 seconds before he crashes it," said Minaka

They all waited, and nearing 20 seconds, they saw Sun come back into view. He was rocketing towards them, and everyone suddenly felt like moving. Sun was nearing them, and everyone _really_ felt like moving. He parked the bike about five feet away from them, and they were grateful to still be alive.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed as he climbed off.

"I'm sure it was, now to the real reason we're all out here, Mya," said Minaka

Mya nodded, and then moved forward. She stopped in the middle of the courtyard, and made a gesture with her hand. Instantly, the entire courtyard got covered with snow, and a few patches of ice as well.

"Snow day!" exclaimed Nora as she jumped onto the snow with her back, and then started to make snow angels

Ruby quickly followed her example, and started to make snow angels as well.

"Although making snow angels is fun, let the real real reason we're out here show itself. SNOWBALL FIGHT COMMENCE," shouted Minaka at the top of his lungs

Everyone looked dazed for awhile when he screamed that, and they quickly composed themselves. Sergei was the first one to pick up a snowball, and he threw it towards Weiss. He landed right on her face, and his face paled. Icicles started to form around her, and ran the other way like a bat out of hell. The icicles broke off, and started to fly towards him. Everyone felt compelled to help him, but didn't feel compelled enough to risk their lives by facing Weiss' wrath.

Glyphs started appear and block Sergei's path, and he dodged and weaved through all the icicles and glyphs. He eventually got boxed in by the glyphs, and the icicles hovered slightly over the box. By now Weiss had wiped the snow off her face, and started to walk menacingly towards Sergei, who was cowering in the corner.

"ARMADILLO MANEUVER!" he shouted as he jumped on the ground, put both of his hands behind his back, and put his knees up to his chest.

Weiss stopped in front of the glyph boxed, and made a simply gesture with her hand. Snow started to form atop the box, and eventually became the biggest snowball any of them have ever seen. The only thing holding it up was the very glyphs that now had Sergei trapped. She made another gesture, and the glyphs disappeared, and the snowball fell down on Sergei. Weiss smirked, and then briskly walked back towards the group.

"He does realize he can just teleport out of there, right?" asked Mya

"Yeah but he'll bring the snow with him," pointed out Xeno

"So he'd still be trapped?" asked Ruby

"Correct, but we don't know if he teleported before the snow hit him," said Alex

"Hey guys, hows it going?" asked Sergei as he wrapped his arm around Yang, and turned to face them

"He teleported," said Ren, Minaka, Alex, and Sun

Weiss sat him a glare, and he instantly paled again. She bent over (From the knees, not the waist of course) and scooped up some snow. She made it into a snowball, and threw it at him. It hit him in the face, and he wiped it off with his free hand.

"I deserve that," he said

He was then quickly bombarded with snowballs from all directions by his friends, even from Yang who had somehow managed to get away from him. He was quickly buried in a large pile of snow, with only his left arm sticking out.

"Is he dead?" asked Leon

He got his answer when all the snow on-top of Sergei disappeared, and appeared above himself. Leon disappeared from view as the pile landed on him. Sergei stood as he wiped the remaining snow off his new coat.

"I thought you could only teleport yourself," said Xeno

"I never said that," said Sergei

Everyone quickly composed themselves, and started the snowball fight again (Except for Leon, who was still under the snow.). Minaka and Blake were of team of course, and were some of the fastest ones among there friends. Making it easy to quickly pick up snow, throw it, and hide before they could find them. Ruby decided to follow this strategy as well, and quickly found herself slipping on a few patches of ice. They all shared a laugh as she fell, and eventually Ruby joined in when she had stopped pouting.

Everyone then turned there heads, as they heard a large mechanical noise, and saw Alex with Grimm-Ripper on a tripod pointed at them. The ammo compartment was filled with snow, and he quickly pulled the trigger. Everyone was bombarded with snowballs, and they all had to hide behind something to avoid the snowy massacre. Sergei and Mya quickly devised a plan, and put it into action. Mya formed a snowball to rival Weiss' from earlier, and Sergei teleported it onto Alex. They high-fived as he was crushed under the snow, and decided to continue this strategy. Everyone had to run like maniacs to avoid the snowy apocalypse that rained down upon them, but it proved futile as all were buried under the giant snowballs.

"So do we win?" shouted Sergei so they could hear him from the snow.

He was met with a grunt form one of the snowballs, and he quickly removed that giant snowball by teleported it onto some unknown location.

"What was that?" he asked

"I said if you can get rid of all the snow, sure," said Minaka as he stood up, and helped Blake as well

Sergei shrugged, and concentrated for a few seconds. All the snow in the courtyard then vanished, and only left their friends there, some gasping for air.

"So where'd you put the snow?" asked Mya

"I...have no idea," he replied

Everyone face-palmed at that reply and dusted the remained snow off of themselves

"Wait, what time is it?" asked Weiss worriedly

"It's about...1:00..." he responded as he checked his watch

Everyone stared at each other, and then bolted back into the building. Everyone went back to their respective dorms, except Minaka who went into RWBY's

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Weiss as he entered

"Sleeping here with Blake like I've done for the past 3 nights because I promised her I would," he said simply

"You said that was a one time thing."

"You do realize that makes no sense considering what I said beforehand, correct?"

"Shut up!"

"Weiss just leave it, It doesn't matter," said Ruby tiredly as she changed

"Doesn't matter! I refuse for him to stay here one more night!" she responded, clearly annoyed

"Weiss just leave it alone," mumbled Yang as she changed as well

"How can you two say that! And how can you change when _he's _in here?!"

"Because we've established that I'm not a pervert, and if you really don't want me here, then I'll leave. I can always just sleep on the floor of my dorm or something," replied Minaka as he made his way towards the door. (AN: About that sleeping on the floor thing, that's because he gave his bed to Sun.)

By now, all the other occupants were sending Weiss looks, and Weiss sent back one of her own. She did feel a tad guilty for what she had said and done, but that didn't change anything. The looks continued, and Weiss eventually gave in.

"Wait," she mumbled

"Yes?" he said as he turned around

"I...suppose it doesn't matter if you stay, as long as you don't make a disturbance."

"Thanks," he replied as he jumped onto Blake's bed as she continued to change.

"I still refuse to change in front of you," she said as she grabbed her clothes and went towards the bathroom

"That's understandable," he replied as he pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "So who want's their fortune read?"

"Me!" exclaimed Ruby as she rushed next to him with surprising energy, considering how tired she sounded a minute ago.

Minaka sat up, and turned to face her. He quickly shuffled the deck, and placed three cards in front of her. He put the deck beside himself, and flipped the first card. The fool appeared, and Ruby frowned as she read the name. Minaka smirked at this, and quickly explained what it meant

"Don't let the name fool you, no pun intended, the fool is a card that represents newness. It's general a positive card, and could mean several things about someone. It all revolves around newness, but I'll just give you the general one to save time. This card itself could mean in the future you start spiritual adventure, which I doubt, or the beginning of a new relationship."

"What kind of relationship?" asked Yang warily

"It doesn't specify, it only means relationship."

Ruby looked hopeful about the fool now, and Minaka flipped the second card. The magician appeared, and he explained that as well.

"The magician is another card representing beginnings. To shorten things out, it shows that you have the knowledge, strength, and inspiration needed to pass the oncoming trials ahead of you."

Ruby brightened up even more at this card, and waited in anticipation for the last card. Minaka flipped it, and death appeared. Ruby and Yang paled at this, and Minaka laughed.

"It doesn't refer to physical death, it only means that a great change, will not great but change nonetheless, is upon you, inward and outward."

"So she's not going to die?" asked Yang hopefully

"As far as I can tell, no, she's not. All of her cards do point to a turning point that will soon occur in her life however, and obstacles will be be along the way, but you will pass them."

"I kinda want my fortune read now," said Yang

"Too bad, I'm closing for the day. I can read it tomorrow if you like," Minaka replied as he quickly shuffled the deck back into place, and back into his pocket.

She energetically nodded at this, and then jumped on-top of her bed.

"So it Weiss constipated or something? She's been in there for awhile..." pointed out Minaka

"It is rather concerning," agreed Blake as she snuggled closer towards him.

"I'll check on her," said Ruby as she went towards the door.

She knocked on the door, and got no response.

"Weiss?" she asked

"Just open the door," said all the occupants in the room.

Ruby nodded, and opened the door. Weiss was laid across the floor, in her night-gown, sleeping.

"She's sleeping..." whispered Ruby towards them

"Well then pick her up and put her on her own bed," said Minaka

"Or we could leave her there..." said Yang

"Yang!" whispered Blake and Minaka

"It was only a suggestion."

"I don't want to pick her up..." complained Ruby

"You're her partner, it's your responsibility," offered Blake

"But I'm tired..."

"You didn't look tired a minute ago..." mumbled everybody

"Minaka, you do it," mumbled Ruby as jumped onto her bed

"See I would, but I happen to be really comfortable right now..." he said

"DO IT ALREADY!" shouted Yang

Minaka quickly jumped out of bed, and ran for the bathroom. He stopped halfway when he heard a knock on the door, and decided to open it instead.

"Yes?" he asked as he opened it

He was meet with Alex and Sun with all of RWBY's presents in there arms.

"We forgot to pass these back before we went outside..." said Sun

"Place them on the floor, I'll organize them," said Minaka

They both walked in, and gently placed the presents on the floor. They turned to leave, but Alex stopped when he saw Weiss on the bathroom floor, while Sun continued

"Is she okay?" asked Alex, worried

"Yeah, she just fell asleep on the floor. I was about to place her on her bed because apparently I'm the only one with legs around here," said Minaka as he organized the presents. "I'd appreciate it if you could just do that for me, since I'm busy at the moment."

Alex nodded, and picked Weiss up bridal style. He stood there for an unknown amount of time, just staring at her sleeping face.

"You know that's pretty creepy," said Minaka from behind him

Alex turned, and only sent him a glare

"You've been standing like that for the past ten minutes. I know because that's how long it took for me to organize."

Alex didn't answer, and only walked past him. He gently placed Weiss on her bed, and then left the room. Weiss unconsciously hugged her new snowman plushie on her bed, and continued to sleep. Minaka then went towards Blake's bed, and gently went inside the covers.

"Took you long enough," she mumbled as she snuggled up against him

"Blame it on poor planning skills," he mumbled back

"So have you been taking your pills?" she asked

"God no, one of those side-effects is insomnia, and I hate that," he replied

"So you've been having the second-hand experiences for the past three nights?"

"Pretty much. I'm trying to learn to control it, without pills."

She sighed as his behavior, but decided to let it slide. They both closed their eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**So I just wanna thank that guest that left that one review, really made my day. It inspired me to finish this chapter as soon as possible...but then I saw all the discounts on steam. I got **__**busy on beating risk of rain afterwards, and that took up most of my time since I suck at that game. Then I got BF4 on my PS4, and that took up even more time. Point is I finally finished the chapter. I was also going to make Mya have something else, but then I read a fanfic called JAUN that's really good, and the condition intrigued me. I decided to do some, or a lot, of research on it via the internet, and I then decided to make my own tweaks on it to fit RWBY. **_


	16. Enter the Ripper

_**So I recently got metal gear rising revengeance, and I liked it. Point is I liked raiden's character, so I decided to make a character based off of him, and even a short story to explain his entire...role and past, just RWBY-ized. He will also vary on what armor he wears, and if you don't know what the armor name I say is, then look it up, I'm not trying to describe all of that. I wouldn't even know where to start. On a side note, I liked the idea so much, I decided to make a story on the misadventures of Sun, Minaka, and Sergei while the two latter still worked in the underworld. I doubt either will get many views, but I'm committed.**_

_**Jack "The Ripper" Raiden:**_

_**Hair: White**_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**Semblance: Speed**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Weapon: HF Blade capable of charging and shooting lightning.**_

**Enter the Ripper**

Despite what his colleagues would say about him, Raiden was a simple man. All he really needed to get along with his employees was the detail of the jobs, his paycheck, and who he was killing. Another thing about him, was despite his rather shady line of work, he only accepted jobs he knew were right, or his version of right. For instance, if there was a job for taking out a small time gang terrorizing a residential area that couldn't defend itself against them, and a some guy that that a crime-lord wanted gone and was offering high-pay, he would go for the gang. They was exceptions for this rule however, such as when these intertwine, and the one the crime-lord wants dead happens to be another crime-lord.

He was currently making his way to such a meeting now. The armor he'd chosen for that day was his black armor and the makeshift eye-patch he always bought with it. He had his HF blade on his back, and he was rather conspicuous if he walked through the streets of Vale. Because of this, he bought a trench-coat and a sombrero. He still did attract attention, but not as much if he had simply walked out with his armor. The one who'd asked for his services now, was someone he wouldn't had expected. The infamous Roman Torchwick.

He entered the building he was supposed to meet him in, and made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the fifth floor, and the went to look for room 306. Usually, his employees would contact him via scroll, or meet him in a bar. It was rather strange that Roman ask to meet in an abandoned hotel building. He stopped in front of door 306, and entered. The room itself was dark, with the blinds being drawn blocking all sunlight. The only light in the entire room was a single candle light on a table, and on the opposite side of the table sat Roman, accompanied by a woman he couldn't entirely see in the dark, and a man he identified as a bat faunus.

"Quite the company you keep," said Raiden as he took his seat

"Them? You don't have to worry about them Sassy Jack, they're only here in case things don't play out in my favor," replied Roman

"So you're saying that if I decline, those friends of yours are going to kill me."

"There doesn't have to be anyone dying here really, it all depends on you."

Roman then reached under the table, and pulled out a brief case. He passed it over to Raiden, and he opened it. The briefcase contained one-million lien in total.

"...Who am I killing?" he asked as he closed the brief-case

"That's what I like to hear. You'll be killing someone who's made their name in the underworld, they go by the black dragon," said Roman as he passed Raiden a folder

Raiden inspected it, and then placed it inside the briefcase.

"You want me to kill an 18 year old hunter in training? I thought you said he was a crime-lord," he said

"He was, and still is. This guy alone killed hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives to be where he is. Not to mention he used to be apart of the White-Fang, and was responsible for most of the robberies," said Roman calmly

"So an eighteen year-old, killed thousands of people as a crime-lord, and is now becoming a hunter..."

"The whole hunter thing is a disguise, he's only using it to hide his cover."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

That was the question Roman didn't want to hear the most during this meeting. He sat there for a few seconds, and then responded.

"You don't, but either way he has to pay for what he's done, and you're the best man for this job," he said

"I'll remember that next-time someone hires me to kill you," said Raiden as he got up from his seat and walked out of the building, briefcase in hand.

He made his way through the streets of Vale, and back to his apartment building. He entered, and then made his way to his apartment room. Once in, he jumped onto his couch, and opened the briefcase. He pulled out the file, and inspected it again. He then activated the scroll on his arm, and checked for airships that were soon leaving for Beacon. The soonest one leaving was in 30 minutes, he could make it. He got up from his couch, and then made his way towards the window.

He opened it, and then jumped out. Naturally, people shouted when they saw a man that looked like a cyborg fall onto the ground in a lightning like explosion. He ignored them, and then started running towards the airship docks, leaving trails of blue lightning wherever he stepped.

"Did that man just fall from the sky?" asked Blake as she and the rest of RWBY saw the entire event

"It would appear so..." said Weiss

"He was kinda hot..." said Yang

Her sister and teammates turned their heads to look at her, and she nervously chuckled

"So what if I'm in a relationship? That doesn't mean I can't stare at other guys, right?"

"Considering that last time Sergei stared at a girl, you punched him in the face, I don't think it's very fair," pointed out Blake

"She's right sis, it's not entirely fair. Besides, shouldn't we be more concerned as to where he's running to? He kinda looked like one of those people from that movie Yang likes so much," said Ruby

"You mean Terminator?" asked Yang

"Yeah, that! He looked like a terminator!"

"I highly doubt that he's a terminator," said Blake

"Blake's right, only someone childish like you could even think something like that," said Weiss

"...So want to go follow him?" asked Yang

"Considering that we've been here standing and talking, I doubt we can even find him anymore," said Blake

"She's right, we might as well make our way back to Beacon," said Weiss

They all nodded at that, and then made there way back towards the airship docks.

* * *

Raiden was running on the walls now, jumped from building to building with blue lightning following wherever he stepped. People were looking in awe and some in terror, while others recorded the whole thing. He honestly didn't understand his reactions, haven't they seen a semblance before? He continued to run from wall to wall, and eventually made it to the airship dock. Instead of making his way on board, he decided to jump on-top of the ship. He did, and it mildly shook from the landing.

"What was that?" asked Yang from inside the ship

"Probably the ship starting up," offered Blake

RWBY shrugged it off, and stared outside the window

Raiden stayed atop the airship, and dug his sword into the hull. He then sat cross-legged, and closed his eyes. The ship started up, and then started to fly shortly afterwards. A normal person would've fallen off the ship by the beginning, but he was far from normal, even for standards on Remnant. He simply sat there for the entire ride, waiting. After about 10 minutes of just sitting atop the flying machine, they neared Beacon.

The thing was probably going to take another 10 minutes or so before it parked, even though so he did whatever anyone else in his position would do. He grabbed his sword, and jumped. He made his say towards the Beacon cliff-side as he was falling, and dug his sword into it. He stopped falling afterwards, and just hanged there. He then dug both his feet into the cliff-side, and started to walk slowly on the wall.

He was dragging his sword as he was doing this, in case he messed up. His slow walk eventually turned into a run as he was now running up the cliff-side, his sword being dragged behind him.

"Is that someone running up the Beacon cliff-side?" asked Blake

"Nah I'm sure it's just a bird or something," said Yang

RWBY then shrugged, and continued to talk amongst each other. Raiden continued to run up the cliff-side, and finally reached the top. Once at the top, he dusted himself off, and sheathed his sword. He reached for his sombrero, but realized it probably fell somewhere along the way. He also realized that his trench-coat had fallen off. He shrugged it off, and made his way to the main entrance.

He could sneak in if he wanted to, but he saw it rather pointless, as they would eventually find the body anyway, and he doubted he would go down without a fight. If the file Roman gave him proved to be right anyway. He continued to walk around campus, and he did get strange looks from the students. He ignored them, and continued to make his way.

"Isn't that the guy that we saw earlier?" asked Blake as she saw Raiden walking around

"I think you're right..." said Ruby, squinting

"I would recognize him anywhere," said Yang while purring

Her teammates stared at her blankly once again.

"What?"

"You really need help," said Weiss

"Shouldn't we be more concerned as to why he's on campus? I doubt he's a student here," said Blake

"He does look about our age though, besides, maybe he's one of the seniors," said Ruby

"That would explain as to why we've never seen him before," said Weiss

As they were talking however, they hadn't realized that Raiden started to walk towards them.

"Excuse me, but do you know him?" asked Raiden as he showed them the picture from the file.

The four girls turned around, and were surprised that the one speaking to them was the one they were talking about.

"Um, who's him?" asked Ruby

He pointed towards the picture, and she inspected it. Blake's eyes widened a bit as to who was on the picture, and she reached for Gambol Shroud

"That? That's Minaka," said Ruby

"So you do know him..."

"Of course! He's one of my friends!"

"Can you tell me where he is right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Yang

"I'm a friend of his..."

"Does that mean you're from the underworld too? Or from the White-Fang?"

"Neither, though I do business in the underworld."

"What kind of business?" asked Blake warily

"Bounty Hunter," he said bluntly

That was all the confirmation Blake needed, and swung Gambol Shroud at him. Instead of dodging it, he caught it in-between both his fingers. The four of them were wide-eyed as to what just happened, Blake the most out of everyone

"I said really work on my lying skills..." he said aloud

Blake pulled back Gambol Shroud and swung it at him again. This time he caught it with one hand, and they stared wide-eyed again.

"Blake what are you doing?!" asked Ruby frantically

"You heard what he said, he's a bounty hunter! Minaka has no bounty hunter friends! He's probably only here to kill him!" said Blake

"You're to perceptive for your own good kitty," said Raiden, "Shame too, because the only blood I wanted on my hands today was his."

At that, Yang swung at punch for his face with Ember Celica. He caught it with his free hand, and everyone's eye widened even more. He twisted Yang's wrist, and she knelled down in pain. He then let go of her wrist, and punched Blake in the gut with an lightning charged fist. She dropped down in pain as well, and Ruby and Weiss quickly jumped back.

"You know, I used to hate this aura breaking stuff, but now I've grown to love it," he said

"Aura...breaking?" asked Blake

"That's right. I'm the only person in all of Remnant with this, I've made sure of that."

Blake and Yang looked confused, and he kicked them both in the face, knocking them unconscious.

"I suppose you two are next," he said as he unsheathed his sword, and turned to face Weiss and Ruby

By now, a crowd started to form around them, and was mildly confused as to what was happening. Weiss sweat-dropped, and Ruby looked both worried and angry.

"We need a plan," said Weiss

"If he can break through our auras, it's better to attack him from a distance," said Ruby

Weiss nodded, and twisted the revolved like compartment on Myrtenaster until it was on red dust. Ruby had Crescent Rose facing Raiden while propped up by the metal part, and Raiden just stood with his sword in his hand. The three stood like that for awhile, waiting for one to make a move. Raiden decided that he should be the first one to make a move, and quickly rushed forward.

Weiss made dashed forward, Raiden round house kicked her out of the way. True to what he said earlier, the kick penetrated her aura, and left her with a big bruise on her check. She had a certain sense of deja vu at that, and tried to stand. She failed quickly however, when a shock of electricity made her fall back down.

While that was happening, Ruby was firing off Crescent Rose at Raiden, who used his sword to deflect all the on-coming bullets. She was surprised at first, but continued to fire. Raiden was slowly walking toward her as he blocked the bullets, and Ruby was getting increasingly worried the closer he got towards her. In her worrying, she didn't notice that Crescent was clicking, and not shooting, and Raiden was about 3 feet away from her.

"Out of bullets?" he asked, smirking

Ruby then pulled Crescent Rose out of the ground, and swung it at him. He blocked it with his sword, and then punched Ruby in the face with an lightning charged fist. She flew backwards, and used Crescent Rose to stop her from going any farther by planting it in the ground. She felt immense pain in her jaw, but ignored it as she quickly reloaded Crescent Rose.

By now, the students knew that something was definitely wrong, but they were way to scared to do anything, as they all saw what Raiden just did. Ruby shot Crescent Rose behind, making her fly towards Raiden. He swung his sword in front of him, but was surprised when Ruby shot under head, and got sent upwards now. She then pointed Crescent Rose diagonally upward, so she would fly at Raiden from an angle. She pulled the trigger, and then swung Crescent Rose at Raiden's shoulder.

The attack hit, and instead of it making him fly backwards like she thought it would, the scythe dug into Raiden's shoulder. Her eyes widened as the scythe continued to dig deeper and deeper into his shoulder, until his entire left arm fell off. He jumped back before the scythe could cause anymore damage, and looked down at his arm.

"Damn it, not again," he said aloud

Ruby continued to stare at his arm, and was oblivious as he walked towards it, and picked it up. He placed it back before anymore blood could leak, and the arm quickly reattached itself.

"Ho-?" began Ruby

"Because I can break auras, or the aura shielding anyway, my body compensates and doesn't have a defensive aura of it's own. However, a friend of mine made up for this, by making me...what you currently see me as. It's even proven to work for my head," he explained

Ruby looked very confused and very terrified at the same time, and Raiden smirked at that.

"I've wasted enough time already, I think it's about time I claim that bounty," he said as he turned around

"Wait!" shouted Ruby

Raiden showed no signs of stopping as he continued to walk forward. The crowd dispersed as he approached it, and he decided that he should continue to look for his target. He unknowingly made his way towards the dorms, and luck appeared to be on his side as he spotted him across the hall. He was accompanied by four others, and one he recognized as another individual from the underworld. Raiden knew that taking those five on would be a test of his skills, but decided against it as he would waste to much time. He hid around the corner, and listened on on their conversation.

"Can I-?" tried to say one he identified as a monkey faunus

"No," said the four others immediately

"You don't even know wh-"

"You were going to ask if you could ride your new bike around Beacon, like you've done for the past two days I might add, and then probably do something stupid with it, and then somehow get us in trouble, like you did the other 12 times," said the target

"It was actually 18," said one in a red scarf

"I counted 22," said the other one from the underworld

They stopped walking as they heard a scroll ringing, and everyone check they're pockets. The target pulled out his scroll, and then answered

"Chello?"

"Minaka you need to get out of here!" exclaimed Ruby on the other end

"Good to see you too Ruby..."

"No I'm serious! There's a bounty hunter on you and he looked really nice but then he turned out to be really mean and then he beat up us up and then I accidentally cut off his arm but he somehow put it back on and it was really gross and now we're in the infirmary and he's after and I just wanted him stop hurting us!"

"...Ruby what was the name of this man?"

"I don't know but he had white-hair and kinda looked like a terminator."

"...Whelp I'm a dead man, nice knowing you Rubes."

Everyone, including Raiden, looked at him in confusion

"So you know him?" asked Xeno

"Nope, but I've heard of him. Jack 'The Ripper' Raiden."

"Hold up, you mean _the_ Jack 'The fucking Ripper' Raiden!?" asked Sergei

"It would seem so..."

"Yeah you're a dead man, nice knowing you."

Raiden decided to use that moment to rush towards them using his semblance, and swung his blade at Minaka. He barely managed to dodge it by jumping backwards, and the sword grazed his stomach, and cut his scroll in half.

"Woah!" exclaimed Sun

Xeno and Sergei reached for their weapons, but stopped when Minaka raised there hands. Raiden raised his eyebrow at this, and Minaka then looked at Raiden.

"So you're here to kill me?" he asked

"I thought it would be obvious after my attempt," Raiden replied

Minaka lightly chuckled at this, and then continued. "So, we have to options. We can fight in this hallway where civilians can pass, or we can fight in the sparring room, where no-one can bother us."

"Wait you're actually going t-!?" began Sun

"I'll take the sparring room," replied Raiden

Minaka nodded, and then turned around. He motioned for Raiden to follow him, so he did. They walked outside of the dorms, and through the courtyard.

"Should we be following him?" asked Sun

"Nah, he's got this," reassured Sergei

"Didn't you say earlier he was a dead man?" asked Mya

"...Shut up. Besides, even if we follow him the guy will only shoo us off, possibly with violence. He becomes like that whenever bounty hunters go after him, which is more often then you think it would be."

"So really, all we can do is cheer for him on the sidelines," said Xeno

"Pretty much, now we should go to the infirmary, Ruby's probably worried by now since the scroll got cut in two."

Everyone nodded at that, and made there way to the infirmary.

* * *

Minaka and Raiden just entered the sparring room, and Minaka locked the doors afterwards. Raiden stood in the middle of one of the arenas, and Minaka quickly joined him.

"Is there a reason you're doing all this?" asked Raiden as he went to his side of the field

"The main reason is so no-one else has to get hurt while we fight," replied Minaka as he went to his own side

Raiden unsheathed his HF blade, and Minaka unsheathed Witch-Bane in katana mode, and then spread out his wings behind him.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" asked Raiden as he got into his stance

"...You're right. Another reason is so I can brutally murdering you without anyone seeing for harming my friends," said Minaka as he also got into stance

"You can try."

They both stood like that for awhile, and then finally both rushed forward at the same time. Both raised their swords, and swung. The sound reverberated through out the room, and both individuals continued to swing madly at each other, waiting for an opening. Raiden was the first to see an opening, and used his free hand to throw a punch at Minaka.

Minaka quickly pushed himself backwards with a gust from his wings, avoiding the punch. Raiden staggered after missing the punch, and Minaka then flew at him. He took him by the neck, and smashed him against the force-field of the arena. He started slamming Raiden's head against the force-field, and Raiden quickly threw a lightning charged punch at Minaka's face. The punch made him loosen his grip, to which Raiden twisted his wrist, and then threw him across the arena. Minaka skidded across the ground, and then crashed into the other side of the force-field

He groggily got up, and readjusted his jaw. He picked up Witch-Bane, and turned to face Raiden...only to come into contact with a lightning charged knee to the face anyway. He got sent upwards, but before he crashed into the force-field, Raiden grabbed his leg, and then slammed him onto the ground. Minaka groaned, and then looked upwards to see a sword going towards him.

He rolled out of the way, and quickly stood up while grabbing Witch-Bane. Once up, they both began to clash their swords again. Minaka was the one to see the opening now, and twisted Witch-Bane to it would change form. The change caught Raiden by surprise, and made his sword harmlessly go over Minaka's. Once it was done changing, Minaka jabbed the now black rapier into Raiden's stomach, and he let out a gasp of surprise. Minaka then continued to shove the sword deeper through, until it was hilt deep.

He then pulled out the sword, and gently pushed Raiden. He staggered backwards, and then feel down on the ground. He wordlessly turned around, and started to walk away. The force-field came down, and he walked out of the arena now. When he set foot out however, he started to hear maniacal laughter. The sound was unsettling to him, so he turned around. He saw Raiden, laughing like a madman as he got up from the ground, with a blood red aura oozing off of him, and his one eye glowing the same color.

Minaka unconsciously backed up a bit as Raiden was doing this, and the unsettling feeling soon became one of terror. Raiden kicked up his sword to his hand, and continued to laugh.

"Wanna know how I got the nickname 'The Ripper?" Raiden asked as slowly approached Minaka

"If it involves me being ripped, I rather not..." said Minaka as he continued to back-up

"Well, I can't really explain it. It's better shown...in demonstration."

Raiden then rushed forward, and Minaka raised his sword in defense. It proved useless as Minaka got sent through the wall by the strike, and crashed into the one behind it. He groggily stood up, and found Raiden rushing towards him again. Still laughing, and still red aura covering him. Minaka made a self-conscious decision be then, and decided to run for dear life. He dodged the jab going towards, him, and then quickly stood up. He made a mad dash toward the exit, hoping that if he left, he could gain the upper hand with his wings.

Raiden seemed to have seen this coming however, as rushed past Minaka, and stood into him and the door way. He cursed under his breath, and then unsheathed Sinful-Dragon as well. Raiden continued to laugh at this, and then rushed forward again. Minaka blocked the first strike with Sinful-Dragon, and then swung with Witch-Bane. Raiden twisted his hand, making it so he was now blocking and attacking both swords with his own.

Raiden then used his free hand to grab Minaka's left wrist, and twisted it, _hard._ He let out a shout a pain as Raiden twisted, but he didn't let go of Witch-Bane. Raiden twisted his wrist even further, and Minaka dropped the sword. Raiden immediately caught it with his feet, and kicked it upwards. He caught it with his now free hand, and swung at Minaka. He let go Sinful-Dragon, and ducked under the swing. He then caught Sinful-Dragon, and jabbed it into Raiden.

He shoved it in hilt deep again, and was about to pull it out, when he saw a sword from the corner of his vision. He jumped back, and barely dodged the oncoming swing. Raiden also seemingly didn't care that there was sword now in him, as he continued to swing at Minaka. He continued to dodge all of Raiden's slashes, but he was quickly backing up into a corner...literally.

Raiden took this chance, and swung his sword at Minaka. He twisted, as to make the injury much less dangerous. Because of the twist, the sword now cut off his entire left shoulder and arm, instead of cutting him in half. He ignored the pain in his shoulder, and then charged at Raiden. He wasn't expecting the charge, and tried to hold his ground. Minaka showed surprising strength however, as he managed to push Raiden back while grabbing his neck. Eventually, that push became a straight up tackle, and that tackle eventually made him drop the swords in his hands.

Raiden was now very surprised at this, but he still continued to ooze red aura, and he still continued to laugh manically every now and then. Minaka finally pushed Raiden far enough to burst through the doors. Once out, Minaka spread out his wings behind, and started flying up into the air with Raiden's neck still in his hand. Raiden was sensing that something very bad was going to happen to him if he didn't stop him right now, so he did the only thing he could so in his position. He flailed around uselessly in hopes that it would actually work.

Once Minaka reached a favorable distance in the air, he made a nose-dive. Raiden started flailing even more now that he knew what was going to happen.

'_Well,' _thought Minaka, '_This is gonna hurt.'_

Just then, both individuals crashed into the middle of the courtyard, startling everyone currently present. Raiden was the first out of the two present, his armor saving his life. That didn't stop the immense pain he was currently having however. Minaka then groggily got up, and collapsed after all the adrenaline left his body. Raiden attempted to walk towards him, but collapsed next to him. Both laid there, in there crater in the middle of the courtyard.

"I can't feel my left leg," complained Minaka

He then looked to his left, and just remembered his left arm was cut off by Raiden.

"Oh right," he mumbled to himself, "Should probably get that fix before I lose too much blood..."

He started coughing, and then threw up some blood next to Raiden. He wiped his mouth, and laid back down.

"Don't throw up blood on me, or I _will_ kill you," mumbled Raiden weakly

"Like you tried to do earlier?"

"Shut up."

The two continued to lay there, and Minaka only just became aware of people calling for help, and the chatter that was going on.

"You know, you were pretty good," Minaka finally said

"I'm not called 'The Ripper' for nothing," said Raiden

"What was with that whole thing at the end anyway?"

"It's what happens when I let Jack come out to play."

"Should I be concerned as to what that means?"

"Only if we have to fight again."

"So you don't plan on killing me?"

"I haven't made that decision yet, but I know now that something Roman told me was off."

"Roman sent you to kill me? Of course there's something off, the guys a natural born liar and sociopath."

"I suppose."

They both continued to lay down like that, and after awhile Minaka's vision was getting blurry. He turned his head, and saw that he was basically in a puddle of his own blood. Numbness was spreading from his legs to his torso, and he was getting really tired. He heard a faint humming noise as he felt himself being hoisted up on something, and heard some shouts, curses, and possible some crying. He turned his head, and he recognized Raiden as a giant blackish blue blur.

He closed his eyes, and the numbness then spread through out his body. He opened them again, and found himself in...nothing would be the example, as it consisted of the color white spanning as far as the eye could see.

"Am I dead? Maybe I'm in purgatory..." he said aloud

His voice echoed across the space, and he couldn't help but do something most children do

"Echo," he said simply

Much to his amusement, his voice did indeed echo across the white space. He continued to project his voice through the empty space to amuse himself, and even then it was only slightly entertaining. He got bored after about an hour of doing that, and started to think about something to do.

'_I could really go for a sandwich,_' He thought to himself

On cue, a sandwich appeared in his hands, and he looked down, slightly surprised.

"That settles it, I'm in purgatory...or possible a coma."

He tried to remember how he got there in the first place, but couldn't for the life of him. He decided to quit after an unknown amount of time, and started to conjure up a bunch of items, and even a few Grimm to keep himself on his toes. After what felt like an eternity, he started to regain some feeling in his body, and he felt himself opening his eyes. When he did, he came into view of black-hair, along with a black bow. He also came into view of shining amber eyes, that were red and puffy from crying.

He recognized the girl as Blake, and scolded himself for not recognizing her sooner, and for putting her through what she went through. She looked up as she felt him stirring, and was relieved, thankful, and thrilled that he was now awake. You could list them all under the same category, but that doesn't matter. Her happiness quickly turned to anger as she realized what it was that had gotten him here in the first place.

"Idiot!" she exclaimed as she slammed her fist into his chest

He coughed for a bit, and quickly regained himself

"Good to see you too..." he mumbled sarcastically

"You got hurt _again_ and left me by myself..." she grumbled angrily

"You know you're absolutely adorable when you're angry."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Fine, but we've been over this, I'm not leaving you anytime soon Blake. Don't forget that. I did make a promise to stay by your side anyway, remember?"

"...I remember."

"Good. Now for future reference, remember that next time I get mortally wounded, because I know it won't be the last. Speaking of which, where's Raiden?"

She hesitantly pointed behind him, and he turned his head slightly, and saw Raiden sleeping in one of three chairs behind him, and next to a hospital bed, along with him missing his left arm.

"Wait, we're in a hospital?" he asked

"You got you're arm cut-off, where else would you go?" she replied

At the mention of his arm being cut-off, he turned his head to look at the place his arm should be, and found one identical to one Raiden had, and just realized he now had Raiden's arm... as weird as that sounded.

"Should I be concerned by my new arm, and why Raiden is here?" asked Minaka as he removed his arm from around Blake's waist, and started to inspect it.

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, and then opened it again.

"You can ask _him_ about them in the morning, as he would refuse to explain his reason for giving you it whenever Ozpin asked."

Minaka nodded, and then placed his head back in her hair.

"Never change your conditioner. Not only does it make you're hair softer than anything, it makes it smell like apples. It's amazing."

Blake giggled at this, and placed her head back on his chest. The both of them then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**_So yeah, that's my Jack character based off Raiden. You could say heavily based, but they're not exactly the same. This will be shown in later chapters. On a side-note, I'd consider my story fairly popular as it recently go 2,500 views. I find it humorous how I got so much views, but barely anything else. On that note, I'd like to thank everyone following and favoring this story, and the people who took the time to review. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you all, okay that's a lie, but thank you all anyway._**

**_P.S.: This stupid manage story error problem is really pissing me off. I've made so many chapter, but can't post anything._**


End file.
